


Rolling the Dice

by MizuPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aasimar/Tiefling Sex, Ages do not match Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it will be HILARIOUS!, Angel/Demon Sex, Author Cares not for Canon Pairings, Author believes there needs to be more Roux in fics, Author is also unrepentant for the torture of said idiots, Author is unrepentant as a narrator for these two idiots, Ben has a horrible inner Potty mouth, Ben’s Dick Knows De Way, Demon Sex, Dungeon Master Kylo Ren, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Heck Nerdy Everyone, Hux is a good guy- Fight me, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In chapter seven, Just a smidgen of Smut (For now), Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is just Ben’s DM Persona, Kylo Ren is kind of a Dick, Kylo gets creative with his tail, Lots of Nerd Humor, Medium Burn, Mutual Masturbation, Nerdy Ben, Nerdy Rey, Not actual torture, Pathfinder - Freeform, Pining, Poe is a Wonderful Meddling Menace, Roll20, Rough Demon Sex, Slow Burn, Sort of as well, THEY DESERVE IT, Then the Plot gets out of hand, UST, What's this? A Kiss?, When you try to write a Humor Fic, You’ll just have to wait to see what I mean, but not the way you think, eventually, just trust me, sassy Rey, shy Ben, well more like, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 111,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: Ben Solo, - or DM Kylo Ren Just out of a shitty break up with Bazine Netal has sworn off women to focus on his gaming. He and his friends get together on Roll20 to run another D&D campaign. Apparently Poe did not receive the memo that he was not supposed to invite his n00b friend into the game. All to make his boyfriend happy. And she’s a girl. Now he has to interact with her. Because Poe plays dirty. Great. Just Great. Not like he has a rule now or anything! He ran away from that beautiful nerd angel he met in his favorite game shop for a reason.Rey was just looking for a nice way to spend her Friday evenings. So when Poe, her best friend’s bf told her about Friday night D&D she was thrilled. Though she had no idea how to use Roll 20. She had grown up playing with dice and paper. She did not even realize this was a locally based game. Nor that the attractive shy guy she met the other night at her local game shop was her soon to be DM. Still there were worse ways for a broke college student to spend her Friday evenings.





	1. Natural One

**Author's Note:**

> For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) and [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) Because they wanted this. They wanted me to write something. And without their amazing work on [In Other Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917830/chapters/34556499), well the UST and pining would be MUCH MUCH less. BUUUUT this is a good thing people. It means I have many more opportunities to torture both Rey and Ben. But worry not I have a way to make the pining and UST just bit easier to handle. So stick with me these two idiots WILL get together. We’ll just all want to smash their faces together to make them kiss when we get there. Love you two ladies.
> 
> Also please be gentle. This is both my first Reylo, and first fic on AO3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for her moodboard! I adore it. Between you and [gohperbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) I now have an aesthetic for each of our two beautifully oblivious babies. XD Thank you so much and I love you both! <3

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh come on Solo, at least see reason!”

“Fine. Have it your way Dameron.”

Benjamin Organa-Solo was done with women. So done in fact he almost banned them from joining in the new Pathfinder game he was planning on running. Poe had insisted he not take that action, as both Rose and Phasma would beat his ass.

Not to mention he would miss out on watching his other best friend flounder around his attraction to the younger Tico sister. The ginger fuck could not admit he was in love with her. Had been since they were seniors in college. Rose, a high school freshman bit his hand while he was teasing her. Now in Rose’s senior year in college he still had yet to tell her. It was one of the many ways Ben enjoyed tormenting one of his best friends.

“Great. Now I’m cashing in that favor you owe me.” Poe’s voice crackled over his headset.

Ben glared at his computer screen willing his look of death to slay his other best friend through the internet. Perhaps the Ring girl could be coerced to crawl through the screen and end him. That way it was not _technically_ murder. He was just in that kind of mood.

“No you don’t get to be any higher level or start with a magic weapon.” Ben thought to cut the man off at the pass. He ran a fair game. He would not allow favoritism or preferential treatment. He was a well respected and feared Dungeon Master. “You know the rules. No favors to be traded for in game bonuses.”

“I know, I know. Look Finn’s got this friend he made at school. Well him and Rose. And they want to bring them in. So I’m calling in that favor. You invite Ray Kenobi to the game and we’re even.”

Ray, some friend of Poe’s boyfriend. Rose knew him and was friends with him as well. Oh this would be rich. He could bring him in, _and_ use it to rile up Hux. Ben made sure to sound as unenthusiastic as possible. Better to make it seem like a chore than give his smug friend any more pleasure out of cashing in his favor. He did not need Poe Dameron gloating over this as well.

“Fine, but at least tell me they aren’t incompetent.”

“No, played D&D growing up and everything. You’ll love Rey. Little ray of sunshine that one.”

“Oh gods. Not another Mitaka.”

“Hey, don’t worry. Have I ever led you wrong?”

Ben opened his mouth intending to remind Poe just who introduced him to the whore who broke his heart. “Never mind don’t answer that. Just trust me alright. I’ve got your back Solo.”

“Whatever.”

“So you going to tell me more about this girl you ran away from in The First Order?”

“I did _not_ run away from some girl. I was just killing time. I wanted to get a Fat Pack for the new MTG set.”

“I still don’t understand your love of that game. It’s too complicated.”

“Yes, and Yugioh is such a well thought out card game.”

“Hey at least it’s monsters are cooler.”

“I don’t know why I bother with you.” Ben growled, opening up tabs to make sure everything was set for their new campaign. “I’ll send and invite to them. What’s Ray’s email?”

“Oh, right. I’ll pm it to you.”

Ben heard the tell tale clicks of a keyboard. Then switched his gaze to his first monitor once he heard the notification ping from Discord. RayofLight@gmail.com. Ben gave out a little snort. Either this guy was used to being teased for his name, or he was a fan of puns. Still he supposed he could put up with him so long as he was able to make Hux squirm. One of the few joys he had in life.

He sent the link to the email for the game on Roll20.

“Will they be ready in time for the session in an hour?”

“Will you be ready to have your mind blown?”

“Unless this Ray is the best player on earth I highly doubt you’ll be blowing my anything.”

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

“Fuck you.”

“Dream about it all the time.”

“Does your boyfriend know you have such adulterous thoughts?”

“You think Finn hasn’t thought about you either?”

“I don’t need to know these things Dameron! I ask again why do I bother with you?”

“Probably because you’re just a sad shy lonely guy with the social grace of a headless chicken. Too scared to go out into the real world and make other friends.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

Ben left the Knights of Ren Discord chat he had set up for the new game. Thinking on it he made sure to send this Ray person an invite to that as well. Roll20’s chat function was about as useful as a level one PC fighting a dragon with a sword. Suffice to say, crispy and permadead.

Ben was actively _not_ thinking about the beautiful creature he had run into a few hours before. Nor about the Magic Cards he did not buy in his haste to leave. Or meet up with Poe for a chat before the game. He did not run away. He was just too busy to bother buying the card this week. He could wait a few days before his rematch with Hux and cream him.

It was just, she was perfect.

No he, Benjamin Organa Solo, was done with women. No matter if they had cute button noses dusted in adorable freckles. Or enough nerd cred to make his pants tight. “No, none of that. No women dick. You got that? No women. Old Righty is enough for us.” He told his dick with all the authority of a child demanding a new toy from a parent in the store.

He had to remind his dick the pain the last woman had inflicted upon him. The Whore Who Must Not Be Named. The little slut who decided his trust fund ass did not put out neither enough sex or cash to stay faithful.

She had run her little ass to Alexander Snoke, that snobbish good for nothing sack of shit.

The same Snoke who had shoved him into lockers and treated him like shit all throughout high school. The same Snoke he hero worshiped for being a star LaCross player as well as a closet nerd. The same Snoke he had spent years puckering his lips to kiss the man’s ass. Only to have the Slut Mary bend her own for him.

_The fucking prick._

Not only had she jumped on the whore train straight to fucking up his heart ville. He had given her his virginity. Something he was glad to be rid of at the time. Thinking back he wished he had saved it for a worthy princess. That was before he decided there were no worthy princesses. Disney could kiss his ass. They could just send him a princess if they had any to spare. Fuck it.

Perfect freckled nerd angels in his favorite game shop be damned.

The evil bitch of an ex even had the gall to get nasty in his bed. Near his PC. His fucking PC. The holiest of places. She had desecrated his sacred temple with her philandering ways. Both were subsequently banished on the spot. No one fucked with the Falcon. He built her himself. You could fuck with him, but leave his poor innocent baby out of it.

At the reminder to the atrocity poor Falcon had received his dick decided to comply with his order. Good. No need for women. He had Falcon, Old Righty, the internet, and D&D.

Still that blush was rather cute.

_God fucking damn it._ He needed to slay an orc or something.

Checking the time he realized he had wasted forty five minutes on thinking about the Village Bicycle formerly known as his girlfriend. _Great. Just fucking great._ It had been a month. He needed this game to take his mind off of things. To escape to a fantasy world where he was a hero. Where he would get the damn princess of his dreams.

And he would be happy dammit.

Another few minutes wasted. _Fuck_. He looked into the Discord chat and noticed people had already joined in. He might as well pop on in.

“Here he is. Our great and fearless leader!”

“Not in the mood Hux.”

“Thinking about the Bimbo again? Really dear you need to stop that.” Phasma at least was smart enough not to push that button.

“I mean she did hurt him pretty bad Phas. He’s not going to just get over it.” Mitaka ever the mediator, ready to cool off the situation.

“Yeah, but he can stop moping around like a whiny bitch.” Yet another example as to why he had sworn off women.

“Rose, how dare you talk about our great honorable leader in such a manner?”

“Oh like you weren’t calling him a pansy assed bitch fifteen minutes ago Hugs.”

“Alright, so I just got here and already Rose and Hux are at each others throats.”

“No Finn, they’re just having a lover’s spat.”

“You have one minute until this game starts. Any more use of real names and you will be starting with negative xp.” Ben growled.

The session had not even started and things were devolving into chaos. Can just one thing go his way tonight? Just one? Please? He would even stop coming up with horrible nicknames for his cheating ex.

“Yes Sir, Kylo.”

“Mitaka, if nothing else I appreciate your ability to take orders.”

“So does Phasma.”

“Dameron take 100-”

“Bullshit it just changed now.”

“Fine. Fine. Alright is everyone here?”

“Wait, Ray needs an invite to the Discord and the game.” Finn added.

“I sent them before the game started.”

“Oh. Well I’ll go make sure Peanut knows.”

_Peanut?_ Finn has a nickname for this guy already?

_Shit, maybe’s he’s gay._ Then his plans to torment Hux are ruined. Come on RNG gods give him something. Anything? Ben Solo should have known better than to be so vague with his wishes. The universe delighted in twisting wishes against their owner.

“Rey knows the rules. Coming in now.”

The notification noise that someone had joined their voice channel went off in his headset. Finally. “Alright welcome. Everyone roll one die six exploding for showing up.”

“Wait, I thought we were making characters?”

_Who the hell is that?_ Ben’s eyes drifted to his first monitor and watched the chat light up. Hoping, praying really, that the voice he just heard was not this Ray person’s.

“Yeah, but Kylo likes giving XP for everyone showing up on time.”

“I was late though. I did not realize the invites had been emailed to me before hand. I’m sorry. Still new to this whole online D&D thing.”

_Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck_. Not only was this Ray, not a man. Not only was it highly unlikely he could use this Ray to torment Hux. This Ray, was a _fucking_ girl. Poe had to have known. Ben slammed his hands down onto his desk in frustration. More glad then ever for the rule of Push to Talk during the game. Furiously sending Poe a PM Ben seethed in silence.

> Going Solo
> 
> **You knew didn’t you? You son of a bitch.**

“Nah Kylo can be a bit of a prick. But I think he’ll make an exception. Right?” Poe offered.

> Flyboy
> 
> **Now now, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?**

Ben read the reply and snarled. Poe just bought himself an upgrade to Grudge Girl. He sent out another message.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Leave Leia out of this. Now tell me. DID. YOU. FUCKING. KNOW???!!!!**

“Fine. Check your Discord Dick for Brains.” In through the nose out through the mouth. He would not break another headset in a fit of rage. He could see it. That peaceful island with no one but himself and the ocean. He could do this. It was fine.

Poe’s response was lightning fast.

> Flyboy
> 
> **Of course I knew. No take backsies.**

“Did he just call one of the players Dick for Brains?”

> Going Solo
> 
> **I am going to kill off your character.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Bring it bitch! Fight me!**

“It’s a rule we don’t use real names. As we’re all making characters Kylo’s creative so he doesn’t have to give out free xp.” Mitaka ever the teacher’s pet was quick to answer. Ben was free to continue mentally screaming in peace.

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry new girl, you’ll get the hang of Kylo in no time.”

Now fucking Hux was teasing him. _Oh goody. I forgot it was gang bang Ben day._

“Also when you decide your character’s name be sure to change your discord name to match on this server.” Mitaka, Ben swore to never again wonder why he allowed him into the group. Being married to Phasma aside.

“Sure thing.”

Ben took note that Ray was not Ray at all. No Ray, was Rey. Fuck her parents for naming her something so gender neutral. He had decided firmly on a no more women rule. Could the universe just stop fucking him in the heart for five minutes?

Taking a calming breath, that did little more the let oxygen into his brain, Ben began the session. “Someone who likes math add up those numbers and let me know the total. Everyone roll up your characters.”

“Um, not to sound like a total noob, but how do I do that on here?”

_Seriously universe? Seriously?_ “Have you not used Roll20 before?”

“No, I’ve only ever played with physical dice around a table before.” Rey answered.

Ben would have admitted that she had a nice voice if he was not about ten seconds from ripping out his hair. He decided he hated his big ears more so his hair was safe. For now. Looking to where this night was headed though, his hair was not yet safe from his wrath.

“Oh great and wonderful leader?” Poe called out with that sickeningly sweet voice he only used when he wanted something. Something he knew Ben would never want to do.

“What do you want ass hat?”

“Can you help our dear new Knight of Ren make her character? I’m sure it would make the process go a lot faster.”

Ben proceeded to slam his head onto his desk repeatedly. Was he a former intergalactic douche-bag in another life? He must have been. There was no other reason for the universe aligning in such a way as to bend him over and fuck him in the ass. Poe did have a point though. Cocky bastard. Why the hell were they friends again? Oh right, dirt incident in Elementary School. _God damned blood oaths in the second grade_.

“Alright. I’m going to pop over to the Private Plot channel then. Join me. Please?”

“Sure, why not?”

_Why not infuckingdeed._

Popping over to the channel Kylo tried not to scream. Taking another gulp of oxygen that in no way calmed him down he waited. For a whole two minutes before Rey joined him.

“Sorry about all this. Poe just kind of sprung it on me.”

Ben had to admit he liked the accent she was going with. He knew some people kept it up during chat to just make sure they did not lose it. Hux and Phasma did it too. Made it easier to keep in character. Ben could respect that. Though she could probably do with a better mic. Her voice was just a bit distorted due to the static. He would not complain about that though. Finn had a pretty crappy mic too.

“Fine. Did he at least tell you the rules?”

“Yeah. No real names during game time. Push to talk. Try not to talk over each other. Getting off topic results in XP penalties. We’re playing Pathfinder, and using the slow experience route. Anything home brew or not from a book we have to run by you. Our character must have a bio. I think I’m forgetting something.”

“All spells and spell like abilities must have an incantation.”

“Right, well I planned on going Monk so I doubt that will be an issue. Unless I need to incant any of my Ki abilities?”

“No that should be fine.”

She seemed to at least know how to play Dungeons and Dragons at least.

“Alright well go to your macros and roll up a character.”

“Macros? Where are those at. And um what’s a macro?”

“For fucks sake. Left hand side of the screen, second to last tab.” Ben slapped his hand to his head. Willing the headache to go away. Perhaps becoming intimately acquainted with his desk was not his most brilliant of ideas.

“Sorry. Haven’t had the time to learn the system.”

“You need a teacher.”

“Obviously.”

And she’s sassy. Oh great Gary Guygax in the Celestial Plane she’s fucking sassy. How hot is that? _No! Shut up penis_.

“Alright I’ve rolled them.”

“Now you have two choices. Either take the stats as is and you get four points to put where ever. So long as you don’t go over eighteen. Or you can move them around, but you only get two points to add.”

“Can I take a minute to think about it.”

“So long as it doesn't take all night.”

Ben swears he heard her breathe out the word ‘Ass’, but he is not going to press her about it. He is _not_ being an ass.

He has had a day.

A very bad, very shocking day. First he meets the girl of his dreams and he has already taken a vow of celibacy. Then he remembered very suddenly the very important meeting he had and needed to run to make sure he made it on time. Then his best friend tricks him into inviting a new girl into the group. The last girl said friend introduced him to, having been the one to rend his heart asunder. So yeah he was a bit annoyed. That did not make him an ass.

Alright fine, he was being a _bit_ of an ass. Kylo was always a bit of a prick as a DM. But he was damn good at it. If he ran the game as Ben it would be chaos. Utter and complete chaos. Kylo had to be an ass.

“Alright I chose to keep them. My strength is a bit lower than I would have liked and the charisma a lot higher for a dump stat, but I’ll manage.”

“Yup, just another pretty girl.”

“Have I done something to piss you off?”

“Nope. Just one of those days.”

It takes her a few minutes to respond. Ben wonders if she’s cursing him out. Probably. Fuck women. He was not going to waste his time being nice.

“Alright I’m trying to alter my AC but it’s not letting me.”

Why him? He is not the worst being on planet Earth. Surely there was someone else out there that actually deserved this torture? The next hour was spent helping this Rey make her character. He tried really hard not to bite her head off. Though he could not quite be sure he succeeded.

“That should be it. Now just name her and write up a few paragraphs of a bio.” Ben breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. “I’m heading back into the general chat. Join us when you’re ready to be a Knight of Ren.”

“I mean, it’s not the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

Phasma’s voice was a welcome change to the lilting tone of Rey. His dick might stop jumping around his pants in excitement. Still protesting the no women rule it seemed.

“What isn’t the worst idea fuck nugget’s had Phaser Beam?”

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over Care Bear.”

Deciding to ignore his best friend he soldiered on. “Alright well we got that all sorted.” He heard the notification and watched Rey hop back into the general chat. “If you all are done do we want to go down the list and introduce yourselves?”

Various voices assented. “Let’s start with the top of the list. Don’t forget to change your Discord and Roll20 names to match your character.”

“I will be playing as Brianne. Noble Elven Paladin. Protector of the Weak, and defender of the law.”

“Of course you’re a paladin. You’re always a fucking paladin.” Poe griped.

“Someone has to have a moral compass.” Phasma shot back.

“I will be playing as Emilia, the Catfolk Druid. She has a love for all things nature, and her animal companion is a Silver Wolf named Crys.” Rose did love any class that gave her access to an animal companion or familiar.

“Can’t wait to see how that works out in your back story.”

“Bite me.”

“You first.”

“Already have.”

“Anything else to add Emilia?” Just keep them on track. That’s all he has to do. Just keep these people he calls his friends on track. Not impossible. What the hell had gotten into them today?

“Nope all good Kylo.”

“Next.”

“I’ll be playing Jon. Human Ranger from the north.”

“I swear to god if his last name is Snow you are re-rolling your character with minimum stats.”

Finn’s obsession with Jon Snow was more then well known. Even to the point they all knew Poe owned a Cosplay for him. For what reasons Ben dared not ask.

“No, he has no last name.”

“Is he a bastard?”

“No, but he doesn’t know who his parents are.”

“Dameron, keep your boyfriend in line!”

“Shit Kylo, breaking your own rules during the pregame? Wow you must be having a shit day.”

“Fuck. Everyone gets a hundred xp.”

“Sweet!”

“Thanks Flyboy!”

“Next!” Ben all but yells into his mic. This nightmare just needed to end. Once they all sat down for a game session it would be find. Hijinks during character creation was normal. He’s totally cool. Level headed and not at all bother. Nope nothing was bothering him at all.

“I guess it’s my turn. I’ll be playing as Kira, an Aasimar Monk. Raised by the monks in the temple she was abandoned in. No knowledge of her past she is seeking answers.”

Well that was going to present an interesting dynamic. Considering what race he planned on Kylo being that was sure to cause tension. Ben hoped Rey was a far better at role playing than she was at making her character. Not that he was looking forward to role playing with her or anything.

_Shut up, dick_.

“Oh I think we’ll get along really well.”

“Oh come on Kira! You’re going to be a goody two shoes as well?”

“If you mean lawful good? No. One of the traits I took was Enlightened Warrior. As an Aasimar I can be a monk with a Neutral Good alignment.”

“Well at least there’s that.”

Why in the fuck was Poe being such a nuisance tonight? Had he pissed him off and not realized it? Or was Poe just having an IMS breakout?

“One more interruption and I’m penalizing you.”

“Sorry great leader.”

Ben wondered if it really was a good idea to run a campaign. He had not run one since senior year in college. Heck Poe was their last Dungeon Master. He should have just let him run this one. No. It would be fine. He’ll be Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren. Heroes of the Old Republic.

“Well, I’ll be playing Landon. Dwarven Cleric of Palor.”

“I’m glad to have such a comrade among us.”

“Oh go kiss your husband’s ego later.”

“Go pull that stick out of your ass.” Now Phasma was giving him shit. It really must be ‘gang bang on Ben Day’.

Poe, not even waiting to be called on began. “I shall be playing the half elf Oscar. The single greatest Rogue to ever roam the lands. Lover of all men and women. Stealer of hearts and treasure. Finest sneak to ever-”

“Next!”

“I wasn’t done Kylo.”

“Save it princess. Write it in your bio.”

“Ass.”

“Lose 100 xp Oscar. I warned you.”

“Worth it.”

Hux, probably unwilling to let this session devolve into a pissing contest between him and the Boy Wonder, finally spoke up. “Last but not least, I am William. A human Knight formerly of the royal guard. I’ve been promoted to this high honor within Knights of Ren for my prowess in combat.”

“Well you aren’t technically last William. I too shall have a PC as well. Kylo Ren, Tiefling Magus and Leader of the Knights of Ren.”

“Bullshit. Kylo you don’t get a PC.”

“I’m pulling the Bazine card.”

“And I’m shutting the hell up.”

_Finally!_ Ben cheered for joy. Pulling the Bazine card was a dirty trick. In this case he needed the mental break. “I thought you’d see it my way Oscar.”

“Now you have all been asked to join the Knights of Ren. To journey and bring order back into the land of Corellia. The rightful monarchy has been over thrown by an evil usurper only known as the Plagued One. It is your duty as Knights of Ren to restore balance and bring peace to the land once more.”

“Now one more mechanic I’m adding for the sake of ease is ranking. I was just going to hand them out, but considering some of you have been utter pain’s in my ass we’ll let the dice decide. Everyone roll a d 100.”

After everyone had rolled it seemed fate had once more found a way to fuck him sideways. Rey was to be the second in command. Followed by fucking Dameron. Then Hux and Rose some how tied and had to reroll. Rose won the second roll. Then it was Mitaka, followed by Phasma. And the grunt happened to be Finn. Who happened to roll a natural one.

“Alright then, Kira is second in command. From there I assume you can all figure out your own ranks. Make sure to include this in your backstories.”

Ben felt himself smile despite the fucked up day he had. It was all behind him now. Now he could just focus on this game. He did not need pretty girls with intricate hair do’s and perfect kissable lips. No. Ben had his D&D game. Not even that bitch Bazine, or this Rey could ruin that for him. Besides she was just Kira now. Just another character in his game.

“Make sure you get your bios done for next week. Then we’ll get started.”

“What time do we get together?” Rey’s voice danced around his headset. His dick once more twitching. He needed to rub one out before the next game session to keep it quiet. And probably in the shower tonight.

Ben just wanted to be done. It had been a long fucking day. “Same time we started this week. Except don’t be late next time.”

Ben exited out of Discord before he was forced to listen to a response. He knew Poe was probably going to give him shit for this later. Still it was Poe’s fault. He knew what the consequences would be. Setting his headset down Ben made his way to the bathroom.

Standing under the lava hot heat of the shower Ben felt himself relax. He also felt his rebellious dick decide to whine for attention. Pushing thoughts of Rey’s voice and the visage of that perfect nerd angel into his mind. Melding the two together into some fucked up fantasy. _Why dick? Why do you do this to us?_

The girl from earlier kept rushing back into his mind. Her accent. That British accent had him in fucking knots. Who could resist a girl with an accent? He could. He totally could resist her. By the grace of his vow he would not be seduced.

That angel in the First Order had even been wearing a Team Four Star shirt for christ’s sake. One of his favorites. Heck he owned the exact same one as well.

‘First Immortality, then the Bitches’

Then again, considering his prohibition on women for the foreseeable future he probably would not be wearing that shirt anytime soon. He doubted this Rey or that freckled nerdette would be the Bulma to his Vegeta. The universe hated him. So his dick would have to settle for Old Righty. And be grateful too.

Everything would be fine.

So long as he did not roll a natural one.

And his dick quit bitching.

Yup everything would be just fine. He kept telling himself that over and over. Soon enough it would have to be true. It was just probability. If Ben’s head was not so far up his ass he might have been able to admit the truth to himself. As it stood he was doing an admirable job imitating a famous river in Egypt. He was well and truly fucked.


	2. At Least It Isn't A Critical Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Moodboard goes to [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) as I can not art but she is a woman of many talents. Plus she's great. If you enjoy any of my fics you should definitely check her out. And [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) as well. Their story [In Other Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917830/chapters/34556499) really inspired me to write! Besides it too is amazing just like it's creators!

* * *

 

 

“What an asshole.”

Earlier that day Rey was just minding her own business and happened to run into the unicorn of all men. Tall, handsome, sweet, nerdy, and funny. Then she somehow scared him off. So she messaged Poe to bitch about it. As one does. He suggested she join him, Finn, and Rose for D&D. Sounded like her kind of night.

Then Poe told her it was going to be in a few hours and she had to hurry to purchase her newest books. She did not have a lot of time if she was going to be prepared. Turns out she needed a teacher. This whole Roll20 thing was complicated. What was wrong with good old fashioned table top?

Add to that she pissed off the DM for being late. Though the prick seemed to have had something crawl up into his ass and die there. It was only a few minutes. She had no idea who KyloRenRockz@gmail.com was so she had ignored the email he had sent her. She knew better than to click on emails from random strangers. If she would have known she would not have been late.

_Thanks for the heads up there Poe. Way to make me look like an incompetent noob._ This was _not_ what she needed tonight. More proof she was as undesirable as Plutt had always told her she was.

“Yeah, Kylo can be a bit of a prick.” Poe answered. “But he’s an amazing DM. Just bare with it.”

“How bad was he Peanut?”

“He kept making comments eluding to my ineptitude.” Rey grumbled. The guy kept sighing and acting as helping her was some big burden. _Asshole._

“Well that’s pretty standard for Kylo. He hates hand holding. He expects perfection.” That was Hux, or William. Or whatever she was supposed to call him. This was complicated.

“So do I have to call you your in game names now?”

“Oh no dear. Session’s over. Once it hits eight o’clock then until Kylo calls it we do. Afterwards we can call each other whatever. Now that I think about it we should probably introduce ourselves properly. I’m Gwendoline Phasma. But friends call me Phasma. You should too.”

Well, alright then. She had made a new friend. This night was not going to total shit.

“I’m Dopheld Mitaka, married Phasma our third year of college. Just call me Mitaka.”

“They were high school sweethearts.” Rose added.

_Well isn’t that just sweet enough to give me a cavity._ Rey was not jealous per say. She had been going on a rather long dry spell at this point. It was just her hormones complaining.

“More like Mitaka followed Phas around like a lost puppy and she adopted him.”

“At least they have someone to love Hugs.”

“Feeling bitter over there Bitey?”

“Hux is just a closet asshole. Ignore him.” Rose continued.

“I resent that. I’m a perfectly respectable gentleman. Except when it comes to you.”

Rey seemed to connect the dots and sent Rose a PM on a hunch.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **He’s the one right? The guy you told me about. The one you’ve been drooling over for like your entire life?**
> 
> Rose Tickle
> 
> **Don’t let him know that! I’m not doing anything until he makes a move.**

Rey thought about letting her best friend know that if she waited for this guy to make a move she would be old and grey. Possibly six feet under even. Feeling just a tad bitter she thought better of it. Was everyone but her and Kylo paired up in this group? Considering that he was a colossal asshole, and she was too opinionated to keep a guy interested it made sense. Not that she was thrilled about it.

“This is why you don’t have a girlfriend.” Rose pressed.

_Yup, definitely staying out of that one._

“And you know Finn, Rose and I. So now we all know each other and we’re all friends.” Poe concluded. “Yay! Friendship.”

“Well at least I made a few friends tonight.”

“Don’t let that stick in the mud get you down.”

“Oh I’m not down. Just pissed off. I’d like to take that stick out of his butt and beat him over the head with it, Finn.” Rey hissed.

“Yeah Kylo’s been a bit of a downer for the last month really.” Mitaka offered. “It was nothing you did Rey.”

“Ever since that bitch Bazine fucked him up.”

Oh so the asshole was nursing an injured pride. He could suck it up and not treat his friends or new players like shit. Still though, bad break-ups could really mess someone up. “How bad could it have been?”

“She fucked this guy he hero worshiped for years.” Phasma was quick to dish gossip on the girl that had apparently nearly ruined D&D.

“In his bed.” Finn added.

“On their six month anniversary.” Hux was quick to remind them.

“After he invited her to meet his parents.” Rose added.

“And after he gave her his virginity.” Poe chimed in. Oddly chipper about it for some reason.

“She tried to bleed him dry of his money too.” Hux sounded quite annoyed at that bit of information. Rey could understand his ire. No one liked a gold digger.

“She was his first girlfriend too.”

“And she _hated_ game night. Complained it ruined her Friday nights.” Rose finished.

“She wanted him to sell his PC and only play on Xbox. Exclusively, for christ sake. Like they have any amazing RPG’s on Xbox?” Finn huffed.

“She wanted him to play with her Call of Duty clan.” Hux sneered.

“And she hated Eevee. Said Pokemon was stupid in general but Eevee was the worst.” Finn reminded them.

“I mean Kylo loves Eevee. It’s totally his favorite. But of course Bazine did not like that at all. She didn’t even want him to preorder his copy of Let’s Go Eevee.” Poe griped.

“Considering he still plays Pokemon Go, yeah that relationship was doomed from the start.”

“So I’m not the only one.” Rey added. They were all just blurting things out. Still that was an odd bit of information to share. Kylo played Pokemon Go. She played on her walk to and from campus every day she had class.

“O Kylo plays. All the time. Never stopped really. You know that there’s a Poke stop right next to my apartment building, right Rey? That’s why we usually hang out at my place.”

“Yeah well she almost got him to stop playing it. Calling it a waste of _money_. Pfft. She was a waste of _life_.” Hux hissed. “I told you not to introduce them Poe. But _no_ you had to get him laid. He just had to experience sex so he would stop bitching. Well now look what you did.”

Well whatever Rey had expected that sure was not it. That broke several levels of both girl and nerd code. Considering what the others had to say about her the person in question was not a true nerd. That was really shitty for her to do. So Rey supposed, given all the information, she could take the higher road. Play nice with others. Or more specifically Kylo and his hurt pride and broken heart.

“Alright, so maybe I’ll give him a pass.”

“That’s my girl!”

“Poe she isn’t your girl. If anything she’s mine.” Rose challenged.

“Fight me!”

“Finn maybe you need to calm your boyfriend down. He’s been a bit more uppity today than usual.” Phasma requested.

“Nah. I’m just my usual self.”

“Bullshit.”

The odds of everyone in the group saying the same thing at the same time were so astronomical to Rey she found herself giggling. When no one else joined in she guessed everyone was used to this.

“Alright well Mitaka and I should head to bed. We’ll see you all next week.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Take care of that boyfriend of yours Finn.”

“Will do!”

“I’m going to head out as well. Nice meeting you Rey. Be sure not to bite her too much Rose!”

“One time Hux. It was one time!”

Three pings notified Rey that Mitaka, Phasma, and Hux had all left the Discord chat. “So they seem nice.”

“I meant what I said Rey. Give Kylo a break. He’s actually a nice guy when you get to know him. Real sweetheart type and everything.”

“Not that you aren’t biased. If he were gay you’d have been trying to bang him.”

“What can I say? That ass just won’t quit! Plus I saved him from being forced to eat dirt as a kid. We made a blood pact to be best friends that day during recess.”

Choosing to ignore the comment about her new DM’s ass, Rey decided to change the subject to something a little safer. “Did you use actual blood?” Rey wondered just how twisted Poe had been as a child.

“God no. Ketchup packet. Looked enough like blood. Still holds up though. Ketchup Packet as wee little ones totally counts as a blood pact.”

“At least you weren’t a total loon.” Rey offered, the smile making a more permanent residence on her cheeks. The more time passed between that agonizing hour with Kylo the more at ease she felt.

“Yeah, I mean- wait. What do you mean weren’t?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re acting like you’re on cocaine right now.” Rose snorted into the mic.

“Well if you knew what I knew you’d be giddy too Rosie.”

“I hate that nickname. Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“Nope, spoilers.” Poe was practically singing.

“Are you still looking up Game of Thrones spoilers Poe?” Rey wondered. She would leave the chat if he dared spoil a single thing about that show. She would hold onto her Dany/Jon ship until the bitter end. Even if it was _technically_ incest. That was just the Targaryen way.

“No. That’s my dearest. He just tells them all to me. At this point I’ve heard three different ways they are supposedly ending the show.”

“One of them has to be true!” Finn shouted.

“Of course babe.”

The four of them devolved into a fit of laughter. Rey figured that if the sessions could be like this she could stomach Kylo. So long as he removed whatever died in his ass ASAP.

“So, did you find any new books at First Order Rey?”

“Yeah I got a couple more Pathfinder books. Even picked up a new novel to read.” Rey glanced over at her new haul. She had to save up for weeks to get them. _You better not mention that cute guy. I told that to you in confidence Poe Dameron._

“Well then at least today isn’t a total crap shoot. Nothing like a good book in lieu of a man.”

“Preach sister.” Finn cheered.

“Ehem. You have a man babe.”

“You know I don’t mean you bae.”

“Will you two stop being all lovey dovey out of respect for the single ladies here!”

“I mean you could always sort out that issue if you just told Hugs you wanted to jump his ginger ass.” Poe teased.

“Eat a dick!”

“Every damn night!”

These were her friends. The best ones Rey had ever had. She loved them all to death. She and Rose had become fast friends this past semester. Both girls taking Professor Ackbar’s Saturday class. Sure Saturday classes ran longer but they only met once a week. This gave her more time to actually take shifts at the mechanic’s shop. Food did not just magically appear in her fridge. She was no mage.

Rose helped her be less introverted. She had introduced her to Finn and Poe and was quickly integrated into their group. Rose kept them all honest. Finn helped with her insecurity. Rey helped to keep them grounded. Poe made sure everyone was having a good time.

Finn also mellowed out Poe. Well he usually did. Poe had to be up to something if he was acting this insane. Last time he had been this crazy was over his two year anniversary surprise Finn for Finn. He had almost been found out too. He handed over the tickets to Disney World just before Finn could ask him about them. It had worked out for them both in the end. Though from the way Poe was acting she doubted Finn would fall for the same thing twice.

Rey shot Poe a PM. Just in case he was planning on doing something for Finn. She did not want him spoiling the surprise by getting his boyfriend suspicious. She lived her romance vicariously through the two of them. Finn and Poe’s romance was her only fix outside of romance novels and fan fiction.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Hey chill out. If you’re planning something for Finn you’re going to give it away. Again.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Naw, it’s cool chica. Finn’s not the target of my master plans. Not this time anyways. Our resident asshole might have reason to be worried though.**

So long as he stopped being Dicklord Emperor of Assholes then that was fine with her. Poe could do what ever he wanted to Kylo as far as she was concerned. As long as she did not have to suffer the inevitable blow back. She shot back a quick response.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Just make sure this doesn’t blow up in all our faces.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Don’t plan on it hun. Though if you’re offering he might be down.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Not that desperate for a man Poe.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Suuuuuure. You haven’t even met him yet.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Keep your matchmaking to yourself. I just heard how terrible you are at it.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Call it Beginner's Un-Luck.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Not a real thing Poe.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **I mean it might make him less of an asshole.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Are you trying to pimp me out to get your friend to stop being a dick?**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **I would never!**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Sure.**

“Alright ladies Finn and I should head to bed as well.”

“You be sure to calm Poe the fuck down. I’m not playing with him like this if he’s acting like a kid who got into _all caffeine_ and sugar on Earth.” Rose warned.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am. I’m not that old yet.”

“Tick tock, Rosie.”

“Seriously put a dick in that mouth of yours and shut up!”

“Love you too.”

“Goodnight guys.” Rey called out between her snorts of laughter.

Now it was just her and her best friend. “So, Hux seems nice.” Rey could not help it. Rose just made it so easy.

“Oh not you too. Come on. You can lecture me about Hux when you find yourself a man.”

“Okay. Deal.”

Rey was still looking over Roll20 determined to figure this out before it closed on her or something. “So did Kylo leave the game running so I could learn it or something?”

“Oh, no it’s up all the time. So you can edit your character or send messages via Roll20 if you want. You want me to stay up with you and help you out?”

“Don’t you have a workshop early in the morning.”

“With Professor Holdo? Yeah. But her class isn’t so bad. I can take a nap afterwards before we have Professor Ackbar’s lecture in the afternoon.”

“Crap!”

“Forgot to finish your paper?”

“I mean I worked that extra shift for Chewie at the shop. Wanted to have a bit of extra spending money.”

“Ah. Probably want to finish that one first then. You have until next week to learn the basics. I’m sure Poe’ll make time to teach you if you ask him. So long as he chills the fuck out.”

“You know what he ingested?”

It took a few moments for Rose to respond which was odd. “I mean I have my suspicions but I’m not sure.”

“Come on, share.”

“Not entirely my story to share. You know I would hun. Poe wants this kept hush hush.”

“Oh sure. Just keep me out of the loop.”

“To be fair you aren’t the only one.”

“Yeah yeah. You keep your secrets.”

“You want to tease me about my crush on Hux?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m sure I’ll hear about it eventually.”

“That’s my girl. Plus you’ll have the whole story then.”

Rey did love herself a good story. She was still integrating herself in Rose and Finn’s group of friends. Poe seemed taken with her. Said he would Stan her forever. So that was something. This D&D game was just another step in that process. Rose already called her her bestie. Still Rey wanted to be secure about her place. She could worry about all that later though. She had a paper to finish.

“I think I’m going to finish that paper now. I’ll see you in Professor Ackbar’s class tomorrow.”

“Night hun.”

“Night.”

Rey kept the Roll20 tab open but switched applications to finish her paper. She kept focused until she had finished. Computer Engineering was something she lived for. Sure she loved fixing cars, but computers were where the money was at. Having grown up without any she wanted to make sure she could make a life for herself.

Standing up for a good stretch she paced around her tiny apartment. Alone and free to go over the days events in peace.

What had she done to scare that guy off? I mean he seemed to like her shirt. Even complimented it. So she figured she’d throw in a few nerd jokes and test the water. He had even laughed at her jokes. Not in that mean, ‘oh god you’re a nerd get away from me’ way. Not in that haughty ‘you think you’re a nerd?’ way. No in that deep warm, ‘your nerd matches my nerd’ kind of way. The one where her uterus screamed to have a baby put in it. Rather loudly, in fact. It was still kind of hollering at her.

Not that she was anywhere near ready for a child.

Still that man. She’d bare all his younglings. Raise them in the ways of the nerd.

Of course something set him running for the hills. So her happy thoughts turned sour once more. She was not hideous, right? Heck Poe told her he’d do her if he was not madly in love with Finn. To be fair Poe was not that picky when it came to bed mates. According to what Rose told her. But one look at Finn and it was all she wrote for the former man whore. Now he was a devoted loving sap to his one true love. It was so sweet Rey got cavities just looking at them together.

The fact that Rose, as a high school freshman while they were all in college, was included into their group was pretty impressive. At least until one considered her older sister. Who was busy with grad school studying law. The fact that she was allowed to hang out with the adults was so impressive to Rey. Then again, from the way Hux and she interacted Rey suspected the attraction was mutual. That might have played out in Rose’s favor towards being included. It seemed both Rose and she had a thing for older guys.

Though to be fair judging a guy’s age was hard. They seemed to stop aging as fast once they were out of their mid twenties. Which was not fair. Women seemed to be on a crash course with menopause after their twenties. That nefarious biological clock ticking away.

Now she knew she was depressed. Thinking about children and menopause. God what was wrong with her today? On that note, what the hell was wrong with this Kylo guy?

Sure he had his heart screwed over by some bimbo, but that was no reason to treat her like shit. Then again, would she have acted any nicer if someone had done all that to her? No. She probably would have been twice as bad. Would have told him, in no uncertain terms, he was _not_ playing in her game. He could just piss right off with all the rest of the stupid men.

So for the fact that he did not do that Kylo earned a pass for this week. If he thought he was going to pull that haughty holier than thou posturing next week he had another thing coming. She was not just going to lie down and take his shit.

That really cute guy, though. Oh she would lay down on her back for him.

Enough. That was _not_ helping her.

She just needed to get some sleep. She was too worked up and tired to even try learning more about Roll20. She just hoped Poe had some free time soon. She was not going to give the Kylo the satisfaction of seeing her floundering again.

Rey pushed aside thoughts of rude ass hats with broken hearts and hot sweethearts she sent running for the hills. Sleep. She just needed sleep.

She was not very successful keeping those thoughts out of her mind during her nightly routine.

Friday was her only real free time lately. She was going to college on a full scholarship so she needed to keep her grades up. Then there was the full time job she generally worked overtime at so she could keep a roof over her head and the lights on. It was not the typical college life she saw in movies. It was hers though. All on her own merits. No help from Plutt. No help from her parents. Not sure if they were dead or just abandoned her to the foster care system, anyway.

Rey was not intimate with the American Foster Care system, but from what Finn told her it was pretty much the same crap shoot. Roll of the Dice and either get the foster parents from hell, or get _really_ lucky and land decent parents. Ones who did not think you were trash.

She had at least not gotten abusers. Plutt was a shit stain, but he kept her fed. To the minimum amount required by law, but still it could have been worse. Taught her useful skills. Let her have her freedom, so long as she helped him with his shop. Even had a buddy of his teach her some self defense. Did not need her getting ‘raped or impregnated’. Real father of the year type that guy. Still Rey made the best of a shit situation.

Perhaps learning how to deal with Plutt would actually come in handy here. She was over in the states for schooling. She had to make new friends. If Kylo came along with everyone else she would make due. Prove to him she was not useless. If she made him eat his words all the better. But if she proved she was up to his standards he would treat her like everyone else.

Rey was so lost in thought she ran smack into a brick wall. A slightly squishy brick wall. Rubbing her head and looking up her jaw dropped.

It was _him_! The guy from The First Order. Rey could not even calculate the odds of this happening. Twice in as many days? _No, stop it. Gift horse. Mouth. Quit looking in it._ Oh but those lips of his. She could definitely be late to Professor Ackbar’s lecture for just a taste. He hastily shoved his phone into his pocket.

“It’s you!”

Rey’s uterus decided it _really_ liked that voice. Fluttering around like the wings of a pixie. He could lecture on CPU’s and Microprocessors all day any day.

“Yeah. Small world huh?”

“Are you alright?”

He was offering her his hand. _Okay, breathe. This is fine. I’ve got this._ A second chance. She was going to play it cool. Like Sub-Zero. Maybe utilize a bit of her inner Scorpion. Get over here!

“I’m fine. Though I don’t think Iron Man has anything on you. Felt like I ran into a steel wall.” There that was nice and simple. Not too pushy.

“Oh. Um. Thank you. Or I’m sorry? Not sure really.” Was that a blush on his cheeks. Oh that was adorable. And his ears. Oh that one peeking out from under his hair was a little pink too. He just kept getting better and better.

“No harm no foul. Hey I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” He seemed confused. As if wondering what she had done yesterday to warrant an apology.

Rey felt hope bubble up inside her. Maybe he did not run away from her screaming her then? _Oh please base gods. Please let me not screw this up._

“Yeah you left so suddenly. I was not sure if I had said something to offend you.”

“Oh! Well um. Thick skin and all.” He chuckled a bit and lifted his arm to scratch at the back of his neck. Those biceps. _Body if you drool it is over._

“Like I said. Iron Man.”

He laughed. Oh shit he actually laughed. Do it again. Oh please. Need to make him laugh. Quick say something funny.

“I’m mean I’m no Pepper Pots but I have an eye for these things.” Set it up. Now just give me something to respond to that is funny. Please you Adonis of a nerd.

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’d make one hell of a Pepper.”

“Oh I know. I’m pretty spicy.”

There is was again. Oh god. His laugh was like liquid sex. Alright. Not scaring him off this time.

“Well-”

“Listen, I really hate to cut this short. But I’m running late meeting up with a few friends of mine.”

_Oh come on! Wait! Is he - is he checking me out? He_ is _checking me out!_ _Alright! You can go this. Now, chest forward. Check. Butt, pop it._ _Perfect._

She watched as he swallowed a bit. Rey could not help the flirtatious smile spread across her lips. It was just a natural reaction to this mystery guy.

“And you look like you’re on your way to class. I’ll um...I’ll see you around I guess.”

_Nonononono_. “Yeah sure. My-”

Just as Rey was about to give her name to him he bolted. Turning around to throw her a wave. Then speeding off before she had the presence of mind to just shout her name at him. She could not be sure but she could have sworn his retreat kicked up a trail of dust.

Why? Not again! Twice now the man of her dreams had run away. She did not even get his name or his number. Rey stamped her foot onto the ground in a huff. What the hell did she do?

_Maybe he was shy?_

She sure a heck hoped so. She also _really_ hoped she got the chance to see him again. Rey looked down at her shirt accusingly. ‘You bet your ass I’m a natural 20.’ With the picture of a d20 the 20 facing up. _Lot of bloody good you did._

He was clearly a nerd. So that could not have been it. What if he did not like younger women? Or maybe he was married? Guy like that she would not doubt it. Women probably threw themselves at him. Though she had not seen a ring. She checked. Three times. Maybe he was just taken. He could have some totally hot babe back at his place. Some Nerd Queen he adored.

Making her way towards campus in a sour mood, Rey furiously flung pokeballs at the poor innocent pocket monsters. If the Niantic had used Gen 1 Safari Zone tactics she probably would have been tossing rock at them. _No Razz Berries for any of you. I am just going to turn you into candy anyways_.

Once in class Rey slammed her bag onto a desk and waited for Rose. This was clearly just not her week. She slumped into her seat and rested her head against the desk. Her arms thrown to her sides in defeat.

_Just take me. It is all over._

At least until next time. Next time she met her hot mysterious dream guy she was not letting him get away. She would hogtie him and make sure she got his contact info. Or not. That was probably a bit too much. Still she would not give up. All things like this happened in three’s right? She would be ready next time.

Rey did not see the guy for the next six days. Realizing it was six pm on Friday night she remembered just what she was supposed to be doing in two hours.

_Crap. I completely forgot._

In her determination to find her mystery guy she had forgotten to get a hold of Poe to show her the ropes of Roll20. _To google and YouTube._ Neither he, Finn, or Rose were online. Kylo was but she was not about to ask him for help. She did not need his attitude on top of her second failure with her mystery man.

She hoped she could learn enough to get by for the week. She would PM Poe about helping her during the game.

Oddly excited despite her reluctance to deal with Kylo, she dove right in. If only she could have made the connection sooner between her DM and her mystery man. She might have saved herself a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life has decided to kick me in the butt a bit. Also now I might not get internet back for another week or two. So I will have to keep using the crappy xfinity public wifi. Oh goody. So we'll see how that goes. I thought I would have internet back in a few days. Not up to two weeks from now.
> 
> So hopefully you all enjoy the update. I will be sure to keep writing more chapters for you. 
> 
> You've probably noticed this, but I figured I may as well just let you know. I'm going to be switching between Ben and Rey each chapter. So on Mizu Monday I'll see you all for your Ben Update. XD


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks go to [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for her Moodboard. I freaking love them. On day I shall learn how to art half as well as them.

* * *

 

“ _Fuck! Angel, you feel so damn good.”_

_That beautiful creature’s lips were wrapped around his cock. Those petal pink lips were all the more irresistible. Tight and wet, gripping him so hard. He was mesmerized. He also wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t want her to stop._

_Her tongue was trying to get to the center of his tootsie pop. Twisting around, sending spasms down his spine. Every swipe of her tongue causing his fingers to clench into her hair._

_Her hair was so fucking soft. He could spend all day buried in her hair. Or her. Both. Both sounded fanfuckingtastic._

_She hummed around his cock. The vibrations shooting to his brain and short circuiting the entire system. Seeing her kneeling before him, under his desk, next to his baby. Fuck yes! She was making the most delicious noises. If it were anyone other than his Angel they would be down right sinful. She was pure. So pure wrapped around his cock. How did she do it?_

_He threw back his head in a groan. “Just like that baby girl. You can be my Pepper Pots anytime.”_

_She slid off his cock with a pop. The sound causing his cock to twitch in her hand._ Don’t stop Angel. I’m so close. _He begged her. All he could manner was a whimper. Fuck he wanted her so much. He was putty in her hands. Hands that knew just how to squeeze him. Knew just how he liked the extra bit of pain from a tighter grip._

“ _So long as you’re my Iron Man, and you don’t leave me to go off in flying donuts to space.”_

“ _I won’t. I’ll stay here. Promise. Fuck baby. Talk nerdy to me. Wait no. Don’t stop. I’m so close.” He just could not decide. How did he want those pretty pink lips to seduce him. With her words or with those lips traveling up and down his aching cock? Fuck. She was wearing that shirt again. She was totally a natural 20. Fuck! How did he get so damn lucky? Why was_ he _not the one worshiping_ her _?_

_Gods her hands were so damn soft too. And dainty. Nothing like his huge mitts of meat. Pumping along his cock in a quick rhythm. Yeah, just like that. Her sweet mouth moving in sync with her hands. Okay so fuck all women but her. He would just be happy to fuck her._

_He wanted to pull that sweet hot little mouth off his cock and bend her over his desk. Fuck her straight into the mahogany. Leave a perfect print of her tits into the wood. Pound into her pussy while watching a Marvel movie together. RDJ had nothing on him. If her hot little mouth was this tight? Fuck her pussy would feel so fucking good._

Just the thought of burying his sword in that beautiful sheath of hers had Ben shooting his spend into his hand.

_Fuck! God damn it dick. We talked about this. No women. I mean sure this mystery girl is the stuff worthy of fantasy._ _Still! Can’t you just be happy with imaginary women? It was all you needed before. Any cat girl and you were pleased. Now you need the real thing?_ He was done with women. Because sure she would feel amazing. Right up until the moment she ripped his heart apart, and threw his feelings back in his face.

Yeah, fantasy was _way_ better than getting involved.

Still Old Righty and his imagination had served him faithfully. His dick would behave now. Rey and her pretty voice would not turn him into a horny mess during the game. So with that problem solved Ben looked over at the clock and checked the time.

Thirty minutes until the game was supposed to start. He had enough time to order a pizza. He put in his order. Sure to make sure his Hawaiian Pizza had extra pineapples. Then he let his mind drift as he waited for eight to roll around.

What were the fucking chances? Running into her a second time? If he had not sworn off women he would have taken it as a sign from a higher power or something. Now it just seemed like the universe was trying to torment him.

He was just minding his own business, having stopped at a Raid to catch an Alolan Raichu. Poe had completely understood. Texted him to take his time. Then while trying to catch another Eevee, as the college campus was the best place in the city to find them, he ran right into her. He was just glad he had been standing still or he could have really hurt her.

If he had been patient and waited for his mystery angel/universal tease maybe he would not be so fucked up over this whole thing? But that was a big if. Most girls who approached him, thinking he was passably attractive, generally blew him off after finding out just how much of a hardcore nerd he was. They could not handle it. Bazine had even seemed fine with his nerd habits at first. Then again Hux reasoned this was due to his rather large wallet not her overwhelming acceptance of his nerdiness. Bitch Pants Mc Cunty just kept ruining more and more for him.

When would it all stop?

Soon. Soon he hoped. Hell this girl had been flirting with him. He was like seventy percent sure of it. So he ran as fast as he could. He was not lying when he said he was late meeting up with his friends. Poe and Hux were probably playing Fortnite or Mario Kart waiting for him. Not that they would have minded too much. Still he hoped he had not hurt her feelings.

He just was not emotionally available right now. Probably would never be ready. Part of him wished he was. A very small rebellious, _horny_ , part. Maybe a teeny tiny part that was lonely. But that was it!

Why did he even bother with Bazine? Other than his increasing desire to finally be able to throw away his V Card. Sure she liked gaming enough. Well shooters, she liked shooter games. He tried playing 7 Days to Die with her on Xbox but he just could not get into it. He liked building bases enough. She would rather just be killing zombies. His brain needed a bit more stimulation than that. But the controller was far inferior to playing with a keyboard.

She was a console peasant. He was part of the PC master race. Plus she had hated Game Night. Bitched about it every week for six months. He had almost quit to make her happy too. Now he was really glad he did not.

Fuck that bitch.

If he ever decided to put himself back out there the next one would match his nerd. She would love Game Night. Hell she would demand to join in. She would scoff at the plebs on console. She would be a Queen of the PC Master race. Even know how to build her own machine. His own personal Nerd Queen, and he her loyal and loving Nerd King.

She would also love table top games. Bazine even hated Cards Against Humanity. Who the fucked hated Cards Against Humanity? People who didn’t have a sense of humor. Or were money grubbing cheating whores who were the _worst_. That’s who.

_Fuck_. Post orgasm brain did not help him right now.

He needed to focus. His pizza could be here anytime. The game started in ten minutes. _Time to put my game face on_. Ben gave a snort at his own pun. She would laugh at his jokes too. This imaginary perfect woman. If only she really existed, and his heart was not in a million fucking pieces.

_Stop it. It’s Game Night and I have better shit to do._

Ben figured he might as well pop into chat. Surprised when he realized it was just him and Rey. _Might as well try and_ not _be awkward._

“Hey.”

“Oh, hello Kylo.”

“So, you ready for Game Night?”

“If your asking if I learned about Roll20, I did as much research as I could. Pretty busy with college and work at the moment. But I’m confident I won’t _upset_ you with my incompetence.”

_Ouch! Harsh much?_ Then again he did kind of deserve that. He was a _bit_ of an ass. Ben, still having orgasm brain, and not fully into his Kylo persona let loose a sigh. She was still fucking sassy. His dick gave no twitch so it appeared his plan had worked. _At least I have that going for me right now._

“Listen I’m sorry. This has been a real shit month for me. Heck last week Friday was a pretty bad day as it was. I know that isn’t an excuse. But I’m sorry. I like to run a tight ship.”

“So I’ve heard. And thank you. For apologizing.”

“You’re welcome. If anything Dameron was more of a pain in my ass then you were.”

“He was a bit of a nutter.”

“So we cool?”

“Try not to bite my head off or treat me like an idiot again and we are cool.”

“Cool.”

Ben heard the door bell. “Pizza’s here. Finally, I’m fucking starving.”

“I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Nope I’m sticking around kid. Wireless headset. Let’s me walk to the door and everything.”

“I should try and save up for one.”

“If you plan on playing a lot of D&D or do any serious gaming you should.” Ben all but ignored the pizza guy. Just signed his name and added a tip. But he remembered his precious pineapple. And the disaster that was his last pizza. Limp with few pineapples.

“Thanks man. They got the extra pineapple right?” The dude just nodded his head.

“You like pineapple on your pizza?”

“You say shit about my toppings we are not cool anymore.” Ben stiffened. Pineapple was a perfectly acceptable topping. Some freaks like anchovies on theirs. Bleh.

“Oh I do. Just surprising. Some people hate it. Vehemently.”

“Friendships have been torn apart by such disagreements.”

“Oh god is he talking about his pineapples again?”

“Piss off Hux.”

“Hey so long as you keep it on your side of the pizza we’re good. I don’t have to kiss that mouth of yours.”

“All the better.”

“So where is everyone?”

“Not sure. Rare for them to be all cutting it so close.”

“Bonus xp?”

“You know what? Just because it’ll piss off Dameron, why the hell not. William and Kira get a bonus of 100 xp.”

“Sweet. Listen Rey, Kylo’s a pretty laid back DM when it comes to trying things and asking him stuff. Just a tip.”

“Thank you for the tip Hux. Oh, and thank you Kylo.”

“You’re welcome Rey.”

“You’re welcome. Heck maybe it’ll incentivize Dameron not to be such a pain in my ass?”

“And maybe you’ll really become a Jedi?”

“Don’t you dare Hux.”

“Kylo you want to be a Jedi?” Rey wondered.

Now she would know just how much of a Nerd he was. Eh, not like he was trying to impress her. Fuck it. Bring on the Star Wars talk.

“Well he wanted to be a Sith. But considering his stance on relationships right now he might consider going light side.”

“Dark side still has better powers.”

“And you could still be a whiny bitch.”

“Then I could force choke your ass.”

“You like Star Wars Rey? Or are you some Trekkie?”

“Oh no, I’m Star Wars all the way. I’d take the Falcon over the Enterprise any day.”

“Good girl.” Ben felt the words slip from his lips and he mentally slapped himself. “Switching over to Push to talk now. Might as well do the same since we only have three minutes left.”

At 7:59 both Mitaka and Phasma joined in. “Sorry sorry. We were cleaning up after dinner.”

“Dessert run a bit late?”

“At least I’m getting some Hux.”

“Well damn. It must have been good if Mitaka’s being confrontational.”

“Phasma’s always-”

Two more pings and both Poe and Finn joined in. “Sorry, we were-”

Ping. With only a few seconds to spare Rose finally popped in.

“Fucking like rabbits? Seems to be a lot of that going around.”

“Jealous Hux?”

“Like you have room to talk R-Bitey?” Hux caught himself just in time as the minute passed.

Finally it was game time. “Alright so Everyone who barely made it on time roll 1d6 exploding. Kira, William in addition to your bonus xp you two roll 2d6 exploding.”

“Seriously? What did they do to get bonus xp?”

“Can’t say Oscar. Maybe if you were here more than thirty seconds to go time you would know.”

Ben waited while the numbers rolled in and Mitaka totaled them up. Inhaling another slice of pizza in the meanwhile. A good fap always left him hungry.

“So I’ve read all your character bios. Everyone gets a bonus 12,000 experience. But remember, you are only allowed to level up once per adventure. _Not_ per session.”

“Why do I feel like you are directing that at me Kylo?”

“Because you tried to pull that shit last time William.”

“It was a simple misunderstanding. We had switched DM’s. Honest.”

“Still it bares reminding. So before I begin, if there are any questions speak now or wait until the end of the session.” Ben gave them a minute so he could scarf down a few more bites of his delicious pizza. “No? Then lets begin.”

“You all find yourselves sitting around in a tavern. You’ve been here in the town of Igna for about three days. You are looking for leads, on either the Plagued One, his minions, or just anything in general. You may all be Knights but you need to keep coin in your coffers. The former crown could only afford to give you so much. So what are you all going to do?”

“I try to steal a bit more money from the drunkest and richest looking guy here.”

“Alright roll perception, then stealth, then slight of hand in that order.”

“14, a 16, and an 18.” Poe responded, not so thrilled with his first roll, but the other two were acceptable.

“Roll a d2 for me Oscar.”

Ben looked over at the roll20 chat and saw Poe had rolled a one. He usually did not pay attention to the Roll20 Chat much except in combat. Hence he like his players telling him what they rolled. Made the experience more involved. Like regular table top D&D.

“1.” Still Poe told him anyways. Not like he knew what Ben was doing on his computer.

“You are pretty sure you’ve found the drunkest richest guy here. You manage to even get past the barkeep’s eye. You make off with 5 gold coins and seven silver.”

“Well this town is dirt poor.” Oscar whined.

Poe, Ben was sure, knew well enough he had managed to pick out either the drunkest or the richest target. But not both. While a pain in the ass he was not a meta gamer.

“Anyone else doing something here?”

“I shall make my way to the barkeep and ask if he’s heard any juicy rumors lately.”

“Of course Emilia. Roll a simple Charisma check.”

“4.”

“How much under your total?”

“Eleven Kylo.”

Ben cleared his throat to put on a voice for this NPC. “I heard a rumor about a haunted ruin to the south. Mayor might be looking to pay a bit of gold for clearing them out.”

“I’ll wait until everyone’s done and then I’ll inform the party.”

“Okay. Who’s up next?”

“I think I’d like to go see if I can track down one of these minions.”

“Alright Jon. Roll a survival check.”

“22.”

“Despite your skill you do not seem to find a trace of the minions of the Plagued One. You do however find the town’s bounty board. There are a bunch of jobs posted the mayor would be willing to pay you for. Do you want to look them over?”

“No, I’ll just head back to the tavern.”

“Alright, who else?”

“I would like to meditate on how best to go about this path.” Rey’s voice filters through the headset. Still nothing from his dick. Ben smiled at this revelation. He was cured!

“Alright you begin slipping your mind into a trance to find a path to follow. I’ll come back to you once everyone is done Kira.”

Ben types out a PM to Rey while paying attention to the rest of the group. He was good at multitasking.

“Alright who’s next.”

> Going Solo
> 
> **You continue slipping into your meditation. Eventually you see before you multiple paths. One enshrined in light you feel could lead to answers about your past. Others show nothing more than twists and turns. Another is shrouded in inky black tendrils. You think this one could lead to more information on your current task. What do you do?**

“I seek out the local church. Perhaps the priests know something.”

“Alright Landon. Roll a Charisma check minus two.”

“10.”

“How much below your score?”

“8.”

“Ah yes child. There is an undead infestation in an old Elven ruin to the south. The mayor would pay you handsomely if you took care of this problem for us. We do not know how long until the undead grow restless and attack the town. Or travelers on the road.” Ben threw on his standard ‘priest’ NPC voice.

“I shall inform the rest of the Knights of Ren, Sir Priest.”

“Thank you Cleric of Pelor.” Ben finished this and took another bite of pizza. Going back to his ‘DM’ voice he asked. “Who’s next?”

“William decides to sit at the bar and order a drink. Confident in his companions ability to gather the necessary information. When they had need of his great sword he would be ready.”

“What quality of drink do you require Sir Knight?” Back to the voice for the Barkeeper it was.

“Nothing terribly fancy. But something that does not taste of swill.”

“5 silver for a glass of Elven Honey Wine?”

“Done.”

“So you take a seat next to Emilia and have a drink.”

Ben read her response as soon as he heard the ping.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira is torn. Answers to her past have long eluded her. Her heart wishes to follow this path of light. Her honor and duty call to follow the path of dark towards her goal as a Knight of Ren. She is Kylo Ren’s second and does not wish to fail him for selfish gains. She wonders if she chooses one path the other will be lost to her.**

A smile brought to his lips. _Oh well look at that. She’s not half bad._ Alright so her knowledge of Roll20 was minimal. Her role playing skills? Well he was pleasantly surprised. _Oh no. Don’t you even think about it dick._ It was just a small twinge. Nothing major. He probably just shifted without realizing it. No reason to panic.

“Kira roll a Wisdom Check for me.”

“I rolled a 5.”

“How much under?”

“15.”

Ben found himself feeling a tad proud. She did not even ask him to clarify. So she was a quick study as well. Perhaps Poe did not deserve a Japanese horror after his life. For now. He quickly typed his response to Rey.

> Going Solo
> 
> **You watch as the paths alter. The others leading to nowhere now gone. Only the light and dark remain. The path towards light seems to solidify. Almost becoming concrete. You feel confident that this one will not be lost to you should you take another path. The path steeped in darkness on the other hand is shifting in your mind. Appearing to dissipate a bit. You again feel confident with the knowledge if you do not choose to take this path it will be lost to you. “Choose your path Kira.” You hear a disembodied voice whisper to your mind.**

“Lazy Ponce.”

“Perhaps I just have faith in you, dear Emilia.”

“Pretty words to cover up your faults. Pull your own weight William.”

“Point me to the nearest skirmish and I shall perform for you at once.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Yet I do not see you moving away.”

“I was here first.”

“Yet here you sit with no drink, while I one in my hand.”

After a moment of silence realizing the two are done Ben continues on.

“What are you doing Brienne?”

Ping! A quick response time too. She had proficient typing skills too. Perhaps she was a PC gamer as well.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira makes her choice and wills her mind to follow the darker path. Kylo Ren, her leader, counted on her above all his Knights to aid him in their quest. She could not allow her selfish needs to come before those of the Knights of Ren. She took comfort in the notion the path to her past would still be available to her. Honest with herself she knew this was the only choice she could have made.**

“I am going to question the local guard. I am sure they best know either how to help us. Or how we may best help them.”

“Alright roll a Diplomacy check Brienne.”

“Natural 20.” Phasma was pleased as punch. Ben could almost see her smirk in his mind. She had rolled the first natural 20 of the entire Game.

“You approach the guards and one hails you. Lady Brienne, word of your glorious deeds are known here. Ask anything of us and we shall aid you as best we are able.”

Alright, so maybe Rey was a talented role player. But he was not telling her that. Mainly because he could not risk that knowledge _ever_ getting back to Poe. Never. He would never live it down. His dick twinged again. _Oh come on. For fucks sake? Really? A bit of good role play and you just get all excited? Traitor. Or maybe you’re just a slut._ Wait, could his dick be a slut while he was not? _Questions for later._

“Then I ask of you to tell me of anything to do with either the Plagued One or his minions.”

Pushing aside his libido Ben carried onward.“I fear we can not do as you ask Lady Brienne. Were it within our powers or knowledge we would. The man appears shamed to have failed you.”

Ben could not help but type another response. His fingers flew over the keyboard almost on auto pilot.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Your path now chosen, you feel at peace with your decision. Something within you calling out that your choice was correct. You minds eye swims with knowledge. It will take some time to decipher. Though you feel very strongly you must reach a place that will help direct your thoughts.**
> 
> **“That’s my girl.” You hear the voice call out to you once more as your trance slowly ends and your mind begins to slowly drift back into your body on the material plane.**

“Then what might we be able to do to aid you and the people you are sworn to protect.”

“This we can help you with. The man seems to perk up and stands tall once more. There is a ruin. Elven in fact. One that has recently been overrun with the undead. A paladin of your muster would surely be of great aid to rid us of this threat.”

“Then I shall gather my fellow Knights and see this task done.”

“Thank you my lady.”

“And I am no lady Sir. I am a Knight of Ren.”

“Of course Knight Brienne. Of course.”

“Years later this man would tell his children and grandchildren about the day he met the Knight Paladin Brienne. She was as pure and good as the stories he himself had heard.”

As a rule of thumb anytime some rolled a natural 20 on any check their actions became noted in legacy. Something Ben liked to do to add a bit more flavor than just an automatic success.

Ping.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **"I will always serve you loyally Master Ren."**

_Well fuck._ That was not at _all_ what he had in mind. He planned it being the voice of her Angelic grandfather. The one who mated a human woman who birthed a half celestial. One who would go on to birth Kira.

Though that whole interesting dynamic with balance, light and dark. Tiefling and Aasimar. They were two opposing halves. Rarely did they work in tandem. But when these two did, it was impressive to say the least. Rey had noted this in her bio. Oh that could definitely add an extra edge to the character development. Perhaps even become a point of tension for the others. If Kira received preferential treatment in part due to Kylo’s fascination with her and what she represented? Hmmm. Not to mention the role play opportunities that entailed.

Fine. He was a big boy and knew when to admit he was wrong. She was amazing at role play and he was glad to have her in the group. Poe got lucky though. Ben was intrigued and excited now. No that was not permission to get excited certain traitorous body parts. _Stay down._ Excited for the game. He was excited for the game only. Well and for the story. That was it dick. _Fucking chill._

“So you all meet back up in the tavern. Kira you are still in your meditation at this point.”

“I was speaking with the barkeep here-”

“Enjoying some nice company.”

“Not now William, this is important.”

“Of course Emila, I would never think to steal your thunder.”

“Crys, if he interrupts me again, bite him.”

“Must you always resort to biting?”

“Crys-”

“William holds his hands in the air in surrender.”

“If you do not want to sully your wolf with his blood I have no qualms with silencing him.”

“He seems docile, for now. So as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was speaking with the bar keep. Apparently there are some ruins to the south that are filled with the undead. We might want to start there. They mayor is even willing to pay us.”

“I too heard the same thing from the local guards. They told me the mayor would pay handsomely.”

“The priests said as much the same. Though it is not uncommon for them to prioritize the destruction of the undead.”

“I did not find any trace of the Plagued One or his minions. I think we should move on from this town.”

“We can not leave them with such a threat within their borders Jon.”

“Sure we can. This place is not worth our time.” Well great. Poe was so determined not to meta game now he was overcompensating.

Ben slapped his hand to his head. Poe knew better than that. It was clear he was trying to get them into the story for the first session. After that they had free reign. Seriously what the fuck was up his friend’s ass? Other than his boyfriend’s dick.

_Though that might be the problem. It wasn’t. At least he is getting some. Should be fucking grateful._

“You mean worth _your_ time sneak thief.”

“Excuse you, stick in the mud. I am a _rogue_. Extraordinarily talented in many diverse tactics.”

“Fancy way of saying thief.”

“You know William, for once we are in agreement.”

“High praise coming from you Brienne.”

“So what did you find out Oscar? Or were you just as nonchalant about our current orders as William?”

“As I explained to you, I let the talkers and gatherers do the talking and gathering. When you need me to be your sword or shield I will be more than ready to ‘pull my weight’.”

“Methinks the fighter doth protest too much.” Mitaka’s comedic timing was something to be admired.

“10 xp to Landon for making me laugh,”

Ben sent Rey another PM. He would much rather send her a message then say anything over general chat. Partly to keep Poe from bitching. Another wished to keep his knowledge of her role play skills to himself. So he would not have to listen to Poe’s ‘I told you so’. Another tiny part wanted to keep the interaction to himself. He told himself it was all for the element of surprise.

> Going Solo
> 
> **100 xp bonus for Kira. I’ll tell you why later. Don’t tell whiny or he’ll never stop bitching.**

“We didn’t hear a laugh oh great leader.”

“Push to Talk sticky fingers.”

There was a bit of silence. Ben heaved a sigh. Poe was always a bit of a dramatic son of a bitch. _Drama Queen._

“I found out this place is not worth out time. This mayor would not have the amount of gold to reasonably pay for out services.”

“So you want us to just leave them to their fates? You heartless dog.”

“Oh I’m heartless? The more time we waste in hovels like this the more time the Plagued One and his armies can rape, burn, pillage, kill, destroy or whatever the hell else they do. So yeah call the ‘dirty thief’ heartless because he thinks our skills are best served elsewhere.”

“I am going to agree with Oscar on this one.”

Ben wanted to roll his eyes. Of course Finn would take his boyfriend’s side. _I guess the power of a blowjob really sways a man’. Even into the fantasy world._ Not that he would know anything about that. That bitch never gave him one once. Even when he was more than willing to do so for her. And had. Repeatedly. _No! Thoughts of the Evil One shall not be had during Game Night!_

“Thank you Jon. Since I am the highest ranking member of the Knights here, unless Kira wants to come out of her little trace, then you will follow my orders.”

Ping!

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I really would like to engage in this role play Kylo.**

Ben smirked. Seems like Rey was eager to get in on the fun. Still he was curious just what the hell Poe was even up to. He began typing her another PM, paying close attention to his players. This was not at all what he had planned for the first session. Poe fighting him on at least getting the story’s plot hooks in was strange. Forced to improvise he was not upset per say. He even admitted, to himself, most of that was due to Rey and her ability to keep him entertained.

“Kira is still physically here. She is in command, not you Oscar. Brienne steps forward in a defensive position next to Kira.”

“Landon will flank her other side. She out ranks you Oscar. You know our code. Until Kylo Ren returns to us, Kira is the only one who can give out orders.”

> Going Solo
> 
> **OOG Just a bit more. I want to see just where Dipshit is taking this.**
> 
> **IG Kira feels a familiar tug within her mind as the layers of the material plane return to her. ‘I am returning to you, wait for me a little longer. Angel.’ The voice from before grows more distinct. More solid.**

“Kira roll a Will save for me.”

“23.”

“Got it, carry on.”

“You think I would attack her? Kylo would hunt me down like a dog. But she can not lead us in the state she is in. Who even knows how long this meditation, trance, or whatever the hell it is she is doing, will last? Oscar slams his hand on a table to emphasize his point.”

“Emilia stays in between the two groups and rolls her eyes at them. She holds out her hands to ward both parties from coming too close and risk blows. You are all acting like complete cads. Is this how you want the common folk to perceive us? Bickering like fools?”

“I am with the Mistress of Nature here. Let us vote and decide what we are to do. Until our valiant leader returns or Kira awakens, we will have to just follow the will of the group. William stands by Emilia’s side facing Oscar and Jon. He makes an obvious motion to place his hand on the hilt of his great sword.”

Ping! Ben checks the message and ignores the twitch in his dick. His heart races a little.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **“Master Ren! I believe I have information on what our next move should be. I will need time to decipher the path we should follow. I am heartened to know you will be rejoining your faithful Knights once more.” Kira allows herself to relax more. Willing her body to return from the astral plane to the material plane once more. “Please hurry!”**

“We are discussing our next move. If you wanted to disagree with your superior perhaps we should have held this meeting in private.”

Ben decided to try and push towards this new narrative now. Test the waters. See just how far Poe was willing to go to be a nuisance. “Ah, if it is a room you require for just 5 gold coins we could offer you all lodgings to discuss this matter in private.” He spoke in the voice he used for the Barkeep earlier.

“No I think we are fine right here!” Jon growled.

“By the grace of mother nature I will rain her worst ravages upon you if you do not take the room you stubborn mules!”

“Fine! Oscar throws the 5 gold he pilfered earlier onto the table. Show us to the room.”

“Ah yes this way then.”

Ben sent another PM to Rey. So it would seem his friend was not being a complete ass hat.

> Going Solo
> 
> **“I have seen a bit into your mind. I believe your instincts are correct in this. You have done well Kira. Rest easy. Know Kylo Ren will once more be by your side.” His voice soothes your worries and you feel his presence drawing closer. His soul was so much easier to find than those of the other Knights. So opposite and yet similar to your own.**

“Brienne strides forward to pick up Kira. Intent on carrying their unconscious second in command to the room.”

“I stay-”

“Actually, when you attempt to get too close to Kira, Brienne you encounter a force you can not penetrate.”

“What is happening to Kira? I can not touch her! Brienne turns waving her arms to get the attention of the others.”

Ben fires off a quick message to Rey.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Time for a test. I want you to imitate your best ‘trance like’ voice and have Kira reassure Brienne she is fine. If you need to describe anything your eyes are swirling with an inner light. Your body is sluggish though. So no serious movements.**

“Oscar rounds on the barkeep, attempting to grab him by the throat.”

“Make an attack roll.”

“17.”

“You easily grab the man by the throat. What do you want to do?”

“I shake him. What have you done to her?”

“W-who me? I have done n-nothing sir. There are no mages within this town able to perform that kind of magic.”

“And what mages do you have?”

“There is the local bard, and the priests at the temple. They are just clerics. The would not dare to harm a celestial creature. Even if they were only a quarter. That is what your leader is, is she not? An Aasimar. At the word Aasimar the entire tavern grows quiet. All eyes, even those of the drunks three sheets to the wind are now all switching between you, or the barkeep you are not sure, and Kira.”

“I want to know if he is telling the truth.”

“Sense motive check Chokey the Bear.”

“7. Fuck.”

“At least it isn’t a critical fail.” Finn was probably trying to sooth his boyfriend’s ego. Oh how he loved when the dice were in his favor. Perhaps even enough so to demote Poe a bit. _That was not Knightly behavior Oscar._

“You are sure he is lying. You would swear by it.”

“You lying son of a-”

Ben was nearly giddy when he saw the green circle appear around Kira’s icon in the Discord chat. _Show me what you can do._ He was so focused on the role play he paid no mind to the fact that his cock was once more coming to life.

“Kira’s eyes open, slowly as if she is not fully there. She senses someone is attempting to pull her from her trance early. Do not worry I am perfectly safe. I will return when I am able. Within her eyes you see a swirling mixture of light and peace.”

Ben looses the ability to breathe for a moment. That breathy serene tone her voice took was... Well, he was not sure if there was a word to describe it. Angelic? Corny as that was it was the closest he could come up with. He sorely wished he had been able to hear that in person. Once more hoping she highly considered replacing her current headset. The weight she held when she whispered those words. Consider his mind blown.

“Of course Kira. Brienne turns to Oscar. Calm down will you! And put that man down. Our second in command is fine.”

“Do not order me-”

“Kira gave the order not to worry. So you should do as ordered. Unless you are questioning _your_ superior?”

_Mitaka you brilliant fucker._ Ben had never seen his group so engaged before. Something about Rey just brought out the best in all of them. Fuck. Now he felt like even more of an asshole for treating her like shit. He would have to find some way to make this up to her.

“Upstairs, all of you. Move your asses. Emilia barks, and Crys beside her growls in agreement.”

“Are you all just going to be insubordinate now?”

“Oh piss off Jon. Just because you would love to get into the man whore’s leggings does not mean you need to act like we are all in the wrong.”

“Fine!”

Ben took a moment to let them cool down. “You all follow the now terrified barkeep up to his largest room and are ushered inside. You all stay here. Kira if you would join me in the other chat for a bit?”

Ben popped over to the other Discord chat and wass surprised Rey had joined him immediately.

“Is it always like this Kylo?”

“Utter chaos? No. Dameron just has something up his ass.”

“Clearly. I mean it was obvious you wanted to get at least a few story hooks in before you let us have a bit of leeway.”

“Thank you. At least you and most of the others can fucking see it. Though I expect Finn is just following along with his boyfriend’s whim.”

“That would not surprise me. Maybe that’s what that whole secret is about.”

“Secret?”

“I don’t know. He is up to something and well someone I will not name knows but they would not tell me. Said it was to be kept ‘hush hush’.”

Ben snorted. Poe was about as subtle as a gun. Clearly he was attempting to sabotage his campaign. Maybe he was butt hurt about him pulling the Bazine card and having a PC. Technically all the NPC’s were him in a sense. He had no idea what else he could have done though.

“Well, never mind all that. I want to apologize really for last week. Clearly I misjudged you. You are a far more adept role player than perhaps even Dameron himself. At least from what I’ve seen.”

“I um, wow. Thank you. But we agreed that we we are all good.”

“Yes well, I wanted to apologize again.”

“Was there anything else?”

“Well there is but I want them to stew a little bit. Give them time to flesh out character relationships and alliances.”

“And I am not involved because...”

“You are the only reason I am not currently screaming my head off. You presented a unique opportunity to shape this campaign since Dameron seems hell bent on ruining it.”

“I don’t think he would do that.”

“Perhaps ruin is not the best term. Throw a wrench into the works then?”

“That seems much more his style.”

“So how do what do you need me to do?”

“We are going to do a bit of a role play between Kira and Kylo Ren.”

“Alright.”

“Also just know, you are the one that inspired this change to the campaign.”

“Oh, I am- well, um, sorry.”

Ben was torn because on one hand he had sworn off women. Do not get involved. That was what he felt. On the other Rey had proved in an hour she deserved a spot in the group. Perhaps he could bend the rule just a bit? Add in one more female friend. Maybe? For now he could respect her as a player. She had earned at least that much.

It was at that precise moment Ben noticed his rather _large_ issue. His dick was at full attention. How in the seven levels of fuck had he missed that? How did he even have conscious thought with all his blood headed on a one way trip to his dick? _Fuck, no not now. Come the fuck_ on _! Okay, let’s just make a deal. You chill the fuck out and I’ll rub one out as soon as the session is done. Deal?_

Ben assumed from the twitch his dick gave that it was in agreement. At least he hoped that was what that meant. Was this what it was like to go crazy? He could not be sure, but he had a strong suspicious this was not ‘normal’ behavior. Not that Ben Solo had ever been ‘normal’.

Deciding to ignore his raging boner in favor of more role play, Ben decided to begin. “Sorry. Just had to get my, my thoughts in order.” _Please do not ask about said thoughts._ “So we’ll pick up right from when you finished speaking with the group. This will all be taking place telepathically until I let you know otherwise. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.”

Ben put on his best desperate Kylo voice and began. “Are you alright Angel? Are you under attack?”

“Master Ren? No I am fine. I am sure the others were just worried with my absence.”

Ben eased his voice, as Kira was no longer in any perceived danger. “As if any two bit mage or bandit could get around those wards.” Ben scoffed for good measure.

“Wards, Master Ren?” Kira’s tone was calm. She was merely curious.

“You are my second in command for many reasons Kira. Someone dropped off on the doorstep of a temple like so much garbage. You are so much more than garbage. An Aasimar, a first generation Aasimar at that. You have no idea how truly rare and valuable you are. If the wrong hands managed to get a hold of you. Of your blood, your light?”

Ben paused, Kylo would be struggling to admit what terrors could await her. What destruction her blood could wrought.

“What?”

Oh that breathless tone. Hanging off of his every word. No Kira was hanging off of Kylo’s words. _Separate things dick, separate things. We had a deal damn it._ His dick twitched again as if to say ‘I never agreed to any terms.’ Or at least the lack of blood in his brain made Ben believe that could have been the case. Or his spiral into insanity. Jury was still out on that one.

“It will never happen so long as I draw breath. The Plagued One will not get his hands on you like he has so many others. Like so many others of my kind and those of my forebears would want to use you for. I warded you so tightly that in moments you can not protect yourself my magic would keep you safe.”

“Master Ren. I, I do not know what to say.”

“Tell no one what we have spoken of. To know what you are. To know for sure you have celestial light within you. Celestial blood in your veins. You could never be safe.”

“How do I have any assurances I am safe with you? A Tiefling mage? A child born of darkness?”

_Oh fuck!_ It is almost as if his mind conjured this into being. This situation. Rey’s ability to take the subtlest of directions and run with them.

“Have I yet given you reason to doubt me?”

“You could be luring me into a false sense of security then.”

“That. Your mind. Your wisdom. That is what has kept you alive, safe. All this time. If I wanted you, you know I could just take what I wanted.”

“And you know that to do so and fail would show your hand.”

_Fuck she’s brilliant._ “True. But I would much rather aid the former crown that that hell spawn who has taken over. He would tear you apart and play you like an instrument.”

“You have my loyalty Master Ren. I only wish to know I have yours.”

“You feel your body come back to itself and there before you is Kylo Ren. Kneeling at your feet. The patrons of the bar do not see you. As if they are forced away from looking in the direction of the two of you. He lifts his head towards you and offers you a smirk. Is there more proof you require?”

Ben paused a moment and allowed the next word to slowly roll down his tongue. “Angel?”

Rey must have pushed her Push to Talk button assuming he was done. The gasp he elicited from her lips sent shivers down his spine.

“Master Kylo.” She gasped once more.

_Alright dick I agree. That was hot._

“Kira wobbles a bit on the table she was sat upon.”

“Kylo Ren stands and reaches his hand out to steady her. Well?”

“Not at this time no. Kira bows her head and accepts his hand slipping off the table. She takes a moment to steady herself and readjust to being back on the material plane. She looks up to her leader, curiosity in her eyes. But I do have a question.”

_Of course she does._ Ben is not sure he is pleased how well this is turning out at this point. Or if his is just so out of his mind turned on. Too little blood in his brain. What little he has was focused on the role play. He had little left to spare for deciding such things.

“Alright, you may have your one. Kylo Ren pulls her close and leans down to whisper in her ear. You may ask more later but this spell is waning. They will notice us soon.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Ah, have you never had a pet name Kira?”

“Kira frowns at this. I am no pet!” She hissed.

“No, you are so much more. Kylo tucks an errant strand of her hair behind Kira’s ear. Shall we go and reunite with the other Knights of Ren?”

“Kira shivers at the contact, but not in disgust. More confused than anything. As you wish Master Ren.”

“This is why you are my favorite Kira. Your loyalty, your intelligence. He leans down to her ear as the tavern patrons grow louder and become more animated You’re beauty. Kylo pulls away from her and begins heading towards the stairs.”

“Kira stands frozen for a few moments. Seemingly overloaded. Both in mind and body.”

_Fuck this is better than fucking reading fan fiction. No. Wait! Danger Will Robinson. But it is_ so _good._

Ben was having a mental war with himself and his libido. Still the role play must go on. “Kylo returns to her side and lifts her into his arms. Rest now. I will keep you safe. I shall not leave your side. You have my word.”

“Kira falls limp into his arms trusting that Kylo Ren, her Master and Leader will honor his word.”

“Fuck.” Ben whispered. “Where the hell have you been all my life? If I had a fucking player like you around. Gods. I would not even need to put up with Dameron’s shit. I don’t know where they found you, and I don’t care. You are in. You are part of this fucking group now. If you leave I am hunting your ass down.”

Suddenly Ben realized that his Push to Talk button was depressed. Stuck as it were. He proceeded to mentally scream in horror. _No, nonono! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the fuck did I say that? God_ dammit _universe. Fucking keyboard. Why the fuck did I say that out_ fucking **loud** _. Oh god. Now she’s going to think I’m insane. Fuck I_ am _insane. Fucking dammit mother fucking son of a bitch!_

Rey’s voice finally filtered through his mental panic attack. “Well I guess I better not go anywhere then.”

She sounded pleased. He had not just scared her off. Why the fuck should he be happy about this? Other than the fact that she was an amazing player. No god damn fucking women. He did not even really know who she was. _Stop it. Now. I fucking mean it._ This time he was yelling at more than just his dick.

“Then I’m glad we’re on the same page. Just don’t tell Dameron I don’t want to listen to him gloating about being right for the rest of eternity.”

“Fine. But only if you give me 600 bonus xp.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why six hundred?”

“You broke your rule about names six times. I noted each incident.”

Thinking back on it for a moment Ben realized she was entirely correct. He had broken his rule. She had played the pronoun game to avoid it. Sassy, clever, nerdy, amazing at role play. She was a god damned quadruple threat to his dick.

“Clever. Didn’t correct me until we were done either just in case.”

“Hey I may be new to this, but I am a quick study. Like a velociraptor.”

“Alright clever girl we’ll just make it a nice even thousand then. Just to make sure you don’t end up eviscerating me. But really because of both amazing role playing, _and_ being so damn quick.”

“I guess I will allow your innards to not become outards. For now.” Rey laughed.

_Holy hand grenade, that fucking laugh. Sweet Black Lotus that fucking perfect angelic laugh. Fuck me sideways._ And now he was laughing. _And she’s funny too? Is that even legal?_ Thank fuck for Push to talk. Not sure whether to thank the universe for creating her, or curse them for sending her his way. The mental war waging in his head continued to grow.

“You know Kylo, I almost feel bad I am getting so much more xp than the others.”

Ben took a deep breath, this one doing _nothing_ to calm him down. He was Kylo, the DM right now. Not nerdy little Ben Solo that had just lost his V card a little over seven months ago. He was in control. He was fine.

“Perhaps they should have done a better job at catching my interest. You were the only one doing anything remotely worth my extra time. Then you took it and ran with it. You earned it. If they bitch about it? Just tell them to do a better job than the new girl.”

“I guess that makes me feel a bit less guilty.”

“It should. Shall we join them?”

“Now that I think about it I have not had much chance to role play with them either.”

“Make them earn it. Consider this all a test run from your DM. You passed with flying colors.”

“I will then. Glad I am up to snuff. So I guess we just pop on over there?”

“Yup. See you there. I just need a few minutes to take some notes. Tell everyone we might as well take a fifteen minute break.”

“Will do.”

When Ben heard the noise indicating Rey left the chat he moved to his bed, grabbed a pillow and proceeded to scream into it.

_Fucking mother fucker!_ Ben was sure the universe fucking hated him. Despised him. Wished to see him tortured until he was just as broken as his heart. Why could he have not met this Rey sooner? In the B.C. (Before Cunty) era. Of fucking course he would meet her now. Oh no, now the universe had to dangle not one but _two_ amazing women before him. Like delicious, fruity, sugary cereal and he was the god damned Trix Rabbit.

He must have been worse than fucking Hitler in an alternate reality. Fucking _Hitler_! The worst fucking cretin to have ever been born unto humanity. Nothing else explained it. He had rules, universe. He hated breaking his rules. They were the only damn thing keeping him safe. He had them for a fucking good god damned reason.

Yet just like the cruel mistress she was, Karma was here to fuck him right in the ass.

_God fucking damn it all to hell!_

Ben continued to curse the universe and the whore that broke him. He gave up on women because he was terrified, petrified even, of allowing anyone else to betray his heart and break him. He watched his mother be broken by a man who could not be bothered to stick around. Watched her pick up the shattered pieces of her heart and dignity. Over and Over. Each and every time he left them. Watched it happen until that man just never came back.

He had not come back in years. And his poor mother had never been the same since he left.

So now, to protect himself from ever allowing another person make him weak like that man did to Senator Leia Organa-Solo, he made another rule. He barely picked himself up after Bazine had ripped him apart. He was still putting himself back tofuckinggether. Like a damn million piece 3-D jigsaw puzzle.

He fucking hated puzzles. They took forever to put together. And there always seemed to be missing pieces. Like they just did not package them all in the box. Or the family dog snagged a few as snacks when no one was paying attention. So fuck puzzles. Ipso Facto. Fuck Women. But not in the fun way. Because puzzles were not fun.

Ben took a few breaths, and for once the damned things seemed to help calm him down. His raging boner had been scared into hiding by his overload of emotions. So he took that was a plus. At this point, he was willing to take _anything_ as a silver lining.

_Might as well finish the night._

Ben looked at the time and noticed he still had about two minutes left. He grabbed a beer from his fridge. The cool liquid and the alcohol doing a weird mix of soothing and burning his throat. Deciding it was now or never he hopped back into the general voice chat.

“Oh come on! Tell us how it was!”

Ben wanted to bang his head on his desk. Recalling the migraine from last week he decided against it. Had to preserve the remaining brain cells he had. Now Poe was trying to weasel information out of Rey. Really? The man has a strict no meta gaming policy. Heck they all did. So why in Holy Batman was he being such a shit tonight?

“I do not role play and tell.”

“Stop pestering her.” Ben growled.

He found himself oddly pleased Rey seemed unwilling to share details about the role play session right now. It was a very intimate session. Three’s a crowd, as they say. Ben was sure he would tell the others bits about it later. _After_ he had time to process it. He would not fault Rey for doing the same. But to see her not sharing the information so soon after made him really happy.

_Stop it. I do not consent to go down this rabbit hole right now. Do I look like I’m in a blue petty coat dress and apron? Didn’t fucking think so. Let’s get out shit together._

“What you two form some secret club?”

“Maybe I just decided I prefer her presence over your own?” Pulling on his inner Kylo usually made his anger much easier to tap into. The fact that Poe could not see his red cheeks also helped.

“You cheating whore!” Poe shouted.

“Watch your fucking mouth Dameron. No I have not restarted from the break so shut your god damned mouths. Say that again Dameron. Call me a fucking cheater, even in jest one more fucking time. I god damned dare you.”

Silence reigned. So Ben, decided to continue. “I do not have any idea what I did to piss you off. To make you decide it was alright to go off the fucking rails tonight, but what ever it was we’re even now. That’s it. It’s done. Let’s move on and try and enjoy the rest of the game.” Ben took a calming breath, stuffing his anger back inside the box. What’s in the box? A whole host of his shit he has never dealt with nor had any intention of doing so. “We ready to start back up?”

Everyone rattled off their assent. “Good. You guys go back to what you were doing while Kira and I were taking care of what she was doing.”

There was a minute long pause as everyone settled back in. Or they were trying not to piss themselves after his rant. So long as the game continued he could not care less.

“I can too abstain from a vote Jon. Rey gave an order to not worry. It was pretty obvious she wanted us to just wait.”

“If she wanted us to wait she would have said so Emilia.”

“Perhaps as a mage I might be a bit more knowledgeable on this subject, arrow boy.”

“Roll either a Knowledge Arcana check or intelligence check Emilia. Which ever you would prefer.”

“That’s a tough one. I’ll roll the intelligence check.”

“10.”

“How much under?”

“2.”

“You do know that Kira was projecting herself into her inner mind. You are aware that Monks do this often to reach further knowledge or enlightenment. You are fairly certain that it would take a great deal of effort to communicate using her physical body while doing so. As you are not very knowledgeable on those with celestial heritage you have no idea how that would effect her. But with many other creatures such attempts are risky.”

“As a matter of fact I am almost certain that the little effort she made to communicate with us even that little bit was a risk. It takes immense concentration and skill to be able to do what Kira has done. Is still doing while we sit around arguing like children. So I am not going to vote for anything. I am choosing to wait for her to return. So William-”

“Oh no. You do not get to influence his decision.”

“Like you influenced Jon’s?” Hux’s voice dripped with disdain. Ben supposed Hux was a little miffed with Poe at the moment. Then again after that terrible joke he was not thrilled with his other best friend at the moment either. Poe knew damn well that was a touchy subject with him.

“Oh, so you are going to tell me you are not just placing your vote over some tail?”

“Why Crys indeed can boast having a lovely coat of fur she will not be influencing my decision. While I am all for siding with Brienne and Landon as their route leads to combat, I have not forgotten my orders. While Master Ren is gone Lady Kira is acting leader of the Knights of Ren. We were told to give her the same respect we would to Master Ren. Can you honestly admit for a second that you would be acting this way if it were him in a trance unable to communicate his orders?”

At the silence falling over the group Ben decided he had heard enough. It was high time Kylo Ren and Kira joined the fray. “You hear the door knob rattle and feel a spell go off. The door swings open and there before you stands your leader. In his arms is an unconscious Kira. Kylo Ren sneers at you.”

“Is this what those honored with the title of Knight of Ren devolve into when their leader is away? Mutiny? While your _lady_ attempts to seek answers and guidance for you all in my absence?”

“Master Ren, we were merely having a heated debate. Some of us wished to wait for Kira to awake and guide us. I did not. A vote was called.”

“So I’ve heard. And what pray tell has you so heated that you _needed_ to call a vote Knight Oscar?”

“This town offers us nothing. Time is limited and I insist we must move on.”

“The others, the opposition to your point, what is your stance?”

“Master Ren if I may?”

“Go ahead Knight William.”

“Brienne and Landon wished to travel forth to clear out an Elven ruin of undead. If the place bore us no answers there was at least a handsomely offered reward. Emilia discovered much the same information. We wished to merely wait for Lady Kira to awaken. Oscar and Jon wished to leave town and continue onward. Feeling the town had little to offer us in either knowledge or financial gains worthy of our time. Oscar demanded that we listen to him, as he was the next highest ranking member. Well that was conscious and able to give orders. I suggested we hold a vote and act in accordance with the will of the group. A vote on whether or not to wait for Lady Kira to awaken or to allow Poe to lead. I had hoped it would buy us enough time for Lady Kira to return to us.”

“You sneaky son of a bitch!” Poe snarled.

“It would seem I had out played you. William smirks, pleased he had been able to out maneuver the rogue.”

“Is Lady Kira alright Master Ren, does she require healing? Landon steps closer in case their leader requires him to look over their lady.”

“No, Lady Kira is safe. Just resting. She has just had an overload of information. Though perhaps she would not be in such a state if you all had not begun to fight like dogs the moment she was unable to control you. Kylo is sure to glare at each and everyone of you. Though he pauses over Emilia and William.”

Ben takes a swig of beer. His anger receding fully back into the box. Once more getting into the game. “Both of you roll a d100 for me.”

“82.”

Hux gave a snort so Kylo looked over into the Roll20 chat menu. He too gave a tiny chuckle. “Well you all know what that means.”

“I’m confused, he rolled a 69. Unless you are all just giant children laughing at a sex joke.”

“Well I mean, we kind of are.” Finn admitted.

“True. So what does it mean?”

About to explain, Mitaka was already prepared. Kiss ass Mitaka. The reason he could take small breaks to eat food or sip some beer. Thank the universe for Mitaka. _Don’t you fucking take him away. You fucking owe me that._

“There are a few special rules we have when rolling d100’s. Any double and you get to roll again for double the effect. In addition to rolling 100, which also let’s you roll again and counts as an automatic critical success there are a few others. 69, 42, and if you roll 88 then you get a very special treat.”

“I mean I get 69, because we are all secretly perverted children who snort in laughter at the allusion to sex. And 42, as the answer to the question ‘what is the meaning of life?’ I just do not get the 88. What is so special about it?”

“It’s the year Kylo was born, and it is also a double.”

“Ah so you’re thirty Kylo?”

_Great, the way she said it makes me sound old._

“Yeah, so what?”

“Nothing wrong with older guys. Better and more mature honestly.”

_Please stop it. I can not take much more of this._

“You like the older guys?”

_Shut the fuck up Hux. You little shithead._

“Prefer them, honestly.”

_Oh fuck me._

“You didn’t know Rey has a Da-”

“Shut the heck up right now or I’m revealing _your_ dirty little secret.”

“Enough! Back on target.” Ben tried in vain to get his dick under control. It had once again decided to make itself, and its apparent needs, known.

“You aren’t giving out an xp penalty?”

“It was an obscure rule and Kira should know the details. If you want to derail us further though feel free to question me more William.”

Now Ben was curious. Though his gutter filled brain had a few ideas what it was Rose was about to say. _Down damn it._ _But if it’s what I think it is... Fuck that is hot as hell._ Shaking that line of thought from his head Ben wondered just how he could use this situation to torment Hux. Since Hux had seen fit to torment him. It was only fair.

“So William, would you like to be below or on top of Emilia? Your choice given you rolled under her. But that number gives you the right to be on top of her.”

_Oh I am good._

Sure that the silence was due in part to Hux sputtering all over his monitor Ben took a moment to pat himself on the pack.

“I would like to be on top of her. I mean, have rolled higher than her.”

_Yup, I’m an evil fucking genius._

“Due to the brilliance of your plan Knight William you may take Knight Oscar’s position. Knight Emilia since you proved to be level headed throughout this incident I think that proves you worthy to keep your rank. Above Knight Oscar. Who has failed to keep in mind my orders. To treat the Lady Kira with the same respect as due myself.”

“You’re demoting me?”

“Consider yourself lucky Knight Oscar. If m- Lady Kira had been harmed your consequences would be much, much worse. Question me again and you will find company with your like minded friend. At the bottom of the pecking order. Is that clear?”

Ben was almost beginning to miss Rey’s voice. _No!_ Her role play. He wanted to have her involved in the role play.

“Kira shifts a bit and lifts her tired eyes to look over to everyone in the room. Her gaze returns to Master Ren. Is everything alright Master Ren? Why are you shouting.”

_Is she fucking psychic too? Fuck I hope not._

“Just handling a little insubordination. Have to put on my scary voice. Not everyone can just smile and make the rabble listen.”

“Hey I-”

“Landon would you care for a promotion?”

“No sir. I do not believe I have done something worthy of that honor.”

“Master Ren?”

“Rest now Kira. In the morn we shall venture out in search of these ruins. Hopefully they will be the key to interpreting what you found. Kylo casts a gaze around the room. You all will stay here and think about what it means to be a Knight of Ren. Lady Kira and I will find you all downstairs and ready to leave in the morning.”

“What time?”

“Where are you taking her?”

“One at a time! We will meet you when she wakes up. As for where I am taking her. I do not honestly trust you around her while she is in this state. Perhaps tomorrow you will better remember you are all Knights of Ren. With that said Kylo turns and you feel a rush of magic as the door slams shut and locks itself behind him.”

“God above Oscar, now we’re all in trouble!” Phasma hissed.

“Worth it.”

“Horse piss. You dropped two ranks and almost a third.” Phasma was not one to be fooled by his bravado.

“Yeah, but now I know why Kira was hand picked by Master Ren. _And_ why she is second in command.”

“Obviously because she keeps us all in order.” Mitaka, pointing out the obvious, missing the subtlety. Still Ben knew he was a fairly decent peacekeeper.

“Hey, I just needed to know.”

Ben wanted to clap his hands with glee. If Poe did not decide to bite the hooks for the story now he would just kill his character and make him roll a new one. Finally things were back on track. Though he doubted they had much time to actually get into an encounter. Well there was always next week he supposed.

“Alright, well I think I am going to call it here. Since we were a bit derailed we can get into the encounter next week.”

“Oh hey Kylo, can you do me a favor?”

“Nope, you already called in your last favor. I don’t owe you shit.”

“Alright, well it’s more a favor for the group. Clearly Rey has stellar RP chops considering how long you two were in that private role play session.” Poe and his god damn dramatic pauses.

“Get to the point.”

“Right. So since she is not really up to speed with all of Roll 20 can you help her set up macros. Maybe show her how combat works?”

_Fucking seriously?_ His dick felt like it was about to fucking explode. He had made a deal with it. Not that he could say that. At least not without risking humiliation and teasing for the rest of eternity.

“You brought her into this group Dameron. _You_ teach her. Don’t just dump it all on me. Just because I’m the DM, doesn’t mean you can just toss her my way and just go off to bang Finn, while I do all the work.”

Suddenly Ben realized a bit of that anger had slipped out of the box. Or it might have just been his sexual frustration. He could not be sure at this point. _Fuck now Rey’s going to think-_

“Poe you’re being a real ass hat tonight!”

_Oh._

“Rey! Chica-”

“Don’t you freaking chica me! I PM’d _you_ about doing that. So Kylo has every right to yell at you for dumping all this crap on him. Because you are. You know what? After tonight I would rather him teach me than you anyway. So consider the request for help rescinded.”

Ben looked outside his window just to make sure pigs and cows were not currently flying over the moon. _Nope looks normal. Fuck me. Can you just stop being wonderful Rey? Please. You are making things really hard for me. Oh god damn it dick. Fuck you!_

“Will you Kylo?”

_Dear Universe, please stop fucking with me. Ben. P.S. You suck_.

“Sure Rey. I’ll be your Roll20 teacher.”

“Thank you Kylo. That is _so_ sweet of you. Unlike _other_ people who could not care less.”

“You know three’s a crowd.”

“Shut Up!”

Ben blinked at the screen. Had they just- At the same time and everything? Ben switched chat channels and slumped into his chair. He felt something wet drip from his nose. Grabbing a tissue to stuff in his now bloody nose Ben leaned back as far as his DX Racer gaming chair would allow. Staring up at the ceiling, his eyes pleading with any higher power that would listen. _Are you there god? It’s me, Ben. I think I’m dying. Send help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may notice that this chapter is just a TAD bit longer than the last two. Just you know a teeny tiny bit. And from what it looks like the rest of the chapters seem to be taking a bit of a life of their own. I did not originally intend to even really plan out much as far as the D&D story is concerned. Now it will be a bit more involved since my initial conception. Because the Plot got loose. And well now I have to add a bit. So good news you get longer chapters and more content. Bad new, if a lot of these chapters are this long I may need to go down to only once a week updates. 
> 
> Special thanks to [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for her amazing help figuring out how to add in the moodboard. I might have been sitting here for hours attempting to figure this out. <3
> 
> Also I'm just going to say this, smut is not my forte. I'm not great at it, and this piece overall is meant to be humorous, snarky, nerdy, and just plain fun. Sure there'll be deeper meanings, I can't not do that. Apparently. I let the plot loose just a bit and whelp, more depth will come. But yeah, I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Smut being one of them.
> 
> Follow me on Tumbr: [MizuPhoenix](https://mizuphoenix.tumblr.com/) If you just want to say hi, or see what I'm up to. Or ask me something. 
> 
> See you all for the Phoenix Friday Update. <3 You.


	4. Four People Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the lovely and talented [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) for Betaing this chapter for me! 
> 
> I would very much to thank all the wonderful writers in The Writing Den for welcoming me with such warmth love and support into their ranks. You guys are amazing and I do not deserve you. I would also like to thank all the wonderful lovelies who sprinted with me in the [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) They were a huge help with a MASSIVE chapter coming soon. Monday you shall all see what I mean. 
> 
> Also I want to give another shout out of love to [@gopherbroke ](http://gopherbroke.tumblr.com/) who, in addition to being a wonderful human, has gifted me with the amazing moodboard for this chapter. I bow to her arting skills. I am again unworthy, but ya'll seem to think otherwise. (It's just because I'm shy and easily embarrassed with compliments are thrown at me. I love all of you.)
> 
> ALSO ALSO I'm a bit silly, as you might of guessed and @gopherbroke is amazing. Because she helped me figure out the whole getting the image in the center. I won't share the details. Suffice to say I had a MASSIVE brain fart, and she is brilliant.

 

* * *

 

_So is Kylo bipolar?_ Rey wondered to herself as she stared at her computer screen. He had to be right? That or last week Friday must have just been a really, _really_ bad day for him. He went from a complete and total douchebag towards her, to apologizing and basically declaring her a part of his group. In the span of two meetings.

Rey knew she was talented. She had been role playing since her brain was capable of higher function. Anything to escape the harsh truths of reality. So she played different roles. Escaped from being an unloved and unwanted street rat to a warrior. Or a leader of some resistance. Sometimes she even imagined she was some long lost heir to a royal lineage. Ala Anastasia. As talented as she was, and as rare as gamer nerd females were, she hardly felt her skills were enough to sway her DM’s perception of her.

_Maybe he got laid?_ This was totally plausible. Considering how gooey and mushy the men she had been with in the past reacted after a good orgasm. Even when she was left still aching, they were as cuddly as kittens after sex. Kylo’s attitude today _did_ check a lot of those boxes.

Or he finally had that surgery he needed. The one where they removed what ever crawled into his ass and died. Rey let loose a snort at that thought. She would not dare ask him that. Not even as a joke. Considering how he ripped off Poe’s head earlier about that cheating joke. Nope Rey was just happy not to be on her DM’s shit list at this point.

Speaking of shit lists. Poe Dameron had just landed himself on that list. Had Kylo been a huge twat waffle today she would probably be even more upset. Also remembering how annoyed he became with her while helping her with her character. The jury was still out on whether this was some post orgasm/surgery fluke. Or Kylo was actually a nice person.

Rey noticed she had a slew of PM’s. Plenty from everyone in the group. She decided she would deal with those later. Then she noticed one from Kylo.

> Going Solo
> 
> **You coming?**

Crap. She had been sitting there staring at her screen for a few minutes.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Yeah sorry, grabbing some food.**

Ping.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Oh well take your time. Need that gamer fuel.**

Rey could not help the small smile forming on her lips. Also that was a quick response. Of course it was. He was waiting for her to teach her the ways of Roll20. Still the grumble in her stomach was hard to ignore. She crossed her tiny apartment to fix herself a cup of ramen. Filling up a kettle with water to boil she let herself get lost in thought.

She still had not run into her mystery guy lately. She had been frequenting The First Order, and hanging around longer on campus. Still she had nothing to show for it. How was it she met this guy twice without even trying? Yet now while she was actively looking for him he was nowhere to be found.

What if he was avoiding her? It made sense. She had freaked out and come on too strong. The guy had to be taken. Otherwise the second she started flirting he would not have run. Or maybe she really truly was that undesirable. This guy just too scared to hurt her precious feelings and reject her to her face.

Fuck her feelings.

She would rather know what was wrong with her then be in this purgatory. Was it really so hard to just say ‘nope, not interested’? She was a big girl. She could take rejection. Had been taking it for pretty much her whole life.

The few flings she had could hardly be considered relationships. Her longest one lasting just under a month. They were just One Night Stands that stayed a little too long. Like guests who trashed your apartment while just needing to ‘pick themselves back up’. _More like mooch off of a friend and just wait until they were given a swift kick in the arse._

That was just the story of her life. People throwing her away like so much garbage. Something Kylo noted while they were role playing. A little bit of herself always made it into her characters. It helped her connect to them. She doubted he knew how true that statement was to her.

Or how her heart gave a pathetic little flutter when he went on his rant when it was all over. She remembered it word for word.

“ _Fuck.” That tone of his. Like he was discovering anime for the first time._

“ _Where the hell have you been all my life?” Right here! A part of her had wanted to shout out. I have always been right here. Waiting for someone to notice me. Notice me Senpai!_

“ _If I had a fucking player like you around? Gods. I would not even need to put up with Dameron’s shit.” I’ll be good. So, so very good for you._

“ _I don’t know where they found you, and I don’t care.” He did not care that she was garbage. That she came from nothing._

“ _You are in. You are part of this fucking group now.” Do not tease me. Do not play with my heart. I want to stay. I want to belong._

“ _If you leave I am hunting your ass down.” Please do. Please come find me and never let me go._

God she was pathetic. It was not her fault. He just hit all the right buttons. That was why she was worried he was bipolar. That next week if she did something wrong he would take those beautiful words back. Forget that he said them. Forget that he meant them. If he even meant them. She wanted, no _needed_ , him to mean them. Not even Rose had been so passionate about their friendship. This was all over a game. D&D was a lifestyle, but still. She had a point dang it.

If he did mean those words. If he was serious. If he was not some bipolar off his meds crazy person. She could see herself-

Screeee!

_Shit!_ That scared the crap out of her. Rey took the kettle off the stove and poured the boiling water into her waiting ramen cup. Grabbing her cup she walked the few feet back over to her computer desk. She set the cup aside to let it turn into edible noodles. Placing her headset on her head she navigated back towards the Knights of Ren discord channel. She sucked in a deep breath and took the plunge.

“Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize. You gotta eat. Part of that whole living thing.”

_So far so good.“_ Yes. I am terribly sorry again. For Poe dumping this on you.”

“Dameron’s being a little shit. Don’t worry about it. You’d be better off with me for a teacher anyways. Let him go work out whatever is going on in Finn.”

Rey gave a snort. “Do you think about Poe de-stressing with Finn often?”

Rey heard a groan from Kylo. “I’m not usually consulted before Dameron throws the information at me.”

“He does like to share.”

“That he does. _I_ do not.” Something about the way Kylo said that had her body shivering.

“So are you all finished refueling?”

“Letting my ramen cool off first.”

“Ramen? You’re eating ramen?”

“Broke college student. I have bills to pay. If I’m lucky I can splurge and buy spaghetti or mac and cheese.”

“Fuck. I remember college days. I ate ramen just because it was always so easy. Never had time for much else.

“Don’t forget the easy clean up.”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly.”

There they went again. Saying the same thing. At the same time. “So sensei, teach me.”

“So eager to learn. I’ll get started after you finish eating. Just let me know when you’re done. I’ll be right here waiting.”

Kylo sounded a bit out of breath. “Are you working out or something?”

“Uh, yeah. Gotta find time to get in a workout when I can on Game Night.”

“I see how it is. Using that fancy wireless headset.”

“Mhmm.”

Rey heard what she assumed was his fist hitting something. _He must be into boxing._ “Alright then Kylo. I’ll be a good student and do what you say. Check in when I’m done.”

There was a minute of silence before he replied. “Yeah. Be a good girl and eat your dinner.”

Rey did not want to think about that too hard. She was definitely not thinking about an older man telling her to be good and eat her dinner. Nope. Not at all. She stuffed a bit of ramen into her mouth and then spat it back out. _Oww. Still hot._ She tried again, this time blowing on it. The magical powers of blowing on food doing enough to make it edible. _The magical powers of blowing._ Rey laughed at her own corny perverted joke.

_That could have been it. Kylo could have gotten himself a blowjob before the game._ Rey knew for a fact guys were _extra_ putty after some decent head. She did not want to brag but she had been told she was amazing at it. _Not enough to, you know, stick around or anything._ She was not bitter. Nope not her. Rey was just a little ray of sunshine.

She _had_ learned yet another new thing about her mysterious DM. He liked to work out. Which was pretty rare for gamers. At least in her own experience. Maybe he was bullied a lot when he was younger? Kept himself in shape so people would not think to mess with him. She could see that. If Poe were not currently in the dog house she might have even asked him about it. He _had_ said they were best friends.

Rey continued to eat her dinner slowly. The slower she ate the more full she felt. Growing up eating just enough food she had learned this trick early on. Poe had even told her she ate like a little bird. Pecking at her food. Finn had smacked his boyfriend in the back of the head and just glared at him. Foster kids stuck together. Normies did not know just how precious food was.

 

* * *

 

When Rey finished the last of the broth she felt full. Relatively. The ravenous demon that lived inside her stomach was appeased. For now. “All done.”

“Good. So you ready to get started?” Kylo was panting now. He must be working up quite the sweat.

“I’m all yours.”

“Fuck!”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah just, um. Good workout you know. Push through the burn.”

“I’m more a yoga girl myself. I like being flexible. What’s your form of torture?”

Silence met her response for a few moments. “I prefer cardio. Running, biking. Sometimes I hit the bag. Get out the extra anger.”

“After tonight I’m guessing you needed to beat out your frustrations.”

“You have no idea.” He was still breathing harshly.

“Do you want me to wait?”

“No. I won’t make you wait. I am excellent at multitasking. Have to be to be a good DM.”

Kylo had a point there. DM’s had to juggle so much at once. From what she had seen he was a master of it. A little flattery could not hurt her case. Keep her on his good side.

“From tonight alone it is clear you are a master.”

There was a choking sound in her headset. “Kylo?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you choking?”

“Just refueling.”

“Ah. You do have keep those rockets topped off.”

“Gotta get to space.”

“The final frontier.”

“I thought you weren’t a Trekkie?”

“Still have to know about it for the nerd cred.”

There was a bit more silence. Rey was not sure if she really wanted to pull Kylo away from his workout.

“So are we going to do this?”

“If you want to.”

“Oh I do.”

“Then I’ll do you, I mean teach you.”

Rey noticed the slip and felt a flush rise to her cheeks. “I’m in Roll20 now.”

“Alright. First we need to set up your macros.”

“The second to last tab right? With the character stat roller?”

“See. Clever girl. Yup go there and click add.”

“Done.”

“Alright now I want you to set up the dice you feel are the most common you’d roll. You know how to do that right?”

“Slash R space one D and then the correlating dice number.”

“Correct. Did your homework I see.”

“I do aim to please.”

“I can see that.” She heard more pounding so she assumed he was still at it.

“So what would you recommend?”

“The d20, d10, d8, d6, d4, and d100.”

Rey proceeded to type the command into the window. “Should I test them? Or do you not want to clog up the roll20 chat?”

“Give em a test run.”

“For science?”

“Are you for real?”

“It’s a joke Kylo.”

“Oh I know. I just, never mind. Uh, workout brain. Turns to mush.”

“I thought you said you were good at multitasking.”

“Fuck! Sassy girl.” His tone seemed pleased. Teasing almost.

Well at least she had not upset him. She liked to have fun while learning new things. Made the process easier for her. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I like your jokes.”

Rey’s heart sputtered a bit at that. He liked her jokes? Maybe if she tried really hard then Kylo could one day also be counted among her list of friends.

“Yeah well, do not push yourself too hard. I would hate to have to find a DM as good as you.”

“You’ll never find a DM to replace me.”

Though Kylo had yet to prove this fact fully after just one session Rey suspected he may be right. “You have ruined me for other DM’s.”

“Good. Don’t like to share. Remember.”

_Was he_ flirting _with her? No of course not!_ They had just met. He had just had his heart ripped to shreds. No he was just being nice. Poe told her he was really a nice guy. Maybe Poe was not full of malarkey. She was just a player Kylo enjoyed gaming with. He had even said as much. Her mystery hunk had her mind in all the wrong places. She needed to focus.

“Alright I set them all up. And tested them. For science.”

“Alright, how fast can you type?”

“I’m a senior in college for computer engineering, with a minor in mechanical engineering. I’m good with my hands. If that answers your questions.”

“Oh fuck. Um. Shit. Well then let’s just um. Give me a sec.”

Great now she had intimidated him. Nerdy guys always hated she was usually more knowledgeable on computers then they were. It hurt their poor little egos.

“I know my way around a computer.”

“If I ever need a consult on Falcon I’ll call you first then.”

“Falcon?”

“My baby girl.”

“I’m good with computers not children Kylo.” Was he a single dad? Oh god the things _that_ thought did to her brain, and other places.

“Oh my baby girl is the best computer. Built her myself. With a bit of help from Poe. Much rather spend an afternoon with you fixing her up or upgrading her then him.”

_Oh._ Rey valiantly tried to defeat the blush rising to his cheeks at his choice of pet name for his computer. At least his response had nothing to do with a poor bruised Kylo ego.

Color her surprised. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me yet.” Well other than his all but declaring he was not going to let her go.

“Meant every word.”

_Do not even go there. Do not correlate that with his earlier declaration._ Rey warned her heart. The one currently performing Olympic levels of gymnastics in her chest. Enough to at least win her a medal. _Stop it. I am an independent woman who needs no man. Even if I really_ really _want one._

“Alright so now what?”

“Now we test your combat skills. For science.”

Rey laughed. Sure it was a bit cheesy to use her own joke on her. She liked cheesy. Cheesy was good. Cheese itself was delicious. Was Kylo as delicious as ch- _No stop it. Jeez why the heck am I getting turned on by this?_

Rey remembered just how hot and bothered that one on one role play had gotten her. _Focus Rey. Focus. Learn now. Fantasize later._

“Alright.”

“You’ve stumbled on a group of bandits. Roll initiative.”

Rey knew this one. She clicked the initiative section of her character sheet and heard the notification noise that something had been typed into the chat. “Oh, cute avatar token by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, you see that box on the side of your screen? The one with your token and the generic bandits.”

“Yeah.”

“You see how your number is a zero while their number is 15.”

“I do.”

“When I ask to roll imitative if you left click on your character avatar first, then roll the initiative it will be added automatically.”

“So how do I change it now?”

“You can just edit your own number. Just change it to match your initiative and hit enter.”

“Alright.”

“Oh, also if if doesn’t work while in actual combat it’s usually because people are either editing it or adding their tokens by doing what I said before. So just keep trying until it updates. Got that.”

“Yes.”

“Alright well you won initiative so Kira what would you like to do? Actually let me throw up a map and set it up.”

“Alright.”

Rey watched as the map changed before her eyes. Now she was no longer in the tavern but in a forest. There were a bunch of generic bandits around her as well as Kylo Ren’s avatar.

“Is Kylo Ren getting in on this fight?”

“Perhaps. Consider this a training exercise.”

“Well then Kylo should be going first.”

“He’s holding his action.”

“Understood.” She used the ruler tool and measured the distance between each fighter. She noticed that two of the bandits had bows and there was one mage of the group. But he was behind a few of the bandits with shields.

“Kira will move forward and perform a few acrobatic maneuvers to avoid their threat range making her way here.”

“Alright make an acrobatics check.”

Rey hit the acrobatics skill and checked to see what she had rolled. “20.”

“Kira successfully flips and twirls through the air. Dodging and weaving her way towards her target. Make your attack roll.”

“Assuming I’m going to attack? You know what they say about assuming things, Kylo.”

“That is makes an ass out of you and me? Well alright then Miss Sassy Pants, what would you like to do?”

“I would like to perform Stunning Fist.”

“Still an attack.”

“Special ability.”

“Semantics. Smart ass.”

“Don’t bring my ass into this.”

“But it is such a beautiful ass.” Kylo had slipped into his character's deeper tones. Rey felt a shiver make its way down her back.

“I do have a question.” When Kylo did not immediately respond Rey decided she had permission to ask. This was a lesson after all. “In regards to the incants Poe mentioned that abilities can have incants too. Which gain them familiarity. That’s the ‘house rule’ at least.”

“That is correct.”

“So could I make an incant for my class abilities?”

“Of course. I encourage it. But it’s not required. If you intend to fight unarmed I would recommend naming your fists as well. Or whatever weapon you decide to use. You can have familiarity with weapons as well as armor. Though as a Monk you do not wear armor. Your clothes perhaps could be named in this case. If you want”

“Good to know. Poe failed to mention a lot of that. I feel like I have gotten an upgrade with you as my teacher.”

“Happy to be of service. You deserve only the best.” Well if that did not have hear heart performing gymnastics Rey would have suspected she was dead.

“Kneel before me!”

“Oh fuck!”

“What! Was it that bad? I’m new to this whole thing?” _Now he is going to think you are an idiot. Way to go Rey. Hello foot meet my mouth. Become best friends. Ugh._

There was a long pause before she received an answer. Each second making her feel worse and worse. “No angel, that was just perfect.” His tone was breathy, and heavy. It was doing things to her Rey did not want to think about.

“You do not need to lie to me.”

“I would not lie to you. I was just surprised. Though I probably should not have been considering how talented you proved you were earlier.”

Well that made her feel loads better. She had stunned him. “Bonus for stunning the DM with my Stunning Fist incant?”

Again there was a bit more silence. “Why not? On top of an extra round of stun, you do an extra die of damage. You sure you’re real? Not some AI program Poe made up for me?”

“Pretty sure. Yup just checked this flesh is one hundred percent genuine human.”

She heard Kylo swallow. “Had to check.” Kylo was breathing heavily again she noted.

The encounter continued on for a while until Rey had defeated all the bandits. When it was all said and done she had taken a few hits. But the bandits barely had enough attack to overcome her AC.

“So angel, you feel confident in your abilities now?” Kylo had asked her. Once more slipping into character.

Rey figured she might as well indulge him. He had spent the better part of two hours teaching her Roll20’s combat mechanics. She was looking forward to more role playing anyhow. She played D&D for the role play more than the combat. Kylo’ campaign was perfect. He labeled his game as high role play low to mid combat. That fit her style just right.

“I do Ky- Master Ren.”

There was a brief pause then if possible his voice dropped even lower. That was a bit of a rough grumble to it. One that did things to wake up the demon that lived in her uterus. “My little angel, you may call me by name if you desire. While we are alone of course. Would not want the others to accuse me of favoritism.”

“No, we would not want that Kylo Ren.”

“Just Kylo, if it pleases you.”

“Kylo.”

Kylo laughed so dark and rich a part of her brain tingled with familiarity. “You are a temptress wrapped inside the body of a celestial. I see you for what you are.”

“I have no idea to what you are referring.”

“Continue to play this game with me little angel, and I have a fair guess as to where that will lead.”

“Where is that Kylo?”

“Oh I would not dare to spoil that for you.” Rey watched as Kylo moved his token next to hers. “Kylo steps up next to Kira and runs a hand ever so gently over her bruises. “Are you alright?”

“I will live.”

“Woe unto the creatures that dare change that fact. But do you require healing?”

“Have you taken lessons from Landon, Master Kylo?”

“Kylo gives you an odd look at the use of both title and name. I know the basics of first aid little angel. Do you wish for my aid?”

“I will be fine Kylo. A bit of rest and I will be as good as new.”

“So strong. His hand reaches up to cup your cheek, fingers ghosting over the discoloration forming on your face. I see you are so lonely. Searching for somewhere to belong. No matter the answers to you past I shall stay by your side. Let me care for you.”

“Kylo I-”

“Please.”

The way he said that word had her panties wet. She might have been tempted to drop them for him in person if he really spoke with her like this. God she really needed to get laid if a single word had her ready to have sex with a stranger. _Though Kylo was not a complete stranger._ Her mind helpfully supplied.

“Just be gentle.” Her tone was breathy. Rey prayed Kylo would chalk it up to being in character. Not her own personal reaction.

“With you my little angel? Always. Kylo reaches into his pack and pulls out his first aid kit. Tender fingers apply salve to your skin. The cool magical effects soothing your aching muscles. I can not abide such marks to mar your perfect visage.”

“Master Kylo, what-” Rey paused. _Well this escalated quickly._ There is a pull between them. Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Celestial and Infernal. Aasimar and Tiefling. Man and woman. She had noted as much in her backstory once she realized she was his second in command. Just maybe not the man and woman bit.

Kylo had found her under attack and fought off bandits with her. Rey wondered if Kylo had taken that bit of inspiration for this little session. Not wanting to break the mood she decided not to ask.

“Do not be afraid. I feel it too. He whispers against the crown of Kira’s head. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. I will always come back to you little angel.”

“K-kylo.” _Crap. Why the bloody hell am I stuttering? Get it together Rey. You have been role playing all your life. You can do this._

“I must leave you for a bit. You will be in charge of the other Knights in my stead. There is something I must look into. Stay at the tavern in the town in Igna. It is a small town. Not yet affected by the Plagued One or his minions. If you must travel away from the city leave word and instruction. I will follow. Though I hope to be back by your side much sooner.”

“Of course Master Ren.”

“Still so shy with me. You will grow used to my attentions eventually.”

“You are my leader. You are giving me an order. I must show you the proper respect.”

“Mmm. Perhaps you will one day allow me to show you the proper respect _you_ deserve, little angel.”

“Master Ren, Kylo, I-” Rey stumbled over realizing that during their role play before she had always referred to him as Master Ren.

“Hush now. Call me what you desire. Do what pleases you. You are partly human. You could stand to be a little selfish. I will not tell a soul.”

“Master Ren, it is my duty to please you.”

“So tempting. You have no idea. Do not make this parting any more difficult Kira. Please.”

“Forgive me. Be safe and return to m-us soon.”

“Ahh. Kylo leans forward and places a chase kiss atop your forehead. There is nothing to forgive. Stay safe, and I will return to _you_ as quickly as I am able.”

Rey was beginning to realize just what this campaign would entail. This pull between their characters. This yin and yang concept. The seeds he had planted about her race. This teasing, flirting, building desire between them. This was part of his plan. Part of the larger story. As a woman who enjoyed her romances, she was glad to have this a part of her own character’s story. So while Rey might be encountering a bit of a dry spell Kira was not. Kira had an attractive part demon commander ready to sweep her off her feet and into his bed. She was definitely on board for that.

“Kira wraps her arms around her master’s frame. An instinctual reaction to his inevitable departure. She looks into his eyes, begging him to keep his promise. To return to her. To mean his words. To not toss her aside like everyone else had done before. The words would not come to her lips, but she hopes her master. That Kylo Ren does understand. The words being screamed in her mind and heart.”

“Kira,” Kylo’s voice sounded ragged. Harsh. Like something had come over him. _No, she did not misread those signs damn it. Please let her have not misread his intentions._

“Sweet, precious angel. _My_ angel. If I had a choice I would not leave but I must go now. Kylo entangles her into his embrace, breathing in her scent. I will return to you. Wait for me. Kylo forces himself to pull away. Now a space cold and empty between them.”

“Forever.”

There was a good two minutes of silence. Rey wondered if they were done. She needed a minute to calm herself so she kept quiet. Finally she head Kylo sigh over the mic. _Please be alright with that. Please do not be upset._

“Fuck! Rey, I just- wow. You are the most intuitive player I’ve ever met.”

“Um, well than you.”

“You are more than fucking welcome. Well deserved praise. Are you alright with where this is headed?” There was a short pause and a thud. “Story wise I mean. I have some big plans on how it would affect the overall story. But if not, that’s fine too. I’m good at improvising.”

“Oh if this is going where I think it is going then I am all for it. I would have let you know if I were not comfortable.”

“Good. Good. You tell me if you don’t feel comfortable, alright? I want to make sure everyone enjoys themselves. Kinda the job. You know.”

“Yeah I do. Though it might also have to do with the fact that a little birdy told me you are actually quite a nice guy.”

“Fucking Dameron.” She heard his sigh, but his tone bared the truth. He seemed pleased. “I mean I try to be. Sorry again, just dealing with a lot right now. I’ll try not to take out anything on you.”

“Just beat that punching bag. Seems to have worked out well for you.”

“Yeah, seems so.” She heard the slightly bitter edge to his laugh. “So you feel ready for the next session?”

“Completely.”

“If I missed anything my inbox is always open.”

“Thank you Kylo.”

“Oh, um you’re welcome. I-um. Nevermind.”

“What is it?”

“It’s just, you know Kylo isn’t my real name right?”

“I assumed as much.”

“You know what they say about assumptions.”

“Ha ha. Only works when the assumption is wrong.”

“True.”

“Everyone calls you Kylo. So until you feel comfortable telling me your name, that is what I’ll call you.”

“Thanks Rey. You’re pretty great.”

“Tell that to the guy who keeps running away from me whenever I see him.”

“Sounds like a total moron.”

“Yeah, but a really hot moron.”

There was a bit of a pause. “Oh. Well if he can’t see you are great then fuck him.” There was a grumbling, but she could not understand him. Rey thought better of asking him about it. She would rather not sour his mood.

“You are probably right.”

“Listen I have to go. But I’ll see you next week.”

“I can’t wait. Is it Friday yet?”

“Soon. Gotta build up the anticipation and all that.”

“Yeah. I’m sure it’ll be well worth the wait.”

“Goodnight Rey.”

“Goodnight Kylo. And thanks again.”

“Anytime Angel.”

Before Rey could even respond Kylo had signed off discord. Probably just a slip of the tongue. It happened. But that role play session. She needed a cold shower. Now.

Ping.

> Rose Tickle
> 
> **Rey if you don’t answer me I am coming over to make sure Kylo did not kill you.**

Ah, that was right. She had a whole host of messages. She let everyone know she was fine. That it went fine. Kylo did not bite her head off. She did keep just _how_ well it had gone to herself though. She messaged Rose last. A little bit of revenge for almost revealing one of her kinks to her new friends.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I’m fine Rose. It was actually really fun.**
> 
> Rose Tickle
> 
> **Oh thank god you finally answered. You went radio silent. Considering how pissed off he got with Poe I was a bit concerned.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Seems he was able to keep his rage in check.**
> 
> Rose Tickle
> 
> **Listen, Phasma invited me out for a girls night and I asked her if she was cool with having you join us. So drinks tomorrow at the Resistance Bar?**

Rey thought about going out. She rarely did. Usually just went over to Rose’s or Finn’s. She had yet to actually go over to Poe’s. Though he did offer to let her crash there if she had a bad day. He lived closer to campus than she, Rose, or Finn did. She wondered again for the millionth time why Finn still had yet to move in with Poe. They had been dating for two years now.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Sure sounds like fun. I can tell you both about all my man issues.**
> 
> Rose Tickle
> 
> **Alright see you at seven at the bar then.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **After we see each other in Ackbar’s lecture right? And you have Holdo’s workshop. We do still have classes.**
> 
> Rose Tickle
> 
> **Obviously. Glad things went well so far. See you later hun.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Goodnight.**

 

* * *

 

Rey’s mind kept playing those two intimate sessions with Kylo on repeat. Neither cold nor hot water removed them from her mind’s eye. It was fixed on Corellia, and the budding romance between Kira and Kylo. She was not an idiot. Kylo had plans for them to become involved. To what degree she was not sure.

While brushing her teeth she thought about they way Kylo had described his character kissing her hair. The pained desperate tone he used. As if it was not enough and yet too much at the same time. She needed a man to want her they way Kylo Ren so desperately desired Kira.

_As if that will ever happen when I keep sending them running for the hills._ Abandonment issues. Daddy issues. Mommy issues. Commitment issues. Heck she was pretty sure she had intimacy issues as well. Considering not one of her handful of lovers over the last few years had had ever been able to bring her over that edge. That blissful sweet plunge into ecstasy.

Kylo with his breathy beautiful desperate words had brought her closer than any penis she had encountered. That was both a commendation towards Kylo, and a sad truth about her very lacking love life. So here she was, her character in a fantasy world getting more action than she had seen in months.

_Pathetic._

Rey threw herself on top of her bed and heaved a sigh. Throwing an arm over her face she allowed her thoughts to race. She might as well use this girls night to complain to Rose about it. Maybe Phasma had some much needed insight. She was married. Happily married. At least from what she had observed and Rose had told her.

This brought another depressing thought to her mind. Poe and Finn seemed to be pushing her away. Well maybe not pushing, but neither seemed to have any time for her this week. Which sucked, because she could have really used their help. Poe had even promised to help her end her dry spell. Find her a good man worthy of her. One he would have taken if not for his love of Finn. And you know, them not being into men.

_Boys are stupid._ Girls Night was invented to discuss this very real fact of life.

While she was excited for Girls Night. And the free right to complain to her gal pals about the woes of single life. She was far more anxious for more of Game Night. She fell into the land of dreams, her hot mystery man melding with that of a black robed Tiefling.

 

* * *

 

Rey was running just a bit late. Well not late. Rey hated being late. The reminder of her terrible first impression with her new friends twisting in the back of her mind. No she usually preferred being at least fifteen minutes early. If time and life were amiable.

Walking into the small dive bare with only a few minutes to spare, Rey cast her gaze around looking for Rose. Sure that she had already arrived. The Resistance was a Dive Bar. It boasted a rustic theme. Old, warm, and just a smidge aged. Almost like an old English Pub. Or a well aged wine. Which is mostly what they served. They had a few local brews on tap if one preferred beer. If someone wanted those fruity fru fru drinks they had to go to one of the bars downtown.

Rose had brought her here a few times with Poe and Finn. This was where Rey learned she enjoyed a nice Moscato. Though she rarely had the funds to spend on good wine. She had a crappy bottle at home. Here they served the good stuff.

Rey was still spinning around when she felt an arm on her shoulder. “If you’re Rey them it is a pleasure to finally meet you. If you are not her, well, sorry about that.”

The woman before her was huge. Bigger than huge even. She was tall, beautiful. Smartly dressed. “Phasma?”

“The one and only. So it seems Rose must be running a tad behind schedule. I took the liberty of obtaining us a booth.”

“Oh, thank you! And it is very nice to make your acquaintance. In person I mean.”

“Alright now darling. Let’s just stop with this formal crap. Come on then.” Phasma took hold of her hand and practically dragged her to the booth.

“Aren’t we waiting for Rose?”

“She’ll find us. Besides it will be getting busy here soon enough. We need to stake a claim. I don’t particularly want to sit at the bar.” Phasma threw her a smile as they reached the booth and slid in on one side. Rey decided to take the other. “So, how was it?”

“How was what?”

“Your one on one with our Dungeon Master of course.”

“It was good.”

“That’s it. That’s all you have to say?”

“Well I wanted to wait to tell Rose too.”

“Then we should get a drink. You stay here and I’ll be right back. What’s your poison of choice?”

“Oh Moscato please.”

“A fine sweet white wine. Suits you.”

Rey reached into her purse to pull out some cash but Phasma waved her hand away. “My dear you are a college student. First round is on me.”

“Oh, well thank you.”

Rey watched as Phasma easily moved through the bar. She was so tall people just stepped aside for her. She had always wished she were taller. Or that she could manage to wear heels for more then ten minutes before her feet broke out in mutiny. As she watched Phasma at the bar her eyes landed on Rose. Waving her over, Rey felt herself relax.

“Alright so you need to spill right now. Details. I want all the details.” Rose demanded as she wrapped her in a hug. “You would not say anything before or after Ackbar’s lecture and I’m not waiting another minute.”

“Phasma’s just gone to get us drinks.”

“Fine, but I’m boxing you in. You are not leaving this booth until I am satisfied.”

“I guess I have no choice unless I want to climb over you. Or risk going under the table.”

“You bet.”

“Just know I’ll remember this later.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Hey you do know that I am very well acquainted with stories you would rather your dear Ginger Prince not knowing.”

“You’ve got your own secrets to hide there missy.”

“I still owe you for almost spilling my kinks to the whole group now that you mention it.”

“Now just hold on. It was a slip. Promise.”

“Just remember, I am allowing you to _think_ you are holding me hostage.”

Phasma soon returned with their drinks. “So, now that we are both here you best start talking.”

“Why does it feel like I’m getting the third degree?”

“You aren’t Rey. It’s more like we’re asking you because it’s best to leave to boys to interrogating Kylo. Hux and Poe are pros at it.” Rose placed what Rey could only assume was a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

She needed sympathy, but not about Kylo. “I meant what I said. It was fine. He did not bite my head off once. Considering he was a giant jerk the week before, it was a vast improvement.” Rey shrugged nonchalantly. She had something far more important to talk about then their DM.

It was not like he had given her the secrets to the campaign. Then again, she was the only one aware of the Aasimar importance. By proxy Kylo Ren’s obsession/devotion to Kira. Still she had no real understanding as to why this was so important to them.

“You two were in there awhile you know.” Phasma swirling her wine in her glass.

“You were watching us? Why?”

“It was going on while we were all sitting around chatting. After about five minutes we were just waiting. Trying to figure out just what Kylo was doing with you.” Rose shrugged. “Well that and get Poe to spill what crawled up his ass.”

They meant during the game. Well that was good. Not sure why she was feeling so embarrassed remembering that second session. Rey felt the blush rising to her cheeks. _Oh no. Don’t you dare give yourself away._ At least the bar was dark. She needed a few sips of wine to settle in her stomach before she dished about her intimate sessions with Kylo. She needed a safe subject. Poe would do.

“You ever figure that out?”

“You tell us about Kylo we’ll answer that one.” Rey inwardly gulped. Phasma was slightly intimidating in person. Alright a bit more than slightly when she was looking at her like that. Like she was ready to crack her open and learn all her secrets.

“Alright. It was, intimate. Like more action then I have had in months.” Rey noticed them both perk up at that. Leaning in and practically vibrating.

“Oh my!”

“Wait, did you two have chat sex? Oh my god Rey!”

“What? No! More like romance novel flirting.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m so proud of him.”

Rey waved her hands in the air. “No not like that. Between Kylo and Kira. I’m not into assholes. His current disposition aside.”

Both girls seemed to slump in their seats. “Well, damn.”

“What do you mean by _that_?”

Phasma let loose a sigh and stared at her glass of wine. “I mean after Bazine he hasn’t been himself since. This week he was. When you’ve known him as long as I have you can really tell. We had all been wondering if you had done something. Hence the third degree.”

“I don’t think I did. Not really.”

“You did something Rey. Not sure what, but thank you all the same.”

“So long as that stick stays out of his ass then I’m glad I did whatever I did.”

“Yeah, so Kylo and Kira huh?” Rose placed a finger onto her chin. “That just leaves William and Emilia?”

“Yes well I’m still waiting for one of you to do something about that.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

“The way you two bitch at each other reminds me of an old married couple. Mitaka and I don’t even argue like that. At least take a ride on the Ginger Rail. Might as well work out some of that sexual tension.” Phasma’s lips curled into a smirk.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Just like you do not want to take a bite out of his ass.”

“Rey that was private.”

“Revenge Rose.”

“Please?” Rose begged, with the puppy eyes and pouty lips. She needed Rose to teach her how to look that dang adorable.

“Alright. For now.”

“Besides this is all about Rey. So how intimate did Kylo and Kira get?”

Rey flushed once again. “I mean, should I even tell you? Isn’t that metagaming?”

“Oh no. What happens during Girls Night stays with Girls Night.”

Rose nodded her head vigorously. “Please!”

“I guess.”

“Great!”

“Wonderful.”

“It’s almost like he’s obsessed with Kira. Kylo has something going on with Aasimar’s. Not sure about giving you what little I know there. But I can tell you when he was speaking. It was almost as if he was serving me. Or would serve me. Like I was the Master and he was second in command. Like I was everything to him. And his duty was to protect me. Keep me safe. But also low key wanted to bang my brains out.”

“Interesting.”

“Go on.”

“I mean Kylo even turned the lesson about encounters and using Roll20 into a bit of a role playing session.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“He gave you extra time? He never does that. Ever.” Rose was clearly shocked as she now had a vice grip on Rey’s arm.

“Well it was more like backstory. Happened before the game. He was testing me to make sure I could handle myself while he was gone. Then promised to return. I almost wanted to have Kira kiss him. That was how intimate it got.”

“Well why the hell didn’t you?” Phasma slammed her hand down onto the table. Rey just raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, that was before this week’s session. It would have made it more complicated.”

“Excuses excuses.”

“I mean it. I don’t like plot holes or continuity errors. Besides we’ll have plenty of time to develop a romance.”

“Oh? Really?” Rey was beginning to think she may lose her arm.

“What makes you say that?”

“Kylo seemed into it. Like really really into it. Wanted to make sure I was alright with what we had done. Gave me some very vague plans that this would be a continuing thing.”

“And are you, interested. In pursuing that?”

“Considering it may be my only chance to get some form of action? Yes I am.”

“Okay, now I need all the details. You have an excellent memory Rey. Spill or lose the arm.”

So Rey told them all in explicit detail just what had happened between Kira and Kylo. She left no detail unsaid. Her arm was at risk. She needed it. So she sung like a canary. Kylo would understand. If he found out. Though considering the rules of Girls Night he was not likely to do so. Unless he wanted to trade his penis for a vagina. Rey watched their jaws slowly drop lower and lower. By the end of it Phasma had excused herself to gather them another round of wine. This one on her as well. Rose had released her arm at least.

Rey spent several minutes attempting to calm down the fever in her pants. Just remembering it all again in vivid detail had her uterus demon howling again. Rose had left her in relative silence since Phasma had gotten up.

“Do you have a thing for Kylo?” Rose had finally broken the silence. Rey had not expected that question. Clearly. Otherwise she would not have role played Kira the way she had.

“I mean considering he’s a Tiefling and Kira’s-”

“No I meant our DM Kylo. Not his character. Wow that’s a bit confusing actually.” Rose shrugged her shoulders. “That’s besides the point. Do. You. Like. Him?”

_Oh._ Well that was a whole different E-sport entirely. “I mean he seems alright. So long as that is what he’s normally like. I am kind of afraid he is bipolar.”

“No he really is not. I promise you that. He’s just been a bit of a grump lately. So you are interested in our Kylo. Romantically I take it.”

_Who said anything about romance? I mean sure I want some. But I have someone in mind already. I need to find a way to get this conversation off of Kylo._

“No! I mean I barely know the guy. Besides I don’t want to mess the group dynamic up.”

“I can respect that.” Phasma passed Rey her glass with a twinkle in her eyes. “Still considering our group’s dynamic if Rose finally finds her courage and rides that Ginger Prick it would be three groups out of four. You and Kylo would be the odd ones out.”

“Stop acting like I have a chance with him.”

“He hasn’t dated anyone since the moment you bit him. Rose. Can you honestly say that is not a sign he might be interested?”

“Rey, come on. Help me.”

“I’m with Phasma on this one.”

“You’re my best friend. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I mean technically I am. I’m on the side that has you happy and getting laid. Living vicariously through you.”

“ And I’m on the side that makes Hux stop walking around like an insufferable ass. Since he hasn’t been laid in nearly eight years. As you are well aware. And also your happiness.”

“I can’t do it. He’s all successful and handsome. I’m still a poor broke college girl.”

_I can work with that. Time to get to the heart of my men problems._

“Tell me about it. I ran into this massive beautiful hunk of a nerd last week Friday in The First Order. Everything was going fine then he just bolted. Did the same thing last week Saturday. Ran into him by chance on the way to class. Then after a bit of talking I start trying to flirt with him and he ran away. Again!”

“Oh hun.” Rose gave her friend a sympathetic pat on the head. There was the sympathy she needed.

“Tell me about this colossal moron.”

“Kylo called him something similar.”

“Oh my god, you told Kylo before you told me? What the hell Rey?”

“It just slipped out. We were just chatting. Don’t you dare look at me like I kicked your puppy.”

“Was this before or after your little romance?” Rose leveled a glare upon her. Rey instinctively pulled her arm close to her chest. She was not letting Rose get a grip on it again.

“After.”

Rose seemed appeased. “Well that’s fine then. You’re brain was all hazy. Post Romantic Stress and all.”

_Focus ladies. Mystery Guy not Kylo. I need help with this dang it!_

“So back to what I said before. Tell me about this mystery guy.”

_Phasma you wonderful amazing woman. I’m sorry I was ever jealous of your happiness._

“Well he’s tall. Taller than you. Long beautiful black hair. Goatee. Which as Rose will tell you is a total turn on for me. Older guys being one of my things and all.”

“Interesting. Do go on.”

“He sounds hot already.”

“His face. His face is like a gosh darn Michelangelo. Beautiful, dotted in these cute little moles. Almost like they’re his own personal constellation. And his lips. Gods his lips. Pink, pouty, and so utterly kissable. Like begging to be kissed. For hours.”

Rose choked on her drink and gave her a strange look then stared at Phasma for a moment. Who, Rey was surprised to find unaffected. To be in love and married. Rose pining over Hux was a hot mess. But Phasma and her wonderful husband and marriage was stone cold.

_Lucky._

“He is built like a freaking tree. His upper body was _huge_.” Rey threw her arms open wide in exaggeration. “And his arms. Man I want to be in those arms of his all the time. Kissing those perfect lips of his.”

Rose just kept staring at her. Almost like she had a third head. Or spilled something on herself again. “So, um. You catch this guy’s name?” She finally asked.

Rey threw her hands in the air. “No. I was a total idiot and forgot. Both times. I was dazzled by him. Like he had me under an enchantment spell or something. I mean this guy. If you ever meet him. He’s like all my fantasies rolled into one. Utterly perfect.”

Rey nearly jumped when she felt Phasma’s hand cover her own. “I’m sure you’ll find him.”

“Finding him is not the problem.” Rey gave a huff and glared at her now empty wine glass. “It’s keeping him from running away. So if you want to teach me how to use a lasso I’ll take it. Go Wonder Woman on his ass.”

Phasma tossed a look towards Rose. “You know, I think you’re right. Still I wish you all the best with your mystery man.”

“Until then you have Kylo to keep Kira warm.”

“Is it insane I am a little jealous of Kira?”

“Nah.” Rose placed her hand over Rey’s other hand. “Besides I have a feeling you’ll run into this mystery guy again. And Phasma and I will make sure he doesn’t run away. Right Phas?”

“Quite.”

Well that would make her feel better. If she spent all her time with the two ladies holding her hands in sympathy. She had no idea when she would even see him again. Or even if she would. Still it was nice to know they had her back.

“So long as you promise me one thing Rey.”

“Depends on what it is.”

“You make sure to give our DM a run for his money. If this helps him get out of his damn funk you make him chase Kira. No letting him off easy. Make him want it, work for it. Just keep him on his toes, really.”

“I think I can do that.”

“Then I promise you I’ll do everything in my power to make this ‘mystery’ man yours.”

Rey figured the chances of that were slim. Still, she wanted the assurance. As well as Phasma’s friendship. “Deal.”

“Now, you’ve stalled long enough Rose. We are talking about this unresolved sexual tension between you and Hux young lady.”

“I said I don’t want to.”

“Too bad.”

“Rey help me?”

“I told you I would have my revenge.”

“You suck.”

“No I’m a good girl. I swallow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try like heck to keep on top of chapters, but well they seem to be growing at an alarming rate. Seriously. So if they keep clocking in at or around 10K+ I may need to go down to weekly updates. I guess we shall see. I don't want to overwork myself and burn myself out. It's happened before. 
> 
> Also if at any point you see the chapter count lower I'm not cutting content I'm just writing chapters so long I get to scenes earlier chapter wise (NOT story wise) and thus can reduce the total number. My Original goal was to make this 20 chapters. If I can get it down to 20 chapters I will because of the d20 and the nice book end that leaves. BUT FRET NOT. There will be epilogue chapters. They have been planned. So we'll see how that all goes down later. Just thought I'd give you a heads up while I was thinking about it in case I do change the chapters and you lovelies aren't stuck going Oi! Mizu! Why you take content away? Nuuuu! (Because I think you are all adorable and this is how adorable things sound in my head.)
> 
> I love you all and I hope you enjoyed. I shall see you all for Mizu Monday! <3 You.


	5. GTA V (Get That Ass, Verily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you may have heard this chapter is a bit of a whopper. Whelp, I'll let you lovelies be the judge of that. 
> 
> Shout out to my lovely Beta [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) for helping me out with this one. If her reactions are anything to go by you guys are going to LOVE this chapter.
> 
> To the wonderful and amazing [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) For sending me this moodboard today. I have subsequently placed all of her moodboard in Ben's chapter and gopherbroke's moodboard in all of Rey's. They are amazing and I really love the extra aesthetic they give. I love you ladies both so much. *HUGS AND KISSES* <3 You
> 
> To my fellow members of [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) thank you so much for all the love, support, and kicks in the butt to get this chapter done.
> 
> If I'm completely honest this chapter could have probably been it's own one shot. Still I hope you all enjoy! <3 You.

 

* * *

 

Something had changed. Ben was not sure what had happened. He just knew something was different. The last six weeks the group had played nice. Poe was no longer doing his impression of that nerdy Smash Kid who kept spamming Kirby’s taunt during a tournament. Perhaps Finn had finally gotten him under control.

Add to that Rey had taken charge of their group like she was Aragon, and the rest of her party was the Fellowship. _One Rey to Bring Them All. And in the Dungeons Bind Them._ He was half tempted to tell her as much. Then again, his puny humor was hit or miss with the ladies. Not that he thought about her as a lady at all. Oh no, she was just part of the gang. Nope, her ladyness was not at all on his mind. _Seriously dick, can you just chill?_

That brought to mind another facet of change. Rey, while totally on Team Kiylo (Kiren, Kyra? Screw it, he’d come up with a ship name for them later), was playing the romance much slower than he would have liked. No longer was she breathless and wanton all the time. No, Kira had now taken to being sassy and teasing. One minute she would yell at him for getting into her space and bothering her. ‘She had that guy handled, he should go help Oscar.’ He did not particularly want to help Oscar. Oscar could suck a dick for all he cared. Jon’s preferably. Then on the other hand she was sending him PM’s left and right.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira’s thoughts turn to her commander. He is striking, in every situation. Even when annoying her by treating her like some glass doll. She will never admit to him how pleased she is seeing his form up close. How his skill with the sword makes her tingle with delight.**

Or.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira wished that she could understand why her dreams had become so debased as of late. She had never had such sinful thoughts in all her life. She was a well trained Monk; raised with virtue and purity in her mind, heart, and soul. The things she did in her dreams to Master Ren. A few flash in her mind’s eye. Well, Kira was beginning to wonder if they would feel as deliciously debauched as she dreamed. Would his lips be as soft. Or his- Oh look at that, more undead. Must take care of that.**

_Fucking cock tease._

Ben had to hand it to her, though. Rey had a way of playing Kira so innocent yet so fucking sinful. He had enough fuel that his brain hardly needed to work during his pre and post game fap. He could pull up any of their sessions and have something to work off of. She had even been denying him time alone between their characters. Something was always coming up. He was the DM for fucks sake! How she had managed that for weeks was beyond him.

Still, he had to admit it far out shone any of his plans. Kylo Ren was becoming a hot mess around her. Each denial to their attraction, their connection only fueled his desire for Kira. Fueled his need to protect her. To be at her side. To own her just as she clearly owned him.

Rey had taken his offer for a bit of sexual tension and said ‘hold my beer.’

So weeks had gone by without any real progress on that front, yet Ben did not feel discouraged. He liked a challenge. The long game. When Kylo finally, _finally_ had Kira as his own, it would be glorious.

That led to its own set of problems for him. Now every time Rey spoke, or messaged him, his dick would twitch. Like it was the dog and she Pavlov. Which was fine in context of the game. But even after a session had ended? _How the fuck does she make good night sound sexy?_

It was Ben’s own personal hell and he had made it himself. He allowed the fantasies about Kira, but if his mind ever thought about Rey herself in that manner he was quick to put his metaphorical foot down. No matter how good of a player, she was just that. One of his players. Or so he kept attempting to make both his horny imagination and dick understand. Needless to say, the lesson still had yet to fully take hold.

That incident where he had made good on his promise to his errant dick while teaching her Roll20? Well, he was a man of his word. He struck a deal with his dick. Now while it may have reneged on the deal, Ben Solo had not. Still, it was the best orgasm he had in a long while. Perhaps even tantamount to his first time with Lord Bitchycunt. He snorted at that nickname.

Ben kept telling himself it had nothing to do with Rey. Not one single bit. Okay maybe a small part. Because she played the character of Kira. But that was it! It was not her voice that sweetened the experience. No, her nerdy jokes did not get him riled up- not at all. A traitorous part of his brain complimented his ongoing impression of that river in Egypt. _Fuck off._

Suffice to say, his dick and his brain were _still_ at war. He stood by his rule. It was all just sexual frustration. After spending so long in the desert and finding the oasis, his dick was not ready to return to the sand. It was irritating. Water was cool and calming. Soft. Sand was course and rough. It made perfect sense as to why Old Righty just could not keep it quiet.

Ping!

Jumping out of his musings, Ben tabbed over to Discord like a man possessed.

 

> Flyboy
> 
> **Hey, you check your phone lately?**

It was just Poe. What? No, he was not disappointed. He just did not want to deal with his best friend at the moment. Not bothering to send him a response, Ben then noticed that Rey was already online. His fingers were typing and he had sent the message before his brain realized just what he was doing.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **So, are you planning on still playing hard to get?**

He waited patiently for a response because there was no point in worrying. Not at all. She would realize he meant Kylo. She was not going to see a deeper meaning because there was no deeper meaning. There wasn’t! He was just seeing where she was taking the role play, nothing more. He was in no way hyperventilating at his desk, staring at the screen. He was just trying to get some information. He was not sure if he wanted her to continue her teasing of Kylo Ren or not. Nothing deeper here. Nope.

Ping!

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Spoilers!**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **I’m the DM. I already have all the spoilers.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Sure, River Song. Just remember I know how this story ends for us.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **It ends in a library.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Oh, so _that’s_ how it ends. I’ll bring the wine. You bring the snacks.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Fine, be that way. Also who brings food and alcohol into a library?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Only the best people.**
> 
> **I will be that way~**
> 
> **And we both know you love it. :P**

Ben froze in his seat, fingers hovering over the keyboard, smile frozen in time. Slowly, time seemed to return to him and his hands and lips lowered. What the hell was wrong with him? That was clearly flirting. Why in the hell was he flirting with her? No not flirting, playful banter. Like him and Poe. Nothing more. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t-

_I mean Poe does check out my ass all the time. And compliments it. A lot. He has since junior high when I grew a foot an a half over the summer. Is that flirting? It might be flirting? What was my point again? Oh right. Playful banter. Still completely different. Okay even I can admit that’s a weak argument. Dammit._

He thought about it. Traitorous brain.

_I’ve been possessed. I’ve been possessed by a Desire Demon. Help!_

Ping!

Like the trained dog he was, he checked the message.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I’m sure you’ll get some relief soon.**

_Fuck._

Ping!

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Game starts in twenty minutes. Want to hop in chat with me?**

_Yes._ **No!** _I need to have a very serious discussion with my dick right now._

Despite his mental protests, Ben found his traitorous hands navigating towards the Knights of Ren server. Was his body against him too now? He had already lost part of his brain to this whole thing, and his dick was a foregone conclusion when Rey started speaking like a damned angel. But he thought he and his body were tight. He took amazing care of it. Ate right, exercised. He had a fucking eight pack. One does not simply have and eight pack by sitting on one’s ass.

Unlike the last few weeks Rey was not the only one in the chat. Hux, was in the chat. With her. Alone. Unsupervised. Not daring to acknowledge the _feeling_ that accompanied that thought, Ben connected to the voice chat.

“I mean it makes sense. We are a locally based group. We should just all meet up in person. Hey Kylo. I mean Phasma has already gotten to meet you. It’s only fair the rest of us get the chance as well.”

_Hux wants to meet Rey? In person? But, but Rose!_

“Hello Kylo. I would not mind meeting up. Besides I have to see if you truly live up to Rose’s praise.”

“Hey guys. Um. What is this about meeting up irl?” To say this made Ben nervous was a vast understatement. His interactions in person were awkward. He knew he would be an utter disappointment to whatever Rey had conjured up in her mind. Not that he wanted her to think highly of him as a man. No, just as her DM. Anonymity was best for that. He nodded to himself. _Exactly. Exactly!_

“I just thought since we all know each other, and Rey here has met everyone except you, myself, and Mitaka we should all get together. Have a game night in person.”

“I mean it would take a lot of effort just to transfer everything over, and then back again.” Ben reasoned. It was _not_ an excuse. It was a legitimate concern.

“Oh I think he missed the point. Hux meant a game night where we play table top games. Munchkin, Settlers of Catan, Tanto Curore. They’re coming out with the Winter Romance set and I donated on Kickstarter so I am just waiting for my copy.” Rey clarified.

So not D&D, but other table top games. Well, that was not a terrible idea, except for the whole in person thing. Also, Rey liked board games. Not the run of the mill family staples like Monopoly or Life, but real nerdy board games. He found the idea of playing a game with her appealing. Again except for the whole in person thing where he was awkward, and would undoubtedly make an ass of himself. Not that he cared. Pfft.

“Wait a minute. You have Tanto Curore?”

“Oh God.” Rey was audibly groaning.

It was adorable. _Err. Annoying. Yes, annoying._

“It’s a really well thought out deck building game.”

“Oh and the perverted anime style maids have _nothing_ to do with it?”

_Wait? What?_

“Considering just how tame they are, I would hardly call them perverted, Hux. Besides the art is pretty.”

“Pretty huh?”

“Yes and if it distracts male players from the game, well then that only works in my favor.”

“Ah I see. Brilliant and pragmatic. You are a wonderful combination Rey.” Hux sounded pleased. Hux sounded happy. Hux sounded an awful lot like he was flirting with Rey.

That could not, _would not_ , stand. He shipped Hux with Rose the minute she had the balls to bite him. It was love at first bite. Ben might have even considered writing a vampire fan fiction about them. If they weren’t real people. Also Hux would castrate him if he ever found out. He needed to do something. Say something. _Come on brain, help me out._

“I wouldn’t mind playing this pervy maid game with you, Rey.” Ben face palmed. Of course his brain had failed him. Of fucking course. Now he sounded like a total idiot.

“That sounds wonderful. We should all meet up at some point. Though scheduling it will be a bit of a bear.”

“As I said, brilliant and pragmatic.”

_Stop flirting damn it. Bad Hux. Go flirt with Rose. Leave Rey alone!_

“Perhaps if you praised Rose this much she might be more willing to do more than bite your head off.”

“Perhaps I enjoy her biting.”

_Wait. What?_

“Wait? What?”

And they were back to being on the same wavelength again. Had Rey hacked his brain? Was she a psion? Or telepath? Or maybe she was a Jedi. She just got Hux to admit something he had been trying to do for years. _Years!_ Yet she does it after only a few weeks. Who was this girl?

“I mean, um – well, you see-”

“It is fine, Hux. This can be our little secret.” Ping. Someone had just joined the voice channel. “For now.”

“What’s for now?” Ah, Rose. Speak of the woman and she shall appear.

“Oh, nothing. Just trying to plan an irl game night.” Rey answered with ease.

The ease at which she steered the conversation impressed him. She really was a clever girl.

“Oh, well I’d be down. So long as Hugs promised to behave.” Rose demanded.

“With you? Never.”

“Why? Why can’t you just be nice to me?”

“The better question is why not?”

“You arrogant prick!”

Ping!

Ben looked over to his messages and smiled.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Well, that went well I think.**

He was quick to respond.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Are you playing matchmaker now, Rey?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Yeah, a bit. I mean it was either that or watch them dance around each other forever. Besides I need to live my romance vicariously though someone.**

Excellent! She was single. _Stop it! Don’t even think about it._ She was also on board with the whole romance thing. Everyone was but him. Though, to be fair he had been watching and waiting for these two idiots to admit their feelings. It made him feel a little less moronic. So he could at least agree that relationship he was willing to see come to fruition.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **I mean sure when it comes to these two idiots yeah. But overall, I think the whole romance thing is kinda overrated.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **But what about Kira and Kylo Ren?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Fantasy is way different than real life.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Don’t give up on romance, Kylo.**

And now she sounded like Poe. _And_ Hux. At least Poe could talk. He had a relationship. A good one at that. Hux could lecture him when he manned up and told his ‘lady love’ how he felt.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **I’m not saying romance is dead but…**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **It feels an awful lot like romance is dead?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Yeah.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **:( If it makes you feel any better I would be willing to go all velociraptor on your ex. Make _her_ innards, outards.**

Fucking hell. Now he was laughing. How did she do it? She made him feel better about a subject he was so touchy about no one brought it up. Well they did, but only when talking trash about the evil bitch. Or to tell him to cheer up instead of wallowing in self pity due to said evil bitch. Yet here Rey came and made him laugh about the whole thing.

Oh, and now they had an inside joke too. About dinosaurs and evisceration. Rey really needed to stop being so awesome. _One flaw. Just one. Please. I’ll take anything. Give me something to use in this battle. Help me base gods, you’re my only hope._

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Yeah, but I doubt they have a great internet connection or any PC’s in prison.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Velociraptors do not go to prison. They just run off into the jungle.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Alright, smart ass. Still doubt the jungle has great Wifi.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Point taken.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Good.**

At this point Ben was so focused on his PM’s with Rey he had tuned out the others. Not even noticing that both Poe and Finn had joined them. He just could not get over how easily the two of them got along.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Thanks Rey.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Anything for a friend. :)**

Ben was confused. He supposed the two of them acted enough like friends to be called as such. They _did_ now have an inside joke. So that was a whole thing. Rey made a great friend. Honestly. He wouldn’t even try and contest that. It was just truth.

What he could not wrap his head around, was when had they evolved to using emojis? Well, she used emojis. He had yet to. Emojis were a big deal right? They made a movie about it and everything. Though he had not seen it, heard terrible things about it honestly. But it had to be important right? Maybe he was just reading too much into this.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Anything?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Mind out of the gutter.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **It wasn’t in the gutter!**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Sure it wasn’t.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **It wasn’t!**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Alright, I believe you.**

Well it wasn’t. Not really. His pre game fap ensured that remained true. He would not dare to tell her about the gutter his mind lived in pre and post game. Nor that her character had a starring role in his fantasies. Still Kira and Rey were two totally separate things. Not that his brain did not sometimes try and combine them. But they were not the same! Completely different genre’s entirely.

“So I wonder if Kylo and Rey are plotting something. They’re both awfully quiet.” Poe’s voice punctuated Ben’s haze of confusion.

“Only your inevitable demise.” Ben snarked.

“This is all your fault you know.” Rey added, joining the conversation. “If you had not forced us together we would not be plotting at all. So whatever happens, it is on you.”

Poe seemed flippant to Ben, if not outright pleased. He was up to something. “Oh, I take full credit for it, Chica. Do your worst. _Please_.”

“So, you’re still on that train huh?” Phasma interjected.

_What train?_

“I’m riding it all the way to the station, baby.”

“Poe, you’re a good guy, but don’t call my wife baby.” Mitaka growled. Which sounded much more like a kitten pretending to be a lion, than a fierce threat. Still it was rare to rile up Mitaka. Unless they were playing a board game; that was a whole different Mitaka entirely. It was always the quiet ones.

“Looks like Mitaka’s a bit territorial today. That time of the month?”

“The time where I make you bleed for insulting him?” Phasma shot back.

“And I thought we were bad.” Hux tossed out there.

“I mean, it’s all in good fun. Phasma might just kick his ass for that one.”

“Oh there is no might about it Rose. Do not fuck with my husband, Dameron.” Phasma warned, her words laced with serious threat.

“Alright, baby you’ve had your fun. Apologize. Now.” Finn all but ordered.

That was new. Usually Finn was the most laid back out of all of them. Especially concerning his lover’s antics. Surprisingly enough, Poe acquiesced to his demand. At least someone could control him. “Fine. I get it. Sorry, Mitaka, Phas.”

“Forgiven. Keep that man on a tight leash though, Finn dear.”

“He’s just over excited. He needs to chill.” Finn’s words seemed pointed. Like the blade of a sword. Something was definitely going on. But eight o’clock was only moments away so Ben decided to drop the matter.

“Alright, well since we’re all here may as well get started. Anyone have any questions or anything before we start?.”

“Oi, check your phone numb nuts.”

“I will during the break. Anything else?” What the hell was up his butt? This was the second time Poe had pestered him today. His phone was over by his bed charging. He had forgotten to charge it last night. Rather than interrupt the game he would get it later. If it was really that important Poe would have told him via PM’s what was going on that needed his attention.

 

* * *

 

Ben finally started the game. “Alright, well last week we ended the session having finally arrived in the City of Garuk. As Kira’s visions have shown you there is something in this city the Plagued One seeks. She is not sure just what it is yet. But as Garuk is known for being the City of Guilds, one of them may have answers to that question. So is everyone planning on staying at the same inn, or will you all be splitting up?”

“Depends on just how pricey the inn is. I’m not made of spare gold.” Phasma pointed out. “Not all of us need such comforts as others. Brienne throws a pointed look towards Oscar.”

“Oh, come off it. I like sleeping in a soft bed, with good ale in the bar. Besides, we spent the last two weeks traipsing about in the mud and dirt.”

“Yes, Oscar, and for that we were able to acquire something precious. Kira glares at the uppity male, but eventually her eyes soften. Though a hot bath does sound particularly pleasant.”

“I could not agree more. William stands next to Kira and takes her hand. A hot bath to sooth our weary souls sounds magnificent Lady Kira.”

_What in the seven hells is going on tonight? Get the fuck off of her, Hux. Kira is_ not _yours to touch! She’s mine! Er- Kylo’s. Same thing! Wait no, it isn’t. Dammit!_

“Kiss ass.”

“What was that sweet, Emilia?”

“Oh nothing, just wondering which of you was the bigger cad. You or Oscar. At the moment I am leaning more towards you.”

“While I do appreciate any closing of the distance that separates us, you wound me. I merely wished to show my full and undivided loyalty to our second in command. If you were not so prickly my dear, I might even show you the same appreciation.”

Now Hux was flirting with Rey in game. Or William was flirting with Kira. Well, he was flirting with _both_ her and Emilia. Hux flirting with any character of Rose’s was just par for the course. Still. Kira was Kylo’s. Hux could have Rose, and William, Emilia. It just worked out better that way.

“I would rather not split the group among different places. But some time apart may do us a bit of good. So you all stop squabbling.”

“Perhaps, instead we make sure to spend more time together. Learn how to get along. Play nice with each other?”

“While you do have a point Kira, I think it prudent to make a choice soon rather than just stand here in the middle of the street discussing things.”

“Kira and I seem to be in agreement. So let us just find the nicest inn and treat ourselves.”

“You’re being rather cooperative today Oscar.” Mitaka pointed out.

“The sooner we get to an inn the sooner I can relax. Get in a nice hot bath. Maybe work out some of this _stress._ ”

“I agree.”

Why was it that if Rey said something Poe seemed eager to get on board? Yet whenever he had Kylo try to drive the story Poe acted like a three year old in a toy store. One who was not getting their brand new Lego set. And their parent was the literal devil. At least for now he seemed amenable. He was not about to hold his breath though.

“So you all walk through the town past the market and stand before an inn named The Copper Coin.” Ben puts on a voice for the innkeeper. “You have a rather large party here. I do not think we have a room available to accommodate all of you.”

“Well then we shall take several.” Poe answered quickly.

“Ah yes. But how many rooms? One for the ladies and another for the men? Or-”

“Perfect! We would be most grateful for such accommodations. Thank you.” Rey accepted.

_Fucking great!_ There went that plan. Yeah, sure he had suggested it, but she had cut him off before he could offer to have them pair up to take rooms. With an uneven number of males to females one male and female would _have_ to room together. Though it would be really suspicious if he tried to argue his way into having them share a room again. So perhaps it was best if the budding romance between Kylo Ren and Kira was kept between Rey and himself. For now.

“I do not want to share a room with-”

“Shut your mouth and take the room key, Oscar.” Finn ordered.

What the fuck was going on? Did Finn and Poe have a fight or something? Ben sent a message to Rey asking just that.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Did Poe and Finn have a fight? This is really weird.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **No. I think he’s is just really trying to keep the annoying one on track. He has been acting odd lately. I think he is up to something.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Oh goody.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **XP for names?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **No. Nice try though. ;)**
> 
> **I was actually concerned for them irl. Other than our married healers they are the only other couple I know that even remotely works.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Oh. Alright.**

“If everyone is done just standing around I am calling the first bath. Oscar grabs the room key and rushes up the stairs.”

“You little shit! William calls after him. He turns to Kylo Ren. Will you be paying for this dear leader?”

“Kylo Ren tosses money towards the innkeeper for both rooms. Then he turns to Kira. Make sure you all get some rest. I want us to be ready bright and early to begin our search.”

“Of course, Master Kylo.” Rey purred. “I would never dream of disobeying one of your orders.”

Gods, the way that woman could speak. The double entendre. The purr, and lilt to her tone. The way she said _Master_ Kylo as if he were her lover, not her commander. If he could reasonably believe he was cold he would have blamed the shivering jig he back was performing on that. But he knew that just was not true. Though it was becoming rather hot in his room. Perhaps he should turn up the AC during the break as well.

“So does anyone have anything they want to do before turning in for the night?”

There were a chorus of no’s but a Ping caught his attention.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira sends her commander well wishes and hopes his dreams are pleasant. Good night Kylo.**

Finally! He was making progress. Or Kira was making progress. Either way, progress was now being made once more. Ben could not resist tossing in a very Kylo Ren good night of his own.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Goodnight, sweet Angel. May your dreams delight you tonight. As I know they have been of late.**

_Hah. Take that! Try to resist Kylo Ren now._

“So you all get some sleep and in the morning you all make your way down to the small tavern on the first floor of the inn. Kylo is already there and waiting for all of you.”

“Emilia orders some breakfast for herself and Crys, taking a seat at the table. Good Morning, Master Ren.”

“Morning Knight Emilia, Crys. I trust your evening was pleasant?”

“Not having to spend another moment with that ponce William did us both some good.”

“Brienne came down the stair and also ordered something to eat. Morning.”

“Good morning. Kylo raises his glass to her.”

“Landon was right behind Brienne. Good morning to you fellow Knights, Master Ren.”

“The others are still in bed? Kylo asks with a roll of his eyes already knowing the answer.”

“It would appear as such.”

“Kira walks down the stairs then takes a seat directly beside Kylo. Morning.” Rey mumbled.

“Pleasant dreams Kira?”

“Quite. I was reluctant to rise this morning.”

“What had you so captivated?” Ben pressed. Oh, this was good.

“A lady’s dreams are private, Master Kylo.”

_God damn it Phasma!_

“Nothing to worry over, Master Kylo. Kira smiles at him and then turns her focus to the stairs.”

“Sorry, had a bit of trouble getting my armor on this morning. William explains as he rushes down the stairs to take the seat between Kira and Emilia.”

“Good morning William. I hope you slept well.”

“Lady Kira, it lightens my heart you care for my comfort.”

What in the fuck did Hux think he was doing? Rose was right there! Literally her character was right fucking there. _You fucking coward!_

“May the grace of the good Mother see to it I do not harm this poor idiot before breakfast ends.”

Ben was half tempted to make her roll percentile dice just to see it happen. Maybe it would get Hux in line. He decided against it in the end. At this point anything he tried to do would most likely blow up in his face.

“Why dear Emilia, if you wish for my attentions all you had to do was ask. William turns to her with a wide smile.”

_Oh thank fuck. Rose you beautiful amazing woman. You keep that man in line. Please. Keep his attention on you and_ off _of Kira._

“Piss off. It is too early in the morning to deal with you.”

“One would think you two would be used to this by now. Brienne notes while eating her bread.”

“Kylo stands up and makes his way over to the small bar.”

“I wonder how long before the other two decide to grace us with their presence.”

“Did someone call for me?”

“Good morning Oscar, Jon.” Rey called.

“Speak of the devil.” Hux whispered.

“Finally. Get your breakfast and hurry up you two.” Phasma all but ordered.

“At the reminder of food, Landon moves to the bar to order some breakfast for himself.”

“Kylo returns carrying a plate filled with fruits and bread and a mug filled with strong Elven tea and sets it in front of Kira. Here. You need to eat Kira. Now be a good girl and eat your breakfast. Or am I going to have to feed it to you?”

Ben knew that was a bold move, but still Kylo saw the care of Kira as one of his highest priorities. So if he spent the extra effort to see to her needs who cared? She was his second and it was his duty to care for her. Plus, he was playing on a hunch Rey might have enjoyed that a bit more than she was willing to let on. Going off of his assumption from the almost revealed secret kink she had. If he was lucky Rey might be a bit more malleable towards forwarding the romance sub plot.

“If you are taking orders, Master Ren, I would love some sausage.”

“While I’m sure you love a good sausage, get your own. You are quite capable of procuring your own food, Oscar.”

Ben was snorting into his beer with that comment. Who cared if it was a little dirty? Poe left himself wide open for that one. Besides he knew his best friend loved it.

“But Kira is not?”

_Fuck, I thought for sure he would rise to the bait on that one. He knows me too well._

“If I choose to ensure Kira eats well rather than follow her altruistic lifestyle that is my own business. You, on the other hand, I know will be sure to take advantage of a fresh meal rather than trail rations.”

“Master Kylo, there was no need for you to do this.”

“I do only as I wish Kira. Now eat your food. That is an order.”

“Yes, _Master_ Kylo.”

Ping!

Wow, that notification was well timed. Staring down at his twitching cock Ben rubbed his forehead. _I mean, I know I fucking set myself up for this. But still. After that set up it was child’s play. She has no idea what they hell she is doing to me. Thank fuck for that at least._ Ben dutifully checked his direct messages from Rey.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira is grateful her compassionate commander saw fit to treat her to such a meal. That he knows her so well makes her heart swell. She smiles to him softly throughout the meal. Adoration in her eyes.**

_That’s better. Focus on me and not Hux. Kylo focus on-why am I arguing with myself?_

Ben might not have been savvy, but Kylo Ren was a master with women. He knew how to treat them. Caring, worship, adoration, admiration, and above all being attentive to their needs. Kira may have been resisting his charms, but that only spurned Kylo on. He was thrilled with the chase. One day he would have his celestial other half. Until then Kylo was content with what allowances she afforded to him. Ben typed up his response with a goofy grin on his face.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Kylo reaches under the table and gives her thigh a gentle squeeze. Kira deserved only the best and he would see to it she would receive all that she was due and more. His gaze is trained on her through the meal to ensure both that she ate as she was told, and to admire the beautiful smile upon her angelic lips.**

“So what is the plan great leader?”

“Well since we have no idea where this item is or what it even is we shall have to do some research. We will have to ask either the Mage’s Guild, the Thieves Guild, the Healers Guild, or the Adventure’s Guild.”

“Why not all of them?” Rose asked.

“Perhaps because that would take too much time.” Hux reasoned.

“We could always split up.” Finn suggested.

“You have heard the Bardic Songs cautioning against that exact option have you not?” **Ben mentioned, half tempted to link the song “Never Split the Party” in the general chat. There was a reason for it. Though they were not currently in a dungeon so splitting the party would most likely not result in death. He knew it would not, but they could not be sure. He was a fair DM. On the other hand this could give him some much needed time alone with Kira.

“Is time not an important factor here? We need to get this artifact before the Plagued One or one of his minions does.” Poe was quick to point out.

Oh, so now he was using logic to excuse him being a pain in his ass. “Kira, I seek your council on this matter. What do you believe is the best path before us?”

“Without meditation I can only give you an answer based on my intuition.”

“Your intuition far exceeds any of our own Kira. Please.”

It was true, she did have the highest wisdom score of the group. Regardless of the fact that she was by far and large the most intuitive player he had ever had the pleasure of Dungeon Mastering for.

“I am loath to say this, but I am in agreement with Oscar and Jon. Forgive me Master Kylo, but there is sound logic behind their suggestion. Despite the Bardic cautionary songs, if we split up we cover more ground and information. We should go in pairs. There are eight of us and four potential founts of information.”

Clever girl as always. If Rey were willing to split the party that sold him on the idea. Alone time with Kira it was. Kylo would get the pretty Aasimar, and her tight little ass too. Verily. “Alright then the order should be-”

“I would like to request to go with Lady Kira.” Hux interrupted him.

_You son of a bitch!_ He was doing this on purpose. He had to be. Why were both his best friends trying to sabotage everything? Just as he was about to answer, someone else beat him to it.

“Oh no, you are coming with me William. I will not let you slack off while Kira does all the work.”

Ah, sweet Rose. Saving the day. Keeping Hux in line. She would clearly be the one to wear the pants in their eventual relationship.

“I merely wished to better know one of our commanders.”

“Enough, Sir Kiss Ass. You are coming with me willingly or tangled up in vines!”

“I am your superior!” Hux snarled. “You will not disrespect me.”

“And I am yours. You will go with Emilia.”

“Yes, of course Master Ren.”

Well for whatever reason while _some_ of his male players were going rogue and causing trouble the women were keeping them in line. Nothing better than a strong woman. Plus now Hux and Rose were going to have some one on one time together. While Ben very much doubted anything would come of this, he could hope.

“Then perhaps I should go with Kira.” Poe offered. “I could use something beautiful to distract those in the Thieves Guild.”

“Kira is not a _thing_ Oscar. Refer to her as such and I will remove your cock. Do not insult the Lady R-”

“Kylo, were you about to say Rey?” Hux asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. That sounds an awful lot like xp to me.” Poe sang.

“I was not!”

“Then what were you going to say, dear leader?”

_God damn it all Hux._ “I can’t tell you. Spoilers!”

“Bullshit!” Poe shot back.

“He wouldn’t lie to us Oscar and you know it!” Mitaka pointed out. “Kylo’s not a liar.”

Ping!

_Oh sweet zombie Jesus. Help me Rey!_

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I think I know what you almost flubbed in saying. I’m all for that btw. Want me to help?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **PLEASE! If you would be so kind.**

“Oi, suck a dick Poe. Stop trying to get spoilers. He made a slip of the tongue and caught himself. Now stop being blood pain in our DM’s backside. Or I’ll ask Finn to deny you sex.” Rey threatened.

“I would do it to.” Finn replied. “So stop. Now.”

_Holy shit! Did- did she just- and Finn-really?_ Rey had stopped Poe in his tracks single handed. Alright. Sure Finn sided with Rey. But she was the reason he did.

“Fine. I’ll let it go. Why is everyone so damn touchy tonight?” Poe teased.

_Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. Why!_ Why was it every move he made was met with resistance? Did they have no faith in him as a DM to lead them in their adventures? Ones filled thoroughly with plot, laughs, tears, triumph, and the ability to become epic heroes? Was Poe just trying to make him upset?

“I have no desire to enter a den of Thieves Oscar. I am sure that Jon is much better equipped to deal with such a place. And keep you in line.”

“Exactly! Oscar, you and Jon will have better luck working together in the Thieves Guild than you would attempting to use Kira as either bait or a distraction.” _For which I would gut you like a pig and drag you behind my horse by your entrails._ “William and Emilia will seek answers in the Adventure’s Guild. Brienne, and Landon-”

“To the Healer’s Guild Master Ren?” Phasma interrupted.

Yet more interruptions. Though at least in this case she most likely did so to get the game moving. “Yes of course. Have you developed an ability to read minds, Knight Brienne?”

“No Sir, but I do know how to read you. Also I have mastered the art of common sense. Brienne eyes William and Oscar. As now I am aware that it is not an inherent skill all people are blessed with.”

_Sassy!_

“Be kind Brienne. You cannot expect them to know everything. These two filled that portion of their knowledge with the art of annoyance. Truly they are both masters in that respective art.”

_Well look at that. Rey had a piece of the sassy pie too._

“They often mistake which brain they are using. Generally they use the one in their trousers. A common failing of men.” Rose added.

_Alright, where was this memo for sassy pie?_ Clearly he was missing out. Then again this could have just been a girls only thing. Sisterhood solidarity or something. Ben had no idea he wasn’t a girl. There was something to be said about women sticking together though. Ben was enjoying the banter far too much to think of something eloquent to say aloud. So instead he allowed the girls to sooth his growing headache.

“Not all men suffer such fallacies.” Landon pointed out.

“You and Master Ren are cut from a different cloth it would seem.” Phasma sounded smug.

“Are you quite finished?” Hux sneered.

“No, but I am sure we have much more important things to attend to other than pointing out your flaws.” Rey taunted. “Without such, I fear you two would never be able to mend your ways.”

“Of course Lady Kira.”

“I am surprised Oscar has nothing to say.” Rose added.

“Oh I am just finishing my breakfast. You lot keep taunting. I know what is _really_ going on here. Quite frankly I am enjoying the show.”

“They really do not see it, do they Oscar?”

“No Jon, no they do not. It is amusing that they have no idea what is going on.”

Ben knew he was not being as subtle about the budding romance. He even wanted there to be a bit of tension to add layers to the group’s dynamic. There was just something in the way Poe and Finn were speaking that made it seem like they were talking to each other. Not Oscar and Jon. Poe was definitely up to something.

“Enough! Kylo looks to each of you. You all have your orders. Finish your meal and we will meet here in the evening. If you find yourselves in trouble, well do _not_ get into trouble in the first place. I know some of you will have trouble with that. If you do manage to get into trouble, send a message to another group. Each of us has someone who can cast that spell, correct? Or use a scroll of message.”

“I will need one of those scrolls’. Jon looks through his pack. Yes I don’t think I have one at the moment.”

“Kylo reaches into his own pack and hands over a scroll of message. Anyone else? Or do you all still have one?”

No one spoke up so Ben figured they all had one. Or were double checking their character sheets. He had made it a point to add five scrolls of message to the party treasure loot in one of the chests in the last dungeon. It was a useful first level spell. One that was crucial if ever the party was separated.

“Alright. We’ll start with Jon and Oscar. When they are done we’ll move onto Landon and Brienne. Finally we’ll do William and Emilia.”

“What about you and Kira?” Rose wondered.

“I thought to save time she and I might do those over messages.” Ben answered. It was a legitimate reason. Even if it was not the entire reason.

“Oh come on. Don’t keep secrets. Sharing is caring.”

Great. Now he either stuck to his guns or he caved and let Poe have his way. If he went with the former he was sure Poe would read into that. Like he wanted time alone with Rey because he liked her. Well of course he liked her. She was a fucking great player. She was a nerd. She was funny. She was a lot of great things. Why wouldn’t he like her? But knowing Poe, he would take that as he _liked_ her, liked her. Like they were once again children in the second grade making blood oaths with ketchup packets. Spending time with each other eating his mother’s brownies and playing Spyro on his Playstation. Oh that reminded him. He needed to preorder the HD Remake.

The other option left him exposed. They would all see the budding romance and his horrific attempts to play smooth and suave with Kira. They would laugh at him. A lot. Then they would assume he was interested in Rey because of his character’s interest in her character. Sure everyone else paired off because of relationships or real life interest. But that did not mean he and Rey had to follow the same path. There would be no convincing them otherwise either.

Ben knew she was pretty amazing. If circumstances were different, and if he was not shy and insecure, he might try to woo her. But things were the way they were. He had rules. He was playing it safe. Not taking chances. He needed time to heal damn it! If they even caught a hint that he _might,_ just maybe, be compatible with Rey he would never live it down. Poe and Phasma alone would be up his ass attempting to force them together.

So either way he lost.

_Fucking great._

“I am completely fine with Kylo and I just doing our section over messages. Didn’t you say you wanted to try out your new rouge talent in battle Oscar? We won’t have time for that if we all have to rp all of these out. It’s the downfall of splitting the party.”

He could kiss her. Except he couldn’t. Literally. She was gods only knew where in the city. _Wouldn’t_. _I mean I wouldn’t. Because she’s just a friend._ Still the sentiment was there. Once again, Rey Kenobi saved his ass.

“If that’s what you want to do Chica.”

“Alright then. Let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

Ben had this. Despite not intending to split the party he knew what information would come from each source. So he was well aware Landon and Brienne would find the most information about the ‘artifact’ they were hunting. If the RNG gods were particularly kind to them they might even learn about how many they were actually seeking.

All the artifacts his Big Bad was searching for were holy in nature. Celestial. Though if they failed, Emilia and William stood a rather large chance for gathering information about at least the nearest one. Seeing as Emilia had taken Celestial as a bonus language last level up. So they had a chance, if they role played well.

Poe and Finn had the chance to be the only ones to figure out that the Plagued One was looking for a Celestial and would pay handsomely. Like a keep’s worth of gold. Well, he would not _actually_ pay for them. But that was what the Thieves Guild had been told at least. In addition, they could learn there was a mid ranked minion of the Plagued One in the next town over recruiting, as well as searching for something.

Ben had it all figured out. Each player except Kira had an item inextricably tied to them. Great Celestial gifts they would be able to use. After finding the Holy Symbol of Sarenrae last session they had six more to find. Of course, none of them knew it was a holy symbol. Ben knew how to tell a story. One with lots of little hints that when brought together would bring that ‘Ah hah!’ moment. That what seemed a random series of events coalesced into a larger grand scheme. The pinnacle of this being that Sarenrae had created Kira’s Angelic Grandfather, and was pretty much her great grandmother.

He found the Dawnflower’s views matching nicely with Kira’s moral code and Monastic traditions. He had such plans for this story. How it would tie into an ancient feud between old gods. One who was cursed to live eternally, but in a mortal form. Only his mind would remain intact through each lifetime. Plagued by mortality at every turn, as it were.

All throughout the different interactions Ben sent Rey messages over Discord. He made sure to pay enough attention to each group, but his mind was always straying to what she would say or do. What hints would he throw at her, and where would she take them.

It was thrilling to not have a true game plan as far as what the end game would be for Kylo Ren and Kira. Well besides his deepest hope she would be willing to become the Lady Ren. More than that, he hoped the group was able to triumph. If so, Kira would become the next crown princess of Corellia, Kylo’s future bride and queen. Still his hopes rested entirely on Kira agreeing and Rey cooperating.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Kylo sits with Kira as she finishes her breakfast and waits until the others have all left before taking her hand in his. Under the table of course, there were still eyes all around them. “I was hoping to enjoy some time alone with you, Kira.”**

Ben was confident that he could at least, _finally_ , move things along with this subplot.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **“What, no pet names now Master Kylo?” Kira’s tone is flippant. Her face passive. Though she does not attempt to remove her hand from his.**

Ben let loose a sigh. She was still playing hard to get. But he was not Ben Solo right now. He was Kylo Ren. And Kylo Ren did not give up. Kylo Ren got the girl.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Kira hears his voice whisper; a soft caress of her mind. ‘Oh my Angel, if we were truly alone I would call you whatever you wished.’ His voice becomes more conversational. ‘But I will not risk your safety by calling you such things where the common rabble can hear. You never know who is listening.’**

Ben felt his ears burning underneath his headset as he typed that response. He even whispered the words aloud before he sent them after triple checking his Push to Talk was not on before doing so. The heat rushed to his cheeks when he hit enter. This was fine. He was just being in character. Kylo would definitely say that. _He_ never would. Ben would die of embarrassment, stuttering the whole time. Ben Solo could never say something like that out loud in person. He had to live vicariously through Kylo Ren.

Ping!

For the first time Ben felt his body shaking with nerves. _Oh fuck!_ Had he pushed too far? Was Rey laughing at him? What if she didn’t like it? What if Kylo was total garbage with women? _He_ was total garbage when it came to the fairer sex. No. It’s fine. Everything was fine. Rey was just another player. Separate _things brain, seperate things._

Still there was a niggling in his brain that reminded him he would never, and had never done this with _any_ other player before. Ben checked his message, his hand trembling over his mouse.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira’s voice drifts across his mind light and breathy, like a cool breeze of wind on a hot summer’s eve. ‘I am pleased you have not given up, _Kylo._ I was not sure if I had made things too hard for you.’ A laugh tingling like bells surrounds you. ‘So determined to keep me safe, happy. This...pleases me greatly.’**

_Breathe, damn it. How the hell do I breathe? In air. Get into my lungs, God damn it!_ Ben panicked for a few moments remembering how to perform such a natural act. _Crap, what did Poe roll?_ He checked the Roll20 chat log. Thankful he did not have to ask. _A 17. Hmm the DC was 20 but you know what? Fuck it! He can pass. I’m in a good mood tonight._

Ben continued with Jon and Oscar, while his insides swam with warmth. It was pooling in his stomach, not unlike a fine sweet wine. Or a strong scotch. Those were usually reserved for special occasions. _So I pleased her, huh? Well alright Rey, time for payback for all that playing hard to get!_

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Kylo stands up from his chair, the wood scraping across the floor. He steps behind Kira, his warm body pressing against her cool back. He leans down and grabs the last berry from her plate and brings it to her lips. “Oh sweetheart, you have indeed made things terribly _hard_.** ” **He emphasizes the word so you have no room to doubt just what he means. Kylo leans down, his lips a breath away from Kira’s ear. He whispers, his tone deep and rough. “Now finish the last of your breakfast like a good girl. We have work to do. The sooner we finish, the sooner I may spend my time _pleasing_ you.”**

Ben was _pleased_ with himself. That was how you wooed a woman. If Kira was still playing hard to get- well, then he had more tricks up his sleeve. He had read more than enough fan fiction in his life to know what women wanted, what their fantasies were. Ben was sure Rey was a bit flustered now and each minute that ticked by without a response reassured him of that fact.

Though he was starting to worry after a solid five minutes went by without a response.

Just past seven minutes with no word from Rey, Ben was just beginning to type a response.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Listen, sorry. I took it too far. But he’s a quarter infernal. Demons and desire they go together like-**

Ping!

_She responded!_

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira opens her lips and tosses a glance towards her commander. Her eyes swimming with want. “Of course, Master Kylo. I will always be good for you.” Her words were whispered, and her face turns just a little towards his own. Kylo can feel her body shiver as the action causes his lips brush across her ear. Kira opens her mouth a little wider. Her eyes, expectant.**

_Fuck! Kira_ is _such a good girl for me. For Kylo! Such a good girl for_ Kylo. _Sweet RNG gods above let this not be a dream._ She was utter perfection. In this, he and his dick were in complete agreement. _Would it be too much to kiss her now? Fuck, I_ want _to kiss her so badly. Kylo! Kylo wants to kiss those lips! Gah! What the hell is she doing to me!_

Ben continued to have just a minor little freak out. Nothing major. He was just a _tad_ bit hot and bothered. Nothing life threatening. Everything was fine. Still, the urge to kiss the Aasimar monk was strong. Ben gave himself a very hard shake, determined to keep himself focused. His fingers flew over the keys. He would not be the only one flustered.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Kylo hums a bit as he places the berry into her pretty pink lips. His eyes dance with devilish intentions as he brushes his lips over her ear. “So you say. But I think it is nearly time for you to prove that,” Kylo presses his lips to the shell of her ear and allows his tongue the barest taste of her skin. He stands straight. If Kira looks into his eyes she can see laughter dancing like a flame within their depths. “Come along, Kira. We have work to do. We shall have time for _play_ later.”**

Very pleased with himself, Ben focused back on the pair of Finn and Poe. Both, to his amazement had not sabotaged anything, rolling with the punches. Practically normal. Whatever his best friend was plotting, Ben would bet his sealed in box, limited edition, Darth Vader action figure, that it somehow involved Rey. He never lost a bet when Darth Vader was on the line.

Rey’s response was much faster than last time.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira stands, waving her arm towards the door. “Lead the way, Master Kylo.” Her expression is passive. If Kylo was able to get past her mental defenses he would see just what a mess his actions had caused. While she could steady her heartbeat, and was generally apt at clearing her mind, she found she was not quite able to do so. The feeling of his tongue caressing her skin kept replaying itself over and over.**

Ben felt the goofy grin on his lips and was once more thankful they were not playing in person. This was a rather large boost to his ego. As well as his libido. There would be time later for furthering this romance subplot. For now, the story awaited.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Kylo and Kira make their way across town to the impressive building that housed the Mage’s Guild. The building before you is a cluster of towers, connected to what appears one main building. The stones glisten in the morning light. As you approach, you feel a magical ward as you make your way into the courtyard; any hostile action taken would most likely be met with instant searing pain. Kylo raps his knuckled upon the mahogany wood and waits for entrance.**

Ben almost wished they were now doing this over voice chat instead. It was far faster to just say what he wanted than to type it. Although he was able to keep the less than PG rated interactions with Kira to himself. So he would stick with the plan. No telling what other opportunities to flirt with her would arise. _Kira, flirting with Kira. Gods. Please can we just get on the same page._

His dick twitched in his pants. He would be shown no quarter then. By the grace of his will he would not be seduced. His dick twitched once more. _Nobody asked you._

 

Ping!

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira looks up to her commander. “Master Ren, they will not be able to tell will they? What I am, I mean?”**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> “ **Perhaps.” Kylo’s arm reaches out and wraps itself around Kira’s shoulders. Pulling her to his side. “Best to keep you close then. I will not let anyone harm you.”**

Ben was pulled out of his role play with Kira to once more focus on Poe. Who was, surprise surprise, getting his reckless ass into trouble.

_Stop the god damn presses!_ _What in the fuck? Are you really trying to steal from a member of the Thieves Guild? Seriously, Dameron. No, just no. Fuck your natural 20._

“Oscar, while you almost manage to snag the coin purse of one of the shady members before you, a hand reaches out and stops you. It grips your hand. Crushing your fingers, the man holding onto you growls.” Ben makes his voice as deep and menacing as he was able. He wanted to make the Master of the Thieves Guild as intimidating as possible. To defer any further Poe-esque shenanigans. “While you show some promise, we do not allow thievery within the Guild Hall.”

_He really is getting on my nerves._ Ben tried to rub the headache that his best friend was forming, out of his head. He was not having much luck at the moment.

“I don’t even get a save?”

“No. You get to keep your hand because of that natural 20 Poe. It’s the Thieves Guild for fucks sake. Not some random bar. You’re lucky he didn’t cut off your hand, or you whole arm.”

“Fine then.” Poe clears his throat. “Oscar stares up at the hulking figure. Forgive me I merely wished to test the mettle of your thieves.”

“Consider both them and the line you are about to cross tested. Now what can I do for you?”

“We are Knights of Ren, and are currently searching for anything in regards to the Plagued One, his minions, or anything else of interest.” Finn answered.

“And you are?”

“Jon, Ranger from the North.”

Ben wanted nothing more than to scream in frustration. Ten minutes. They lasted ten whole god damned minutes without diving him absolutely insane. “God damn it all! I swear to all things Holy you Jon Snow fan boy-”

“That’s more Aragorn and you know it!” Finn argued.

“Fine!”

Ping!

_Oh thank fuck. Please Rey, please save me from my moronic friends._ Ben read her message. Her role playing skills, just her mere presence really, soothed his very annoyed soul.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> “ **I trust you implicitly, Master Kylo.” Kira glances down at the arm wrapped around her and squirms a bit in his hold. “You are holding me rather tight. I will not be effective in combat like this.”**

Ben was quick to type his response. His focus on Poe and Finn on autopilot at this point. There was a storm or rage and frustration brewing in him as it were.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> “ **You and I both know if you wished to be out of my arms then you could easily maneuver yourself out of my hold.” Kylo bent his head to once more rest his lips near to her ear. “I think you like being in my arms, my little angel.”** **Kylo straightened himself to his full seven foot height just as the Mage’s Guild’s doors opened.**

Without waiting for a response Ben easily switched between playing Kylo Ren and being the Dungeon Master.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **A man stands before you. Bearded and elderly. You can tell he is clearly a human from his stature. He eyes the pair of you, his eyes widening a fraction. “Such an odd pair you make. Well, get inside and tell me what has a Tiefling and one of your kind standing before our great Guild.” He ushers the two of you inside before closing the door.**

Rey must have noticed he was writing and held off on crafting any response. Now he saw that she was typing a response. His focus almost entirely on the Discord Chat, rather than Roll20 on his other monitor. While he was far less enthusiastic with Poe and Finn, he kept the game moving. Enjoying the secret affair between Kira and Kylo he was crafting, far more. He might have been bending one of his rules about favoritism though.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira looks apprehensive and instinctively presses herself deeper into Kylo’s protective embrace. “We are Knights of Ren. We are here to seek answers. There is something, an artifact we are searching for, something within the city.”**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Kylo adds, “I am Kylo Ren, and this is Lady Kira.” Kylo pulls her flush against his back. His arm wraps tightly around Kira’s waist, securing her in place. His larger frame hiding her from sight. “You would do well not to mention her supposed heritage again.” His voice deepens, a snarl ripping through his body.**
> 
> **The elder mage runs his fingers through his scraggly beard. “Her protector huh. Still an odd pair. Any idea what this ‘artifact’ may be?” He asks, clearly dropping the subject of Kira’s Celestial nature. Though not out of fear, clearly he could care less.**

Ben sent the message and hoped Kira would be willing to take point. But then again, Kylo was her commander. It would make sense if he took the lead. Still Ben was more than willing to allow Rey to have whatever path she wished.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira glances down to the arm at her waist. She gives it a reassuring squeeze before stepping out from behind the massive frame of her commander. “No, but I am able to get a feel for them. My instincts lead me to them. If we were allowed to look over any lore you have on this city I may know more.”**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Kylo nods his head in agreement. “Yes, as Master of the Knights of Ren I would appreciate the opportunity to browse your library.” The mage stands for a moment, contemplating. “Fine, you may research to your heart’s content. But no book may leave this place.” The man leans down, his voice low, eyes darting around. “If you are loyal to the old Skywalker Crown then I will lend whatever aid I can. Do not tell anyone what your reasons are. The Plagued One has many spies. The former Queen used to refer to me as Lord San Tekka.”**

Oh yes, there was the set up. Kylo was not originally a Tiefling, but Rey, nor Kira needed to know that just yet. Although, she was _very_ perceptive; she might just figure that out on her own.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Kira grants the elder mage a small smile. “We appreciate both your discretion and support.”**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> “ **These old eyes of mine have seen much. I will always serve the Skywalkers. You would do well to stick close to your protector here, little lady.” His eyes twinkle with a knowing glint before he turns. “Come on then, you two. The Library is this way.”**

Ben knew they would not find much in the Mage’s Guild. The Rey would have to roll a Natural 20 on her gather information check to really learn much of anything. They had already accomplished their mission. Ben knew that this Mage, or more specifically 20th level Wizard, was a former court Wizard for Kylo’s parents. Kylo now too knew that this was one of his former teachers.

The rest of their one on one session would just more time Kylo and Kira could spend together alone. Together, without the annoying shenanigans of Poe or Hux’s new fascination with kissing Kira’s ass. _Flirting,_ he was sure, which pissed him off to no end. So it was a nice breather for them. Well for Rey at least. He still had to deal with the rest of them.

Ping!

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **O.O.G: So did Oscar really think he was going to get away with stealing from the Thieves Guild.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **O.O.G: It would appear so. That or now he’s just trying to piss me the hell off. News flash it’s working.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **O.O.G: I’m sorry :( At least Kira is not ignoring your affections now.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **O.O.G: Yeah, thanks for that. At this point it’s the only thing keeping me sane right now. Lowkey, I kind of want to demote his ass again. Or throw him into a fight he can’t win.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **O.O.G: You _are_ the DM. Anything I can do to help?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **I’d love a kiss.**

_Fuck!_ Did he just- _no. No no no. Nonononononono._ He did not just type that! What the fuck? _Shit shit shit!_

Ben had never typed so fast in his entire life.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Shit;, um sorry. Kyli…. Kylo would live a kiss.**

Ben glared at his screen. Then his fingers. Finally, his heated gaze landed on his dick, accusation and death in his eyes. _This is all_ your _fault! I have said it before and I will keep saying this until you fucking listen. No. Fucking. Women! God damn it all._

Ping!

_Oh God. Help me. Please._

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> ***Smooch* All better.**

_No it wasn’t all better! That was worse, well not really._ God damn it where the hell was his brain at? He did not need this right now. Seriously. Maybe this was not such a good idea. Ben felt his dick twitch, in protest he assumed. Traitorous thing.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Oh, well um. Thanks for that. Roll a Gather information check for me and let me know the result.**

Ben sent out his message and once more tuned back into the game. He just needed a little bit of a breather. That was it. The game continued on, and his focus drifted between his one on one session with Rey and the others. His brain, and his dick, were throbbing by the time he finally called for a break.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben stood, leaving on his headset, and flopped down on the silken sheets of his bed. They were cool to the touch but not enough to ease the fire going on in his pants. Still, it was a welcome change. He needed to check his phone, but decided against it. He had to get his head back on straight. And stop the pounding going on in his head.

With a groan he fumbled around blindly for the bottle of Excedrin he kept on his nightstand. Poe and Hux were both giving him headaches. If he had a pill that could kill the raging boner, he would be taking that too. There was no medical cure for what currently ailed him south of the border. He would have to take care of that later.

Time flew by as he waited for his alarm to go off. A haze of lust and pain slowly ebbed during his short reprieve. Then the beep from the alarm he had set on Google went off and he knew he had to return. He had finished with Finn and Poe, both learning of the Plagued One’s desire for a Celestial.

Landon and Brienne had succeed in finding the right rumor to lead them to the next artifact as well as the book that would tell them of the other five. Or, it would as soon as they were smart enough to hand the book over to Rey. Her celestial blood would unlock the cipher on the magical tome. They had traded a fair bit of gold and magical items no one wanted for it though. They would need to have more random adventures for more gold soon.

William and Emilia were next on his list. And while he usually enjoyed playing with Hux, the ginger prick had pissed him off. He had Rose to pine over and flirt with. His interactions with Rey both before and during the session only heated his already raging blood. He was not going to be in the mood to deal with Hux stepping one single toe out of line. So much so, Ben decided to cut him off at the pass.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Oi, Ginger Priss. Back off of Rey. Seriously! I do not need your shit right now.**

Hux was quick to respond.]

 

> General Hugs
> 
> **Touchy! Did not know you had an interest in her. Sorry~**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **It’s not like that! Just back off alright. We both know you are madly in love with Rose. Don’t try and use Rey to make her jealous. Not cool dude. Not. COOL.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **Alright fine. I’ll back off. She’s all yours, oh great leader!**

_Son of a **bitch**!_

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **I told you it’s not like that! What the hell is your deal?**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **No deal. Just calling this how I’m seeing it. Besides you need to give up on this celibacy thing. Rey seems like a nice girl. You should go for it.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **I am NOT getting into this with you right now.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **Fine. Fine. Big baby. Go get Rey to kiss it and make it all better!**

Did, did Rey tell him? Did she share the PM’s with Hux? _No. No!_

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **How did you know she kissed me?**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **WHAT YOU’VE ALREADY KISSED! OH SHIT! I HAVE TO TELL DAMERON!**

_Fuuuuuuuck!_

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Wej dfi ntlkiss fo;kr ral!**

That might have now been the record holder for fastest he had ever typed. As well as hands down his worst literary attempt since kindergarten. Or of all time. Ben agonized over the seconds between him hitting enter and seeing the words in Discord letting him know Hux was typing a response.

 

> General Hugs
> 
> **I think you just rolled a nat 1 on your Linguistics check there, Solo. Care to elaborate?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **It wasn’t like that…just RP stuff. Don’t go off and run to Dameron. Please man, I’m begging you!**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **Oh. Well, that is less noteworthy. I _guess_ I will not tell Dameron. But only if you promise when you do finally kiss Rey, you tell ME first. And before she gets a chance to tell Rose.**

_Why was Hux acting like he was interested in Rey? He was not interested in Rey. No you don’t get a say, dick. You shut up and suffer in silence. I’ll deal with you later._ He was going insane. That was the only explanation. He, Ben Solo, was going insane.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Fine. I promise. You’ll be waiting for a long time for that one then.**
> 
> **Also, this love hate thing you two have going on is seriously weird, man.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **Have you met Rose? She is the most adorable thing in the world. When she’s angry, well I’ll spare you the details. Suffice to say, I love riling her up.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Man, you two are going to end up hate fucking before you ever start dating.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **That is the dream, Solo. That is the dream.**
> 
> **Oh, I’m pretty damn sure if you don’t snatch Rey up soon someone else will. Keep lying to yourself, Solo. See where that gets you. You are so interested in her you’re about ready to start a Rey fan club. The sexual tension alone is palpable. I may not have said anything to Rose, YET, but there is a method to my madness.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Sure there is. What are you waiting for? A royal invitation to her ‘Ball’?**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **I’m not telling you anything.**
> 
> **Also I’m glad to see you’re not denying your attraction to Rey any longer.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **I did not feel like you even deserved a response to that. I am not in love with Rey.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **Fine.**

Of course Hux could not leave the matter alone without one final jab.

 

> General Hugs
> 
> **But who ever said anything about love? Think about it, Solo.**

_God dammit._

Ben just could not even deal with this anymore. By this point, the massive headache was well on its way to a migraine. He soldiered through for the others, but was far faster with Hux and Rose. He sent Rey a message.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **O.O.G: Listen, I’ve got a bit of a migraine going on. I’m going to finish up with these two bickering love sick idiots and then probably call it a night. No encounter. Sorry.**

Rey’s response was lightning fast.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Are you alright? That really sucks, Kylo. I mean about the headache. Wish I could help.**

That message alone did him wonders.

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Just keep being yourself, Rey. If I’m alright we can finish the RP after the game ends. Spoilers, not much ‘main story’ will be happening with us in the Mage’s Guild. If you want to advance this ‘very important’ romance subplot though I might be game. Just don’t want to deal with everyone else anymore.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Awww. Sending air hugs and healing waves your way. I am really sorry. If it is too much trouble, we can hold off. But if you really feel up for it I would be happy to join you.**

Ben felt himself smile despite the fact that Mjölnir was attempting to beat his brains into mush. The ache in his head was lessening. His dick had even given him a small break. His chest felt warm and tingly, like she really had sent him an air hug. Despite his rule about no woman, maybe, _just_ maybe he could consider altering it. _Maybe._

 

> Going Solo
> 
> **Thanks. You really are an angel, you know that.**

He did not even care how she took that at this point. Ben Solo was out of fucks to give.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I am no angel. But I appreciate the sentiment all the same.**

 

* * *

 

Ben continued the session. Hux did a wonderful job of not pressing anymore of his buttons. He must have realized just how far he had pushed him. That or the universe was finally having mercy on his broken soul. He would bet money on the former. Not Vader, but a decent chunk of money.

“Alright, well I’m pretty much done so I’m calling it here. I’ve got a headache and I just can’t handle an encounter tonight. So you all head out. Rey, stick around and we’ll finish off Kylo and Kira’s section alright?”

“You said her name! XP.”

_That was_ it _! No more Mr. Nice DM._

“Shut the ever living fuck up! I’ve ended the game but I’m not leaving this last bit to next week. I’m not in the god damned mood!”

After his rant Ben let loose a scream. One loud enough to shake the walls of his house a little. Or at least his bedroom. He slammed his fist onto his desk over and over until his hands cried out in protest and his throat burned.

“Fine. Just remember to check your phone. Feel better man. Sorry.”

“Forgive him, Kylo. I’ll talk to him.”

“Please do Finn. Please. I’ll check my phone, Dameron. Fuck.”

“We still cool?”

“Stop being a fucking pain in my ass and yeah.”

Poe did not even respond. He and Finn left the chat. Ben looked over to say goodnight to the others only to realize they had all left the chat. _Must have happened while I was letting out all the anger._

“So,” Rey’s voice was soft and soothing to his aching head, welcome even. “Feel better after that scream?”

“What? Oh.” Ben was tired, after a burst of rage like that he usually was. “I need a new keyboard. My buttons seems to be sticking a lot.”

“Are you sure you’re alright Kylo? You seem to be having a really rough go of things.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you are not fine. A complete stranger could tell you are not fine.”

“You’re not a stranger, Rey. We’re friends now, remember?”

“Of course we are. I meant some rando off the streets. Kylo, and as your friend, I’m really worried about you. I will not press you to talk. Just know if you need someone I am here for you. To listen to you scream and yell and bitch about whatever is bothering you. Whatever you need.”

Ben felt himself crumbling. This girl really was fucking perfect. Like, heaven sent, crafted just for him, fucking perfect. He hadn’t even met her face to face yet. Was there really a point to his rule if it kept him from her? He was really going to have to think hard about that one.

“I need a hug to be completely honest.”

“Oh Kylo-”

“Ben. My name is Ben.”

There was a slight pause. Was this _not_ the right time to tell her his name? He had no fucking clue anymore. Hell, he did not even know which way was up and what color the god damned sky was anymore. As far as he was aware, it could be purple with orange polka dots right now.

“Ben.” His name was whispered. Softly. Like his mother used to do when he was little and had the flu. Warm, and full of sympathy and kindness. Just a little bit, Ben felt the pieces of his heart come back together. Just a little, mind you, but it was more relief than he had felt in the past few months.

“Rey. You have no idea how glad I am Dameron tricked me into letting you join this game.”

“Well then, you can show me when I set up a game night for us all to meet up. I will be sure to give you that hug you need.”

“I wish I met you first.”

Rey did not comment. Probably better than she didn’t to be honest. But Ben had no more fucks to give. No more lies to tell himself. He was done being a river in Egypt. Mostly.

“Alright Ben. Get yourself in bed. We can just say Kira and Kylo spent hours pouring over the books and flirting heavily. Ending with Kira pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. You need rest.” Still such a soft and soothing tone.

Gods, he loved her voice. He wanted to hear it in person. Next to his head. Fingers running through his hair. Taking his pain away. Headache pa-No. All his damn pain. Heartache included.

“I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“You are not alone anymore. I am loyal to those I care about. Perhaps even to a fault. You are my friend, Ben. So long as I am around you, will not be alone. I promise.”

“Alright. But I have two conditions.”

“I don’t do anything with pets or children.”

Ben felt the laugh flow over them. “Alright. I need to turn off push to talk if I’m going to be laying in my bed.”

“Fine by me. You are stressed and you need to relax. Now, name your terms.”

Ben fell onto his bed after changing his settings around. Wrapping his arms around his pillow, pulling the cool side to his face, he felt himself start to relax more. “One, I owe you an extra role play session one on one to cash in at a time of your choosing. So long as I’m available.”

“Well that is just a bonus for me, so I will gladly accept that one. And the other.”

“The other, is that we agree this whole thing ended when Kira presses the quick kiss to Kylo’s cheek he pulls her into a real kiss. A long, slow, deep kiss. Holding her close to him. Allowing him to pour all his desire and adoration for her into it because she has teased him enough. He can’t be satisfied with having her so close and yet not having _her_ much longer.”

There was a long pause. Then a rush of air, like a sigh or a heaving breath. “Nope. If Kylo is kissing her then Kira kisses him right back. She would wrap her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to get herself as close to him as possible.”

“Well, if she’s doing that, then Kylo’s going to lift her into his arms and bury his fingers into her silken tresses. He’s been longing to run his fingers through her hair for about three weeks now, since she stopped wearing her hair in those buns of hers.”

Rey did not miss a beat. Her voice was higher, still soft, but a higher inflection to be sure. “Kira has wanted to play with Kylo’s dark hair since the moment she met him. She would not let Kylo be the only one to have his fun. She starts carding her fingers through his hair, reveling in the soft texture. She would not mention what she wanted to do with his horns just yet.”

_Fuck. Oh Gods above._ Ben runs his own fingers through his hair, wishing instead of his large meaty fingers, they were her own. He was sure Rey had soft nimble little fingers. She typed far too fast otherwise. It was not what he needed, but it helped.

“Kylo would open his mouth and flick his tongue across those perfect lips, needing more than the taste he had of her at breakfast.”

“That would cause Kira to gasp,” Rey was panting now. Fuck, he was not the only one affected by this.

“His tongue enters her sweet mouth. Sure, he tastes every delectable inch. Kylo groans, having finally, _finally_ , been given permission to taste her. She is so sweet, so divine to him. Sweeter than any wine.”

“Kira is shivering, her legs wrap around his waist. She needs an anchor or she fears she might fly away. Her fingers fist into his hair, she pulls him closer.”

_Fuck._ He can’t help it. He _just_ can’t. One hand had drifted down his bed to palm his covered cock. Pressing the mute button on his mic he unbuckled his belt and shimmed out of his pants as if _they_ were the ones on fire.

His cock was sensitive and heated to the touch. Hell, Ben was in such a daze he did not even have the sense to feel dirty. Grabbing a bottle of lotion, he squirted some into his hand then allowed his cock the freedom it demanded. Though, he did suddenly feel an overwhelming desire to be honest with her. Unmuting his mic, he began to speak.

“Sorry I-”

“It’s fine Kylo, Ben.”

“No, you- I mean- what I’m trying to say-”

“Shhh. Ben.”

“But, Rey-”

“Please go back to the role play. Please, Ben.” The trembling tone to her voice finally hit him.

“Sorry, Angel. I’m so sorry. I feel it too.” Ben whispered. Never had he been more certain that this was affecting him just as much as it was affecting her.

“Kylo softens the kiss, pulling back slightly.”

“Kira tries to force his lips back to her own.”

“Oh, my angel. My sweet dear Kira. I need you so much! Kylo presses his lips to hers once more. Don’t ever leave me, Kira. I will protect you. He presses another kiss to her lips. Keep you safe and happy. Another kiss, this one with the intention of returning to the fervor of their first.”

Then she moaned. Rey. Moaned. _My Gods woman._ That was the single sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life. And he had sex before! It was high pitched, a keening whine of pleasure if he ever heard one before. Well, if that did not let him know she was enjoying this nothing would. If she were-gods, if she were touching herself right now? _Fuck._ That would be delicious, perfect, sinful, downright fucking naughty. So, terribly bad for the crumbling wall that was his rule.

Ben had been trying to keep his strokes long and slow, squeezing as tight as he was able to still get some pleasure out of this. Rey may or may not know what he was doing. But he was reluctant to give her real audible proof. Well, up until that moment she moaned into her mic. Then it was over. His hand pumped his cock, keeping rhythm with his panting. Which he too stopped keeping quiet.

“Fuck. Rey-”

“Shut _up,_ Ben.” Rey hissed at him.

Fuck, even that was sexy as hell.

“Don’t you want to keep going?”

“I swear to Gods, Ben.” Her voice came across as a mix of whimpering and heated anger.

“Sorry Angel. I just-”

“Bloody hell. Shut the fuck up and use those words of yours and help me damn it!”

She was, she really was. Touching herself, getting off on the role play. On his words. His voice. Fuck. She had to be. He was even willing to bet Vader on it now.

Ben threw on his Kylo voice, words spewing forth. No control or filter any longer. He no longer had blood in his brain to fuel those mental faculties. “I’ll never let you go now. _Never.”_

“Kira presses herself against his pulsing cock. Rubbing up and down his length. Do not make promises you will not keep, Kylo Ren. I will tear you asunder if you break that oath.”

Ben stopped caring. He began pumping his cock with abandon. No more teasing. No more waiting. “I promise. I’ll never leave you. I’m yours. Always. So long as you are always mine. Kylo’s lips-they,” breathing was becoming difficult, “latch themselves onto Kira’s neck laving the skin with long, languid strokes of his tongue. His fingers dig into her hips, rocking her against him.”

At first, all Rey responded with were moans, then a whispered ‘Kylo’ caught his ear. Ben had never once in his life felt jealous of one of his own creations. Later, he would probably try and deny every feeling such a thing. But now, now his lust and frustration was in control.

“Tell me, please,” he was begging now.

“I’m yours, Kylo. I think I have always been yours.”

_Yes_! Even in this, she was picking up on things Kylo had wanted. Hoped for. But dared not even ask. Things Ben Solo yearned for.

“I want you so badly. But the first time I take you. The first time will be alone. Safe in a heavily warded room. Protected from everyone who would take you from me. Surrounded by silks and soft furs and all the sweet berries you can eat. Because I will not be letting you leave that bed. I will worship your body like the heavenly goddess you are. Fuck! Fingers dig in tighter, enough to leave bruises on that beautiful skin of yours. Hips, pressing further into yours.”

Damn, he was losing his ability to speak. He was so close. _So_ goddamn close.

“Come for me, baby girl. My angel, my better half. Please. I can’t stop until I’ve at least given you that.” His words were pleading, Kylo to Kira, and Ben to Rey.

“Oh Gods,” Rey was audibly mewling into her mic now. She must have taken off Push to Talk as well.

Then most delicious keen he had ever heard fell from her lips and into his ears. Fuck, she sounded like heaven and hell all wrapped into one. He would worship at the altar of her greatness. Then he would drag her down and revel in sin with her. She stole the very breath from his chest.

Then she said the most tantalizing thing he had ever heard. “Oh, Ben.” It was soft, feather light. If he had been breathing he might not have heard it. If his focus had not been solely on the sounds of her sweet musical moans. He would have missed it.

That was it, he was done for. His spend shot out of his cock in the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Probably including the one when he had finally lost his virginity. Her name too, was pulled from his lips by a force he could neither name nor control. “Rey.”

As the haze of lust faded into post orgasm bliss, he heard the long breathy sigh of the woman he was sure he might be losing his heart to. “Ben, are you alright?”

It was then he realized he was crying, sobbing actually. As soon as he realized what his body was doing the words just began to flow. He was a burst water pipe and everything was spilling out. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Why? Why couldn’t I have met you first?”

“Ben, please don’t cry-”

“Why does the universe hate me? What did I do to deserve getting so broken?”

“Nothing, Ben. Shhh. Ben.”

“If I met you first I’d be happy right now. Now I’m nothing but a broken piece of shit who can’t decide whether he wants to ever try romance again, or just give up entirely.”

“You’re not broken Ben. You just need time-”

“I’ve had time, Rey! I’ve had months of time!” He was sobbing and yelling at the same time.

“You need someone to help put you back together.”

“I can’t just shove my mess on someone.” Ben argued. He was a man, damn it. Men did not shove their problems onto women. Hell, this whole conversations was bad enough as it was.

“Then maybe you need to find someone willing to help you with your burden.”

“Where the fuck am I going to find this perfect woman of my dreams? She’d have to be a Nerd too. The Queen of Nerds! She doesn’t exist!”

Ben had now started bemoaning the fact that he would never find this perfect dream girl when Rey’s sweet angelic voice filtered through his headset.

“I like fixing supposedly broken things. I like pretty much all things nerd related. And well-”

His heart had stopped. No, she couldn’t mean. Not really. “And what Rey.” He spoke so softly. Any louder and he was terrified he would scare her off.

“And I could really learn to fall in love with you, Ben.”

“I think I could learn to fall in love with you too, Rey. But I’m broken, and I need time damn it. And I don’t think I can take another betrayal. I don’t know if I can do this, Rey. I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay. You shouldn’t wait around for me. You deserve so much better than me.”

“Do not tell me what I deserve Benjamin! I do not give a flying fuck what you _think_ I deserve. Hell, I do not care what _anyone_ thinks I deserve. If I decide I want to try and fall in love with you, I bloody will. You hear me?!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now get some fucking sleep. Oh, and check your phone like Poe kept bitching at you to do.” Her voice dropped once more to that soothing tone she had used before. “And feel better.”

“I will.” She was so in charge and on top of things. So much so it reminded him of his mother. He would not dream of disagreeing with her or attempt to tell her no after that.

“Good. Good night Ben, sweet dreams. I’ll see you later. Also you still owe me that extra one on one RP session. We have a deal and do not even think of backing out.”

“I would RP with you anytime.” Ben whispered. “You still owe me that hug.”

“Keep pushing and I’m going to kiss you until your head explodes in front of Poe and Hux.” Her voice was filled with promise with a lilting tease to it.

“Sorry.”

“Good night.”

_He did not even care to know how she did it anymore. She could make her good night sound sexy as she wanted to. Fuck. Well, that was it then. Screw it. You win dick. You fucking win._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm posting on Friday guys! Chapter six has been written. (Still a first draft but it is written)
> 
> Also I totally forgot this earlier, but there was a section during the game where they referenced the 'Bardic Song of Caution' ["Never Split the Party"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waa2ucfgVgQ&t=14s). I wanted to link that down here because it is amazing! Well there is is. You should check it out, it is amazing! And hilarious. I totally gam out to this at least once when writing a chapter.


	6. Final Fantasy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lots of love to my Beta [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) for helping me out with this one.
> 
> To my fellow members of [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) thank you so much for all the love, support. Some of you were very excited about the chomping about to happen.
> 
> Special shout out to: [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) and [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) and their amazing fic [In Other Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917830/chapters/34556499). The idea's for Ben's home town as well as the bit about spaghetti were both from that one. You know, in addition to the idea of having these to oblivious nerds suffer the UST and pining. THough they are by far and large much better at it than I am. I can not promote the beautiful masterpiece enough. You should totally read it.

 

 

* * *

 

The last few weeks for Rey had been the best she had ever had. Nerding out with her friends, playing Pathfinder, meeting and subsequently making more friends. Yes, the past few weeks had been amazing. Except for one small, tiny, insignificant detail. Her jealousy.

When she told Phasma and Rose she was low key jealous of her character, she was only half serious. Now that half serious low key had morphed into a full blown Decpticon. She was hardcore jealous of Kylo’s pursuit of Kira. He was attentive and always there waiting in the wings for her. Whispered words heavy with desire. Piercing stares overflowing with longing.

Rey needed herself a man who looked at her like Kylo looked at Kira.

So as the weeks wore on, Rey started to really take Phasma’s condition. She made Kylo _work_ for it. Boy, did he work for it. There was an ever growing edge to his voice when he spoke with her, each of his messages just a little more pleading than the last. Kylo Ren was not giving up. Rey was both thrilled and insanely jealous. Of her own character. Who did that?

Then there was the fact that Kylo’s voice, and his words were like taps to a faucet. He spoke and the floodgates opened. More often than not, she was usually _dripping_ with need by the end of a session. He did not even need to flirt with her out loud. He could be asking her to roll a reflex save and her body was raring to go. Those moments when he said Kira’s name though, she was very nearly a puddle of goo.

She would pleasure herself to the memory of his voice, of his words. At first it was only after the game and she was lying in bed. Then, the next week she found herself thinking about Kira and Kylo and had to do so again. On and on it seemed to go and now? Well, now it was four times a week she was laying in her bed hearing Kylo’s voice and imagining a Teifling ravaging Kira.

So Rey was jealous of Kira, of basically a part of herself. It was _truly_ pathetic.

She had even stopped thinking about that handsome mystery guy so much. Besides, she now wanted someone who wanted her the way Kylo wanted Kira. No. Scratch that. She wanted someone who _needed_ her the way Kylo needed Kira.

Cue last Friday and Rey had nearly lost her mind. Kylo, or Ben, she corrected herself, and her had finally connected. They had called each other friends, and that alone would have been the highlight of last week’s session. But oh no. The night was still young. There was much progress yet to be made.

The words that man wrote, the desire and lust he portrayed, the caring and protective nature. All of it had her so wet she was glad she now set down a towel on her desk chair. Originally it was used for a bit of extra padding as the chair was threadbare and the cushion all but flat. The chair was old. Now at least it was a towel and not her chair slick with her need.

Add to that Hux had pushed the flirting, which Rey was sure was a gambit to make Rose jealous. She played along a little, but only a little. Perhaps that would be a swift kick in the pants for those two to finally make a move. Still Hux’s actions seemed to irritate Ben, and William’s, Kylo.

Then Poe was his usual pain in the butt. Of course, this was not the standard she had been told so obviously Poe was still up to something. He too infuriated Ben even more, to the point he was mentally exhausted, and even made himself sick. So when he asked for a rain check on the role play Rey was torn.

The aching from the demon in her uterus was begging for attention. For more of _his_ attention to be precise. The caretaker in her. The one that reveled in repairing broken things, wanted only to help him. Taking the high road, Rey attempted just that.

Then something changed. They had been negotiating the conditions for Ben to take care of himself, and somehow it devolved, or evolved, into a passion filled kiss. Confessions of devotion and need.

If Ben’s messages were able to make her drip, his voice made her pussy go into a full blown gush. Either the one he used as Kylo or even just his normal tone. Rey was still not sure which she preferred, or if she even had a preference. She could not deny her needs any longer and she had begun trying to relieve the tension, slowly rubbing herself over her pajama shorts.

Then when he muted his mic she _knew._ Rey knew exactly what he was doing. She couldn’t explain how; it was just a feeling deep in her bones. That was all the encouragement she needed. Feeling rather bold, she disabled her push to talk and now had two hands free to take care of her aching desire. Slipping her hand under her panties, she allowed herself to just feel.

Those words Kylo spoke to Kira. Not to leave him. That he needed her. That he would keep her safe, and happy. Rey wished more than anything in that moment that Ben was speaking these words to her. She imagined it for just a moment, pretended that was true and those words were from Ben to Rey, not Kylo to Kira, and she moaned.

They continued to chase pleasure together, never saying it aloud, but Rey was certain they both knew what the other was doing. She could hear the proof of Ben’s actions filter through her crappy headset. She really needed to get a new one now. Then his words hit her.

“ _I’ll never let you go now._ Never.”

So similar to what he had said before. The rant that made her heart flutter. While it sounded like he was speaking with Kylo’s voice, it was his worst character voice yet. It sounded far more like Ben then Kylo. He had not said Kira’s name and that was it, that was the moment she knew she wanted him. She wanted him to mean those words, to shower her with the passion and devotion she knew he was capable of. She had seen it with Kira. She was jealous of her character, but she was thankful for Kira as well.

At the time it was hard for her to associate Kylo her DM with Ben, his real name. So when she whispered Kylo, she had really meant Ben. When he begged her to tell her she was his just as he was hers Kira and Rey had melded together. Both she and herself answered his pleading words. His need for his desire to be reciprocated. She reacted instinctively.

Oh, how she wanted him now. There was no denying that. Sexually she wanted him. Romantically was another story, but one that Rey was more than willing to test and figure out. For science. And for herself.

When he freaked out instead of turning into a pile of happy sated goop, Rey was immediately concerned. For the five seconds it took until he lamented the fact the he had not met her first. That he had not met her before his ex had ripped him up and torn him into shreds.

He was in so much pain. He was so conflicted. Darkness and light battling out for his very soul. She wanted to hold him, to heal him, to take his pain away so he might never hurt like he was ever again.

Rey Kenobi found she could see herself giving in to the possibility of dating him, even potentially falling for him. And when he admitted he might be able to do the same? She was in pure ecstasy. The previous orgasm, which was her best to date, paled in comparison to that very statement. That he might be willing to give it a chance, to give her a chance. Sure, they were a long way off from love, but they liked each other enough. The idea was out there; if either wanted to take, it they could.

Someone thought they could love her. _Her!_ He thought that maybe he could learn to love her. The possibilities that entailed sent a thrill through her entire nervous system. She would not have to be alone anymore. She might not grow old a die in a house full of cats, forever single.

Sure, Ben was broken. Rey knew how to fix broken things and make them whole again and she was up for the challenge. If he were willing to try, so could she. Just the thought of even trying was more than she had in years. She had fallen asleep that night with a smile on her face.

Then, the next morning her heart plummeted into her chest. Ben had posted a message to the Knights of Ren Discord chat that he had to cancel the game next week. Something had happened, he needed time to figure it all out and he would see them all the next week.

_Fuck!_ Rey had scared him off before she had even gotten started. She had the worst luck when it came to her love life. Her very lacking, craptastic, love life.

Of course Poe took Ben’s message in stride and had decided to host a game night at his apartment in place of playing D&D. Rey was willing to go. After both Rose and Poe threatened to drag her along kicking and screaming. She supposed she could try and have some fun, not that she was in much of a mood to do anything. Still, if she acted off then the others would worry. She did not need them worrying over her dismal love life.

Game night would help her forget her troubles. At least she hoped so.

 

* * *

 

“So what are we playing?” Hux wondered. He truly was striking. Rose, it would seem, had excellent taste.

“Cards Against Humanity is always a good staple to any game night.” Phasma’s husband Mitaka offered, holding out the black box. He was mousy, but when he looked at Phasma his eyes practically glowed. His whole face did. She could see why Phasma and he had fallen in love.

“Who’s going to be the Card Czar first?” Finn asked, carrying two drinks in his hands. He offered one to his boyfriend. Of course he did, they were a happy couple in love.

“Who had the most recent shit?” Poe asked the group, taking his cup and giving his lover a kiss.

Rose raised her hand. “Just before Hux picked me up.”

“Oh gods, I did not need to know that Bitey.” Hux groaned, but Rey saw the glint in his eye. She had wondered why they had both shown up at the same time. He seemed pleased now everyone knew he had been to her house. Rey tried very hard not to roll her eyes.

“Alright then. Get your ten cards and let us commence with the frivolities.” Phasma cheered, raising her glass of red wine.

“I swear the drunker she gets, the more proper she sounds.” Finn whispered to her.

“I think it’s adorable.” Rey whispered right back.

“So do I.” Mitaka leaned over and joined them.

“Oi! No picking teams or cheating you three!” Poe pointed his finger at them.

“Who do you think they are, Dameron? You?” Hux shot back.

“Nice one, Hugs!”

“I aim to please.” Hux’s ears practically matched his hair.

“Alright bitches!” Rose drew the first black card. “We’re starting. What’s the Next Happy Meal toy?’

Rey looked over her cards, and placed hers down. Hux too, was fairly confident with his card choice as well. Poe took a few minutes, then set his down. From his looks he was playing a throw away. Phasma slammed hers down with confidence and Mitaka surprised her by slamming his own down as well. For such a quiet guy, he sure seemed competitive. Finn set his down lest. He had always had a great poker face and Rey couldn’t get a read on him.

Hux mixed them all up for Rose and Rey could not help but notice how his fingers brushed along her skin. Far longer than would be required, purposeful even. She was already missing Ben.

“Alright, time to read them all out. What’s the next happy meal toy? A life time of sadness.”

A burst of laughter spread around the table.

“What’s the next Happy Meal toy?” Rose gave a snort. “Really, already playing this card? Brown People.”

That received a huge surge of laughter. Poe had even snorted. “Who played that card?” He demanded, wiping a tear from his eye.

“See, already trying to cheat. Look at him.” Hux taunted. “Don’t listen to him, Bitey. You know which card to choose.”

“Oi! No influencing the Card Czar, Hugs!” Mitaka shouted.

“If you’ve all finished!” Rose seemed to be on a bit of a power trip. “What’s the next Happy Meal Toy? 72 Virgins.”

“Really? Wow, we’re off to a wonderful start guys.” Phasma chuckled.

“We are all horrible people.” Finn agreed with a smile.

“With a one way ticket straight to hell!” Poe cheered.

“First class even!” Hux added with a nod.

“Only the best for us.” Rey finished. She was feeling a little less depressed about the whole Ben situation.

“Hell yeah!” Rose cheered. “Now, What’s the Next Happy Meal toy, you horrible human beings? Oh god. You’re all terrible! Smallpox blankets.”

There were audible snorts at that card. Wow, so they were all playing hardball tonight. That was good to know. Rey would not be playing it safe anymore.

“What’s the next happy meal toy? My relationship status? Alright, who the hell put that one down? Seriously?” Rose roared. Clearly someone had pushed a button.

“No cheating!” Mitaka thundered back, “even for the Card Czar!”

It was always the quiet ones.

“Fine then. Last one, What’s the Next Happy Meal toy?” Rose let loose a brilliant smile before slamming the card down on the table. “Some god damn peace and quiet!” She cheered.

There were whoops around the table, as well as laughter. Rey felt her depression flowing away. No one could stay upset while playing Cards Against Humanity. No one with a soul and a sense of humor, anyways.

“Alright, well we all know that one wins!” Phasma cheered.

“Yeah, I mean it’s practically fate!” Finn agreed.

“I need to head to Mc Donald's to get a Happy Meal!” Poe snorted into his beer.

“You?! Ben’s the one that could use that card!” Mitaka shot back.

There was a pause. Everyone turned and looked to Rey.

“Oh, he told me his real name the other night. You did not spoil anything.” She reassured them. Though that was all she was going to say about the matter.

When no more details were forthcoming Poe pointed his finger at her. “Details, Chica. Now!”

“Oh no, she’s not telling you first!” Rose argued.

“She’d be telling all of us at the same time!” Poe shot back.

“Uh uh. Nope, _I’m_ the damn Card Czar, and I need to pick the winner.” Rose taunted. “She can tell me later. I’m the best friend. I get first dibs on the juicy details.”

“Not cool.”

“Them’s the rules, flyboy. Now, which to choose?”

“Oh come on, we all know the winner! It’s obvious.” Mitaka growled.

“Now who’s cheating by trying to influence the Card Czar?” Hux taunted.

“I don’t care whose card it was. Clearly, it was the funniest.”

“But those aren’t the rules Mitaka.” Hux responded with a sing song voice. “Card Czar chooses based on their own preferences.”

“Fine. Pick your card.”

“Oh, well with your damn permission then.” Oh no, that fiery anger was back. “Who ever played ‘My Relationship Status’ claim your win and face my wrath!”

“Really? You chose that one just so you’d know!” Mitaka growled. “I clearly had that one in the bag. It was perfect.”

Hux reached over and picked up the black card with a smirk on his lips. “You have to play to your audience, Mitaka.”

“You son of a bitch!”

“Dear sweet Bitey. If you wish to change your relationship status I hear Mc Donald's has something for that. I’d be willing to take you there even.”

Well that shut Rose up. _Well played Hux. Well played._ Rey was willing to bet that they were finally crumbling. One of them would make a real move soon. Her money was now on Hux. She was happy for Rose of course. She only wished her own love life was not looking so dismal.

The rest of the game carried the same way with Finn winning three rounds in a row for a come from behind victory. Poe stared her down throughout the entire game; he had ended with no black cards at all and them down without even looking at them. Thank the nerd gods on high for Finn, who finally dragged his boyfriend away to go deal with something in the kitchen.

That was the moment Rose and Phasma attacked.

“Alright, Finn has successfully dragged Poe away, now spill!” Rose demeaned, rounding on her. Rey felt herself backing further into the plush chair. Rose pressing closer, perched on the armrest.

Phasma stood up from the couch and stood tall over them. Her eyes constantly flicking to check the entryway into the kitchen. “You better hurry. Not sure how long Finn will be able to hold him off. He was damn near rabid looking by the end of the game.”

Well, it was either now or be hounded all night. If she shared what happened between herself and Ben with her fellow ladies, they would keep her safe from Poe’s nosy Nancy behavior. Not that these two were much better. They did at least have the decency _not_ to stare at her like a juicy steak.

“Fine. So last week after you all left for the night, Ben and I talked. Decided we were friends. We really connected, you know. So he told me his name.” Rey answered. It was true. Sure, she was skipping the whole role play that had devolved into them mutually masturbating together.

“Oh no. You know the deal, Rey. Give us the whole story!”

Rey let loose a groan and spilled it all. Part of her remembered the last time she had with held information and she crossed her arms tight to her chest for protection. Her arm would not be ransomed for information again. She found as the tale went on she began revealing more and more. With each sentence, both women’s jaws opened just a little bit wider. By the end they were both a little flushed, as well as slack jawed.

“So you and Ben-”

“Basically admitted you could fall in love-”

“Even basically had cyber sex together-”

“And you’re sitting here like someone kicked your bloody puppy!” Phasma finished.

Rey’s face fell, and Phasma immediately softened her own gaze. “Sorry love, what did he do?”

What did he do? What the hell did _she_ do? That was the more important question.

“I think I pushed too far too fast. Everything was fine, then I wake up and Ben says something happened and he needed to ‘sort things out’ or whatever. I made him run away. I scared off not only a potential man, but our freaking DM. I’ll be kicked out of the group now for sure!” Rey felt the tears pricking at her eyes. She refused to allow them to fall.

Rose wrapped her arms around her neck pulling Rey’s face flush with her best friend’s breasts. “Oh hun.”

“Oi! What are you two doing?”

“Piss off Hux or I’m ripping your dick off!”

“Oh, no you don’t. Bitey over there has first dibs. Claimed it years ago.”

“Not now, Hux. Unless you wish to lose your dick and join team ladies, you need to go away!” Rose hissed.

“I’m fine, really.” Rey protested.

“No, you are not!” Rose growled. “I’m going to punch that idiot right in the nose!”

“Rey, love, you do know Ben’s at his parent’s place right now? Because he’s there dealing with something.” Phasma explained, her hand coming down to run soothingly through her hair.

“So, I did not ruin everything?”

“Not at all!” Rose reassured her. “If Ben does decide to be an idiot about this though, I am still more than willing to deck him in the schnoz for you.” Rose thrust her fist into the air to emphasize her point.

“This is all Ben’s fault, dear. Hence my asking what _he_ did. Lord knows we all love him, but he’s a moron.” Phasma sighed. “I doubt he’ll ever learn.”

“He’s almost as bad as Hugs.”

“What did you say, Bitey?”

“Oh, go see what Finn and Poe are up to!” Rose glared at her ginger crush.

“No way. Finn dragged him into his bedroom. I am _not_ going in there!”

“Peanut gallery aside,” Phasma took a seat on the other armrest now that the threat of Poe barging in and demanding answers had passed. “You and Ben, hmm?”

Rey allowed herself to once more hope. If Ben was really dealing with a family crisis why did he not tell her? How did Phasma know all that? “Maybe. How did you know Ben was at his parents?”

“I asked him point blank why he canceled a game. He only ever cancels for emergencies. Or if he’s too sick to talk.” Phasma answered with a soft smile.

“Let me guess, you just assumed he decided to run away like that hot ‘mystery guy’ right? So you didn’t even both to ask him.” Rose pulled away from her crushing embrace.

“Well, I did not want to make things any worse.”

“Communication is key to any relationship.” Phasma sang. “It is how Mitaka and I have managed out relationship since high school.”

That was sage advice. The problem was following through with it. Rey had no issues communicating, at least not usually. But her friendships and D&D were on the line. If she were really honest, she was just delaying her inevitable rejection.

“I know.” Rey hung her head.

“This is still Ben’s fault.” Rose was quick to remind her.

“But I-”

“Nope, girl talk. It is always the ones with the penis at fault here.” Phasma smirked. “Except Mitaka. He is too pure for this world.”

“Oh, really. He is one competitive guy.” Rey teased.

“I like to let him have his fun.” Phasma chuckled.

“So, you and Ben?” Rose pressed. Both figuratively and literally.

“Like I said before, maybe. I mean he’s still getting over his first love.”

“Oh no, that man’s first love is Dungeons and Dragons. Still is to be honest. He had an infatuation with Bazine. That man has never been in love before. Lust maybe. But never love.” Phasma reasoned.

“But he’s so-”

“Broken up about it? She popped his cherry. Gave him the time of day, _when_ it suited her. She flirted with him and made him feel nice. So yeah, he’s a little broken up over it. But-”

“He’s being a freaking drama queen about it! I mean she was total garbage. Honestly I don’t know why he’s making such a big deal out of it.” Rose finished.

“Though to be fair, she was his first. No one forgets their first. For better or worse.”

“You can say that because you married your first.”

“Oh, well if you did something you might too.”

Rose flushed at this statement and poked her head over the chair and scanned the area. To make sure Hux was not within earshot Rey assumed. “Shut up! That is not safe to talk about right now.”

“The two of you I swear.” Phasma threw her hands into the air. She let them fall to the side and softened her gaze. “What’s holding you back?”

“Nothing is holding me back. It’s just-”

“Bullshit!”

“No, it is not bullshit! I am not sure he is ready. I would be willing to consider it. He is the one who is all messed up.”

Rose opened her mouth about to respond when Phasma cut her off. “Rey has a point, Rose. It takes two people to make a relationship. Ben does have to consent to be in a relationship. He has to participate.” She turned her gaze back to Rey. “So if I am understanding this correctly, you would be willing to participate? Willing to give him a chance?”

Rey nodded. “Yeah, I think so. I mean he _is_ pretty amazing. A little rough around the edges. I think if he stopped hurting so much he and I _could_ make something work. Or at least give it a real try.”

“Atta girl!” Rose cheered. “I’m proud of you. Though that voice of his doesn’t hurt either, huh.”

Well now she was blushing. “Stop that. Or I’m going to start dropping some not so subtle hints to Hux.”

Rose gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

“Wouldn’t I?” Rey teased.

“Traitor.”

“Oi! Details, Chica!” Poe screamed, barreling into the living room of his apartment.

“I’m sorry. I held him off as long as I could.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“Stuff it, Hugs!” Everyone save Rey yelled.

Then they all devolved into fits of laughter. Poe, wiping a tear from his eye turned to Rey. “Seriously, details though. What’s going on with you and Ben?”

Rey thought about her answer. If Ben really was just visiting his family dealing with a crisis, then she had her answer. If not, then she also hard her answer, though that one would hurt substantially more.

“Depends, where is Ben and why is he not here?”

Poe stared at her for a whole two minutes. “I’m not giving details, that’s his story to tell. I’ll tell you what I can. His mother needed to get a hold of him dealing with family stuff. Ben’s not great when it comes to his family. So as soon as he called her, he booked a flight back home to Texas. The rest you’ll have to ask him about.” Poe sang like a damn canary. “So, does that help you decide your answer?”

“Yes Poe, yes it does.” Rey nodded her head.

The room all but erupted into chaos.

“Ben likes to cuddle up on the couch and watch Stanger Things or any anime!”

“Ben loves going on runs and playing Pokemon Go! So make sure he watches himself. He’s a bit of a clutz, the poor dear.”

“His favorite food is spaghetti. He loves to cook it. Has a secret recipe from his grandmother he refuses to share. Though his mother’s is better.”

“His prefers sleeping closest to the door. Always did during sleepovers, right Hux?”

“Yes, also he is a cuddler. Use to sleep with a stuffed teddy bear his father gave him years ago. I think he still has it.”

“Oh. I saw it when we were all over there last!”

“Why were you in his room, babe?”

“No reason!”

“Ben also loves his privacy. Not that this big idiot ever lets him have any. He also keeps any secrets you tell him. He’s very trustworthy, Peanut.”

“Oh! He totally wants kids. Like a house full of them! You told me you wanted kids Rey. So that’s totally perfect!”

“Reylo babies! Gah! You will name your firstborn son after me won’t you?”

“Reylo?” Rey attempted to get an answer to that one, but she went ignored. Poe’s claim to her and Ben’s hypothetical child, in addition to their hypothetical relationship, was apparently an important topic. These were her best friends, Rey had to remind herself. They were just over excited.

“Your first daughter after me! I’m your best friend. I get first dibs.”

“Can someone even call dibs on a child?”

“I do not know, my love. Thank Christ we are not expecting.”

“But w-”

“Oh my god! Ben loves animals. He adores them. You should get him a cat. That can be your trial baby.”

“Name him Oscar!”

“No, get a girl kitty and name her Emilia!”

“Oh no you don’t! I called dibs on their cat baby!”

“Guys!” Rey tried, she really did.

“I’m literally playing a Catfolk Druid! Emilia!”

“No Oscar! The only reason these two are even together!”

“Guys we’re not-”

Phasma pulled Rey aside. “Let them have their fun, love.”

“But-”

“Bitey and Dameron will be at this for hours.”

“I just hope his neighbors don’t complain.” Finn sighed. “The rest of you up for a game? Something cooperative maybe?”

“I brought Pandemic.” Hux offered.

“We always lose that one.”

“Yes, but Poe is currently distracted. And Rose and Hux won’t be biting each other’s heads off for fun.” Phasma reasoned.

“Hey!”

“Oh, do shut up! You’re worse than these two.” Phasma indicated Rey, and the space beside her.

“I have a plan!”

“Save it. No use arguing with her, Hux. We both know who’ll win.”

“I always do my love.”

“That sound good to you, Peanut?”

“Beating a world killing virus! Why not?”

“Great!”

“Don’t worry about all this.” Hux pulled her aside as he went to fetch the game from his bag. “Ben’s a great guy. A bit too shy, but a great catch. You’re doing wonders for him just being his friend.”

“Oh. I’m really surprised by all this.”

“Ben has always guarded his heart. Ever since,” Hux trailed off as he rifled through his back pack. Rey even spied a few Magic Decks in there, “well something happened when he was pretty young. Anyways, with Ben and the ‘Evil One’ we were happy for him. Finally he was opening up. But we all knew it wouldn’t work out long term. Poe knew it too. Just wanted to get his feet wet.”

“Oh.” She was saying that a lot. Though what else was there to say?

Hux chuckled. “I’ve been in love with Rose for years, never dated anyone else the moment we met. I just knew. The moment Ben met you, he did too. He just is too scared to admit it. I have a plan with Rose. Have since she was a freshman and I was in college. I’ve been tempted to break it. But I haven’t. I wanted to give her a real chance to spread her wings.”

“So you know-”

“That she has feelings for me? I’m not blind, Rey. I have eyes and a working brain. I’m not in denial. What I’m trying to say, or rather the point I’m trying to make is this- Ben Solo and you fit like the last two puzzle pieces in a box. Takes a while to get the rest of the picture settled, but when you do it feels amazing. Accomplished even. So if you want to go after him, do not give up. He’s shy and oblivious, but he’s already in love with you. I’ve known him almost as long as Dameron. Maybe a few weeks less.”

Rey was not sure how to respond. “I-um. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want to see that pain in the ass truly happy.” Hux gave her a brilliant smile. Not the smirk he had been wearing most of the night.

_So that’s what Rose sees in him_.

“Alright. I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Also I would appreciate if you kept this between us. The whole Rose thing too.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him and nodded. “Alright. Hugs.”

“Oh lord, not you too!”

“Oi! Did you forget the game at home?” Mitaka called out to them.

“I mean, now I get it.”

“Get what?”

“Why they call you Hugs.”

“Oh? Care to enlighten me?”

“It’s nice to hug you.”

Hux wrapped his arms around Rey and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “That you be sure to sell Solo when he gets back.”

Rey pulled back after a moment. “Oh yeah, you give the best hugs!”

“That too.”

“Are you trying to make him jealous? Or Rose?”

“Rose knows. Besides it wouldn’t hurt. Ego boost and all that. But yes. Maybe a little jealousy will give him the push he needs.”

“Alright, Hux. But you tell her the truth if she gets upset.”

“I already told you she knows, Rey. It was her idea.”

“What was?”

“My flirting with you during the game last week.”

“That was flirting? Hux, we need to work on your game.”

“What can I say? My heart just wasn’t in it I guess.”

Rey felt herself smile at him. “Good. Well if it’s what the lady wants.”

“Then it’s what the lady shall have.”

“You break her heart, I break your face.”

“Deal.” Hux held out his hand. Rey shook it. “If that idiot breaks yours, I’ll break his face too.”

“Better stop now, Hux. You’re starting to make me jealous of Rose.”

“In another life perhaps. But in this one I’m hers.”

“Good. You going to get the game before Mitaka runs out here?”

“Yeah.” Hux picks up the board game and shakes his head. “Probably should have warned you about him. It’s his only real vice.”

“Eh. It’s fine. Let’s get in there and beat the plague!” Rey cheered.

Game night really did make her feel so much better.

 

* * *

 

_Kira opened her eyes, blinking, the vestiges of the astral plane fading from her sight. Kylo’s arm was still wrapped around her waist. Just as when she left. She allowed herself to sag into his chest. His warmth radiated around her, the cool midnight air contrast to the fire at her back._

“ _Anything?” Her commander’s voice rumbled into her ear._

_Kira shivered at the sound of his voice. His deep baritone always seemed to stun her to her very core, no matter how many times she heard him speak. “I’m sorry, Master Kylo. I just do not know how to interpret the riddle of this artifact.”_

_Kylo pulled her closer, which seemed impossible, but now Kira found herself fully enveloped in his embrace. His massive frame curled around her, protecting her from the chill in the air. “We will figure it out, my precious angel.”_

“ _Kylo-”_

_His lips on her neck cut her off. A shiver racked her body, from some place so deep inside her she could not pin point its origin. “Shhh. I warded this camp with every drop of magic I had left in me for the day. No one will hear.” Her commander then proceeded to pepper soft kisses along a path only he knew. One that led to her ear._

_She let loose a gasp as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of her lobe. Pinning the flesh between his sharper fangs sent pleasure coursing through her body. Her fingers tightened around the arm that held her, caged her, bound her to his form. His fangs continued to tease, soft careful little flutters of movement. His sinful lips wrapped around her flesh, sucking. The wet sounds deafening in the silence of the night. A groan tore from his throat to rush hotly into her ear._

“ _Kylo, we are,” her breath was escaping her lungs faster than she could fill them, “we’re on watch.”_

_His response to her was a dark laugh, soft rumbling against her back, heated air caressing her face. “Then keep your eyes open, my angel.” His lips and fangs once more returning to their previous ministrations._

“ _Kylo, I-”_

_A huff, annoyed and sour brushes against her cheek. “Nothing is around, but if I must wait until Emilia and William come to relieve us, I shall do no more than this.”_

“ _You are distracting me!” Kira hissed, pulling her head away from his wandering lips._

“ _Every moment of every day you distract me.” Kylo’s voice is deep, rough, filled to the brim with so_ much emotion. _Desire, tenderness, annoyance, passion, frustration, joy, if only to name a few. “I cannot remove you from my thoughts.” A brush of his lips to her cheek was accompanied by a low chuckle. “Not that I try very hard.”_

_Kira feels heat flush her cheeks. Thankful she was facing away from her commander, her Master, her demon. “Master Kylo-”_

_Kylo was having none of her complaints it would seem. “Your thoughts are so delicious my little angel. Do_ not _tempt me. Otherwise William and Emilia will be in for quite the show.”_

“ _Please,” she whimpered. She was being torn apart. She wanted her affections, his attentions so much she_ ached _. She was raised better than this on the other hand. To be so wanton and needy as to lay with her commander in the grass. It was debased, sinful, and so dangerously appealing._

“ _Oh my sweet Kira. Soon enough our watch will be over. Soon enough I will taste you. Take you. Claim you.” One clawed finger poked her side, and began wiggling against the skin. A giggle threatened to burst forth into the night sky. She held it down, forced her body to obey her. “I thought you Monks were supposed to be patient.”_

“ _You are a literal devil!” Her words were meant to be cutting, but his incessant finger curbed some of the edge off her words._

_His lips descended upon her exposed neck one more. Fangs scraped along her flesh, a trail of goose flesh left in their wake. His tongue dragged along behind, wetting her flesh. Were she not so inflamed, she would have relished the cool tingles the air allowed. His clawed hand gripped her hip now, forcing her body down, her core pressing against the length of his arousal._

_Kira wished to touch him, to shower her own affections upon him. To bathe him with her radiance. She twisted within his hold, but his grip was steel. Her actions only caused her commander to groan against her flesh. His fangs pressed down harder against her flesh. Were she human, she was sure his fangs would have pierced her by now. Her core ached with a need to feel his incisors mark her in such a demonic way. A sign to all she had been claimed._

“ _Kira!” His voice was strained. As if he was barely able to contain himself. Like every part of his being was fighting against him. “You need to stop that.”_

“ _What?” Her words are breathy, filled with anticipation. Would she do as her commander asked of her? Or could she push him to release whatever he was holding back? Should she?_

“ _If you think such things-gods above woman. I will lay you down and take you right here!” His whispered words intense, filled with promise._

“ _Kylo, please I-”_

_Like a chain had been broken, his body moved. His arms spun her around to face him. He was still as a statue, a creature carved from marble before he once more wrapped around her, pressing her close and locking her into place._

_Kira allowed her gaze to drink him in. His pale, silver skin, was gleaming in the moonlight. Those eyes of fire, hell itself stared into her very soul. His perfect lips, turned to a scowl, full and begging her for attention. His hair, black as midnight, tied into that knot at the base of his neck. A few wisps had broken free to dance with the wind. His horn, oh those horns. Obsidian crafted twisted spires of bone protruded out of the base of his skull, coming to deadly points._

_A desire to lick them suddenly struck her. His arms, tightened around her frame and her gaze pulled to them. Corded muscles wrapped tightly under layers of silken thread. A Drow armor was fitted to his form so tightly it was as if it were his skin. A light smack against her cheek, barely more a tap, drew her perusal of her commander from his arms to his tail. A leathery thing, black, writhing, agile. As she wondered if it were sensitive, her tongue darted out to wet her lips._

“ _Kira, please.” His body was now shaking. The massive chest suddenly surrounded her as one of his claws tucked her head under his chin. “Please, little love. You are too much. I am no saint. Please, just a little longer.”_

_Kira curled a first into the fur lined cloak he wore. “I need you.” She admitted, for it was a truth and she would never, could never, lie to him._

_A choking sound accompanied the feather soft press of lips to her hair. She heard and felt his deep inhale. “I promised you a bed, warded and protected. Silks and furs. Do not ask me to break an oath I swore to you. Please, little love.”_

“ _You have your silks here.” Kira insisted, her fingers running along his armor which was spun from dryad’s silk. Her fingers bunched into the fur of his cloak. “You have your fur right here.” Kira stretched her small frame as much as she could, attempting to reach his pointed ear. “And your bed? Do they not call it a bed of grass?”_

“ _Minx. Temptress. Angel. Savior.” His words are whispered between soft kisses pressed to her temple. “You know what you ask for?”_

“ _I am the wisest member of the Knights,_ Master _Ren. I think we both know I am fully aware of what I am asking. Are you willing to give?”_

“ _Fuck!” His lips slam into her own, one arm forcing her to stay in place, the other fisting into her hair._

_Kylo pries himself from her lips and calls out into the night. “William, time for your watch! Get up, Kira and I,” Kira watches in fascination as her commander bites his lips and groans, pulling her lips into another kiss, he rips away his lips. “We are needed elsewhere.”_

_As soon as the words leave his lips they are once more pressed against hers. Kira feels his body shift, and herself lifted into the air. Her legs are quick to secure their place around his hips. Kylo moves, through the camp, past the waking William and further past their fellow Knights, deep into the Woods. The thick cluster of trees would shield them from sight._

_Kylo stopped and pried her legs off his hips. He nuzzled the top of her head, a soothing rumble emanating from his chest. “Shh, little love.” His fingers were deft, unclasping the broach that fastened his cloak. With a swing of his arms he laid the cloak upon the group. Kylo bent at the waste, a grand sweeping of his arms drew her attention. “Your bed, my angel.”_

_Even in this Kylo would find a way to tease her. Not to be out done Kira’s silver tongue joined the fray. “Our bed, you mean.”_

_The red in his eyes darkened to blood. The words had no sooner left her lips, than his were replacing them. Fangs bit into the flesh, a bead of ruby red glistened off his fang as he pulled back. His clawed fingers twitched. “Undress. Now.”_

_Clothes flew from her body in her haste to bare herself before him. But she was not alone, he too was prepared to be just as vulnerable as she. Never before had Kira felt truly intimidated. Kylo seemed larger somehow. Standing over seven feet tall, he dwarfed all of Knights of Ren. But now, now he seemed to tower over her._

_She was drawn to him, as a sinner was to hell. His large hand, tipped in claws that could end her life, held open. Beckoning. She placed smaller hand in his. “Good girl.” He praised as his hand gripped her own and pulled her to his chest._

_Once more heaven and hell met, their lips pulled together by a force far stronger than either. Tongues waged the ancient war of the forbears, even as her demon lover lay her to the ground with such tenderness. Lips, teeth, fangs, and tongues. But there would be no victory here. Not yet at least._

_Kylo’s lips curled into a smirk as he pulled his lips of sin away. “I’m going to taste you until you are screaming, little angel.”_

_Clawed fingers gripped her thighs and pulled them apart. Sharp points bit into her supple flesh, just shy of piercing. His mouth latched to her skin, caressing the flesh until she cried out before taking another inch into his mouth. His trail was slow, methodical, and not at all the frenzied lust she had imagined._

“ _My angel, I have dreamed of tasting you since the fates decided to cross our paths. Having you as my own since the first moment my eyes beheld you. Patience.”_

_Kira’s body was on fire. He was torturing her, a slow calculated death. “Master, Kylo, please.”_

“ _Please what? I am having a hard time reading your thoughts. They are so torn.”_

_His tone was smug. Kira found the will to speak. “Stop torturing me and do something.”_

_Kylo did not need words to answer her. His lips left the flesh of her stomach and for a moment the night air rushed to chill her heated flesh. Then his lips were upon her and she cried out in relief._

_His tongue laved at her slit, weeping and wet. One clawed hand left her thigh, the other moved to bare her open before him. A clawed finger pressed itself over her clit without hesitation. The claw was careful not to pierce her flesh, his tongue was not. As soon as his tongue dipped into her folds, Kira cried out, her hands reaching blindly for something to hold onto._

_When she felt something underneath her palms, she gripped them tight. A groan was torn from her demon lover’s lips. His tongue retracted and she gripped his horns tighter. Another groan, this one accompanied by a shudder she could feel. His body shook above her. Vibrating._

“ _Angel if you do that again-”_

_So she did. Her demon lover whimpered into her pussy. His attentions were fevered now. He no longer used caution with his claws. She was Aasimar, not human. She could take his punishment, she was built to withstand his claws._

_His fingers left her clit and his mouth latched on, a fang pressing down onto the center of the bundle of nerves as his tongue worked its devilish magic. A clawed finger entered her quivering, needy, tight little pussy. Kylo hissed into her core. “So tight. However will I fit inside you?”_

_Kira no longer had the ability to answer, only hold on and pray. His finger was thick inside her and she felt so full but still so empty. In her mind she knew she needed more. So much more. A second finger joined the first and she keened to voice her pleasure. His fingers continued to pound into her, curling up in a come hither movement. Kira bit her lips so hard she drew blood to contain her cries of pleasure._

_The rough pads of his fingers pressed into the same spot again. Her body spasmed around his fingers, her flesh now sensitive to the touch. Pulling away, Kylo crawled up the length of her body, his cock swollen and brushing along her thighs. “You truly taste divine.” He purred, as he leaned over her, “Kiss me.” He demanded._

_Kira obeyed, tasting her juice on his lips. “So new to pleasure,” Kylo whispered, “Open your eyes.”_

_Kira had not even realized she had closed them. Seeing him bare before her, her slick coating his jaw, eyes alight with hellfire, she shivered once more. Her curiosity peaked and her eyes chanced a glance at his cock, then flew back to his own. Kylo was perched over her, cock in one clawed hand positioned at her entrance._

_A soft press of lips to her temple and Kira felt her panic melt away. Her demon lover would take care of her. Kylo entered her with a swift hard thrust. Kira expected pain, but to her surprise there was none. Kylo shuddered above her, his jaw clenched tight. Then she heard him whispering into her mind._ Seven hells, you are so fucking tight!

_Kira voiced her wonder and confusion. “I thought that you would-”_

Split you in two? No, I prepared you, and sliced your virgin barrier with my claws. Gods above, you feel amazing, squeezing my cock. So wet and needy for me, my little angel. _His voice caressed her mind as it always did._ Kira, love, I can no longer hold myself back.

“ _Then let go. Take me Kylo.” Her words were breathy, needy, pleading. “I need you.”_

_Kylo leaned forward, and just as Kira was wishing he would move-oh he moved. Shifting his weight, Kira cried out, and his mouth descended, capturing her cries into his very being. His thrusts were harsh, pounding her whole body into the ground below. Her arms wrapped around his back and she held onto him, pulling him closer and pressing herself to him. Her dull nails dug into his silvered flesh to find purchase,something to latch onto._

_With fast frenzied movements, they chased their pleasure together. Kylo swallowed her cries with his mouth. His cock claimed her as his own. His fingers left bruises on her hips with the might of his grip. All reason had left him as he became a creature of pleasure and passion. His dulcet tones replaced with howls and snarls in her mind. Kira relished his passion, seeing him lose control above her, in her._

_His mouth found purchase on her breasts, so tiny and perfect. He tried not to favor one over the other, but soon found his he preferred her left, the one covering her heart. His lips wrapped around her pert nipple, suckling the pebbled peak. Fangs pierced the supple flesh and pinpricks of blood pooled onto his eager tongue. Kylo was not sure which of her tastes he loved most; her sweet mouth, her beautiful skin, her delectable pussy, or her blood which practically sang like a hymn on his tongue._

_Finding himself hard pressed to pull away from his treat, his claws would have to treat her other breast to some much deserved attention. He pinched and rolled her nipple between his claws. He angled his hips, lifting her own so he could hit the perfect angle. His cock pounded into her g-spot with every frenzied thrust, spurned further into her by her dull nails digging into his flesh, scraping down his back._

_He wished to flip her over, and take her like a true demon would, but a shred of his humanity remained. While Kira could take every inch of him, could take every ounce of his might, his passion, his lust, she was more to him than a random fuck. She deserved to be looked upon and worshiped. To look into his eyes and see his devotion, his desire for her. There would be other couplings, for now he would make love to her. Well, as close as a demon could make love to an angel._

_Their first coupling would not last much longer, they were reaching the crest. Too long had they teased one another. She was untouched and pure, his demonic pride overwhelmed by the knowledge he was he first. Would be her only. Claws marked her flesh with red welts as they traveled to her center. Rubbing her clit with a speed that made her see the astral plane, Kira broke over the edge and screamed into her lover’s mind._

_While her pussy tightened around his cock, fluttering in an orchestral song of pleasure, his thrusts did not relent. Insane was his need to fill her with his seed, to claim her in the most primal of ways. His fangs ached to place another claim, one he could only give away once. Kira was more than worthy of this honor. His lips tore away from her own and found purchase against her neck. Fangs pressed against the vulnerable skin, open mouthed kisses, nips, and suckling placed over one specific place. The junction where her neck met her shoulder._

Will you have me? _The question raced through her mind._

_Kira knew the answer before he had even asked. Knowing what he asked filled her with such joy, tears stung her eyes, which closed in anticipation of what was to come. She tilted her head, granting him better access and whispered back, responding to him both aloud and with her heart. “_ Forever.”

_Kira felt his cock expand even further. With a roar of triumph sounding in her mind, she felt his fangs pierce her flesh. Sinking down, penetrating her, claiming her, marking her as his own. As her blood surged forth into his mouth Kira felt his seed shoot deep inside her. She gave him her lifeblood, he gave her his claim; a trade that held such meaning to their kind. Celestial blood and Demon claim. She was his, and he was hers. Bound forever._

_His tongue swept over his bite, closing the wound with his magic. Pulling away from her neck, Kylo blazed a heated path to her ear, stroking the outer lobe with his tongue. Words fell from his lips straight to her heart. “You desire to feel you are not alone, feel it. You desire to see me knelt before you in worship, see it. You desire to take my body for your pleasure? Take it. You desire to have my love? Have it. You desire to be mine? Be it. All that you desire I will gladly grant you. My angel, my lover, my mate.”_

_To seal his oath, his lips once more melded with her own. Kira could taste her blood on his tongue. It held a spice to it, more than just the coppery tang of human blood. No, her lifeblood held power. Divinity. The likes of which were only held by the gods and their children._

_With the oath sealed, Kylo lifted himself off of her body and crashed to the ground at her side. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and tucked her against his large frame, keeping her warm in the midnight air. Kylo was panting, attempting to regain his breath. “The next town we get to- you and I are getting our own room. And we are not leaving for a week.”_

“ _But-”_

“ _None of that now, my mate. Now sleep, Angel.”_

“ _Kylo I-”_

“ _Shhh. Sleep, my little lover. Sleep.”_

“ _But Kylo I am trying to-”_

I love you. _His words wrapped around her mind. An embrace of emotions._

I love you, too. _She thought in reply to her commander, lover, demon, mate._

 

* * *

 

That was not at all what Rey was expecting when she opened the document Ben sent her titled “Kira Kylo Romance Idea”. She was not sure what she _had_ been expecting when she saw the notification on Thursday morning. There was no context or anything, just the file sitting in her messages with Ben. Sitting there all innocent. Not at all looking like the smut bomb it was.

Rey considered telling Ben just what she had done while reading his words. Considering she was still wary of scaring him off she thought better of it. He was talented though, a true wordsmith. Rey decided she would test the waters first.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I like it, but it could use a better title.**

Rey sent the message and then waited. And waited. Finally after an hour with no response she could not sit around waiting. She had to go to class. On her commute to campus she fired off three more messages. Two, while on the city bus, the third while walking from the bus stop to her Thursday morning class.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Actually, I kind of love it. Are you a romance novelist in your spare time?**
> 
> **So is this canon now? Because I would very much like this to be canon.**
> 
> **I was really worried about you, Ben.**

Still nothing. As Rey kept checking her phone, fate decided to intervene in her life once more. A feeling of Deja vu swept through her as she careened towards the ground, having once again stumbled into a squishy wall. This time however, her ass did not meet pavement. This time arms wrapped around her waist and held her upright.

“Sorry I was-” The words flew right out of her mouth, and then left her entirely. _It’s him! Again!_

“Oh sorry, are you okay?” His voice was rough today, deeper.

“I am now, I mean-well, um. I am not sprawled out on the ground this time.” Rey felt the nervous laughter bubble up and she forced it down.

“Sorry, my mind is elsewhere at the moment.” His arms released her and a whimper managed to escape her verbal lock down. “You sure I didn’t hurt you?”

“Completely! Though we really should stop meeting like this.” Rey flashed him a brilliant smile.

“Probably. One of these times I’m going to hurt you.” Rey noticed him pocketing his phone.

“Both of us could do to pay a little more attention to where we are walking.” She was trying to lighten the mood. He seemed sad this time, her mystery guy.

“Sorry. I’ve got a lot going on right now.” He ran a hand through his perfect hair and Rey wanted nothing more than to be his hand at that moment.

She began to snort remembering that anime she had watched where a girl literally became a guy’s hand. Oh what was it called. “Midori Days!” She cheered.

“That anime? Girl turns into a guy’s hand? Eh, it was alright.” Her mystery guy shrugged his shoulders and Rey stopped breathing for a moment.

“You like anime as well? Is there anything about you that is not perfect?” Rey wanted to slap a hand over her mouth. She started to raise her hand, but instead curled it into a fist. May as well let him think she had meant to say that.

“Oh, I’m not perfect. Got a whole host of problems.”

“Girl problems?” Oh dear lord, why could she not stop speaking?

“Among others. Yeah. She’s for me perfect too. I just, don’t know if I’m willing to put my heart back out there. I’ve recently realized I could fall in love with her. I just have to get over my issues and do it. She deserves a real chance.” With each word he spoke, her heart broke a little more.

Well, she was sort of right. Her perfect guy had the perfect girl. He was not married yet, but anyone with eyes could see he was falling in love. The kind of love they talked about in movies. The ‘I’d die for you’ kind of love. He seemed oblivious to this fact though. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded her head.

“I get that. There’s this guy who I am kind of interested in. He has some flaws, but I like his flaws. Makes him more human, more real. I haven’t met him in person yet. But he’s pretty amazing.”

Rey watched a deeper sadness cross over his eyes. “You should go for it. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

Rey felt her own ache bubble to the surface. She did her best to play it off. “I hope so. And you should too. Go after that girl of yours. I know I would not be able to resist you.”

He still seemed so sad, but his lips lifted into a soft, quiet smile. “Yeah. Just have to figure it out.”

Rey looked at her phone, partly in the hopes Ben had messaged her. He had not. Still she would be cutting it close to get to class. “Listen, I hate to bump and run but-”

“Go get to class. I’ll see you around.” His melancholy did not appear to be going anywhere soon.

“Yeah.” Rey waved and turned around. Her face falling once she was sure he could no longer see it. Now she knew she had no chance with her mystery guy. Why bother finding out his name? He would just be the mystery guy that got away. A story she would tell her grandchildren. If she ever got around to even having children.

Ping! Her phone notified her she had a message on Discord.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Sorry it’s been a hell the last two weeks. I’ve been working on this to keep my mind off unpleasant things. Glad you liked it.**

Well at least Ben was not ignoring her now.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Hey, I’m busy all morning, and I’m working until 11 pm. Talk after the game tomorrow night?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Yeah. That sounds like a plan.**

She almost wished he had called it a date. But he was talking to her. She could work with that. Hux _had_ told her he was shy. She was fine with taking the lead.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **It’s a date.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you all enjoyed the smut bomb as I did writing it. And now you know a bit more about 'WHAT'S ON THE PHONE!' XD Seriously though I'm sorry for teasing you. You'll know a lot more next chapter There's some fun bits, and a bit of progress made. I will warn you though things might get a bit angsty though. But soon, soon these two will meet face to face and know who they are. It is coming I promise! But you know, demon Kylo/Kira smut to tide you over? Love you guys so much! <3 You.


	7. The Dungeon Master's Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard by the amazing [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). I love you hun. I hope you feel better soon. <3
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke). I do not care what you say I do not deserve you. I don't deserve either of these wondeful women in my life. But I have then and so I shall cherish them always. Check out their work because they inspire me to be better every day. Plus it's all amazing. XD
> 
> To the wonderful lovelies in [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) your continued support and love is so precious and wonderful. Any Reylo author should really check it out. It's a Den of love and support. And just the best. House Dadam! XD
> 
> Please note there may be a need for tissues. I'd rather not spoil it by placing a tag, but If you all feel it's warranted let me know. I'm torn for reasons.

 

* * *

 

_Well, that answers that question,_ Ben thought as he turned from the pretty nerd angel. It made sense she had someone she was interested in. She was no Rey. _But_ if he was going to be opening himself up to the idea of getting over his rule that Nerd Angel would have been one to consider.

Ben pulled his phone back out of his pocket and tried to decide just how he would respond to Rey’s messages. He had been trying to find the right words. Not too eager, not too pushy, not too excited. He thought to himself, what would Kylo do? Well, most likely Kylo would flirt with her, which was not at all what he wanted to do right now. So he was stuck. Been stuck all morning since she responded to his little suggestion. After finally encountering that mystery girl, he had decided to bite the bullet.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Sorry, it’s been a hell the last two weeks. I’ve been working on this to keep my mind off unpleasant things. Glad you liked it.**

Simple, honest, not too eager. It was fine. Ben was pleased with himself. He saw her typing a response, and his eyes zeroed in on the screen.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Hey I’m busy all morning, and I’m working until 11 pm. Talk after the game tomorrow night?**

Well that sucked. He had wanted to catch up with her sooner. He had just gotten back into town and he wanted to hear her voice. He had really missed her. Rey and Kira had been the only things to keep him somewhat calm. Still, she was busy; she had her own life. He could be patient. Even if his dick was currently arguing against that. _Stop it!_

‘Yeah. That sounds like a date.’ Just before he decided to hit the send button, Ben decided against it. He was not chickening out, he was just taking things slow. There was no rush. His mind reminded him how untrue that statement could be. Shaking his head to physically ward that thought away, he changed the last word and hit send.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Yeah. That sounds like a plan.**

Her response was almost immediate. It left his heart pounding.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **It’s a date.**

Well, that was something. That was really something. No, he was not freaking out. Nope, everything was fine. Just fine, dammit! Ben shoved his phone back into his pocket and rushed to get into the arguable safety of Poe’s apartment. His fingers were not shaking as he pushed the buzzer.

“I’m here.”

“The prodigal nerd returns!”

Rushing inside, Ben closed the door and sagged against it, a hand coming to cover his red cheeks. It was just the spring air. He was not embarrassed. He wasn’t!

“So, how’s your mom doing?” Poe asked, turning his attention from his television. They were playing Mario Kart on the Switch.

Ben did not want to talk about that. While he was sure his face said as much, Poe had been a shit lately. He made sure he was clear with him. “What do you think? I don’t want to talk about it.”

Poe held up his hands, the joy con in one, the other splayed open in surrender. “Alright man. I’m sorry by the way.”

“That’s talking about it Dameron.” Hux pointed out. “Oi, grab a controller and help me dethrone this prick!”

Ben made his way over to the couch and plopped himself down between his best friends, intent on racing his problems away. “Fine.”

After an hour, and a few tag team attempts, Poe had been properly trounced. Hux glanced over to Ben and smirked at him. “So, I met Rey last week. Poe’s been holding out. Never told us she was gorgeous.”

_What?_ What in the hell did he mean by gorgeous? And why in the fuck was he smirking at him like that. He did not need to be thinking of Rey that way. She wasn’t his. She was, well, she wasn’t his own either. Not… well, not yet if the universe were kind.

“Didn’t she tell you? We had a moment and everything.” Hux was pressing his god damned luck now.

“What moment?” Ben’s glare probably would have killed him if he had been a mutant. Choked the life right out of him.

“Oh, nothing much. Just really connected, had a nice long hug. You know.” Hux was looking more and more like the god forsaken Cheshire cat. Ben was tempted to deck his friend so he turned to Poe.

“She did say you earned your nickname. You do give the best hugs.” Poe added with a wink. “Though she hasn’t had one of yours yet.” He added, either sensing his impending doom or attempting to embarrass him further.

“Oh, fuck off. What are you both playing at? Trying to make me jealous or something?”

“Well, look at that. You owe me ten dollars, Poe. He figured it out.” Hux held out his hand.

Poe reached into his wallet. “Well worth it to know he is not a complete moron.”

“What the hell is going on?” Ben demanded, head swiveling between his two conspiring best friends.

“Just trying to see if it’s really true.”

“What?”

“That you’re actually interested in my little Chica.”

“She’s not yours, Dameron!”

“No? Is she yours then?”

_Fuck, walked right into that one._ “No, she’s not mine.” Ben tried really hard to sound like he was not pouting. He really did.

“Oh, but you want her to be!”

“Fuck off, Armitage!”

“Oh, he first named you! Now we _know_ it’s true!”

He just could not win with these two. “Please stop.”

Poe laid a hand on his arm. “It’s fine, Solo. I have no idea why you’re so worked up.”

“Oh yeah, could not possibly be that the last person I trusted broke my heart, or the one before that went and died or anything!” Ben hollered.

Both had the good sense to look ashamed. “While I’m not touching the latter with a ten foot pole, Bazine was a bitch. Rey’s a good girl. She has to be or Rose would not adore her so much.”

Poe was quick to jump in. “I mean she was really worried you were upset with her.”

Ben was not sure whether to be thankful or not his best friends accepted his desire not to talk about _it._ Talking about Rey and his possible interest in her, well it was not much better.

“Wait, what?” What had he done to make her think he was upset with her? His dick, sure. He was upset with it. But her? No, probably never her.

“She was pretty depressed at the start of game night. I think the girls were able to cover for you. Still won’t tell me anything though.”

“Ah, well if you hadn’t been staring her down like a meal perhaps she would have been more inclined to tell you.”

“You know! You know what happened and you didn’t tell me about it!”

“I’m sworn to secrecy!”

“Traitor!”

“Alright, seriously what am I missing?”

“Maybe next time you and Rey really talk and you have to leave, message her personally. So she does not think you’re upset with her.”

“Upset with her? I was-”

“Oh, you didn’t! You had a moment with her didn’t you! Then you finally called your mother back and panicked! You fucking idiot!” Poe threw his hands into the air. “I’m grabbing a beer.” He stalked into his kitchen.

“I, well. I didn’t think-”

“No, you were freaking out.” Hux then turned his attention towards the kitchen. “Which is understandable, Dameron. Have a fucking heart. Your plans for Reylo babies can wait.” Hux glared at their over eager friend. Poe just flipped him the bird while rooting through his fridge.

“Reylo what now?”

“Your ship name. Dameron’s doing.” Hux explained.

Ben nodded his head. He read fanfiction. Heck, he wrote fanfiction. So that at least made sense. “What about babies though?”

“Dameron and Rose are trying to determine who has claim to have your firstborn named after them.”

“Oh.” Ben did not want to think about children right now. Not after, well… not anytime soon anyways.

“Listen, it’s fine. Phasma and Rose explained. But I think it might be good for you to talk to her about what happened too.”

Poe walked back over to his couch and handed each of them a beer. Popping his open, Poe took a long swig of beer. “I’m with Hux on this one. I have it on good authority that if you talk to her things will be fine.”

Ben wanted to curl into a ball and hide under a rock. He’d move in with Patrick and be done with everything. “I’ll just mess it all up.”

“Stop that right now, Benjamin Solo. This girl practically fell into your lap. I made damn sure of it!”

“You planned this?” Ben growled. Now it all made sense. This had Dameron written all over it.

“Well, not all of it. I had hoped though.”

Ben stood up, and rounded on his friend. “After Bazine you swore! You swore to me you wouldn’t pull this shit!”

“Come on now, Solo.”

“Shove it, Hux!”

“No. Don’t be a dick to him because you’re scared. Rey’s perfect for you. If I didn’t know any better I’d say she was crafted in a lab just for you. Bazine was a mistake. But Rey isn’t Bazine. I put you two together. Made sure you interacted one on one. That was it!” Poe stood to yell into his face. Ben would not be intimidated.

Ben knew this was different. Poe even had a valid point. He had been practically begging him to ask the bitch out. All Poe had done with Rey was invite her to D&D. Still, Poe had a hand in his broken heart. He was not scared, just cautious.

“That’s not the point!”

“That is the point, Solo. You’re terrified of getting your damn heartbroken. You want to try, I can fucking see it!”

“Can I be the voice of reason here?”

“Fine!” Both of them shouted, turning to Hux.

“Ben, you want her. She isn’t Bazine. You won’t know if it will work unless you try. She’s good for the group, we’ve all seen it. She’s also good for you. Really good. And Dameron, you need to stop. Stop trying to fix the mistake you made with Bazine and just be fucking supportive. If you keep pushing him, he’s only going to want to run more.” Hux leveled.

Ben froze, he had a point. Hux always had a good point. “She won’t want me.”

“Then she’s as dumb as you are if you keep trying to tell yourself you don’t want her too.”

“Rey’s not an idiot. She’s interested. Said as much last week.” Poe admitted.

_She did? Really?_ “She, uhh… she did?”

“Yes!” Both his friends groaned.

“So, that wasn’t a dream.”

“What wasn’t a dream?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh no, you tell me right now Solo.”

“I think he’s earned the right to a few secrets, Dameron.”

“Come on, this was my plan.”

“Then just sit back and have some god damned faith!”

Ben was not sure what to feel. Or what he was feeling. Rey was interested. She really _was_ interested. Ben fisted his hands into his hoodie and felt a crinkle of paper. “I, uh. Thanks guys.”

“Anytime, Solo.” Hux smirked.

“I guess this must be fate or something. Reason for everything and all that.”

“Probably.” Poe nodded his head.

“I mean I keep running into that girl from the First Order whenever I’m thinking about Rey, so that’s got to be a sign right.” Ben said with a sigh plopping back down onto the couch.

“What girl?” Hux asked.

“Just some gorgeous nerd angel.” Ben laughed. “She said I should go for it too.”

“Oh, you should listen to her.” Poe smiled, clapping him on the back.

“Can’t be as gorgeous as Rey. If I did not have Rose, I’d be tempted to go after her.” Hux teased.

“What do you mean by gorgeous?” Ben swallowed heavily.

“If I weren’t with Finn I’d have wanted to make her mine too.” Poe added with a silly grin on his lips.

“Guys, how gorgeous?”

“That nerd angel of yours, think that level of gorgeous. That level exactly.” Poe nudged him.

_Oh gods!_ But, how the hell was he going to win Rey over if she was that beautiful? Girls like that did _not_ go after tall gangly dorks like him, no matter how nerdy. He was fucked.

“Oh, now look what you did. He’s freaking out again.” Hux chided.

“He’s fine. Rose told me Rey likes them tall and built. She even has a thing for big ears. Likes to nibble.”

_Oh fuck!_ He had big ears. Huge, elephant ears. More than enough for her to nibble o- _He could not think like that. Rey was a nice girl. She deserved to be treated like a lady._ ‘On the streets maybe.’ His mind added, dick twitching in agreement. Or maybe his dick had gained sentience. He was now suitably flushed.

“You broke him.”

“Eh, Rey can fix him.”

Ben was no longer hearing them. Not really. He was panicking. Everything was _not_ fine.

“So this girl?”

“Oh, yeah. Totally.”

“He has no idea?”

“Nope.”

“And people call me evil.”

“You’re just a giant teddy bear, Hugs.”

“Solo, you up for some Fortnite?”

“Yeah no, he’s totally zoned out. Want me to kick your ass again? I’ll even stop using the bike.”

“Fine. Bring it Baby Bowser!”

“You’re on Rosealina!”

“It’s Rosalina.”

“You know exactly what I meant.”

_How in the fuck am I going to talk to her now?_ Ben stayed there on that couch letting his beer warm, the beads of condensation mimicking his own sweat. He was so fucked.

 

* * *

 

The hours flew by in a blur Friday. After waking up, and trying his damnedest not to fall apart, Ben just drifted. Nothing could assuage his fears. There was so much to deal with. So much he had yet to even begin dealing with. His mother said he needed a therapist, his uncle Luke had agreed. Ben fiddled with the card his uncle handed him. He did not need a therapist. Uncle Chewie said he needed to just talk to someone.

It was rare for Uncle Chewie to be in the same room as his mother now. Not after- after what happened years ago. So when Ben left Texas for college, Uncle Chewie had followed him, said it was his job to look after him. He barely saw him though. Last time he had seen him was when Bazine’s car needed fixing. At least his Uncle was happy he was no longer dating ‘the harpy’. He said he knew a nice girl he could fix him up with, too.

He did not need everyone meddling in his love life. That letter sat on his desk, yellowed with age. He needed to stop thinking about it. He did not want to think about what that letter meant. What truth it held within. No, he needed to focus. He had a game to run.

“That’s it I’m calling it!”

“What the heck, Poe? We’ve only been playing an hour.”

“Seriously, Mitaka? Ben’s off his game. He just asked you to roll a spot check! A spot check.”

“I mean, it’s not-”

“We’re playing Pathfinder, not 3.5. It’s a perception check and Ben fucking knows that. Plus, he sounds like he’s taken all the Xanax in the universe.” Poe growled.

“I’m with Dameron on this one. You’re pushing yourself.”

“Wow, that was really supportive. Who are you and what have you done with Hugs?”

“I can be supportive, Bitey!”

“Stop it! We can try again next week. Dear, you need to take another week.”

“Phasma’s right. You are not okay, dude.” Finn added.

“Ben?” Rey’s voice was soft, quiet. Ben sagged in his chair.

“I’m sorry guys. I’m just dealing with some shit right now.”

“Okay. Let’s go guys. You take care there, buddy.”

“Whatever.”

Ben watched as everyone besides Rey left the chat. Various well wishes flooding from one ear and out the other.

“Are you alright?” Fucking hell. She sounded worried. He did not want Rey worried about him. “Ben?”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t think I want to talk about it.” Ben grumbled.

“You sure?”

“No.” He admitted, turning off push to talk and crawling onto his bed.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Can we just talk?” Ben asked, needing more than anything to just keep hearing her voice.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?”

Ben shrugged, and then remembered Rey could not see him. “Dunno, you pick.”

“Alright, why D&D?”

“What about it?”

“Well why did you get into it?”

That was easy. “I could stop being nerdy Ben Solo with his big ears and goofy face. I could be anything. Poe’s dad used to play, he got us into it actually. Ran a small game for the three of us, me him and Hux. After that I was sold. What about you?”

“Pretty similar story. One of the older kids had been introduced and wanted to try running a game with the rest of us. So she ran the game and it was the exact same. I was not longer the little orphan girl. I could be anything that wasn’t me.”

Ben decided talking about family, and the failings that came with them was a road that would lead to tears. So he decided to steer clear. Still he really wanted to let her know he had no intentions of abandoning her. They were friends now. Romantic and sexual tension aside.

“I mean, it’s also fun.”

“Oh yes, the best fun.”

Well that lasted for all of five minutes. “So, should I ask a question now?”

“Sure!” Rey’s bubbly tone made Ben think she was smiling, which in turn made him crack a tiny smile of his own.

“So, do you anime?”

“Oh yes, I even manga.” Oh the way she said manga, like monster. Proper. True. Not like mango. That was definitely a bonus. He would hate to have to lecture her about proper pronunciation.

“Subbed or Dubbed?”

“Oh that one’s a bit more complicated,” Ben admitted. He and Hux often argued over this very point. “There are certain anime that I was introduced to Dub first, and really anything by Funimation is amazing. I had to wait until Full Metal Panic Invisible Victory was finished over on Funimation before watching it. Drifters on the other hand, I watched subbed. So it really depends. I hate the Sword Art Online Dub with a passion. They fucked up Kirito.”

“Oh, I agree one hundred percent. Like, how could you get the main character wrong. He’s not nearly as potent as his seriyuu. Though I will say, Luci Christan will always be Kaname Chidori, and Chris Patton as Sosuke.” Rey gushed, he could practically feel her intensity.

“I watched Ouran Host Club Dubbed, but had to switched to subbed for the opening and ending. As well as that carriage chase scene at the end, the music is just so phenomenal in Japanese. The English version does not do it justice.” She continued.

Clearly Ben had struck another passion of hers. One he shared. “Alright, favorite anime.”

“Do not make me pick!”

“Oh come on, just try.”

“Alright fine, if I had to pick one favorite it would be Kimi ni Todoke. But, that was really unfair because I have way too many favorites. Now it is your turn.”

“Alright, fine. Full Metal Panic. No contest.” Ben answered her with a smirk. It had always been his favorite.

“Really? Why?”

“Oh that’s cheating, two in a row.”

“You can ask me two in a row then.”

“Fine.”

“Good, now spill.”

“It has everything, action, comedy, romance, mechs, fighting, slice of life. The entire series is amazing. You can’t tell me any different.”

“Fine, it is on my list of favorites. I was so excited they announced they were continuing it.”

“If they do not do a fifth season, I am going to riot.”

“Right? So, now you have two questions.”

“Top anime couple.” Ben liked this subject, he could talk about anime for hours. This was just the sort of distraction he needed.

Rey was quite for a while before answering. “I mean, canon or not?”

“Both if that’s alright.”

“Fine, Bulma and Vegeta from DBZ. As far as non canon I am particular towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha.”

“What? How do you even ship them?”

“It is all about the fanfiction. They’ve had moments, and he can care for Rin. He shows an odd amount of care for Kagome, someone who is intricately tied to his hated half brother. One who cut off his arm and he blames for his father’s death. And, well I could go on but, just read some fanfiction. Speaking of which, that was you two, so do you read fan fiction?”

“I write fanfiction. I actually stared one for How Not to Summon a Demon Lord.”

“Oh that’s new right? Is it any good? Well, it would have to be if you are writing a fanfic for it.”

“Oh it’s pretty awesome. It’s about this nerdy MMO player who gets summoned to the game world he’s playing. As his character. He’s super anti social, but his character’s a demon so he tries to act all tough. It’s super hilarious. Also, one of the two love interests is so adorable and sad and lonely, and she’s fucking perfect. I’m just writing smut though.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“That’s a question.” Ben was quick to point out.

“There are no rules, Ben. Come on, tell me. I tell you something equally as juicy.”

“I mean, well, demons are great and all but I may have a bit of a thing for cat girls!”

Rey squealed and the sound rang in his ears. It was not entirely unpleasant, just loud and unexpected. “Nyan!” Alright, that was the single sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life, and he watched a lot of hentai.

“Don’t do that!”

“Why, does it _do_ something to you, Ben?”

_Oh dear sweet Miyazaki. Save me from this sweet torture!_ Ben chokes out a hurried “Maybe”, his ears and cheeks on fire.

“Good, because while I agree demons are all well and good, and I do completely understand the desire to lick a horn or two, I too have a secret fetish.”

Oh gods, now all he would be able to think writing his fanfic was himself as Diablo, and Rey as Rem. Gods, their names were even similar. He idly wondered if she were into cosplay.

“I think I have a guess as to what it is.”

“God dang it, Rose!” Rey yelled.

“So I was right!”

“Well, I was not going to tell you that one, but yeah I have a Daddy Kink, so what?” She sounded defensive. What would Kylo do to defuse this situation?

“I mean, school girl uniforms are adorable, Little Angel.” He purred, and then immediately blushed several shades of red.

“Oh, well. Okay then.”

And suddenly the sexual tension was back again. Great. Plan B?

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. People have kinks. It’s not anything like water sports so that’s good at least.”

“Oh yeah, ewww. That is just gross.”

Phew. Situation defused. Sexual tension properly abated. Ben was hardly even thinking about his family. Great, he just had done it again.

“So, did your ex share in any of your kinks?” Rey asked completely out of left field. Ben was floored with that one. He had literally slipped off the edge of his bed.

_Ow, fuck!_ “Um, no. She and I had very different ideas about sex. She was into hardcore bondage, and well I don’t like hurting women. Not that much, at least. Spankings sure, a little light BDSM isn’t so bad. But to do what she wanted, gods no.”

“Oh, I’ve never been tied up before, always wanted to try it though. Something light, nothing like knives or super degrading language.”

“Oh gods no, I mean she always wanted me to call her a cunt, or whore, or slut in bed. I never did.”

“But now you do?”

“I mean it’s a bit of revenge honestly. She broke my heart, so now I call her what she wanted and she’ll never know.”

“She sounds unstable.”

“She is. Nothing like you.”

“Oh, I am plenty weird.”

“Yeah, but your nerd and crazy line up pretty well with my nerd and crazy.” Ben added, and then slapped a hand to his forehead.

What was getting into him? He was never this forward with a woman, ever. Was it because he was used to talking to her as Kylo? Teasing her and trying to get into her character’s robes? His whole face was now red so he had not miraculously gotten over his embarrassment. He was still shy nerdy Ben Solo. It probably helped he was not looking at her, and she him; the anonymity helped him.

“She sounds terrible, why did you even date her?”

“Honestly, I was lonely. I mean, after everything with my family I just, well. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I am more than willing to listen. I am not going anywhere.”

That alone made him feel so much better and so much worse at the same time. If she only knew how much those words affected him. “I just was not interested in dating, ever really. But I wanted to fall in love. Have a family, kids. A proper family too, not the dysfunctional mess that is my own family. So Poe introduced me to the witch and begged me to give it a shot. To at least try.”

“I have to say, Poe’s judgment was severely lacking there.”

“Don’t I fucking know it.”

“I am sorry, Ben. At least you dated the worst so maybe you can finally find the best.” Rey sounded so hopeful. He wanted to feel it too, her hope was infectious, like everything about her. He would gladly take whatever plague she threw his way with a smile on his face. Not that she was anything so impure. _Getting off track._

With memories of his father, and Bazine swimming around his head though he just could not bring himself to feel hopeful. “I don’t know if I can. I-just, what’s the point?”

“Happiness, companionship, love?”

“But it always ends in tears.”

“Not always.”

“Alright, aside from Phasma and Mitaka, I don’t see that. They’re the exception.”

“Finn and Poe too.”

“Well, when they finally move in together then I’ll count them too.”

“Also Rose and Hux.”

“If that man ever makes a move, I’ll hop on the damn love train then.”

“Ben, I do not want to pry but, I really want to know what has you so broken up about this. I mean, she was the literal worst from what I hear, but this hurt goes so much deeper.”

And there it was. She understood him. She rolled a natural 20 on her sense motive check. She fucking knew. She really might have been perfectly crafted in a lab for him. Sure, Poe and Hux knew, but they were around when it all went down. They had a firsthand front row seat to his family falling apart. She had known him a little over two months and she just fucking got it.

“I’m not sure I want to talk about it.”

“Ben, please.” Well, fuck him sideways. That tender soft fluttering of syllables just needed to be answered. He had to tell her, there was no fighting that. He had no resistance left towards her if he were honest. Which considering all his fucks were gone, he had to be. He had lost them somewhere between ‘Hello Son’, and ‘it’s about your dad’.

“It’s a bit to tell but let’s get the easy part out of the way. The reason I was gone last week, why I left without saying anything? Wel,l my mom was trying to get a hold of me to tell me my dad was dead. The police had found his body.” he admitted, curling into his bed, that yellowed envelope sitting beside him.

“Oh, Ben. I-I am so sorry.”

Now she was pitying him. He did not want anyone’s pity, least of all hers. He wanted her smile, her laughter, _her_ l- well a lot of things, but never her _pity_. “Don’t be. Just turns out my dad didn’t run off with another woman and abandon my mother and I.”

“Well, now I really want to give you a hug.”

Ben chuckled. It was a dark and weighty laugh. Rough and pained. “Yeah.”

“Tell me about it. Remember, I said I would be there for you. Bitch and rant away.”

She had said that. He did _not_ need a therapist. He could use a friendly ear though. “My dad left us when I was twelve. My mother and he got in this huge fight, over a woman he worked with. A woman he dated before my mom. She thought he was having an affair, and my dad swore he wasn’t. The fight lasted for hours. In the end my dad left, as he always did. He was a pilot so he was rarely home anyways. But he never came back. My mother and I just assumed she was right.”

Ben glared at the letter in his hands. “Turns out we were both wrong. I hated him. Really hated him. My mother loved Han more than anyone. Sometimes, I think she loved him even more than me. Seems shitty to say, but she did. He was the love of her life. You don’t just replace that. They had this big huge whirlwind of a romance. Senator’s daughter and roguish pilot. Anyways, whenever he left her, my mom lost a little bit of that light in her eyes. He always came back though. Until he didn’t.”

“It broke her, Rey. She’s a strong woman, and she’s still fierce, but he broke her heart. It was hard to be around her after and seeing her like that. Probably why I never dated growing up. I never wanted to let someone do that to me. Break me the way he broke her.”

Ben sucked in a breath, his body shaking. Fighting off tears he never let flow. Rey’s soft, angelic, distorted-that was it he was buying her a new headset. “I thought you said he didn’t abandon you?”

“Oh no! He didn’t, at least not in the way we thought. Wrote me a damn letter and everything. Was probably on his way to mail it too. No, my dad was shot through the chest. Buried in a ditch. Cops said it was probably gang related. Drive by and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was dead all this time, and I thought he just didn’t love us anymore. Didn’t want us.” Ben began choking on his words. “He just wanted to let mom cool off. Told me to look after her, until he could come back home with some grand gesture. He never got the chance.”

As soon as he finished, all the guilt he felt resenting his father poured out. He hadn’t been able to mourn with his mother. He had to hold her tiny frame as she broke down. Knowing the love of her life was dead was far worse than thinking he had left her. He could not cry, break down, feel. No, he had to be strong. For her. He told himself he would mourn when his mother was a bit stronger.

By the time he had left, well, Uncle Luke would be staying with her so he never had the chance. Ben needed to get away, needed the hell out of that house and away from the ghost haunting him. The past was going to eat him alive if he stayed one more minute.

Now here he was, bawling his eyes out, snot and drool and all. Really ugly crying. At least Rey could not see him. He continued to let it out, screaming, sniveling, shedding tears like it was his damn job. She was there, just humming some random tune. Just so he would know he was not alone. He opened the letter, peeled out the old worn paper from the envelope.

“Will you- I mean,”

“Whatever you need Ben.”

_Gods, she is fucking perfect._ “I, need to read it. Will you listen? I’m hoping saying the words out loud will-I don’t know. Fuck! If I say them out loud they’ll get out of my head. Stop tormenting me. Tearing me apart.”

“Go ahead Ben.” Her voice was so soft, and yet so strong. She was a strong woman like his mama. How was he lucky enough to even know her? Be in her presence? Well, sort of.

_Hey Kid,_

_Listen your mama and I got into one helluva fight. Don’t you worry. I got a plan. You’re mother’s the only one for me and I’ve got a grand gesture all planned out. That’s how you win your woman back when she thinks you’ve done her wrong. Grand gestures, kid. Even if you ain’t done nothin wrong a man’s job is to make his woman happy. You’ll understand when you meet a woman you can’t keep outta your mind. Like an itch you can’t scratch. Right now you may think girls are icky and all that, but one day you’ll meet a ray of sunshine that’ll light up your world. Like your mama did for me._

_Now listen, it might take me a few months to get it all sorted out, so you keep an eye on her. She’s going to be pissy, and sad, but I’ll fix everything. You just keep the fires lit while I’m gone. You and I had plans to go see that new science movie you were telling me about. I mean to keep that promise. Just hold tight. I love you, kiddo. You tell your mother I love her too. I miss you both._

_Dad_

Ben read the letter word for word. Fumbling, and trembling over each syllable. Still he got each word out. He even felt just a tiny bit better.

“I’m so sorry Ben.”

“You want to know the worst part?”

“What?”

“I’m a fucking mess and all I could think about that whole time I was back at my mother’s was getting back home. To you-you guys.”

“That’s not terrible at all. You’re dealing with so much. It makes perfect sense to want to be somewhere you feel comfortable.”

Well at least she missed his flub. She was right about that comfortable part. Rey was just so easy to talk to. Just knowing she was there with him made him feel better. “Yeah, I just. Sorry.”

“What for?” Rey sounded legitimately confused.

“I didn’t mean to ruin the game. And I really wanted to just talk with you.”

Rey laughed, and it was like a balm to his wounded soul. “Oh Ben, we are talking.”

“I guess you’re right.” He even smiled a bit there. Why did talking to Rey always make him feel so much better? _Probably because she’s perfect._ He answered himself, being honest. His box was open, and his feelings too raw to lie to himself.

“Is this why what your ex did hurts you so much?”

“Yeah, I mean. I didn’t date because of what I thought my dad had done. Then when she ripped my fucking heart out. Well, I just gave up.”

“Oh Ben.”

“I know it’s stupid-”

“It isn’t stupid. You are just protecting yourself. No one wants to be abandoned or tossed aside.” The weight to his words made his heart ache for another reason.

“You won’t be tossed aside ever again, Rey.”

“How-”

“It’s all over your character sheet. Writing has a way of revealing way more about the author than people realize.”

“So you know.”

“Not really. It’s you’re story to tell. I’ll uh, I’ll listen if you ever want to bitch and rant at me too. It’s only fair.”

He heard her chuckle, and felt himself smile a bit more. “True, all’s fair in love and war.”

Ben wanted to ask which she thought this was. He wished he had the courage to tell her exactly which of those two he thought this was. He would be a blind fool not to know that. Ben opened his mouth, but Rey’s voice filtered over his headset.

“This is not the worst date I’ve ever been on.” Rey chuckled.

Ben froze, he was not even breathing. Everything sad and terrible from a moment ago just gave way to panic. She said date. She called what they were doing a date. Said ‘date’ was going poorly. Not the worst, but oh gods. She had called their plans to talk after the game a date. He was crying, _sobbing_ during their ‘date’.

Well now he had ruined things for sure! Gods, he was so pathetic. Who cried and dumped all their sorrows on their date? What kind of man was he? Could he even call himself a man anymore?

“So, um, I assumed you wrote that um, _story_ to keep your mind off things.”

_Fuck_. How the hell was he supposed to answer that. Yes, he did. But did that make him a bad person? He wrote smut, demon smut while avoiding dealing with the news his dad had been killed. This was why he did not deal with his feelings.

“Ben?”

“I, uh-well I...” _Fuck!_

“It’s okay, I really liked it.”

“Oh, well. I’m, uh, really glad to hear that.” _Stupid!_

“So, is this canon?”

“I mean, sure. That is, if you want it to be.” What was wrong with him. Was he bipolar? One minute he was sobbing his brains out, the next he was freaking out about how terrible their “date” was going.

“Of course! It was amazing.”

“Um, thank you.” Ben whispered, burying his head into the pillow.

“I’d love to go over some more ideas, but I think you need to have yourself a good cry.”

_Oh god._ That wasn’t emasculating at all.

“No, I’m good.”

“No you aren’t. Have a cry Ben. You’ll feel better.”

“But-”

“Besides I’m really flattered you shared this with me. It takes a strong man to admit when he’s hurting. It’s admirable.”

“You’re just easy to talk to.” _Oh shit!_ He said that out loud! Why! Why did he say that?

“Well, thank you Ben.”

“I really feel like I should be thanking you.”

“Then have a good cry and I’ll see you on Friday. Oh, and you can send me some more ideas for Kira and Kylo if you have any. I _really_ enjoyed it.”

The way she said that. Oh, fuck him sideways. She had gotten off to it. She had gotten off to his horrible smut. _Fuck! Help! What would Kylo do?_ “I’ll be sure to send you more to enjoy then, little Angel,” he purred. No, bad, bad brain. _You are not allowed to gain sentience Dick!_

“Please do. But seriously, take care of yourself alright. I want you to be happy.”

_I want to make_ you _happy!_ Ben thought slapping a hand over his mouth to make sure he did not say that out loud. Ben groaned.

“Are you alright?”

“Um, yeah, just um, something slipped.”

“You’re not going to take my advice are you?”

“I will, I just. Sorry.” _Fuck why was everything going so wrong?_

“No need to apologize. Thanks for talking with me.”

“Always.” Ben answered. Truest answer he had ever given her.

“Good night Ben.”

“Good night Rey.”

Rey left the chat and Ben threw his headset to the ground. Fuck. He really had a lot of shit to sort out before next week’s game. Ben stood and placed his headset back on his desk. He shut off his computer, and just let himself adjust to the darkness. Ben stripped out of his clothes.

He walked into his bathroom, turning the dimmer to the lowest setting. Hopping into the shower, he let the hot water soothe his muscles and hide his tears. Rey was right, he needed a good cry. He had wanted to be somewhere he felt safe, and listening to her made him feel safe. The sound of the water, and the darkness made him feel comfortable. So Benjamin Organa-Solo finally let himself mourn.

Next week. Next week he would figure this whole Rey situation out. For now, he just needed to let it all out. He had been having a really shitty year. Maybe if he was lucky the universe would feel merciful. Grant him some fucking peace. He could only hope. Finally after drying off from his shower Ben made his way into his closet. He grabbed the black teddy bear his dad had given him years ago. The only thing of his father he had. His mother had tossed most everything else in a fit of rage years ago. Ben was thankful he had this. Crawling into bed he held it close. Sobbing into the soft fur, he let himself just feel. Yes, the universe certainly owed him one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hides_. So, please don't be mad at me for the feels. Ben would not have really faced them without a catalyst. I did not do it to hurt you. _Huggles you all close_ I promise it is coming. Very very soon. Also you should check out "How not to Summon a Demon Lord" if you haven't see it yet. It is a VERY similar anime to this story. I just stumbled upon it this week. I would call it's timing kismet, but... _shrugs_. Might help you feel a bit less sad.
> 
> Also now you know what I meant by the warning. I mean Han's death is canon so I'm not sure a Tag is warranted. Also spoilers. There's the obvious "They'll be meeting soon spoilers," I leave in the comments. Which let's be honest aren't spoilers. Then there's the whole 'OMG I killed off his dad.' Level of spoilers, which I feel tagging takes away from the experience. So idk. You guys let me know if I should tag it. Okay.
> 
> Also Here's a video that inspired the title for this chapter. It's a funny little song I have on my playlist for writing the funny banter. Check it out too if you want to cleanse your palate of the feels. [The Dungeon Master's Lament](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4KFI6wHTrM)
> 
> I love you guys. <3


	8. Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard by the amazing [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). (A new one was made for me by [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae), but it's getting a special debut for Monday's chapter.)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke).
> 
> To the wonderful lovelies in [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) your continued support and love is so precious and wonderful. Any Reylo author should really check it out. It's a Den of love and support. And just the best.
> 
> Also so sorry this was a few hours late. I had a family thing I had completely forgotten about. So it's like, still Friday on the West coast right? Totally still counts. XD Here's some demon smut, gets a bit rough, but remember Kira isn't human she's an Aasimar. If you know anything about feats she's taken the feats for Angelic Blood as well as Angelic Flesh (Steel), (So she's super durable.)

 

* * *

 

Rolling The Dice

Chapter Eight: Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

_He is so different this week, Rey_ thought to herself with a proud smile on her lips. Ben was pulling them through encounters so fast they almost made her head spin. He was more in control than she had ever seen him. Plus, miracle of miracles, Poe was _not_ being a nuisance. In fact, he was helping the game along. Either Poe had finally completed his so called ‘secret’ mission, or Finn had threatened never to sleep with him again. She was prone to the former, as Finn too seemed to be in very high spirits.

Whatever happened to him, Rey was glad. She _hoped_ he had taken her advice, but as of yet he had not said. In fact he was not saying much at all to her. But when he did speak to her he was almost, shy. His voice was always just a touch higher, softer even, when he spoke to her. It was rather endearing. Though she was missing his messages.

Ping!

_Well speak of the devil._ Rey smiled at her joke. Kylo Ren was a demon after all.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Hey, about what we talked about last week…**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Did you take my advice?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Yeah, but um, this is about the other thing we talked about.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Our ships? Oh anime! Nope haven’t checked out How Not to Summon a Demon Lord, been pretty busy. Soon though. Maybe in a few days.**

Rey was not entirely sure why she was teasing him, but her instincts told her it was a good idea. So, teasing it was.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Alright. You’re doing that on purpose.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Am I? ;P**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Yeah. Anyway, do you want that to be canon? I’m about to have you all set up camp.**

Ben wanted their little smut secret to be canon now. Well sure, she said she had wanted it to be, but did she really want the others to know. Well more importantly Poe. He had been relentless the past week. Texting her things about Ben. Ranging from his favorite color (Silver) to his favorite sexual position (eating a girl out). The latter of which she did not need to know. Still she doubted Ben would share that with Poe.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Do you want it to be canon? You already _know_ I do, Ben.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Kira~ you know the rules, loose 100 xp.**

Whoops. Oh well, she could lose 100 xp for that.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Worth it! :D**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Oh, please don’t be Oscar this week.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Question still stands, _Master Kylo._**

Rey wondered why he was asking her again. Though it made sense. It was something intimate share between them and their characters. She appreciated the fact that he wanted her answer before making the decision. She made another mark in favor of Ben as boyfriend material.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Yes, I do want it to be canon. Very much.**

“As you all settle down to camp for the night, Kylo turns to you all to determine the watch order. Kira and I shall take first watch. Emilia and William second watch, Oscar and Jon third, and finally Landon and Brienne will take the final watch. Two hours each, for every shift.”

“Emilia needs rest for her spells.”

“Then make sure she rests William.”

“But-”

“No, you have your watch orders, do I make myself clear?”

Wow, Rey never realized just how sexy his ‘In charge of things’ Kylo voice was. Oh that voice made her want to jump up and listen. Be a good girl for him. Yet another mark in his favor. Heck, even his flaws were good things.

“Yes, Master Ren.” Hux smirked.

“Kira, roll a d10 for me for the first watch.”

Rey pushed her marco and smiled. “10.” She was well aware rolling the highest number usually meant something good would happen. She just happened to have spoilers for what it probably would be. Kismet, fate, the universe aligning, whatever it was, Rey was pleased. Rey saw Ben had also rolled a d10 for Kylo, and he rolled a 3. So nothing happens on their watch. Well, nothing other than the Master of Ren necking her for an hour.

“Kylo and Kira’s shift is over. William, you and Emilia relieve them. Roll your d10’s.” Ben’s voice was strong, confident. But there was an edge to it. An almost giddy excitement bubbling just under the surface.

“We’re not role playing this out?” Hux asked.

“Not unless you roll something to indicate you need to rp.” Ben answered. “We have a lot of ground to cover.”

Rose rolled a 5, and Hux. _Oh no._ Hux rolled a 1. That usually meant a random encounter. That was not good. Rey really wanted that beautiful scene Ben had written to be canon. Then again, he was the DM. Suddenly, Rey thought she might know exactly where this was going.

“William, roll a perception check for me.”

The tone in Ben’s voice was downright gleeful. Rey crossed her fingers, hoping he rolled low. Otherwise she had an idea just what he was about to hear. Her face felt flushed.

“Natural 20!” Hux sounded pleased, Rey groaned.

“Well then, I just sent you something. Up to you if you decide to tell the others or not.”

Rey knew he was smiling. She had never seen him smile, or his face for that matter, but she just knew. Well, maybe a smirk was more accurate. He sent that message fairly quickly. Was he hoping this would happen?

“Don’t I get a roll?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Total of nineteen.”

“Oh, so close too. You think everything is normal Emilia. Willam, what is your response?”

“I, well. Um.” Hux was flustered. Oh he knew. He knew exactly what she and Kylo were doing. Rey felt her cheeks burn.

“I’m going to need an answer.”

“I tell Emilia, whisper it to her.”

There is a moment of silence before Rose shrieks. “Oh my god! No way! Are you serious?” She had fallen out of character. Rey was now suspicious Ben had sent Hux something more that a tiny description.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **What did you do?!**

Rey did not have to wait long for a response.

> Going Solo
> 
> **I think you know.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Which part?!!!**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Where I told you I’d make you scream for me. Plus a bit before and after.**

Oh dear lord. Rey tabbed over to look at the document she had saved. Reading it over again she flushed for a very different reason.

“So, I’m going to assume that was out of game, Emilia.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

“So, what do you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh come on! I need to know! Share Bitey!” Poe demanded.

“You don’t get to call me that, only Hugs can!”

“No interruptions. Alright, well the rest of your shift passes by. Oscar, Jon, you’re up.”

“7.”

“I rolled a 10.”

“Interesting.”

Rey wanted nothing more than to scream. _Not Finn. Oh please do not send anything to Finn._ She mentally begged. Because anything Finn knew, Poe would know. Because Poe could bargain anything for the information. His loyalty could be swayed. She did not need Poe knowing exactly what was sent to her. He would tease her forever.

“Roll a Wisdom check for me Jon.”

“Natural 1.”

Rey resisted the urge to beg Ben not to send him a snippet. She waited with bated breath to see what he would do.

“Alright, I sent you something. You’re reaction.”

_Oh no. This is too much._ Rey glared at the screen. _Curse you RNG gods. Curse you._

“Did I notice this before or during the shift change?”

“Before.” Ben’s response was instantaneous.

“Then I’m not saying a word. I know when to keep my mouth shut.”

“God dammit, babe! Tell me. Please!”

“No.”

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Then, decided she needed to know what was sent. Because he might be silent now, but once Poe got a hold of him. Well all bets were off.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Finn, I don’t want to meta game, but for my own personal life what did Ben send you?**
> 
> Big Deal
> 
> **Don’t worry, Peanut. He just let me know I noticed neither you nor Kylo were within the main camp, but I could tell where you were. That you two were together. That my best guess is you two wanted privacy for ‘cuddle time’.**
> 
> **His words not mine btw.**

Rey felt the breath she was holding fly out of her chest. That was good. Everything was fine then. Also, cuddle time? That was appropriate to what they were doing afterwards. Fairly PG too. Aside from the whole being naked thing. It also seemed much more like a Ben thing to say than a Kylo explanation. Still, their smut secrets were safe from Poe. For now.

Rey heard Ben instructing Landon and Brienne. She fired another message to her DM.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **So, do you want us caught or…**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **That is entirely up to you. I would not be upset at all if they knew what happened.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Just don’t send them they whole thing.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Nope. I made that just for you.**

Rey could almost tell Ben was channeling his inner Kylo. Because that was not a Ben thing to say. She was getting rather adept at determining which was which. _Perhaps he feels more confident over message than voice chat?_ Rey pondered. Well, now she had to test that theory. For science.

Ping!

> Going Solo
> 
> **Speaking of which, I have another one to send you. If you wanted it. I mean. You don’t have to read it.**

Or certain things had him more easily flustered than other. Yes there was a definite need for further testing.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Oh yes please. I would _love_ to read more.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Um, well, probably best for after the session. Spoilers.**

Rey was practically vibrating, oh yes, he was nervous about something alright.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Offer still stands, you, me, wine snacks, and a library.**

Discord showed he was typing a response, but it never came. Rey idly wondered if she were pushing too hard. She recalled what they had done a few weeks ago and decided it was not nearly as raunchy or bad. No this was fine. It was only a bit of light flirting. She was sure Ben could handle it.

“The night is finished and you all wake up, ready to continue your trek to Anuue, the Sacred Forest. As you pack up camp, you can all interact with one another if you wish.” Was his voice wavering just a tad? She _was_ getting to him.

“William wakes up and searches for their leader, wishing to discuss serious matters of importance.”

Ben seemed to take a moment. She guessed he was messaging her.

Ping!

And she was right.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Guess it’s out of our hands.**

“Kylo is not within the immediate area, though the wards he set the night before are still in place.”

“Has anyone seen our Master?”

“No, but I would love to know where he is.” Poe was quick to add. Rey bet he did.

“Perhaps he had some urgent business to attend to, Landon busies himself with rolling his sleeping mat up.”

“Brienne does the same. He will return when he wishes to do so. You should know this by now William, Oscar.”

“Yes, I think they should be left alone. Emilia keeps her face turned away, focusing very had on putting out the campfire.”

“They? Oscar checks around. Is Rey also missing, DM?”

“She is indeed.” Ben seemed almost smug.

“We have to find them!”

Rey was unsure what to do. She decided to see what her partner in hot demon angel smut thought.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Should we come out or let them find us?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **I think they should find us. But whatever you would prefer, little Angel.**

Okay, while she enjoyed Kylo’s confidence, he was getting her far too flustered. It was time for her to pull out the ‘big guns’. She would not be the only one frazzled.

“Kira makes her appearance through some bushes off to the side of camp. Will you all please stop yelling?” Rey was not about to let Ben have them find Kira and Kylo naked.

“Kylo is right behind her, hand placed gently on her waist. Guiding her back. I see you are all rather boisterous this morning.”

“Where were you two?”

“And why were you not sleeping around the fire?”

“My _master_ radiates more than enough heat to keep me warm. Kira smiles up to her commander, fingers brushing over the red bite mark on her neck.” Rey was sure to add an extra purr to her tone.

“Uh, well. I am a demon, little Angel.” She had even managed to make Ben stammer while role playing as Kylo. Was it terrible she was enjoying this? No, she could just chalk it up to a bit of vengeance over making her squirm with his Kira/Kylo smut.

“Oh yes, I am quite aware. Kira brushes her fingers along his arm. Has anyone prepared breakfast or are we to eat trail rations and continue?”

The silence in the voice chat had Rey giggling. Oh, well not only Ben, but all of them had been stunned. This was amazing.

“Kira, did you and Master Ren- I mean, are you two? Oscar is lost for words, and stands there with his jaw just hanging open.”

“Are we what?” Rey taunted. She felt a rush of pride swelling within her. She had made Poe frazzled. That was a win in her book.

“Master Ren, should we be referring to the Lady Kira as the Lady Ren now?” Hux wondered. “Because that looks suspiciously like a mating claim.”

Well, either Hux had a lot more inside knowledge than she did, or maybe he had read Ben’s fanfiction. Perhaps he knew about mating tropes. Or this was standard. She doubted the last one. The idea of Hux reading Ben’s smut had her falling into a fit of giggles.

“If you so choose. That would be –ehem- an appropriate assumption.”

“Congratulations. Now can we finish packing up camp so we may continue. Brienne stood, picking up her pack.”

“You all finish packing up camp and continue your two week travel. We are now on day six. Roll your d6’s.”

Even flustered, Ben still continued the quick pace of the encounters. After having found a holy belt of some sort in the Guild’s city, Ben as Kylo was quick to hasten their adventure. Taking the book, she and Emilia had worked to translate it quickly. The next holy artifact the group decided to seek was in the Sacred Forest. Without Poe and Hux constantly annoying him, Rey felt the sessions fly by.

She thought that perhaps this was what the games had been like before his ex broke his heart. Ben was confident and in control. He was the Dungeon Master and his players respected him. She was quite a fan of his commanding voice as well. Though she doubted the others appreciated it to the degree she did.

If Rey did not have finals coming up starting a week from Monday she might have even considered asking Ben out on a date. She was not old fashioned. If she were interested in someone she was not going to wait around for them to take notice and decide to ask her out. Her education though, well that came first. She could last two more weeks before asking him out.

“And now you have arrived before a barrier. The entrance to the Sacred Forest is sealed. I think we should end this here for now. Unless anyone has something they wish to add?”

“So, you and Kira huh? How long has this been going on?” Poe teased.

“Spoilers!” Ben replied immediately.

“I mean, who could deny him? His words are, enchanting.” Rey teased back.

“Rey!”

“What? I was only being honest Ben. You do have such a way with words.”

“He sent you a whole thing didn’t he.” Hux asked, but his tone belayed he knew the answer.

Rey chose to answer, because it was yet another way to embarrass Ben. Also, he kept the game moving so fast she had no time to flirt with Hux to make him jealous, and vice versa. “Of course. I _enjoyed_ it very much.” A mischievous grin spread across her lips.

“The man does know how to write smut. You should read some of his fanfiction, Rey.”

“That’s a great idea Bitey. I’ll PM you a link.” Hux added.

“Will, will you guys please stop?”

“What’s wrong Solo? Embarrassed?” Poe taunted.

“I would rather enjoy reading what you wrote. Rey, love, will you send it to me?”

“No! Um, spoilers. Also I um- well. I...” Ben’s voice trailed off.

“Ben, you alright there?”

“Leave him alone, my love. He’s feeling shy.”

“I am not! It was private!” Ben defended.

“I think I’m going to keep this all for myself. Ben’s right. it was rather intimate and private.”

“What little snippet I got, yeah it was.” Hux added.

“Why? Chica, as your best-”

“Watch yourself, Dameron.”

“Second-”

“Ehem? What was that babe?”

“Third-”

“Excuse you?”

“What the hell, Phas?”

“Girl’s night.”

“Oh no, I’m her third best friend.”

“I don’t know, I mean I do give the best hugs, right Rey?”

“That’s cheating, Hugs!”

“Not cheating if its true!”

Well now the group was falling into their usual chaos. “I mean, I haven’t had the chance to hug Ben yet. I have heard he is quite an expert in cuddling.”

“You, you what?” Ben squeaked, literally his voice cracked so high it sounded like he squeaked.

While she may play an angelic creature in game, out of game she was the demon. A demoness of embarrassment and her target was Ben. “What did you say, hmm? Oh yes something about a teddy bear, right?” If they were in person she might have even been tapping her finger to her chin.

“You-” Ben tried to add in. But Rey was not quite finished. She was having far too much fun.

“You are really tall, right Ben?”

“Oh – um, well yeah. I uh, I guess.”

“How tall?”

“Six four.”

“That would make you one heck of a giant teddy bear. I am in the market for a nice snuggly teddy bear if you know of any.”

“And with that said I’m out.” Poe snickered. “You play nice with your new teddy.”

“Good Night loves. I think Mitaka and I shall be heading out as well.”

“Night!”

The notification went off quietly in her headset. All three of them had left the chat. She had it at full volume already and her notifications turned all the way up. She really needed a new headset. She was not sure this one would last her another month. She had been working extra hours to try and save up the extra cash for a new one.

“Ignore him. Oh, Peanut you and Rose wanted to have a study group for finals over the weekend next week, right?”

“Yeah! I completely forgot about that! Not sure any of our places would be best for that though.” Rose added.

“Our final finales!” Rey cheered.

“I asked Poe and he offered to let us use his place since it’s close to campus anyways. We can just camp out at his place for a week.”

“So, no game next week?” Ben finally spoke up.

“Not likely, Poe and I offered to help them. You should come too Solo.”

“I don’t know much about what any of them are majoring in.”

Rey felt her breath hitch in her chest. Was Hux, was he trying to help her by convincing Ben to come help study. They did not really need him there. Oh, she was sure this was some plan to have them finally meet. Would that throw off her studies? No. Of course not. She would be fine. Still it would be nice to get a look at him and see him in person once before she asked him out.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Hux, I owe you one heck of a hug for this.**

> General Hugs
> 
> **Do it in front of him in person then. That’ll drive him nuts. XD**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **You are an evil genius.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **I am glad you see that. Poe thinks he’s the brains. Key word there, thinks.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Your secret is safe with me.**

“You can hold flash cards. Rose and I are making them.” Finn added.

The idea of finally meeting Ben had Rey excited. She would finally meet her mysterious dungeon master. That was something to look forward to.

“I don’t know-”

“Oh please, Ben. It would be so much help. Plus, I can give you that hug I owe you.” Rey pressed. She lost out on ‘Mystery Guy’, she would not be making the same mistake again.

“I, um. I-just. I-what I mean is-”

“That’s a yes.” Hux finished for him.

“Really? That’s great! What about Phasma and Mitaka?” Rey wondered.

“Oh, they decided to have a date night on Friday. Leave us to our studying.” Rose explained.

“Good for them! Oh I’m so excited!”

“We’ll be graduating soon!”

“We’ll be real adults.”

“Yes you will, Bitey. Now off to bed. You need plenty of sleep so you can retain all your studies.”

“Whatever, Hugs.”

“I’m going to go, an early nights rest sounds amazing!” Finn added.

“Good night!”

Finn, Rose and Hugs left the voice chat. Which was a bit odd considering Rose and Hux had not said goodbye. Then again, considering how often her friends left her and Ben alone together she was not all that surprised. They knew she was interested in Ben, and she had their blessings if their reaction to it two weeks ago was anything to go by.

So now Rey sat there with Ben, unsure of what to say. Still, she was not one to leave them in an awkward silence. “You seem to be feeling better.”

“Oh, well yeah. I um. I took you advice.” His tone was softer now. Either the subject, or the fact that they were alone once more making him shy.

“I am glad it seemed to have helped. Figured stuff out?”

“Yeah. I did actually. Got a lot of stuff all sorted.”

“I told you so.”

“Y-yeah. You were right.”

“I’m glad you see it my way.”

“Me- me too.”

Rey thought to call him out on his stammering, but at the last moment thought better of it. He was shy, and there was only so far she could push him before he bolted. They were meeting next week. She would not make this man run away.

“So you mentioned something about having written more for Kylo and Kira?”

“Oh, um yeah I did.”

“Are you going to send it to me?”

“Are you going to let everyone know you _enjoy_ it?” Ben grumbled.

“Only if you are alright with that. I’m sorry Ben. It was all in good fun. From now on I’ll only tell _you_ how much I _enjoy_ your work.” Rey promised him. She meant it too. Not even girl’s night would pull that from her now. If he wanted it that way.

“Good. I- um. I’m not very good with- um, well...”

“Sharing? I remember.” Rey finished for him, hoping she was right.

“Wow. You um, you remember all that?”

“Yes I do.”

“Oh, well, that’s good. It uh, it means you’re really good at remembering things. So studying for your finals should be, like easier right?”

Rey was not sure if she enjoyed his confidence as his DM persona or this shy sweet side to him she was getting to know more. Both, she liked both. Equally.

“And you’ll be there too to help me.”

There was a bit of a pause before Ben replied. “Yup. Next week.”

“Prepare yourself Ben. I do owe you a hug.”

“I-well- I am, uh, really looking forward to, um- meeting you.” Ben stammered, and Rey’s smile just kept on growing. He was so cute. “And, th-that um h-hug.” He whispered.

“Good night, Ben.” Rey purred.

“Oh, yeah. Good night and um, sweet dreams.”

_Aww! He’s just so sweet_. Rey thought, spinning around in her office chair with a squeal of delight. She was not going to let him get away. Oh no, he was not running from her. Not this guy, not this time.

Ping.

> Going Solo
> 
> **See you Friday, Angel.**

Rey clicked on the download button for the doc titled Heavenly Sin-Scene 2. It was a much, much better name.

 

* * *

 

_Kylo’s hellfire eyes watched his mate’s backside as she and Emilia took point. Having figured out how to dispel the barrier, it was fitting to have their expert on nature and their resident heavenly being lead them through the maze of roots and trees. There was more lush forest green here than Kylo had ever seen. Though his gaze never strayed from the object of his obsession. He did not see the forest for the trees. Not when he could gaze upon_ her _radiance._

_She was so beautiful. So delicate. Belaying the truth. She was soft flesh, at least their enemies thought as much. There was little else that could ignite his blood faster than watching her golden form spring from a relaxed state into action. Her robes, muted and grey were rough, not the silken strands her sun kissed skin deserved. The dusting of freckles along her cheeks, oh he wanted to just lick them for hours._

_She showed little skin, the flowing fabric of her tunic cut off at her shoulders, but her arms were wrapped. She fought without weapons, save the bo staff at her back when she wished to keep an enemy at bay. The course white wraps she normally bore now replaced. Dryad spun silk now encased her arms. Silver, shining like metal. Protective, and spelled by his own magic. He felt a stirring within his blood remembering how he had gifted the material to her. How she allowed him to wrap her skin. A part of him coiled around her flesh. Molded to her, always a part of her. Her flowing pants, loose to allow her to shift and fly through the air like the angel she was, were the same muted grey of her tunic. He knew what the divine flesh hidden beneath tasted like, smelled like, felt like against his own. His body gave an involuntarily shiver at the reminder._

_Her hair, wisps of chestnut brown, coiled into a single bun a top her head. Some days she let half of it flow, shielding her mouthwatering neck from view. Recently, she had stopped. He both mourned the loss and was thrilled by it. His mark, his claim, his devotion to her plain as blood spread across the snow. Angry and red, no he did not like that. His mark was not made with anger. Passionate, heated, inflamed. All would look upon her now and know she was claimed, protected, his._

_Her eyes, oh her eyes. While others saw them as hazel, a mix of greens and blues and flecks of gold, he knew the truth of her eyes. They were the one hint, the only tip that she was not human. Brilliant golden orbs. Twin coins that had bought his loyalty and love. The moment his eyes had beheld her own, he was hers. Though he was a demon, he insured no other would gaze upon her heavenly orbs. No, those eyes were just for him. A glamour spell hid the truth from all beneath his power. That Lord San Tekka had seen her eyes, of that he was sure. He was a powerful mage. Still, the common rabble would never know the beauty held within her eyes._

_He had considered the offer from the Plagued One. Aid him, find him the one being that could be used to free him from his curse. The great granddaughter of Sarenrae. If Kylo Ren did this he could then chose to have the_ honor _of being his warrior, or return to being the rightful heir of the kingdom. Whatever he desired. The Plagued One would remove the curse he had placed upon him. He only needed to find and hand over the vessel of the goddess that had cursed him. Then he looked into Kira’s eyes, beheld her glory, her radiance, her beauty, her pure soul and could no more bring himself to hurt her than he could his own mother. He gave it all up with one look into her pretty golden irises._

_He would protect her. Instead of seeking a cure to his demonic curse he would embrace it. For_ her. _Protect her with ancient magic. Seal her to his side, and he hers. That vile cursed abomination would not have her._

_Tossing the dark swirling tendril of thought back into the sea of his mind, Kylo refocused his attention. She was safe for now. He would never let her leave his sight, his side. And oh how delicious she felt tucked into his side. They had taken to sleeping next to each other since their mating. It seemed his little Angel too could not bear to be far from him. Tiny little fists, deceptively deadly weapons, grasping his cloak. Pink lips always pressed against his covered breast. Heart thrumming for her. Blood surging, rushing, boiling under his skin. If not for the others, he would claim her each and every night._

_His tongue felt heavy, thick and swollen in his mouth. Saliva pooling, faster than he could swallow it away. She was so tantalizing, tempting, in everything she did. Even just walking along a path only she and Emilia could discern. Jon walked closely behind them, but seemed aware enough not to cross in front of his gaze._

_Hips swayed, swish swish, back and forth like a pendulum. He was hypnotized by her. A demon some may call him but to her, for her, he was little more than a wolf cub. Following after her, he felt a kinship to Emilia’s animal companion than he ever had before. Crys was loyal and dutiful. He could learn much from the Druid’s protector and friend._

_His mind was spinning, thoughts of the night he claimed her swirling through his mind. Her smile, her laughter, her light also joining the mix. There was that dark line of thought, one that whispered to him. Caused him to shiver. He would keep her safe. There was no need to give that line of thought further examination. Still it churned his thoughts into a tumultuous whirlpool._

_Swish swish, cock. Oh, that was new. Stopping just a few inches from her back one hand fell to the hilt of his sword, the other reached out. Desperate for just the faintest touch. Something to tide him over until he could have her again. A soft caress, a lovers sigh, fleeting but filled with intent and devotion. Her bicep, open to the air. Yes, just the smallest brush of flesh. It was enough, for now._

“ _Something catch your attention little mate?” He purred, leaning his lips down to graze the mark upon her neck. One little touch perhaps was not enough. He dared anything to interrupt him. He was feeling particularly deadly at the moment._

“ _No, Landon saw a rare herb, wished to gather it. Jon and he are just over there.”_

_Her voice, gods above and devils below her voice! Perhaps, her voice was the true personification of heaven. Light, airy, soft, when she was happy. Angered her voice surged with righteous fury. Intense as a maelstrom. It was a siren song to him. A call to protect her, server her, worship her, love her._

“ _Oh, I see.”_

“ _Something distracting you Master Kylo?” When her lips spoke his name, how he wanted her. He was deluding himself, one single touch, one taste was never and would never be enough. He was addicted to her. Before they sealed the claim he could have held himself under the iron clad chains of control. She had seen fit to release him from that as well. Now she held his chain. A loyal pup indeed._

“ _No. For my attention should always be upon only one thing, little one.” His lips descended to her neck once more. Tongue flicking out, caressing his mark, laving the scar of his claim. Languid strokes, his clawed fingers digging into her shoulder._

_His grip on the hilt of his sword whiting his knuckles. The last shred of his control keeping him from tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her off into the woods. Their mission damned. He needed her. But he would not be seduced further. No, their mission. It was a necessary evil. Deny himself now so that she might be truly safe. They would have an eternity to savor one another later._

“ _And that is?”_

_Oh his little temptress. His cock twitched under his armor. She knew exactly what he meant. How could one so pure tease and tempt him with such ease?_

“ _You, always and for eternity, you.” He growled against the supple flesh of her neck. His fangs grazed the bite, oh how he ached. Another taste of her divine blood. Just a pinprick. But he knew there would be no stopping himself if he did that. Oh no, If the sight of her hips, the sound of her voice, and the taste of her skin nearly unraveled him her sweet celestial blood would rend his control asunder._

“ _Is there a reason you are necking the Lady Ren in front of us all?” William’s voice broke though his thoughts._

“ _Shut up, William. If they wanted your opinion they would have asked.”_

“ _Forgive me, Lady Emilia, enjoying the show?”_

“ _Enough!” Kira barked._

_Kylo pressed himself closer, bringing his arm to wrap around her neck, a clawed finger twirling an errant lock around his finger. His mate could command the armies of heaven and hell to cease warring with a word. Hells, he needed her. Tonight! They were safe enough within the forest. Perhaps the primal bestial act of mating with her again would even please this place. And act of nature, sacred and ancient as this forest._

_Oh yes, tonight he would have her indeed._

“ _You are plotting, Master Kylo.”_

“ _Kylo, or mate, or anything else.”_

“ _I happen to like calling you Master Kylo.”_

_Such fire and sass. She was stubborn his little mate. “Please, my little mate?”_

“ _No. At least not with company around.” Kira gave him a saucy wink._

_Well, if he had not decided to take her again tonight, now he would. His lips returned to her skin once more, trailing a heated path to the shell of her ear. The lobe sucked into his waiting mouth. Tongue flicking, teasing. Fangs tugging lightly. Kylo groaned into her ear. “Tonight, little mate. Tonight I will have you again.”_

“ _I have retrieved the herbs I needed.” Landon’s voice broke his sensual teasing._

“ _Then let us continue on. We have wasted enough time.” Kylo barked, rising to his full height._

_Kira’s giggle floated to his ears as his knights once more continuing their trek deeper into the forest. Ah, there is was. Swish swish. He could gaze upon the sight of her swaying backside all day. So he would._

 

* * *

 

_When night began falling, Jon scouted ahead for a defensible clearing to camp for the night. The dark skinned Ranger from the north was eager to once more prove his worth. He had been quite upset his skills were less than adequate within the holy forest. No, this place was for Emilia to shine her brightest. Still, he had not been terribly upset by this fact. He was a true Knight. It would also seem he was having a calming influence on Oscar._

_That alone would have secured him a rank within the Knights of Ren. Handling Oscar was a pain. One Kira also showed an aptitude for. Though again, she could command all the armies of all the realms with but a word and flash of those golden orbs. Kylo shook himself of thoughts of his other half. He would need his focus for the wards he was placing._

_After an hour of placing enough wards to kill anything weak and stupid enough to bother them, or hold off anything stronger and more intelligent he joined his little mate by the fire. She had been given the duty of cooking. Ah, his little angel was many things. A cook, she was not. She could handle the basics, but her altruistic lifestyle as a Monk prevented her from knowing that just cooking food did not make it tasty._

_Still, she tried, and it warmed his heart more than hellfire ever could. He would eat her bland cooking, and love every bite. He hoped one day to prepare a feast worthy of her. Oh, how he would spoil his mate. One day she would be his queen. When this was all over they would rule together. His brilliant, beautiful, pragmatic, radiant, delicious-_

_Kylo heaved a sigh. Food first, fucking later. Though to call such an act by such a base term felt wrong, bitter. No he would-_

“ _Stop. Your mind is wandering. Eat your dinner, Master Kylo. Then we might see about fixing your attention issues.”_

_Attention issues, he had no-_

“ _Yes you do. You’ve been projecting to me all day. While I adore your attentions,_ and _thoughts, we have a mission. You are distracted, and that is dangerous.”_

_Kylo wished to retort, tell her it was not true. That he could handle himself in a fight. Had been doing so for days. “Kira, I-”_

_Her finger tips brushed his lips. Oh, he wanted to taste her, he tongue darted out to do just that. She had sensed his intent and pulled away. Bringing a spoon filled with stew to his lips instead._

“ _Eat. Now.”_

_It was a command, one he had to follow. Perhaps he should just hand her the title of the Master of Ren. He contemplated the idea as he chewed the toughened meat. She had overcooked it once again._

“ _You’re projecting again. Stop it.”_

“ _Yes, little love.”_

_An hour later the meal was finished, and the watch for the evening settled. Kylo had ordered both Emilia and Kira both attempt to commune with nature while the others handled the watch._

_Brienne, only needing four hours of sleep was kind enough to take the first two watches herself. Which left Kylo four hours to bed his mate. He moved through the camp, to the cluster of trees Kira had chosen. His hungry eyes roved over her form. Standing tall, arms stretched above her head, folded together as if in prayer. One foot placed upon her thigh. Golden orbs hidden from him, for the moment. Her sweet cherry red lips begging for his attention._

_With a bust of speed he was upon her, pressing her pliant body against the rough bark of a tree. His mouth attacking her lips with a fervor, tail whipping across the leaves strewn on the ground. The force sent them billowing up into a dance. One clawed fist engulfed both of her own, gouging into the tree to keep her in place. With his other hand he grasped her thigh and pried her legs apart, rushing to fill the empty space._

_He had stunned her, if her gasp was any indication. He tongue delved into the sweet cavern of her mouth, twining around her own, coaxing it to join in his dance of sinful delight. A growl rumbled from deep within his chest. Caressing her with his tongue, his leather clad cock pressed against her core._

I thought, you wished me to commune with nature? _Despite her words her legs wrapped around his back, locking together. Now he was free to explore._

Oh, we will be. The most ancient, carnal, primal of acts. I will mate you here and now.

_Kylo nipped one of her lips, her blood spilling onto his tongue. That sweet spice of her divinity eliciting a purr. He marked a path from her lips to her ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth, fang once again drawing a few more drops of her blood to his lips. Kira arched into his touch._

_A fang glinted in the moonlight. His lips caressing the shell of her ear as he spoke. “Shall I take you as a demon ought to take their mate? Rough, brutal, uncontrollable like the hellfire that spawns them?”_

“ _Yes, gods above yes!” Her sweet voice sings. Her thighs constricting, pulling his hips closer._

_His heated lips attack her neck. Sucking, pulling, biting his way to the proof of his claim. Kylo smirked into the flesh of her neck. His mate was going to be very upset with him now. Nothing a mending spell would not fix in the morning. His clawed left her thigh, to tear the ties holding his leather pants, leaving them to pool at his feet. Satisfied, his claws moved through the fabric of her pants as if they were water. The remains fluttered around her in tatters._

“ _Kylo!”_

_Kylo wrapped his tail around his mate’s wrists. Tightening around them to the precipice of pain. Leaving himself enough room to dangle his tail in front of her face. To caress her cheek, tease her lips. Now he was free to roam. Fangs circled around the edge of his mark. Taunting both of them with the promise of more._

“ _First I will_ fuck _you against this tree. Then, then I’m going to_ ravage _you in the moss and leaves. When your body is tired and you think you’ve had enough I will devour you until you pass out. Will that please you little mate?_

_Kira nods, whimpering. He knows she could escape his hold easily if she wanted to. This was an illusion of over powering her and they both knew it. Still illusion or no, Kylo was going to see just how far he could push his angel._

_He slams his cock into her weeping pussy. The bark biting into her back. His fangs pierce her flesh, blood pouring into her mouth. His thrusts are wild and untamed. Brutal and punishing, were she mortal. Over and over his cock enters her warmth. Claws tear the fabric of her tunic and it too falls in tatters to the ground. He rakes the tips of his claws over her breasts, red welts left in their wake. Little pin pricks of blood rising to the surface._

_Kylo uses his height to his advantage, ripping his fangs from her neck, his tongue follows the rivulets of blood. A weak healing spell mends her flesh. His tongue travels over her flesh. One claw moved to furiously rub her clit, his other hand shifted to angle her hips better. Oh yes, that was a much better. He could feel the head of his cock brushing against her womb._

“ _I will fill this place up with our children one day.” His hips pause their thrusting with him buried as deep inside her as he could go. “You will carry my heirs. Mother my children.” His voice rasps, ragged and labored from the thought. “Right here.”_

_Kira howls in response.”Kylo!”_

“ _Fuck!” Kylo resumes his powerful thrusts. Eyes, and tongue drawn to her breasts. Bouncing in a chaotic rhythm that has him nearly hypnotized. He draws the whole of her breast into his mouth, suckling hard. He purrs into her mind._

_Kira does not last long, soon she is screaming out her pleasure. The tip of his tail darts into her mouth, filling it. Kylo shivers, not realizing just how sensitive his tail was. When the walls of her pussy begin fluttering around his cock his fangs dig into the flesh of her breast, just shy of piercing her._

_While her pussy attempts to milk his cock of his spend, his body springs into action. His tail lifts her from the tree and twists her around. Hands bend her on hands and knees onto the ground. Still inside, his hips resume their frenzied pace._

_Kira sucks on his tail, but when she bites it Kylo hisses. Faltering his thrusts, his larger frame coming to curl around her. His fangs seek his mark once more. One hand resumes its circling of her clit, the other holds his full weight from crushing her. Kylo feels the hum of the forest grow around them._

_His thrusts are bruising, forcing her down into the dirt, until Kira can no longer hold herself up. Her ass raises higher into the air, his cock now pounding into her so deep he fears he may actually hurt her. When he slows his pace a tad his fierce little mate screams in his mind._

If you don’t ravage me like you promised I will tie you up and ravage you myself! _She punctuates this with a bite to his tail._

_If Kira thought he lost control with their last coupling she was severely misguided. Blood rushes into his mind and his hips move with an even greater need. Punishingly deep thrusts. His tail too now fucks her mouth, instead of just dancing along her tongue. Thrusting in time with his cock._

_His cock is weeping into her, his whole body rushing towards an end he can no longer hold himself back from. Her slick drips down her thighs, moans and growls filling the air. The scent of sex permeating the surrounding clearing. He bottoms out within her, his demonic seed rushing into her clenching pussy. So much so the excess begins to dribble out while his cock continually pulses inside her. Ropes of his spend pulled from him._

_His orgasm triggers her own. Her cries of pleasure muffled by his still thrusting tail. As sense returns to Kylo, he pulls his tail from her lips, cock still pulsing and locked within her. He pushes himself to his back, twisting her shaking body to rest flush against his own. Panting, he looks down to his little mate, eyes of hellfire sheepish._

“ _Kylo,” Kira coughs a bit, and his fingers are running along her back, swimming through her hair. “What, what’s going on?”_

“ _You triggered a demonic rut little mate.”_

“ _Are you impregnating me right now?”_

_Kylo chuckles. “No, I am no werebeast. What do they teach you in those monasteries? No, little mate, I will only impregnate you when I wish to.”_

_Kira looks to her mate, tilting her head. Golden eyes dim, he can immediately tell she is displeased with him. “No, no little mate. It is not safe for you to be with child right now. Later, one day I will sire children with you.”_

_Kira’s golden coins once more shine. “Good. I would hate to have to convince you otherwise.”_

“ _A fight I would surely loose.” Kylo barked out a laugh._

“ _What happened to devouring me?”_

_Kylo pressed his lips to her head. “Rest for now. I shall devour you in an hour. Or perhaps you might be willing to devour me?”_

“ _We shall see, my love. We shall see.”_

_Kylo pulls his lips into a pout. “Why do you not call me as such around the others?”_

_Kira’s eyes glint, and his cock pulses again inside her. “Your ego would grow far too large.”_

_Laughter fills the clearing as the forest continues to hum around them. “Seems we pleased the guardian of the sacred forest with our act.”_

“ _Or Emilia has, which is far more likely.”_

“ _Believe what you wish little mate. I think we put on a fine show.” Kylo laughs as his mate growls at him._

“ _You are terrible.”_

“ _Oh yes, little love. I am the most fearsome of demons.”_

“ _Who ever said anything about fearsome?”_

“ _Desirable?”_

“ _Alright well that I can agree with.” Kira yawned and nuzzled her head into his chest._

“ _I love you, little angel. Rest well. Good night and sweet dreams.” Kylo purred into her hair, the rumble soothing her into sleep._

 

* * *

 

Rey saved the document and sent Ben a message at three am.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Oh, I’m going to have such sweet dreams now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon my lovelies, soon. Very very soon. I'm writing it now, and Monday, well. Monday is coming. I am writing as fast as my brain and fingers allow. Also on the first of October look out for a new multi chapter story I wrote for the House Dadam prompt. I am taking a bit of time away from Rolling the Dice to write it. But I don't think it will be nearly as long. I will see you all on Monday. Have a wonderful weekend my lovelies. <3 You.


	9. Everything's Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard by the amazing [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae). Thank you So much for making this beautiful art for me. <3
> 
> Beta'd by the one and only [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke). I love you. She pumped out this chapter so quick! I do not deserve you!
> 
> To the wonderful lovelies in [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) your continued support and love is so precious and wonderful. Any Reylo author should really check it out. It's a Den of love and support. And just the best.
> 
> Big thanks for help from [SaturnineFeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnineFeline/pseuds/SaturnineFeline) and [GeekGoddess09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGoddess09/pseuds/GeekGoddess09) this chapter. The Error messages and a red eye thing was totally all them. <3 you guys.

 

* * *

 

This was fine. He was just fine. He looked fine. He felt fine. Everything was fine. Ben stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a grey button up dress shirt, and a pair of nice khaki slacks. This was causal. Nothing date like at all. His hair was just being fun and casual. Not at all a flowing mess of unruly hair that would not be tamed. Oh no, that too was just fine. Intentional even. Yeah that was it, it was all part of the plan. Not there was a plan. It was just a study session. Nothing to worry about but learning. Yup.

Ben watched his hands rub his thighs through the glass. His palms were not sweaty, he was just making sure his pants were smooth. Ben was rubbing them rather vigorously up and down his thighs. For the third time that afternoon he stared at his alarm clock. The red numbers telling him it had been precisely three minutes since he last checked. Now it was 3:27 in the afternoon. Poe’s place was fifteen minutes away.

Still staring at himself he held out his hand, “Hello Rey. I’m Ben. It- it’s nice t-to. Fuck!” Why was he so nervous? He spoke with her all the time. Come on words, nice and causal. Nothing to worry about at all. Don’t think ab-he was thinking about it.

She was gorgeous. How was he supposed to act normal around a gorgeous nerd that had been flirting with him the last two weeks? Random winky face emoji’s he could handle but hearts? Kissy faces? Was she trying to kill him? No! It was fine. Everything was just fine. Ben could handle hearts and kissy faces.

Ben left his mirror to pace. His attempts to rehearse his greeting were only getting worse. He had blushed the second he said her name. Gods, what was wrong with him? She was into him, right? Sure they had never met, but Poe had told him yesterday he was sure (for the thirteenth time) she would like him. That he was definitely her type.

Ben craned his neck to look into the mirror again. Yeah, if she liked tall, nerdy, and intimating. He scared people. It was the reason he tried not to frown. People thought he was some evil supreme leader when he glared. And if he were blushing while talking to a pretty girl they laughed at him and walked away. Sometimes they pointed at him. Then he frowned, and then they ran away.

He was fucked. No. No! Everything was just freaking fine.

She liked his writing. She _really_ liked his writing. He hadn’t even responded when he got that message Saturday morning. After he told her she was very welcome for the good dreams. His face so red a lobster would have been concerned. A vampire in direct sunlight would have offered to help him. While _they_ were on fire. He was not so fine then.

 

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I think you might owe me a new pair of panties, Solo.**

Ben had nearly dropped his pen when reading that message. A few hours later she asked if he had ever watched YuYu Hakusho and they went back to speaking again. So yeah, she was interested. But she hadn’t even met him face to face yet. The same could be said about him liking her without seeing him. But Poe told him she was gorgeous. Hux had as well. If they agreed it had to be true.

_Oh no_ , fear struck him once more. What if they told her what he looked like? Or even showed her a picture? Would she be disappointed? He was not much to look at. He knew that. He was a solid five on a good day, maybe a six if he pushed it on one of his best.

Plus, if she were gorgeous how in the hell was he ever going to get control of his dick again? Ever? It was already fighting him just hearing her voice. Now that it had gained sentience and knew she was perfect in every way it was nearly uncontrollable. Just hearing her name or even thinking about sunlight got him hard. He was half tempted to tape his dick to his thigh. With duct tape.

Ben looked over to his clock again. 3:31 pm. Would it be dumb to show up early? Would that make him too eager? Probably. He didn’t want to seem too eager. Girls didn’t like that. Or so Poe kept telling him. He was dating a man so he was not one hundred percent sure he could trust his advice on that front. He should put on more deodorant. Did he even put on deodorant? Fuck. Deodorant was needed for sure.

As Ben went about applying a second, (First? Third?) coat of Phoenix Axe deodorant to his pits he allowed his mind to drift. So, he liked her. Ben liked Rey. This was a fact. She was funny, and sassy. She could role play with the best. She was easy to talk to. Fun to be around. She was amazing. His dick had lead him true.

So score one for his dick.

His heart on the other hand, well it was slowly coming around to the idea of Rey. He had all but ruined their not date (because any date where he burst into tears did not fucking count) and yet she stuck around. She listened to him cry and gave him some damn good advice. Hell, she was the sweetest fucking woman he knew. And he had known Rose for years.

He could spend hours thinking about her. He already had. Though now that his dick had ‘won’, or whatever, it saw fit to put ungentlemanly images through his brain at random intervals throughout the day. He had jerked it to the thought of her like two hours ago. He had no face to put the image to, so it was just her voice. It _was_ one hell of a voice.

Speaking of voices, Ben looked over at the Amazon box on his bed. He had gone ahead and decided to get her a pair of headphones as well as a standalone mic. He had spent hours looking up the easiest and best options. Deciding a Blue Snowball was best, he had bought her the silver one. It was shiny and she deserved pretty shiny things. (Too soon for jewelry) The headphones were Bose Quiet Comfort 35 (Series 1), also in shiny silver. Top of the line, highest rated, very gentle on the ears. He had big ears and knew some headsets just pinched. Noise canceling too. And they were wireless, so she could move around her own place with ease.

He tried to tell himself that they were just for helping him the other night. Regardless of the fact that he had decided to do this beforehand. Ben knew the truth. He wanted to hear her sweet angelic voice. With none of the crazy computer white noise audio he had to put up with. No he, and his dick, wanted to hear Rey in crystal clear theater surround sound. She liked his voice too, he remembered, so she would be able to hear him better as well.

She was also a college student for the moment, and most were notoriously broke. She could save her money for something nice. Not to say the headphones and mic were not nice. Just, something pretty, or fluffy. Why was he defending himself to himself? He was not nervous. _Be honest._ He chided himself. No, he was downright terrified. No! He was fine. He was a cool dungeon master with a gorgeous woman interested in him. Everything was fucking fine.

Ben wanted to pull back the comforter on his bed and hide under it. But then his shirt, which was totally casual, would get wrinkled. His slacks too. His hair, god he could not even chance his hair getting any more out of control. He triple checked his bathroom mirror to make sure his goatee was perfect. Not a stray hair out of place there. See it was fine. He looked fine.

Cologne. He needed to smell good. _No, stop. If I add another scent to this she’s going to smell me coming a mile off._ Okay, maybe he would just throw a bottle of his aerosol deodorant in his backpack. That was fine right? Totally normal. Like adult levels of normal. He was fine. His charisma score was at least a 15, and his intelligence score was a 25. He could do this.

Grabbing his keys, Ben walked into his garage and opened the door. Sunlight poured in. He walked around to the driver’s side door of his black Porsche 911 Carrera 4 GTS. He bought it before he dated Bazine, but she hated his car. She hated The Silencer almost as much as she hated the Falcon. He never let her drive it. Rey, well he might let her drive his other baby. Just to spite the bitch. Rey could drive him too, right on the red leather seats. _No, no! Down boy!_

Pulling out of his driveway, he closed his garage and gulped in a large breath of air. Was it too much to run back inside and get a tie? No, he did not need a tie. He cranked up the stereo listening to some alternative rock and decided to face his destiny like a man.

 

* * *

 

Okay, so this was totally fine. He could hear her laughter through the door. He was early. Pulling out his phone, Ben checked the time just to be sure he was not late. No, 3:55 pm. Five whole minutes early. _Whew. Breathe. Just breathe._

Ben had a spare key, but had forgotten in all of his ‘ _fineness_ ’ and knocked on the door. He shuffled his feet a bit and waited. The door swung open and Ben thought his heart might be trying to exit his body through his mouth at this point. Luckily, it was only Poe.

“Oh, hey Ben,” he greeted, rather loudly, “you made it.”

“Yeah, um guess so.” Ben mumbled, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Poe stood aside and winked at him. “Well don’t just stand there. Get on in here, we’ve got to help these guys study.” Poe swung his arm directing him inside.

Ben knew how hallways worked. “I know where to go Dameron. I’ve been here a hundred times.”

Poe stared at him for a moment. Then he leaned closer and whispered. “Rey’s been bouncing in her seat the last ten minutes. She’s real eager to meet you. Be a good tutor and help her out.”

Ben shivered and flushed scarlet. He wondered if that vampire would be coming to ask if he needed help. He was going insane. No! He. Was. Fine. Everything. Was. Fine. His dick was _not_ thinking about Rey as a sexy student and him as her tutor at all. Nope.

Poe nudged him a bit, and Ben stumbled toeing off his shoes and tossing his best friend a glare. He sucked in a large breath and walked the ten steps of the hallway into the living room. His eyes scanned the room, and noted it was oddly quiet. Finn was buried within a fort of books. Hux and Rose were sitting on the floor, he was holding flashcards.

Then his eyes landed on her. Her. _Her._ It, she was, but, how even? She was, was this real? Was this happening? She was, well she was gorgeous. But it was her. His nerd angel from the First Order. The same woman he had-

Air! Ben sucked in some oxygen and just continued to stare at her. Rey was fucking perfect. Oh gods! That one time, before the game. When he had...and her image and that voice. Ben intentionally stubbed his toe on the wall just to- yup pain. Okay so he was not dead. This was not heaven. This was also not a dream. Rey Kenobi was literally his perfect nerd angel of his god damned dreams.

His mind raced, and what seemed like hours spent gazing at the picture of perfection she made. Long legs in the tightest of denim. Soft black tank top. Oh, it was another Team Four Star shirt. ‘All Hail Princess Trunks’. Okay that was super adorable. He was more willing to bow down to her and worship at her feet. Oh, and her feet were so dainty. Was that pink nail polish on her toes? He was not normally a feet kind of guy, but those little toes. He’d be willing to paint them and lick them and su- _No please gods no. Not a boner. Not now._

Everyone was just sat around staring at him now, even Rey. Oh, he needed to introduce himself. Gods. Maybe he could just say he forgot something in his car- _Fuck! Her headphones!_

Ben then immediately about faced and barreled past Poe to his door. Poe tried to grab him, but Ben dodged his grasping hands. Sprinting down the stairs, he heard Poe thundering after him. “Solo, you get your pansy ass back here right this fucking second!”

“No.” He huffed, breathing had not resumed its normal function within his body. He was flying down the two flights of stairs and sprinting for the door.

“Don’t make me tackle your ass!”

“Then don’t!” Ben called out, his hand grasping the handle of the door. Yanking it open, he took off like a bullet towards his car.

“You fucking, idiotic piece of shit!” That sounded really, really close too. He was about five feet away from his car when he felt the impact to his back.

Falling towards the ground, Ben glared at it, throwing his hands up to brace himself. Hopefully protecting his face. Luckily it had been enough. Still his knee was going to be killing him tomorrow. Also his back. Both he and Poe landed in a pile on the ground.

“What the hell Dameron?”

“Dude, you are not running away! Get your ass back up there.”

Ben heard footsteps approaching them. “Really you two? Really?” It was Hux, he sounded about three seconds away from kicking them both.

“He was running away like a little bitch!” Poe screamed.

“Ouch! Fuck my ear is right there you know!” Ben tried to push himself up, but Poe was not having it.

“I’m aware. Maybe if I yell really loud and use small words you’ll listen.” He continued to yell.

“You are causing a fucking scene. Also, they can see you.” Hux pointed up to Poe’s balcony. The three college students staring down at them.

“For fuck’s sake! Look at her Ben, she looks sad. If you make Rey cry I’m going to kick your ass.”

Ben turned his head and tried to shift his arm to elbow Poe in the jaw. His newest back accessory dug his knee into the back of his thigh in warning. “I’m not trying to make her cry. What the fuck? Why were you chasing me down? I forgot something in my car.”

“What? Your courage? Get your balls out of your car and get the fuck up there.” Poe hissed into his ear.

Hux faced Ben and studied him for a moment. Then his gaze turned to Poe. “Get off him, Dameron.”

“Really? You’re taking his side?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Get off of him. He’s not going to bolt.” Hux growled and grabbed the back of Poe’s shirt. “Now are you going to move or do I need to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend, our friends, and all your neighbors?”

Poe scrambled off of Ben’s back. _Finally_. He dusted himself off and pulled his shirt back down for good measure. His eyes turned to Ben, only to find him opening his passenger door, crawling inside. “Hux, he’s getting in the car.”

“Where the fuck is it? I know I brought it!” Ben growled, he thought he had tossed it into the back seat. Flicking the switch and folding the passenger chair back, he slid the seat forward. It was a tiny car, oh there it was. It must have fallen off the seat. He grabbed hold of the box and backed his way out of the car. Yeah, his back was going to be paying for that one later. He turned around, present in hand and gave his best friend a look. It was some cross between a death glare, and a haughty ‘I told you so.’

“See, now you and I both know that’s a small car. Ben's a freaking giant! He would never just hope into the Silencer like that. It’s his fucking baby, Dameron. Apologize.”

“But I-”

“Now!” Hux barked.

“Sorry, Solo.”

Ben smirked at his friend and with his free hand socked him in the arm as hard as he could. “Now we’re even.” Ben started walking back to the apartment building. He looked up to see if Rey, Rose and Finn were still watching. They were. He raised his hand and waved. Rose and Finn waved back and went back inside.

Rey, shook her hand a few times, and just continued to stare at him. Though her eyes flicked towards what he assumed was Hux yelling at Poe. He could hear them grumbling behind him. Feeling a bit bold, he gave her a thumbs up. Then walked straight into the door.

Crap. That was, decidedly uncool. It was fine though. He took that tackle like a champ. And she would love his gift. Ben fought valiantly against the blush rising to his cheeks. Clamping down, he pulled open the door and walked up the stairs, gulping in calming breaths the closer he came to the second floor apartment.

Swallowing, he was about to knock on the door when Rey opened it up, nearly hitting him in the nose. But he was able to dodge the door this time. Oh no, he was not being beat up by two doors today. No sir, not him.

“Hello.” Just one words from her lips and he melted. He fought the blush once more and thrust the package towards her.

“Hi. My name is Ben. I am the dungeon master that makes the story and stuff.” He held out his hand. Okay scratch what he said earlier. His intelligence score was not a 25, it was a 2.5, barely able to process basic language. Somewhere his father was rolling in his grave. Or laughing. Han Solo was definitely laughing at him right now. That thought was both mortifying and oddly comforting.

“Nice to meet you, finally. Though I guess we have met before. Small world, huh?” Rey smiled at him.

Ben just nodded his head. Both of them just standing there in the doorway to Poe’s apartment. Rey tilted her head to the side and he let loose an involuntarily whimper. No. Not involuntarily. It was totally intentional. Like his hair. Everything was fine. How did words and speech work again? How does one do words? He opened his mouth but nothing was coming out of them.

“Yeah! Um. I guess we _have_ actually met.”

“So, why did you run away?” Rey asked him.

“Oh, I was getting that. Forgot it in my car.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. He probably should have said something before bolting. He wanted to make a good first, well fourth, impression.

Rey laughed. It was like the tinkling of little silver bells. The sound burrowed deep into his ears and his brain stuttered. His heart too. It was pounding so loud he prayed she could not hear it. “No, I meant before. The other times. Why did you run?”

Oh fuck him. He _had_ run from her the first two times. Well he did not know it was _her._ Still. Okay, this was fine. He could fix this right? What would Kylo do? “Well, I um. I mean the first time, I just. You were so pretty,” she beamed at him. Sunlight would never be so bright as that smile. “I- um, well I just. I was, just a little-. Poe wanted to talk. He, and it just seemed too good. I well-”

“Performed the tried and true combat maneuver of a strategic retreat?” Rey offered, head tilting the other way.

RNG gods above, he could lick that neck of hers for hours. He did not whine like a hungry animal. No he did not. Oh but that line, strategic retreat? Yeah. That was a good one. He could kiss her for that one. Probably shouldn’t though. That was _way_ to forward. He was a gentleman. He was not some horny dog ready to slobber all over her like- okay maybe a little. _But we are not doing that, dick. Calm the hell down._

“Yeah. The second time, well I was on my way to Poe’s. And I was a bit late. There was a raid at the campus. I wanted the Alolan Raichu. Then there were a bunch of Eevee. I had lost track of time.” Ben answered. Well it was true. “Also you were on your way to class. I didn’t want to, you know, like – um bother you, or anything. You know. Beautiful, smart girl. Better to get out of her, well um your hair. You know?”

Rey just continued to smile at him, her pretty pink lips and white teeth blinding him. They had to be, he could not see anything else. She had to be part nymph. They had the ability to blind people. Or maybe she was an Aasimar. They could cast daylight as a spell like ability. Maybe this was what is was like?

“Oh, that third time then. That was after you went back home?” Rey’s lips curved into a frown. Ben very much wanted to tell them to stop.

“Yeah. I had a lot on my mind.” Ben hung his head to hide the blush from her sight. It felt weird. Not feeling bad about being in mourning. It was all thanks to her. Also knowing that she had told him- his head shot up. “You, you told me to-”

If he thought that smile was breathtaking, then seeing a pink stain to her cheeks was a gut punch of the highest caliber. He all but bowed over from the sight of it. His knuckles were white on the frame of the door. He could not even get the words to leave his mouth. Not that is was working very reliably at all.

“Oh. I, _oh._ Well I guess I did. You too, if I’m remembering correctly.”

Fuck him sideways. She was right. “I, well. I didn’t. I h-had, n-no idea. You, um, were you talking- that is, I mean, um...”

“About you? Yes I was. To be completely honest I was interested in you as well. I mean, before I realized you and the mysterious attractive nerd were one and the same.”

 

> \----
> 
> **404 – BenSolo.exe not found. Rebooting...**

There was a solid minute where his brain just shut down. His synapses were not firing. Someone at the helm of his brain was running around in circles screaming. Another was crying in a corner. A third was just looking around with a grimace. A fourth was wagging its eyebrows. The fifth just sat there staring in disbelief.

He just could not handle it. Smiling like she was the sun, and as far as he was concerned she was. Still, doing that _while_ flushing the same shade of pink as her adorable toes. Oh gods. Who let his libido take the helm? _No. Please. Don’t get excited now. No no no. Not now. Gods why._

While he felt his blood abandon his head, and all his extremities. His dick was running a fire sale. Everything must go. Or, like it was the first manned mission to Mars. It was a once in a lifetime event and everyone just had to be there. He shifted his weight, sweat collecting on his brow. He needed a distraction. Right now. Also, where the hell were Hux and Poe? There was only one way to get into the apartment. And they were in the way. That worked.

“I wonder what Dameron and Hux are up to?” Ben rushed. The words flying out of his mouth in a jumble. Yup, still not working properly.

“Um,” Rey bit her lip, as if trying to decipher the foreign language of embarrassed shy nerd. Also, his body shivered. _On no._ Red Alert. His dick was about to be at Defcon 1.

“I mean unless Dameron is Spiderman and Hux is Doctor Strange they should have come up here at some point.”

Rey laughed, not the soft giggle of before, but a full belly laugh. With a snort. A fucking snort. She looked horrified for a second. He saw it flash in her hazel eyes. The golden flecks shrinking. “No. I...I thought– well, that was- um...like super cute.” Ben felt his hand raise to her cheek. Oh no, now his body was moving on its own. What?

He wanted to fucking purr. Her skin. He didn’t want to sleep in his bed anymore. He’d just sleep on her. With her. In her. With his- _Dick please. I’m begging you buddy. She’s a lady. We treat her like a lady. Romance first. Sex later._ Ben pleaded, whimpering. His thumb caressed her cheek and then she nuzzled her head into his palm.

 

> -
> 
> \--
> 
> \----
> 
> **404 – Error BenSolo.exe not found. Post reboot failure...**

Ben’s not here right now. Check back later.

 

> **Loading backup Driver...**
> 
> **Initiating KyloRen.exe...**

Did, did his sight just go 80’s Terminator red for a second there? Was he a Terminator now? No he wanted to be Kyle Reese. Kyle Reese got to have the girl. The Terminator, well he was a complicated character. Then again Kyle Reese died. Oh but so did the Terminator. Fuck it he was a Terminator, who was going to terminate that pussy.

“I mean, if you’re Iron Man then maybe?” She nodded, her eyes just gazing into his own. She flicked out her little pink tongue. His eyes darted to follow its movement back into her mouth, her teeth coming down to press into her plush bottom lip. He groaned, or moaned. Ben was not sure.

“You’re still more then welcome to be my Pepper Pots.” His voice had dropped an octave. He had suddenly gone full Kylo.

He took a step closer to her. He could feel her breath on his neck. He tilted her head up, his own drifting towards her. She had shifted his gravitational field; his world now revolved around her. He could not fight this pull if he had wanted to. Opening his lips, he whispered, “You would make one hell of a Pepper.”

Their lips were so close, he could feel her breath flutter across his own lips. He heard the box holding her presents drop to the ground. “I _am_ pretty spicy. Can you handle that?”

His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. “Gladly.” The word had come out like a growl. One from an Alpha wolf who had found his mate while she was in heat.

Just as he was about to ride this Kylo train straight to the heaven of her lips, someone cleared their throats. There was a war raging in his mind once more. Someone’s hair was on fire. Another was curled on the floor in the fetal position. A third had face palmed so hard they were dizzy. The fourth was rolling their eyes and turning to walk out the door. Probably to go see his dick launch on the Mars Mission. The fifth was frantically trying to wrestle back the controls from the rage monster on fire.

“What you got there Rey?” Hux asked, coming up to place a firm hand on Ben’s shoulder.

Poe, who was wisely trying to hide from him, watched Hux with horror written on his face. _At least his isn’t that dumb._ Ben thought.

“Oh, well it is a gift from Ben. I am not sure what it is.” Rey bent over and Ben could not help it. His eyes followed her bending forward. He could just see a bit of pink lace. Also her head was right at eye level with his growing erection. Oh god. He prayed she did not notice it. He shifted his weight, and tried to hide the evidence of his arousal from her.

Rey stood up slowly, and Ben felt he had to lock all his muscles in place. He was about to grab her by the shoulders and pin her to the wall, kiss her in front of God and everyone. She held the box up to her ear and rattled it around. “I wonder what it is.” She mused allowed.

“You should go inside and get a box cutter. Second shelf in the living room.” Hux offered.

Rey flashed her pearly whites, spun around whipping her hair and skipped, freaking skipped, back inside Poe’s apartment. Ben’s eyes followed her perfect heart shaped ass. _Swish swish indeed._

“The fuck did you stop them for Hux?” Poe whisper yelled approaching them with a wary eye.

Ben turned away from the door when Rey was no longer within sight. He rounded on Hux and gripped him by the collar of his pressed black dress shirt. “You son of a bitch!”

Ben saw Poe jump back out of his peripheral. Hux just stared at him with a bored expression. “Tell me which was worse. Stopping you from kissing her, or having you do it and then freak out in the middle of making out with her. Because, let’s be honest Solo, you would. And you would have bolted down those stairs in abject horror of your own ‘forwardness’. Even if she clearly would welcome any and every advance you could make.”

 

> \----
> 
> **Warning: BenSolo.exe has been found. Rebooting with primary Driver…**

Holy fuck! Hux was right. He was totally right. He was about to- against the wall...like...like some kind of animal. No! No Rey deserved so much better than that. Hi- _the_ perfect nerd angel deserved to be romanced properly. He was not some horny teenager. He could control his urges. Ben chanced a glance down to his dissenting dick. _No one asked you._

Ben let go of Hux and bent his head. “Thanks man.” He shuffled his feet.

“Of course. I want you to feel comfortable. Less chance for you to fuck up the best thing that has ever happened to you.” Hux clasped him on the shoulder. Classic Bro Hug from Hugs. _Speaking of hugs. Hug’s aren’t too forward._ Later. Rey needed to focus on her studies first. He would wait a few hours.

Poe growled something unintelligible. But it sounded suspiciously like ‘Thwarting my plans’. He shoulder checked Hux as he passed them.

“What the fuck, dude?” Ben called out to him.

“That was a perfect chance to kiss her. But fine. I’ll leave it alone. So long as you plan on ‘romancing’ her before she’s thirty.”

Ben had no idea why his best friend was so invested in his love life. He had a few guesses, but he did not have the blood flow in his brain to even think about it. He shrugged his shoulder. “I mean, if she’ll have me.”

Poe once more continued on his way. Grumbling, and stomping into his apartment. His neighbors were not going to be happy about that one bit. Ben turned to Hux and flushed red. “How’d you do it?”

“What?”

“Be so normal around your perfect dream girl?”

“Oh that.” Hux let a goofy smile spread across his lips. “I practiced in front of the mirror a lot. Also, I became a master of acting.”

“Any chance you can teach me something in the next minute?” Ben whispered, eyes glancing towards the door.

“Hrm, just pretend like everything is fine. You role play, that’s practically acting. Just be Kylo.” Hux shrugged.

“When I tried to be Kylo I- well, you saw!” Ben felt the tips of his ears burn. He shook his head to make sure his hair was covering the proof of his embarrassment.

“Not your horny demon- gods that’s confusing. You know what, just be yourself. What works for me is not going to work for you.”

“But-”

“Everything’s fine, Solo. Now get in there.” Hux opened the door and all but shoved him through.

Everything was fine. Hux was right. He could do this. He talked with Rey all the time. He was cool. He was semi attractive. He was a nerdy Keanu Reeves. He could do this.

Ben heard a squeal then the footsteps of someone coming closer. Just as he finished toeing off his shoes he heard Rey squeal his name. He turned to see her face light up the entire universe, arms stretched wide. She was flying at him, and he had just managed to fully turn to face her. His arms opened up on their own and she crashed into him.

Ben’s arms wrapped around her and he looked down at the crown of her head. She was _nuzzling_ into his chest. _Oh gods, that feels amazing._ She was so warm. She felt _right_ in his arms. There was no word more appropriate.

Rey tilted her head to look up to him, happiness radiating from her eyes. “Thank you so much! You did not have to get me new headphones and a mic.”

“Um, well. I just- I like...your voice- and um..”

“Thank you so much Ben!” He watched in slow motion as she raised herself up, his head once more moving towards her own. She placed her lips on his cheek and then his universe shifted once again. The soft brush of her lips to his cheek was more intimate than anything he had ever experienced. She pressed herself closer and Ben felt the moment she brushed along his cock. _Oh no._

Rey stepped away from him and he immediately missed having her in his arms. She turned to head back into living room. Ben was stuck. He could not move. His whole body was rooted in place. He watched as she _flipped_ her beautiful chestnut waves, turning her head to call out to him.

“You coming or not Ben? I need a study buddy.”

He was fine. Everything was fine. Then she bit her lip, and winked at him. _Winked._ Rey, was _fine_.

Ben, he was the furthest thing from fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben's Mental State  
>   
> Also Low Key mine this whole weekend...
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I had a SUPER busy weekend. I forgot I had a family thing on Friday, but was able to get the update out. Then Saturday I had a wedding to go to. Sunday me and a large group were coordinating some love to [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). Spread love and knowledge not hate guys! I wrote the longest ever Mizu.exe for [In Other Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917830/chapters/34556499) two chapter update. So that took up a LOT of time. Then I woke up from a 'nap' today and was sick. Like food poisoning I'm 90% sure. So I went and had actual sleep. Still not feeling great. So after Friday's update this week I am going to take a whole week off. Time to recoup, get some extra chapters written. Catch up on some fics. Maybe give my body a bit of a break. You know do the whole 'take care of myself' thing.


	10. 10/10 Would Recoomend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the one and only [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke). I love you. She got this chapter out even after having to deal with a broken computer! So awesome! <3
> 
> Moodboard by the ever amazing and wonderful lovely best girl [reylocalligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/pseuds/reylocalligraphy). We don't deserve you hun. But I'm so thankful to have met you! <3
> 
> As always love and thanks to the To the wonderful lovelies in [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) your continued support and love is so precious and wonderful. Any Reylo author should really check it out. It's a Den of love and support. And just the best. I will never not mention them.

 

* * *

 

_Well, this should be acceptable._ Rey thought looking over her appearance one final time. Hair in her signature three bun style, check. Nerdy tank top to show off her nerd cred and sun-kissed skin. _All Hail Princess Trunks, indeed._ Check. Tight jeans to flaunt her ass. She turned to check herself in the mirror. Oh yeah, double check. Her tits may be tiny but her ass was out of this world. She had just painted her toes, Poe was a bit of a stickler about shoes in his apartment.

Rey check the time with her phone and wondered when Poe was going to show up to pick her up. It was 3:20pm and he was already five minutes late. Which was odd, then again he may have stopped to pick up snacks along the way. She had no idea why he insisted on picking her up. She could catch the bus. She was a strong independent woman that needed no man.

Sure she wanted one, but she did not _need_ a man in her life. Tall, funny, handsome, sweet, amazing in bed; she wasn't that picky. Oh, and of course nerdy. Poe had assured her that Ben hit all those markers but she would see for herself. She had high hopes. After the nerd god that was her 'love struck' mystery man, Rey was not planning on settling.

Rey triple checked to make sure she had all her books and notes ready to go. Her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket, “I need a Hero” by Bonnie Tyler playing loudly. Poe had picked the ringtone out for himself. Answering the call, Rey was hoping he was not going to be too late. But if she had to make a dramatic entrance then she could handle that.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Hey, buzz me up.”

Rey cocked her head to the side, she walked over to the button to buzz open the apartment door. “Sure. Why did you not just press the buzzer?”

“It’s not working. I’ll be up in a sec,” was his rushed answer. She could hear him pounding up the stairs.

Rey walked the few steps of her studio apartment to open the door for him. Poe jogged right up to her and frowned. “What?” she demanded.

“Okay, first I did buzz you know. So you might want to put in a maintenance request. Second, that’s what you’re wearing?” Poe eyed her up and down, his frown deepening.

Rey’s hands went to her hips immediately. She eyes him up and down as well. “You’re wearing basketball shorts and a tee shirt. This is a study session, not a date. I look fine, Poe.”

Poe brushed past her and shook his head. “Hrm. The shirt can totally stay, but legs, you need to show off your amazing legs.” He was muttering to himself, walking to her closet and flicking through her clothes.

“Excuse you?” Rey growled, stamping her foot for good measure.

Poe, tossed a skirt to her bed. “Ben’s going to lose his mind when he sees your legs. He’s an ass and leg guy. Those jeans only work if he knows what’s under them.” Poe continued tossing random skirts onto her bed.

“While I appreciate your ‘help’ this is a study session Poe. Not a date.”

“Eh, I’ve heard of worse first dates.”

Rey threw both her arms to her side, clenching them into fists. “For your information, we’ve already had a date technically.”

Poe dropped a pair of shorts to the floor. His jaw dropped as he turned to her. “W-when? Where? Details! Now!” he ran up to her, his arms coming up to grasp her shoulders and shake her, “you have to tell me everything!”

Rey glared at her friend. “Chill, it was over discord. We talked.”

“What about? Chica you need to tell me everything. I have to-”

“No! I will call Finn right now. I’ll tell him you’re hounding me again. We talked about anime and D&D and things going on with him. That’s all you get.” Rey grasped both his hands and pried him off of her.

Poe seemed to deflate a bit at that. “So, nothing major. Definitely need to put you in something to show off your legs then.”

“Oh, bloody hell! Alright. I’ll wear a pair of shorts. No skirt. I want to be comfortable.” Rey agreed, if only to get him to calm down.

“What about make-up?”

“No.”

“But-”

“Not going to happen.”

“Your hair.”

“What about it?”

“Wear some of it down. It’s really pretty. You should show it off.”

“I happen to like this hairstyle. Keeps it out of my eyes. It’s fine!”

“Please Chica. Just for a bit. You can put it up later. Just, let him see it down for a bit.” Poe flashed her his puppy dog eyes.

Rey rolled her eyes. If she did not agree they were going to be standing here and be late. “Fine!” she pulled out the bottom two buns and placed the hair ties on her wrists. She grabbed the shorts off the ground and stomped into her bathroom. “Put everything back. Then we’re leaving.”

Rey changed as fast as she could and groaned. He had to grab the shortest pair of shorts she owned too. They were almost obscene. Rose had insisted she buy them on one of their trips to Goodwill. She checked her ass in the mirror. It was not as impressive, but if she bent over, just the barest peek of her cheeks could be seen. She supposed this would do. Her legs did look fantastic.

Rey walked out of her bathroom and flicked her eyes to the bed. Well at least the hyper active matchmaker had at least put all her clothes away. She found him by the door, practically vibrating. “Are we ready to leave now? Or would you like to pick at me some more?”

Poe, either seeming able to sense her mood or his survival instincts finally began to kick in, nodded. “Yes, let’s go. I know Ben is so excited to finally meet you in person.”

Rey just rolled her eyes as she followed him out of her apartment. Turning to lock her door, she allowed the blush she had been fighting rise to her cheeks. She allowed it for the seven seconds it took her to secure her home before she smoothed her features and calmed her excitement. Poe was giddy enough for the both of them as it was. He did not need to know she was rather excited as well.

The entire car ride Poe was quiet which she was thankful for. She did not need him running his mouth a mile a minute about Ben. His texts this week had been more than enough. Still, she appreciated that Poe was throwing in his support of her interest in Ben.

Ben. He was, well even without seeing him, Rey knew she was interested. He was pretty amazing. He checked all the boxes she had and then some. She refused to let Poe show her a picture of him. She wanted to see him in person first. Some picture was not going to do him justice; they never did for her.

As soon as Rey walked into the living room, she tried to hide the smile forming on her lips. Rose and Hux were already at it. They were both on the floor, sitting so close their knees were practically touching. He was holding flashcards, and Rose was leaning in close. It was like watching baby deer try and walk. So shy, and adorably awkward. Rey felt bad to break the mood. Thankfully, Finn was more than willing to do so.

“Peanut!” He called, well she assumed he called her. She saw a single hand raise from a fort of books waving in her general direction.

“Hello,” she waved back, “you sure that’s safe?”

Finn scoffed. “I need all the reference material. It’s fine. It’s my study bubble.”

“Oi! No, I got that one right!” Rose scrunched her nose and reached for the card.

“No you didn’t. It says the answer right here on the card!” Hux argued waving the card in front of her face.

Rose read the words on the card and crossed her arms. “That’s what I said!”

“No you Did not. Did you even read what the card said?”

“That’s what that means! Layman’s terms you moron.”

“You need to be precise. Tell me you know what the ‘actual’,” Hux had even used air quotes, “answer is. I don’t want you to fail. You need to know this the right way!”

“I do know it the right way! Why do you care?”

“Fine! Go ahead and fail then. Spend another semester in school for all I care!” Hux slammed the card on top of the pile of already used flashcards next to him.

“Now you’re just being ridiculous!”

Rey turned the would be lovers out and looked over to Poe. He was carrying a bag of Doritos's and mountain dew to his kitchen table. “Need any help?”

“No, you just sit down and wait for your study buddy. Or get started,” Poe paused and once more looked over her outfit, “Or if you brought any make-up you could-”

Rey narrowed her eyes at her friend and turned on her heel. “One more comment about this and I’m taking my ‘study buddy’ and leaving.”

“Really, well then I think-”

“Poe Dameron! You stop that right now and come help me or you are losing sex privileges for a month.” Finn growled from within his book fort.

Poe stopped mid sentence, slammed his jaw closed with an audible click. Rey winced thinking that probably hurt his teeth. He stopped picking at her, _finally_ , and sat down to help Finn study.

Rey walked around the still bickering Rose and Hux and took a seat on the couch. Pulling out various books, notes and writing utensils, she spread them all over the coffee table. Flipping open a blank notebook she pulled out her first class’s study guide and found the correlating book and notes.

Rey had been ready to dive in, but she was filled with nervous energy. Tapping her pencil on the blank notebook, she wondered where her ‘study buddy’ was. Her eyes could not seem to focus. She knew why she was so distracted. She was not an idiot. The mystery, or at least on of the mysteries, of Ben Solo was about to be answered. Her curious mind was far to eager to learn about him than about computers.

She felt the sigh building up in her chest. Her sweeping gaze caught Hux’s. He motioned to Rose, who turned around to face her. “It’ll be fine Rey. Hux knows little to nothing and he’s helping me. I can lend you the cards I made for Professor Ackbar’s class later if you need.”

Rey flashed her a weak smile. “Thanks. I do _not_ know why I am so nervous,” well she knew, but she was not about to tell them that. Not with Poe in the room.

Hux leaned in towards Rose and whispered something to her. Rey saw her entire face heat up. Her lips spread into what she could only describe as a lewd smile. “Oh.”

_Oh. Oh? What the heck are you telling her you meddler?_

“I’m sure he’ll meet _all_ your ‘studying’ needs,” once again he air quoted. If Rose’s smile was lewd, his was downright perverse.

“Oh, go back to flirtcarding.”

“It flash-”

“I know what I said!” Rey huffed, her knee now bouncing in time with her tapping pencil.

“We’ll you’ll be ‘flirtcarding’ with Ben soon enough!” Hux shot back.

“Oh, would you just go kiss already? The sexual tension between you two is making studying difficult. Why do you think I built this fort? Certainly not for my own amusement!” Finn added.

Rey laughed, because of course Finn would do something like that. Trying to ignore the two soulmates was pretty hard. Perhaps she should do something similar.

“Oh yes, look at you ‘King of the Study Session’. Looking down at us peasants with disdain!” Hux’s tone was mocking, but his eyes were glittering with mirth.

Rey fell into a fit of giggles. Her friends really were the best.

_Knock knock!_

Her laughter died on her lips. He was here! _Oh lord, I hope I look alright! Casual, look casual. You have got this Rey. You are an intelligent, beautiful, nerdy goddess, and he_ will _like what he sees._ She took a deep breath as Poe scrambled up from Finn’s fortress of knowledge and rushed towards the door.

_No, that’s much more like a baby deer._ She thought to herself with a smile.

She caught Finn’s eye and they shared a look. He was a goofball, but he was Finn’s goofball. Speaking of, did he really need to announce Ben was there like that? They all knew who was at the door. It was not like they had ordered pizza or something. Still when he practically shouted Ben’s name Rey felt her heart flutter in her chest. This was it. They would be meeting face to face in a matter of moments.

Rey counted the seconds as she heard his voice. She couldn't tell what he was saying but oh, his voice. It was even better in person. She really needed to get a new headset now. Just that low mumbling had her squeezing her thighs tight. Wetness pooling, it was standard now. He spoke, she dripped. How was she ever going to go back to listening to his voice with that static now? She would have to work overtime for a few weeks, but it would be worth it.

She heard the sounds of shoes being kicked off. He would be in her sight in a matter of moments. She tried to appear busy with her notes. Her eyes peeking covertly towards the hallway. At the last moment, she remembered Poe’s comment about him being a leg and ass man. Taking her notebook, she laid across the couch, legs bent up and crossed, She propped herself up on her elbows to show off her shirt, hoping he would like it. She swung her legs in the air, and waited.

The second she saw _him_ though, her body froze. How in the bloody hell was this happening? This was- it was _him!_ Tall as a tree. Chest so broad she just wanted to use him as a bed. Face cut from her wildest dreams. Soft, pink, kissable lips. Strong jaw. Oh, and that goatee. Oh she wanted that buried between her thighs, or tickling her skin as he kissed every inch of her with those lips.

His hair! Raven locks that looks so soft, begging to be touched. Her fingers curled around her pencil, knuckles white. That shirt was so tight on him too. She was not sure whether she wanted to rip it off, or just watch him pound into her wearing it. Tolkien above, he was like her own personal Strider. (She was more than aware his name is Aragorn.) She just wanted to ‘stride’ him.

Then his eyes landed on her and she practically purred. _Oh yes please. Look at me. Don’t ever stop._

She could tell he too was stunned, if the stiffening of his frame was anything to go by. Oh that smile, that shy smile paired with his chocolate eyes shining with- was that admiration? Hope? Desire? Okay, maybe Poe had a point about the shorts. She would be willing to give him that.

So, her hunky mystery nerd god and her husky sensual nerdy DM were one and the same. Thinking back on it, it made perfect sense. Why would there be two men that inspired such wanton lust within her? No, of course the simplest answer was usually best. Occam’s Razor was very much a thing. Rey felt a bit silly having not figured that out before.

It would seem the universe was answering all of her prayers today. Oh, she wanted him to come closer. She wanted to- she wanted to do a great many things to this man, none of them conducive to studying. Giving herself a mental shake, Rey promised herself later, later she would climb that man like a tree. Now, now she had to introduce her self.

And just as she began to lift herself up into a sitting position she saw fear flash across his eyes. Then, not a moment later, her hunk _not_ mystery guy had bolted once again! The second she hears the door slam, Rey sat up and pounded her fist onto the throw pillow.

“God, mother fucking son of a whore ass bitch mother fucker!” She screeched, her eyes screwed tight, hands thrown into the air.

There is a moment of silence, before Hux cleared his throat. Rey opened her eyes and stared at him. “I’ll go see if I can help Ben find whatever he must have surely forgotten. Because clearly, it must have been important.” Hux excused himself and rushed towards the hallway.

Finn and Rose both turned to her. Finn looked sympathetic, and Rose looked downright feral. “Want to watch my boyfriend kick his ass?”

“Gladly!” Rey nodded, wanted to feel vindicated for Ben’s _fourth_ rejection.

“Better him than me. I’d have cut his dick off.” Rose growled.

Rey felt inclined to agree with her. Then again, if she had any chance with this man she would much rather he be kept intact. She wanted the _whole_ Solo experience.

They all walked over to Poe’s balcony. Peering down, Rey nearly giggled as she watched Poe body slam Ben into the ground. She winced, knowing Poe was very strong, and that had to have hurt a bit. They were scrambling around on the ground like a couple of children. It would have been adorable if not for the sting of rejection she was feeling. She had her pride, dang it.

Rey watched Hux walked over to them, and then point up. Both men (children) looked up towards the balcony. Ben looked upset, Poe beamed with pride. She could not tell what they were saying, but clearly things were heated. Her eyes widened when Hux after a moment grabbed Poe by the back of the neck. He leaned down and said something into Poe’s ear.

Rey turned to Rose and watched her shiver. “What’s that for?”

“Hugs doesn’t get mad often, but when he does...” Her words trailed off.

Rey nodded. “Noted.”

She turned back to see Ben inside his-wait! Was that a 2017 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 GTS? With 450 maximum horsepower, could go zero to sixty in 3.8 seconds, all wheel drive so it was a year round sports car? Top track speed at nearly two hundred miles per hour, 192, if it was a manual? Oh, she hoped it was a stick shift. Oh good gods above, that was a sexy car. She wanted, needed to take that for a spin. Just once.

Her inner car enthusiast was screaming. It looked recently waxed too. Sleek and black, red leather interior; oh the things she would do with that car. The things she would do to Ben, _in_ that car. The things she wanted _him_ to do to her on, in and around that car. Now she was definitely wet.

She also had an alright view of his arse. Would have been better up close. Still, from what she could see it was a beautiful specimen.

Finn whistled. “I mean I know Poe said he had a great butt, but that’s a bit ridiculous. I’m jealous.”

Rey nodded her head in agreement. She spied a package in his arms. Her eyes widened in realization. He, he had not run from her. He had legitimately forgotten something. She turned to Finn and Rose. “He’s social stunted, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh yes.”

“Great.” She mumbled.

“Well, he’s your problem now.” Rose teased her.

“Flirtcarding.” Rey bit back.

“Oh be nice, you two.” Finn teased. “Also, I’m going to need to have a word with my darling for this now.”

Rey was about to agree, then remembered the other times Ben had run from her. “No, consider it vengeance for all the other times he ran.”

“Yeah, he’s an idiot.” Rose nodded.

“You knew!” Rey realized.

“Guilty,” she shrugged.

Rey turned to look back at the scene below them. When Ben flashed that triumphant smirk her heart melted. She returned his wave with one of her own. Okay, so he was a bit special when it came to social situations. So what? She was no master at- _oh my god. Did he just?_

The gentle giant had just walked straight into the door. Rushing back, inside in case he chose to look up again, she laughed. Full on snort laughter. She would need to get that in check. She hated her laugh. She took a few seconds to calm her laughter before deciding to meet him. She was not going to just sit around and wait for him to come to her. This time he would _not_ run. Oh no! Not this time. She would not allow him to slip from her fingers again.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she nearly hit him with it. _Oh yes, just smack him again. Good job, Rey. He’s already been tackled to the ground for no reason and run into another door. Just make him feel like total crap. He will stick around for sure after that._ She mental berated herself.

They introduction went well enough. Holding onto the package, her heart soared. He had run off to get something for _her._ Something he had planned ahead of time. That was so sweet. He must have forgotten it and thought it was important enough to run back to his car to get. She was not used to being given gifts. Normally, she was terrible with receiving them. But the warmth she felt when he handed over his gift send tingles throughout her entire nervous system. He did owe her for running away, her mind added.

They continued to speak and more and more pieces fell into place. He did not run from her because he was revolted or turned off. Quite the opposite. She intimidated him, but in a good way if his blush was any indication. Or perhaps flustered was a better word for it. Considering his adorable stammering, she felt that was a more apt description.

_He thinks I’m pretty! Beautiful_ and _smart!_ Her heart was flying high above the fluffy clouds. Oh, he was just adorkable. She felt so light she just could not contain it. This handsome nerdy dreamboat was into her. He had even. Oh gods. He, when they met that last time. And he-

Just as she was about to bring it up, he beat her to the punch. Well, time to work her magic. She was curious just how tongue tied and red in the face she could make him.

“About you? Yes I was. To be completely honest I was interested in you as well. I mean; before I realized you and the mysterious attractive nerd were one and the same.”

Rey saw the exact moment his brain checked out. He flushed a deep red, and his jaw hung open. Oh, those lips. She wanted those lips on her right this moment. _Studying, I need to focus on studying. Finals first, getting this man into my bed second._

He rushed out a bunch of words. Or she assumed they were words. “Iwonderwhatdameronandhuxareupto?” Rey attempted to translate the rushed speech. She picked out Dameron and Hux. She bit her lip, why was he bringing them up? “Um.”

“I mean unless Dameron is Spiderman and Hux is Doctor Strange they should have come up here at some point.”

Now that was better. Also, was the MCU now an inside joke between then? Oh gods. That was priceless. This man, Ben, was hilarious. Because of course Poe would be Spiderman, over excited smarmy kid. And Hux! He was spot on with Hux. Sassy, confident, no nonsense. And the bromance between him and Iron Man! Oh that was just perfect.

Rey laughed, and the millisecond after she snorted she froze. _Oh no. No no no! Why? Control yourself. Gods, that is not attractive at all! I mean George said I sounded like a pig whenever I-_

Her mental rant cut off the second he started speaking. “No. I...I thought– well, that was- um...like super cute.”

_He- he_ liked _that? He thinks it’s_ cute! Rey squealed and was doing a happy dance when she felt his hand cup her cheek. She melted into a puddle of goo right then and there. His hands were so soft. So warm. So _big._ She never knew she needed something so bad in her life. His hands, those giant beautiful hands, on her skin!

_More please._ She mentally begged, nuzzling into his touch.

She watched his eyes flash, and with it his entire demeanor changed. Instead of awkwardly leaning both towards and away from her, now he was just coming closer. The shy glint of his eyes giving way to heat.

“I mean, if you’re Iron Man then maybe?” she whispered. Gods above, her mouth was dry. She could almost feel her lips cracking. She flicked out her tongue to sooth them. Sure his gaze was searing her flesh.

His eyes darkened, and she fought the shiver threatening her. She bit her abused lips in an attempt to stave off the obvious show of desire. Why she was fighting herself she had no idea. But to be weak before him was not something she wanted. Not yet anyways. As she bit her lips and pressed her thighs together, he moaned. A quiet noise, filled with so much she could hardly name them all.

He was closing in on her. Prey within his sight. “You would make one hell of a Pepper.” Oh if only this conversation had gone this way before. She would have already had this man in her bed. She mourned their awkward dance. This was her second chance. Or fifth. Semantics.

She could debate their hilarious situation later. Not now. No. Now when his lips were so close. When she could almost taste him. Now was not the time for thought, it was the time for action. “I _am_ pretty spicy. Can you handle that?”

She prayed he could, and would. Over and over.

When his arm encircled her waist she could no longer fight the shiver of her body. Oh, _oh!_ That was- well he was excited. All his hardness pressed against her. She meant _all._ Whatever he wanted, she would gladly do for him. Then he growled his answer and it was over. She was completely his for the taking.

Just as she felt the ghost of his lips on hers someone decided they no longer wished to be among the living. Tearing her gaze from Ben’s as he straightened she swore death upon Hux. Rose would understand. Heck, she might even kill him herself when she told her.

_Bloody cock blocking prick!_ She snarled in her mind.

Then he reminded her of Ben’s present and Rey realized she had dropped it. Eyes widening, she scooped it up into her arms, praying she had not damaged whatever it was. She spouted off an answer, mentally begging the universe Ben did not think less of her for being so careless.

As she rose, she was able to steal a peek at Ben’s _situation._ She was both flattered and dripping with anticipation to take that stick shift for a ride. _Oh I wonder what that ride will be like._ Realizing she had gone silent, she hid her blush and tried to play it casual. “I wonder what it is.” _Is that a lightsaber in your pants, or are you just happy to see me Ben Solo?_

She followed Hux’s suggestion if only to distance herself from pushing Ben against the wall and kissing him brainless right there. _Final’s first._ She reminded herself. _Well, present first. Then finals. Then, then getting that man into her bed._

With her priorities straightened, she walked into the living room and found the box cutter. Carefully opening the package Rey’s heart stopped. He had- he bought her a- oh that sweet, wonderful man. Rey felt the sting of her tears. If she did not know better she would have assumed Ben had somehow gotten a hold of her amazon wish list.

_Then again_ , Rey considered their meddling friends, _that is not out of the realm of possibilities either._

Oh, but it was such a thoughtful gift. Rose walked up beside her and gasped. “Aww. He got you a headphones and a mic. That was really sweet of him. Practical too.”

Rey could only nod. Her ability to word had failed her for the moment.

“Don’t you owe him a hug, Peanut?” Finn reminded her from within Fort Study.

“I think this calls for an upgrade!” Rose added with a smirk.

“Upgrade?”

“Oh I agree. At least a kiss on the cheek.”

“Mmhmm.”

Rey flushed, but she could not disagree. She wanted to do more than kiss his cheek. If she did more than that then there would not be much studying done. She had her priorities. Though a kiss on the cheek was a fair compromise.

“You know, now you can hear his voice perfectly.” Rose whispered before walking back to her pillow on the floor.

Rey squealed, because really what other reaction was there. Now she could hear Ben’s voice perfectly. Oh those one on one role play sessions were going to be even better! She heard the door close again and turned, rushing to show her appreciation.

Throwing herself towards him without caution, she felt so safe and right when his arms wrapped around her. She never wanted to be far from these arms ever. He was like a giant teddy bear. She wanted to squeeze him and snuggle him and- well a whole host of naughty other things she was not going to think about. She thanked him, gushing and beaming like a child on Christmas.

_He liked her voice!_ Well she knew that already. They had both gotten off to each others dirty talk.

She raised herself onto her toes in order to reach his face. He was just so tall. Definitely _climbing this man like a tree later._ She promised herself.

She pressed her lips to his cheek and the scent of him filled her mind. He smelled of books, some delicious woman attractant (deodorant or cologne), but underneath there was a heady musk. One her mind decided was all Ben. Though to be sure she would have to test this theory. For science.

Rey felt his hard length pressing against her stomach and she could not help rubbing against it. She was only human. She had needs. She would still study first. She just wanted a reminder. Yes, that was it. Motivation to do well. If she aced all her finals she was sure her study buddy would reward all her hard work.

Pulling herself away, her body crying out in protest, she turned away to hide the flush to her cheeks. She remembered the movie Charlies Angel’s in that moment. Feeling like Natalie she decided to ‘flip her god damned hair’ and see if it really did work like in the movies. Tossing him her best come hither eyes, she purred “You coming or not Ben? I need a study buddy.”

Watching his body shiver, she winked and skipped back into Poe’s living room. Oh yes, he wanted her for sure.

 

* * *

 

Four hours later, after much studying had been had, Rey felt more than ready. Sure, she did not really need the study session, but it was a nice boost for moral. It did not hurt that Ben had sat close to her on the couch. Holding her books for her, she would brush against him, leaning over to ‘read’ text she had already memorized.

She would catch his gaze on her lips whenever she bit the end of her pencil. Oh, the tips of his ears would glow bright red. She would be sure to give those special attention later. Whenever she stretched, she was sure to arch her body and ‘accidentally’ lose her balance and lean onto him for support. His hands were always quick to steady her. Even if the act caused him to stammer and refuse to look at her for a whole five minutes.

Ben Solo was certainly shy. She knew that. Anyone with eyes could tell. There was also something else. Something that was hidden under the surface. A raging heat. A confidence just begging to be unleashed. Rey would make it her mission to unleash that side of his.

Just as soon as she passed her finals.

The taste of Ben she already had was more than enough to solidify her opinion though. _10/10 Would Recommend!_

As she stood to leave, Hux offering to give both her and Rose a ride home, she decided to leave a parting gift.

She wrapped her arms around Ben, who was speaking with Poe about Magic the Gathering. She felt him freeze. Then he turned in her arms. Seeing that shy smile, and almost permanent red hue to his cheeks she pressed herself closer to him.

She felt his arms jerk a bit, before slowly coming to once more wrap around her. “Thank you for helping me, Ben. I know I’ll ace my finals for sure now!”

“I, uh, well of course. But, I didn’t do anything!”

Rey shook her head, because that was not true. “You gave me something to motivate myself.”

Ben looked puzzled. Was there any expression on his face that did not have her ready to drop her panties for this man? She very much doubted that.

“I did? What?”

Rey let the saucy smirk slowly crawl across her lips. She lowered her eyelids, dropping to give him ‘bedroom’ eyes. “Spoilers,” she sang.

Ben choked, and she felt just how her words and actions effected him. _Oh yes, he was not running from her now._

“Snacks. I’ll...I mean- um, when you...that is. Library- and snacks.”

She would never get tired Ben’s reactions.

She leaned closer and whispered. “I’ll bring the wine then, Sweetie.” She attempted her best River Song impression, winked and turned on her heel.

Walking to the door she heard Poe clap a gasping Ben on the back. “Breathe dude. Breathe!”

_That is how it’s done._ She thought to herself. Now to pass her finals and then Ben better watch out. She was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's state of mind for this chapter. XD  
>   
> (Lowkey going to be me this week while I take a week off)
> 
> Speaking of taking a week off. I am so sorry this was late. I meant to post if Friday, but was so behind on writing it then when my internet was restore I went a bit crazy. Those of you that follow me on tumblr may have seen my post. As well as the sneak peak of this chapter. Sorry again for being late guys. I will not be updating again until next week Monday so that's seven days from now. I'm going to really get some R&R (Reading and wRiting) time. I've got a TON of fics to catch up on as well as shows and other such things. Considering my internet has been restored to me. I hope you'll understand. I may also be changing the update schedule to once a week on Monday's. Because let's be honest Monday's suck. And it's always nice to have something to look forward to. (Or Friday's) I'm not really sure yet. It's not 100% certain. A lot of it depends on how many buffer chapters I can get done. I'll need a few. And since I'm working on my Dadam Prompt fic I NEED extra time. I don't want to keep my promptee waiting too long for updates. (It's also going to be MUCH shorter than this so no worries guys.) And you guys too once it's no longer anonymous. So yeah. Hope you guys can understand. And just know I love you. <3
> 
> Any of you interested in why this was so late TODAY (It was finished being Beta'd by like 12:30, and I was a bit busy. Then I received something amazing and became VERY distracted. I have just been gifted a fic for the House Dadam September/Fall Fic Exchange. I won't know the author for another five days or so, but until then I love you unknown amazing person who gets me. If you like the idea of an adorable dorky Ben who is DESPERATE to be a dad and have a loving family. (It's like his ONE dream) The you need to check out this fic and send this, as of yet unknown, author some love. I can not express my love for this fic enough. Please check it out. [If Wishes Were Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087130/chapters/37569446). I mean I think that Ben is WAY more adorable than my own. <3
> 
> Speaking of, on the first of October you'll be able to see the fic I wrote for the [House Dadam Fic Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/dadam_sep_ficexchange). It will be up before then of course, but it may even already be up. OOOOO~ mysterious. So if you can't wait head on over and show the fics some love it they are your cup of tea.
> 
> No idea what House Dadam is, I once again direct you to check out [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/). It's a lovely group of supportive Reylo's. And it's not just for writers either. If you do fan art or make moodboards or write meta's or just want a group of loving Reylo friends you should check it out!


	11. Cranking It Up to Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my amazing Beta who was patient with me finally getting back to writing. She's wonderful and you should totally check out her works. I do not deserve you [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke). <3
> 
> Ben Moodboard by the talented and wonderful [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever)
> 
> To everyone who was waiting while I took a small hiatus I have returned. Enjoy. <3

 

* * *

 

_She tasted like sunshine and candy. Her freckled flesh was an addiction in it of itself. He could spend hours dragging his tongue over every delectable inch of her. Her taste danced through his neural network, sending more blood to engorge his throbbing cock. Gods above he wanted, no needed to be inside her. He could wait, his angel deserved his attentions._

_Peeking up at her from her thigh, he watched her chestnut tresses fling through the air as her head whipped from side to side. Her eyes flew open, her hazel orbs glaring down into his own. An adorable growl tore itself from her lips._

“ _If you don’t stop teasing me Ben, I’m going to cover your entire floor in D4’s.” His little Rey declared._

_That was a threat he was not willing to test her about. Shifting his attention to her weeping cunt, his eyes drooped and he watched her face. While his tongue dragged up, gathering her sweetness to his greedy tongue, his eyes ate up her reaction. Light entered her eyes before she slammed them shut and flung her head back with a hiss._

_Pleased he had adequately silenced her protests, he began to devour his treat with vigor. If her skin tasted of sunshine and candy, her cunt tasted of a spice he could not describe, and something fruity. He laved along her slit for a few minutes. His hands wrapped around her thighs and he pulled her so close his nose brushed along her clit. He felt her shudder under his touch before he heard her cries of ‘yes, god yes’._

_Spurned on by her cries, he dove into her cunt with a throaty moan. Rubbing circles with his nose on her clit, her hands abandoned his sheets and buried themselves in his hair. Pushing him deeper, he speared her with his tongue. Oh yes, he was going to spend hours down here._

“ _More! Please Ben,” she begged._

_Ben breathed in the scent of her for one long moment, then removed his tongue from the sweet treat she held between her thighs. He was going to show her just how dexterous he was with his fingers. Slamming two into her slick cunt, his mouth attacked her clit. Wrapping around the nub of pleasure, his tongue flicked over it while he sucked._

_Pumping his fingers, his other hand dragged across her thigh, down to her ass, and lifted her hips just so. His grip spanned an entire cheek. Her ass was amazing. Oh, he wanted to do so many things to that cute ass of hers. For now, he squeezed the globe in his hand as tight as he could._

“ _Yes, fuck! Please, Ben, please, please, please-” She panted, her thighs coming to trap his head. He felt her ankles cross over his back._

_He would have asked her what she wanted, but his mouth was too busy. He groaned in both pleasure and frustration. He just needed her to come and then he could ask her to name her demands. Anything and everything she wished would be hers. Twisting his fingers around and curling them back towards him, he searched for that spongy-_ there it is.

_If her screams were any indication, she was very pleased with him. Continuing his ministrations, he felt the flutter of her cunt around his fingers. He pulled them from her heat and before she could protest his thumb replaced his mouth on her clit._

“ _Come on my tongue, Rey. I need to taste you baby girl.” He purred, then dove right back to her quivering cunt._

_Either his words or his tongue triggered her orgasm. Honestly, he could care less which had caused her to reach her euphoria. He was not going to complain. The taste of her completion exploded on his tongue. He moaned, so proud he was able to please his nerdy goddess._

_After her body stilled from its spasms, he reluctantly removed himself from her thighs and he eyed her pretty pink cunt with a promise to return soon. If he thought her cunt was beautiful, Rey laying in his bed, a look of bliss on her face was a work of art. He wanted nothing more than to keep her like this forever._

_Rey continued to lay in his bed, boneless, a little sigh of contentment escaping her. Crawling up her body, his lips kissed and nipped a trail to her perfect tits. He was not usually a breast man, now he knew why. These perfect, adorable little tits made his mouth water. Not huge ‘in your face’ distractions. No, these were pert and perky; just barely handfuls to his large meaty mitts._

_He wondered if he could fit one in his mouth. Distracted by such a thought, he stopped his slow upward trek of her body. A little side quest. Opening his mouth, he tested his theory. He could just barely fit the whole of her into his mouth and he shuddered with the knowledge. He let her breast leave his lips with an audible pop._

“ _Ben, what-”_

“ _Shh baby, you’re perfect you know that?” he whispered into her collar bone. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, causing her to giggle as his nose barely caressed her skin. The scent of sex and sweat and Rey filled his senses._

_A pretty blush spread from her cheeks all the way to the top of her perfect tits. “Nuh-uh.”_

_He wagged his finger at her, glistening with her slick. “Tsk tsk. Do I have to punish you?” he growled into her ear. “You know better than to say something bad about yourself around me, baby girl.”_

_Rey’s eyes sparkled with desire and shame. Her face flirting between the two emotions. “I’m sorry.”_

“ _What was that, baby girl?” his lips hovered over her ear, tongue still greedy for her taste caressing the lobe._

“ _I’m sorry, Ben,” she whispered._

_He hummed into her ear. “Should you be punished, or reminded of how perfect you are to me?”_

_Rey shivered against him. “Punished.”_

“ _Then show me that pretty little ass of yours.,” Hhe bit the lobe of her ear before throwing himself to the side of the bed. Tossing his legs over the bed, he sat up and waited for Rey to lay herself across his lap._

_Watching her crawl over his thighs, he caught her intentionally dragging herself along his cock. Pleasure jolted up his spine as she splayed herself over him. She turned to look at him, tossing a pout over her shoulder._

“ _How many do you think you deserve for that?”_

_Rey bit her lip, and he wanted so much to just kiss her, but she had been naughty. He could kiss her beautiful lips all he wanted later. “Three.”_

_He shook his head. “Oh no, I would say ten, but you did choose punishment. Aim a little higher, baby girl.”_

_Rey frowned, her eyes flashing with defiance. “Four.”_

_Ben felt the smirk tug at his lips. “Oh so now we’re being sassy him? Six,” his words brokered no room for argument._

_Rey opened her lips, and he narrowed his gaze at her. She blinked then nodded. “Okay, six.”_

“ _Good, and instead of counting you are to tell me one perfect thing about you,” let this be a pleasurable experience as well as a teaching moment._

“ _Okay Ben.”_

_His hand cupped one perfect cheek, caressing her ass. He was heating it up before his other hand came down with a swift strike, cracking against her flesh and making her ass jiggle with the impact. His hand was quick to soothe the act, lovingly stroking the reddening imprint his hand had made._

“ _My voice is perfect.”_

“ _Mhm, yes it is,” He agreed, with another swing of his hand he landed a smack on the other cheek._

“ _Oh,” she whimpered a bit with that one. He might have swung a little too hard. He curled around her and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, fingers trying to soothe the ache._

“ _Baby gi-”_

“ _My legs, my legs go one for miles. My legs are fantastic,” Rey rushed to get out before he could reprimand her._

_While she had interrupted him, he had swung a bit harder than he had intended. He decided to let it slide. His hand came down upon her ass once again._

“ _My nerd cred is a complete and utter turn on.”_

_It was indeed, but that was a little weak. He gave her thigh a little pinch. “The last three better be good to make up for that one,” He warned._

“ _Yes Ben.”_

_He swung again._

“ _My eyes, I really love my eyes. They are always changing colors, never the same shade at any given moment.”_

_Smack._

“ _I give amazing head. I’ve been told I’m the best.”_

_Cheeky little minx even turned her head to wink at him. She was the best. She was also the only, but he was_ not _about to tell her that. “I’ll be nice and allow that one.”_

“ _It_ is _one of my many skills.”_

“ _Don’t push it baby girl. Last one.”_

_His hand traced patterns into her flesh. He wanted to savor the moment and he studied her as she shivered. He could feel his thigh getting coated with her dripping slick as little moans escaped her. She wriggled her cute little butt in the air. He would always do this. Tease the last one. Draw it out. Then, with a swift swing of his arm, he smacked her ass one final time._

_He felt her tense and he could not help but drag his fingers along her slit. She was gushing now. Without warning, his hand gripped her hips and he twisted her in his arms, positioning her over his red and weeping cock. “Say it, baby girl. Say it and I’m going to fuck you so deep and rough.”_

_Rey whimpered and squirmed in his hold. He was sure she was impressed with his strength. His grip was tight enough to leave bruises on her freckled flesh. She knew what she had to do._

“ _I love you,” she admitted, her words quiet and breathy, but sure._

_While that was not exactly what he was going for he could not, would not, punish her for finding her love for him perfect. Or in anyway associate her love for him with anything negative. He was sure his little nerd angel was well aware the ‘I love you’ card would generally get her out of any trouble. She meant it, she always meant it._

_With a growl, he brought her down onto his cock, his hips thrusting up. With a hiss of pleasure he leaned to kiss his nerdy goddess. Just as the tip of his cock entered her perfect cunt her lips opened and suddenly the sound of Rick Astley’s ‘Never going to give you up’ played from her mouth._

 

* * *

 

_What the fuck?_

Ben’s eyes shot open. It had all been a dream. _Damn it!_ It had felt so real to him though. He looked to see where the song was coming from and glared at his phone. _God damn it, Dameron._ He had changed his alarm, again.

Shutting off his alarm, and staring at his weeping dick, Ben decided he needed a shower. Untangling himself from his sheets, he stormed into his bathroom. Ben fiddled with the knobs in his shower and tested the heat of the water. When it was at an acceptable lava level he stepped into the spray with a hiss.

Deciding to take care of his rather pressing hard on first, Ben gripped his cock with one hand, his other holding his weight, splayed against the cool tile. Trying in vain to get back to the intensity of his dream, Ben pumped his fist, wishing it was Rey’s hand and not his own.

Heck, at this point he would have been happy if she was just in the shower with him _not_ touching him and just watching. He felt his cock jump in his hand. Alright, that he could work with.

Rey had just slept over, spent all night at his place binging the latest season of Card Captor Sakura with him. She appreciated his adoration of the Magical Girl genre. She did not tease him about it like Poe and Phasma often did.

No, she spent all night curled into his side, but they had still not slept together. No, he needed to take this slow. He had heard her follow him into his bathroom, but he was not going to call her out on it. Oh no, if she wanted to watch him pleasure himself she was more than welcome to do so.

_That’s it._

She would be wearing one of his longer shirts, cute frilly lace panties peeking out when she shifted her weight. _What color? Pink, she’d be wearing pink panties._ He decided. Not white, she was by no means pure, but at the same time she was no true seductress either. No, pink suited her. Like her lips and her pretty cunt.

She’d be playing with herself with one hand covering her mouth, hiding any moans that slipped out. Her fingers would push aside the flimsy fabric and tease herself, circling a finger around her clit, never quite touching. A brush or two on accident perhaps. Oh, those would draw gasps from her lips.

“Rey,” he groaned audibly, his hand gripping his cock tighter, speeding up his strokes, his hips thrusting into his fist.

She would shiver with pleasure and pride that it was her name he uttered. Oh yes. That would be sure to please her. She would be unable to deny herself now. She’d take his shirt off, nice and slow. She had to be quiet not to draw his attention. She’d slide her wet panties off. No bra, she had slept without a bra on. She had been wearing his shirt without a bra. It was almost as if he had somehow had second hand gotten to second base. His nipples had by proxy touched her nipples.

“Fuck, Rey,” he whimpered. Oh, he needed her. He needed her to touch him. To love him. To be his, and only his. “Please,” he begged, “I’m so close. Touch me.”

And then she would step into the shower, like a ninja, He would not notice. Oh no, he was too focused on chasing his pleasure. Her arm would come around him and she would place her delicate fingers on his cock, grip him in her hand, stop his own thrusts. That would startle him, but he would recover. His hand would leave his cock, only to wrap around her fist and guide her. His hand would dwarf hers.

“Rey, baby, I-”

“Shhh,” she would quiet him with a kiss to his arm. Her head would be peeking around his muscles to watch them work together.

Her tiny perfect tits would be pressed into his back. She would be biting her lip. He could just see it in his mind. He could almost hear the whispers of her soft moans. “Come for me Ben.”

Her wish was his command, and like the genie released from the lamp, his spend released itself all over the wall of his shower.

Ben looked down to his cock and pouted. There was no tiny perfect hand under his own. No pretty perky perfect tits on his back. No nerd angel wrapped around him. No, he was alone, in his shower, jerking it to a woman so far out of his league she may as well have been in another sport entirely.

Releasing the hold he had on his cock, he slammed his fist onto the wall and whimpered. He wanted her so badly. Last week she had told them all she had passed all her finals. So did Finn, and Rose. They all went out to celebrate, even Phasma and Mitaka joining them this time.

They had sat together, him and Rey. She was so pretty in that adorable sundress. Those legs of hers, he wanted to lick every inch of them, to caress them. Hell, he could die happy if she let him give her a massage. Poe and Hux had made him take a course on massage therapy in college because they thought he would be great at it.

He knew the truth, they wanted him to learn how to give a proper massage and then give them free ones. Both men spent a ridiculous amount of money getting pampered. Hux’s family was rich so he was used to being spoiled. Poe just enjoyed pampering himself. Ben was not their personal massage therapist. He would do it for Rey though. He would spend all day every day taking care of her if she let him.

But, different sport and all. Ben felt the whimper escape him as he began actually cleaning himself, wishing once more it was Rey’s hands upon him rather than his own. He was more than a little starved for touch and Rey’s touch was by far and large the best. He allowed himself to dive headfirst into the memories of their last interaction.

She had sat there and flirted with him, at least he thought she had been flirting with him. Her poor (lucky) straw had been sexually assaulted the entire night. He was also aware that he was now jealous of a fucking straw. So that was a brand new low for him. She had touched him too, little accidental brushes. He was sixty-five percent sure they were _not_ accidents.

Then the obvious factor came into play, _they_ were all there. All their friends and would be matchmakers. All staring, waiting for either one of them to make a serious move. Well, it would not be him, no sir. He would act on his feelings when he was good and ready. Also alone, well, alone with her, with no witnesses. Just in case.

He _had_ initiated a good night hug! That was impressive. He had just walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her for two minutes and eighteen seconds. Yes, he counted each second. She felt so amazing in his arms. Like home, Rey felt like home. He told her how proud he was of her, whispered it in her ear because women loved that shit. To be fair, he _also_ loved that shit too. People in general loved that shit.

He was proud of how last week had gone. She had even been blushing when he finally pulled away. A pretty pink flush to her adorable perfect cheeks. She was leaning in close, probably about to tell him something, when Poe cat called them. He had never wanted to throttle his best friend more. Still, the night had ended positively.

Ben stepped out of the shower and shut the water off. He grabbed a towel off the hook and began to dry the water from his body. At least his body was a perfect ten. Even the Evil One had been impressed by his massive frame. _And his massive dick._ He reminded himself with a smirk. With his dick he was cranking the scale up to an eleven, at least.

He stared at his face in the mirror, his ears staring right back at him. Everything about him was massive, his ears were no exception. Same with his nose. Though it worked in his favor with his lips at least. His ran his index finger over his lips. What would it feel like to kiss her? Would she like kissing him? He was not great at it. The Evil One complained he always kissed as if he were starving for it. He had thought all women loved passion. Poe and Hux confirmed that there was something wrong with Bazine, _not_ him.

Still if, no _when_ , he kissed Rey, he did not want to scare her off. If he came on too strong he was sure she would go running. Or he would. Hux did have a point. If he moved too fast he was likely to freak out. It was just in his nature. He was socially stunted, and romantically crippled. He hoped Rey was okay with taking things slowly. One day, he would shower her with all the love and affection he could. One day.

He just had to figure out how to keep her interested until then. She had even told him she found him attractive. He wanted to get her eyes checked, but ultimately decided against it. That would do him no good. He wished Rey could see herself the way he saw her. She was too good, too pure for this world. She was his, or would be one day. As soon as he figured out how to spend five minutes with her without turning every shade of red that had ever existed, and then some.

Ben let his body drift on auto pilot, brushing his teeth and dressing for the day as his mind drifted. He needed a plan. He would be seeing Rey soon. Well, not seeing her, but hearing her at least, in full crystal clear audio. He was excited about that. Also, very nervous; he was constantly in a state of arousal now. She had not fully left his thoughts once since he saw her. She was tattooed in his mind, and was working to get a matching one in his heart. He needed-

He needed to be confident, Poe kept telling him. He needed to calm the fuck down, Phasma demanded. He needed to be more assertive, Finn suggested. He needed to get his shit straight, Rose explained. He needed to find a happy balance, Mitaka reminded him. He needed to just breathe and let it happen naturally, Hux advised.

All and all he needed to do a lot. But what he really needed, was Rey.

He would figure it out. Eventually.

Until then, he was going to take things nice and slow. Romance her the right way. Prove he was more than worthy of her affections. As she was more than worthy of his own. He considered dressing up a bit, she had kept touching his dress shirt at the celebration dinner. She could not see him though, so sweats it was. Did he need a shirt? He could go without a shirt.

He needed a way to get her to see him without a shirt on. Maybe while doing something strenuous, like working out or moving something. His face might be like a seven, but his body was sculpted to perfection. He had caught her eyeing his biceps during their study session.

Throwing on a pair of sweats, Ben checked the time on his phone. It was six thirty. He had plenty of time. He could finish going over his manuscript one more time before handing it over to his publicist. Or he could see if Rey was on. He wanted to spend more time with her, and while she had more free time, he did not want to crowd her.

Deciding his heart took precedence over his job, and considering he was still two months ahead of schedule for the next book in the series he was going to prioritize Rey. Low and behold, she was indeed online. _Perfect._

Popping into the discord chat, Ben waited for his nerd angel to join him. For about thirty seconds before he decided to send her a PM.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Hey, I just got out of the shower. Wanna chat a bit before the game?**

Ben tried not to blush rereading his message. It was fine. People showered. Besides this let Rey know he was a clean person. It was totally _not_ an underhanded tactic to get her to- okay it was underhanded. But if she was thinking about him naked that only helped him.

Ping!

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Well now you have my full undivided attention, Ben.**

Yes, score! Ben clapped his hands together, his cheeks hurt he was grinning so wide.

> Going Solo
> 
> **I’m in the chat if you want to join.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **And here I wanted to keep your naked self all to myself. Pity.**

Ben froze, that, that was flirting. Oh man, okay this was perfectly normal. Also, _Yes!_ She wanted to keep him all her to self. He and his nakedness were all hers. Oh, but he should tease and flirt back, right? That’s what people did.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Don’t be selfish, Rey. We do have a game tonight. You’d have to share me eventually.**

Perfect. He could totally do this. He was a flirting master.

“Oh, I seem to recall a certain someone was adamant they hated sharing. Unless you now want to retract that statement, Solo.”

Rey’s perfect voice flooded his ears. Sweet, soft, sexually charged. _Wait, what? Oh god._ Okay, he could handle this.

“No ma’am,” he yelped. _The fuck is wrong with me?_

Rey just chuckled. “You know I think you’re adorable when you are all flustered, Ben.”

Ben just nodded his head. He was indeed very flustered at the moment. At this point he was only able to agree with his nerd angel. Whatever she said, whatever she wanted, it would be hers.

There was a long minute where neither of them spoke. Finally Rey laughed. “You nodded your head, didn’t you?”

Ben nodded again. More silence stretched.

“You just did it again, huh?”

Again, he nodded and again there was another stretch of silence.

“Ben, you know I can’t see you right? As much as I would love to stare at you while you are dripping wet and naked.”

Ben squeaked. What else could he have done? That was too high a level of flirting. She was a level one-hundred Master, and he was a level one n00b. “Oh. So-sorry.”

“Ben, you really need to just breathe. If I’m pushing too hard, just say so,” her voice was soft. There was something there, something sad. Ben did not like the thought of _anything_ sad happening to her.

“No, you’re perfect Rey,” he whispered.

“Okay then. So listen, I was thinking, we should go out sometime. I really liked going out last week and I think we should do it again.”

Ben tried not to hyperventilate. She wanted to see him again. Well, she wanted to see him again with the others. Still! This was progress. She wanted to see him again. He could totally work with that. It would be amazing. It was like another chance to study before their actual first date. As soon as he got up the courage to ask her.

“Oh, yeah that was fun. What did you have in mind?” He needed as many date ideas as he could glean from her. He would not squander this opportunity to learn more about the things she liked to do.

“I mean Dave and Buster’s is always a great option. Or we could go see a movie. Lazer Tag is also really fun. I’ll have to google that one place. Or ask Rose. She’ll know what place I mean. But that’s an option.”

Ben was typing everything onto a document on his computer. He would not be forgetting anything. No sir, he would be a prepared boyfriend. The best one she ever had. That way she would never leave him and become his w- okay baby steps. Not a good idea to think of Rey as his w-. Yeah no, avoid that thought for a while. He was about to explode. Ben looked down to his groin. _Yup thinking about Rey in that capacity is dangerous. Are you doing alright, Dick?_

Ignoring the fact that his dick felt like it was one touch away from orgasm, Ben refocused his attention to Rey. “So, Dave and Busters then?” he tried to ask her as casual as he was able. He did not even stutter once. His face might have been a new shade of red but he had finally managed to get his speech under control.

“Really? You are actually asking me to go to Dave and Buster’s with you?” Rey gushed. She sounded happy. Really happy.

_Yes! I am totally on a roll right now!_ Take that embarrassment. Ben Solo’s confidence was off the charts. Take that knob and crank it up to eleven. He was on fire.

“Yeah? I mean why wouldn’t I invite you out? I’d be an idiot not to. Let’s do it tomorrow,” Ben nodded along, even if she could not see him.

“Wow, that’s, wow.”

_Did I just make her speechless?_ _Did I just make the perfect nerd angel speechless? Oh yeah! I’m the man._

Ping!

Ben saw it was Poe. “Hey Poe, want to come out with Rey and I to Dave and Buster’s tomorrow?”

“Sure? I love going to Dave and Buster’s. Been meaning to go with Finn again for a while.”

Ping! Ping! Ping!

“Babe, wanna go out to Dave and Busters tomorrow?”

“Sure!”

“Dave and Busters I want to go too!”

“Calm down bitey, I thought-”

Ping! Ping!

“Dave and Buster’s Hugs!” Rose growled at him.

“Fine.”

“Oh that sounds great. It’s been ages since we’ve gone. Can we come as well?”

“My love, I don’t think-”

“Sure! We should all go. It’ll be fun.” Ben reassured Mitaka, he would not appreciate being left out of a group outing. Especially not when DDR was on the table. He did have some sick dance moves. And a score to settle with Dameron.

“Excellent. When are we going?” Mitaka sounded down right giddy.

“Tomorrow,” Ben replied, “right, Rey?”

Rey was quiet, which was a bit odd. She was probably just figuring out her mic settings or something. “Yeah, I wanted to go tomorrow.”

Ben rubbed his hands together with glee. Yes this was perfect. Second date. Wait, first date? The last one was a group outing, he had not actually asked Rey out so that did not count. Also, the not date was totally not a date either. So what would that make this? A first trial run quadruple date?

Quadruple dates were totally a thing. This would give him a buffer in case he made an idiot of himself. He almost wanted to skip game night and go right then. He could practice flirting a bit. Try to be more confident like his Kylo persona. He could use all the help he could get. So he was more than happy to get the chance to practice before they were alone. When he finally had her alone then he would make his move. Next time for sure.

That sounded like a plan. Tomorrow he would work on romancing his nerd angel properly. For now, he would make Kira swoon over Kylo. He was quite pleased with himself. This was all going according to plan.

“Alright then, any questions before the game begins?” Ben asked, they still had a few minutes.

When no one responded Ben decided to start the game a bit early. He was eager to say the least. He had another Kira and Kylo scenario to send her and he wanted to get to it as soon as possible. He would send it to her after the game. Time to get to work. Game night tonight, date night tomorrow. He had this. He was a badass DM, and the woman of his dreams was into him. Oh yeah, he was on top of the world.

“Okay, so when we last left off we were still in the sacred forest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I took a MUCH longer hiatus than I had intended. The words just were not coming to me for a while. I was able to get out chapter eleven but that took most of my hiatus up until this past week. I did finish my fall prompt fic for the writing Den and will be posting it when it is finished being beta'd. I have also written chapter twelve, and can finally get into more of the fun stuff. I have chapter three of A Beautiful Mess to write then I will focus on chapters thirteen and fourteen of RtD.
> 
> That being said until I get all these extra works finished I'm going to drop down to once a week Mizu Monday updates. (Unless a lot of you message me saying you'd prefer Phoenix Fridays instead.) But for now while I have other WIP's going once a week is the best I can hope for.
> 
> My lovely wonderful Beta for RtD is also super busy with all her own many WIP's, so once a week may not be possible. But we'll try to keep up on it. 
> 
> I'm sorry I took so long coming back but the inspiration and the words were eluding me. Master's of hide and seek they are. XD Thank you to everyone commenting making sure I was still interested in continuing. I very much am. I hope you can all forgive me for making you wait so long, but as a means of forgiveness I shall leave you with a SPOILER. I can promise you all that the date chapter(s) are coming very soon. We'll be going real world people. So hang onto your butts. I love you all and would be nothing without your support. <3 You.


	12. Mission Accomplished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful Beta knocked this one out of the park. Thank you [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke)! <3 You

 

* * *

  

This was not what she had in mind when she asked Ben out on a date. Of course the sometimes frustrating man would assume she meant it as a group outing. She asked him in the voice chat instead of privately. He was adorably oblivious and she liked that about him. He had said yes and for about five seconds she was on cloud nine.

Then Poe entered the chat and now she was in hell. She did not want the others around to tease Ben. She was sure they would; they were relentless about it. Rose, Hux, and Finn were alright, but the others would spare Ben no quarter. Which hampered her ability to progress her relationship to her nerdy Adonis.

So now she had two choices: allow her friends (she loved them most of the time) to ruin her date with Ben, or get them all to kindly sod off. Poe would probably be the biggest problem. He had a boner for them getting together and she very much doubted he would want to give up his front row seat. Mitaka seemed very eager as well and she could bet it had something to do with his competitive nature.

She had some messages to send. Ben’s voice caressed her ears and she mourned not being able to focus on him. This was more important though. She was ignoring him now, to focus on him fully later. It was all for the greater good. She decided to run on auto pilot for the game and begin her messaging storm.

She figured the safest, easiest and least headache inducing would be Hux. So he would be her first target.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **So, you need to not show up tomorrow to Dave and Buster.**

Rey waited for a few minutes, barely paying attention to the game, her eyes focused on her private messages. When she saw Hux was responding, her vision tunneled further. She had his attention.

> General Hugs
> 
> **Oh? And why is this?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **I suggested Ben and I go out sometime, and he asked me out only to invite Poe and everyone else as they came in. I want a date, NOT some group outing.**

There were several minutes, and the start of a random encounter before Hux responded.

“...initiative”

Rey watched as the box filled up with the turn order for the encounter. Taking note she went after Phasma, Rey once more tuned out to focus on her mission. D&D was much less important in this moment to finally going on a date with her shy dream guy. It was his fault honestly. He was the one who chickened out at the last second and invited more people to make it seem less like a date. She was not an idiot, and knew exactly what he was doing.

Ping!

_Finally._ This was a time sensitive manner after all.

> General Hugs
> 
> **So, Solo did his usual and panicked? The plan was originally for the two of you?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Yes.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **Alright then. Will you let Rose know? If I tell her I’m not going she’s going to be upset with me.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Of course! I can do that no problem.**

“Taste Justice!” Phasma had roared.

She was performing a smite then. These incants really made the game much more interesting. She was glad Ben included them. She might not be able to play D&D without them in the future. Though if her plans came to fruition she would not need to worry about that.

“Roll to hit.”

“22.”

“You hit, roll for damage.” Rey allowed herself to smile and revel in his deep baritone.

“24.”

“Got you’re damage. Kira, what are you doing?”

Rey switched over to the roll20 web page and assessed the situation. “Kira is going to move forward and shout out ‘Relentless Fury!’” She moved her avatar picture in front of one of the random monsters. Flurry of Blows seemed appropriate.

“Roll to hit.”

Rey hit her macro for flurry of blows. “21, 18, 23, and 20.”

“Three hit, roll damage, please.”

Rey pushed another macro and totaled up her damage. “31.”

“Nice job Kira, they look wounded.” Ben praised. If she were not busy attempting to fix the mess he had made she would have been preening. Instead, she returned her focus to message Rose.

Hux had left her one final message.

> General Hugs
> 
> **Good luck. If you need any help let me know, but you seem capable of handling Ben’s idiocy and shyness fairly well on your own.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **I will let you know.**

Rey switched over to her messages with Rose.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I know you’re excited about going out, but I need you not to come. Hux won’t be going either.**

Rose’s response was pretty fast. Perhaps Hux had seen fit to let her know what was happening.

> Rose Tickle
> 
> **Oh… I was looking forward to spending time with Hux. Why isn’t he going? He just agreed like five minutes ago...**

Rey bit her lip. She wanted to help her friend along, but Rose and Hux getting together was up to them. This was her plan for her and Ben, she could help Rose another time. No, right now she deserved to be a bit selfish.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I mean, you two can always go do something else together. I wanted to invite Ben out on a date, and hinted to him about it, and then he asked me out. BUT he invited the entire group out as well. I want to spend time ALONE with him.**

Rey saw Rose start to write then stop a few times, enough that she had to go through two more turns of combat before she received a response.

> Rose Tickle
> 
> **That’s something. I mean at least he asked you out. Group or not. That’s pretty impressive for him.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **That’s what Hux says.**
> 
> Rose Tickle
> 
> **Okay. I can see if Hux wants to go do something else then. But in return I want explicit details. No one else gets them, not even Poe or Phasma.**

Rey frowned; she expected to use details to sway Poe. If she had to wave exclusive rights to the details to Rose she was not going to have anything to persuade their over eager friend. Perhaps she could barter something else.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Counter offer. I get Hux to ask you out. Official date. Would you agree to duck out then?**
> 
> Rose Tickle
> 
> **OMG! YES! SO MUCH YES!**

Okay, well perhaps she could kill two birds with one date. Was it selfish of her to get Rose and Hux together so she and Ben could be alone? Probably not. Even if it was, she bet if it worked both parties would not care one iota about her selfish intentions. Hux _had_ offered to help her. So it was back to messaging Hux.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Okay, I need help. Rose either wants exclusive details which I planned on offering to Poe if he proved _difficult_. OR she wants a date, from you. Officially.**

There was neither the time to soften the words, nor the need. Both wanted the other, and Rey knew Hux had plans for Rose. She was not sure what his plans were but she hoped she could speed them along. For all parties involved.

Ping!

> General Hugs
> 
> **So, you want me to ask her out I take it?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Please? I know you have plans, but can you _PLEASE_ consider speeding them up? It’s for a good cause.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **While I am unsure whether or not you and Ben Solo getting laid is a good cause…**

Rey waited for him to finish, and growled when after two minutes she had heard nothing. Did her friends not realize the time crunch she was under? Or perhaps Hux was enjoying teasing her? That seemed fairly plausible.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **It is not about us getting laid. This is for love, the greatest of all things.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **Oh, so you’re in love with Solo now?**

Seriously? Hux was doing this now? He must be finding this whole thing amusing. Better him than Poe, but still. She did not need this right now.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **No, but there is a possibility it could happen. I would tell him first if that were the case anyways.**
> 
> General Hugs
> 
> **Okay.**

_Okay, okay what?_ Was he going to help her? Was he going to ask out Rose? Was he just accepting what she had said before? She needed a lot more information.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Okay what?**

“Kira!” Ben shouted.

“What?” she screamed back in response.

“Okay, that was unnecessary. Everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Rey grumbled. “What did you need?”

“Are you paying attention?”

“I mean...”

Ping!

Ping! Ping! Ping!

> General Hugs
> 
> **Asked her out. Your problem has been solved. You owe me one.**

 

> Rose Tickle
> 
> **OMG! REEEEEEY! YOU GODDESS! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!**
> 
> **HE DID IT!!!!!**
> 
> **HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!!**

Rey felt the smile spread across her lips. Well that was two problems solved, three if she included the romantic issues of her best friend. That made things easier. She could still leverage Poe with details if she needed.

“Kira?”

“Whatever you wish to do, Master Ren. I have a lot on my mind right now,” Rey answered him, already planning on crafting her message to Phasma.

“That wasn’t even-”

“Kira’s got something personal going on, just leave it for now, Casanova,” Hux interrupted him. “Let’s focus on getting out of this forest.”

Rey read over her message one more time before hitting send.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Okay, so listen. I know Mitaka really wants to go to Dave and Buster, and while I think it would be nice to have another large group outing that is not what this was supposed to be. I hinted to Ben I wanted to go on a date and he asked me, but then Poe popped in and I assume Ben panic invited him and everyone else. So can you please convince your husband not to go tomorrow? Pretty please?**

Phasma was already crafting a message moments after Rey had hit send.

> Phantasm
> 
> **That explains why you’re so distracted. Give me a few minutes and I shall convince Mitaka we should not go. Did you want us to tell Ben we are not coming now or wait until later?**

_Well that was easy._ But Phasma also asked a very important question. If they all backed out now Ben could freak out and call the whole thing off. That would _not_ be a good idea. No, better for him to find out when they were already there rather than before. He would be less able to come up with an excuse to leave if they were already at Dave and Buster.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Hey! Don’t tell Ben until tomorrow evening when he and I are already there that you aren’t coming. I don’t want to run the risk of him bolting.**

She sent to Hux. He responded quickly.

> General Hugs
> 
> **Brilliant. Yes, you seem more than capable of handling Ben. I’ll tell Rose, we’re planning our own date right now as well.**

With that handled, Rey switched over to her messages with Phasma and responded to her question.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Later, after whatever time we are all set up to meet. Otherwise he might back out.**
> 
> Phantasm
> 
> **Excellent plan. I have managed to gain Mitaka’s compliance. He wishes me to pass along his congratulations, and wishes you both a successful and happy date. He also expects you to trounce Ben in at least one game of DDR. For him.**

Rey scrunched her nose at that notion. She was not that great at Dance Dance Revolution. Not enough to potentially beat Ben, although she had no idea how skilled he was either. She was not one to back away from a challenge however.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I’ll try at least. Not sure how good Ben is, but I’m not the best at DDR.**
> 
> Phantasm
> 
> **Well, so long as you try that is enough for me. I’m sure Mitaka will stop pouting about this eventually. Besides, he really only wants to settle a score with Poe.**

Rey felt a rush of guilt after reading that message. She did not want to ruin everyone’s fun. She just wanted one night where she and Ben could focus on each other without interruption (teasing) from their friends.

“Kira?”

_For the love of, what now Ben?_ “Yes, Master Ren?”

“I... are you alright with that?”

“Whatever you desire, Master Ren.”

Ping! Ping!

Rey saw Phasma’s message first.

> Phantasm
> 
> **Don’t worry. This has nothing to do with you, Mitaka will be fine. I’ll just have to make sure we all go as a group later. Perhaps as a quadruple date. If Hugs ever decides to find his balls and ask Rose out, that is.**

Rey decided against letting Phasma know that Hux had just done that very thing. It was not her surprise to share, so she would keep her lips sealed. She felt like an undercover secret agent at the moment. Going behind Ben’s back to ensure their date be a date, getting Hux to ask Rose out, planning on bribing Poe to keep his person out of all of this. Oh yes, she was feeling super secret agent like indeed.

Rey noticed the other message was from Ben and clicked on it to see what he had to say.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Listen, if you don’t want to go out tomorrow it’s fine. No pressure Rey.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **I _want_ to go out with you Ben.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Okay, that’s good. Just, something’s wrong. I can tell.**

Of course something was wrong. Ben had taken her hint about going out and messed it all up. So she was on damage control trying to fix the situation. She was about to face her greatest challenge yet, and she needed a game plan. Poe would not give up his front row seat to the ‘Reylo Show’ easily.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I’m just figuring stuff out. Nothing serious. I promise.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **So, you’re not mad at me?**

_Mad? No. Frustrated? You bet your perfect ass._ Rey wanted to be a little mad, but she could not muster up her anger. Ben was sweet, shy and caring. He was a nice guy. So what if he was nervous? He had been put through the wringer when it came to love. She could not fault him for that.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **No Ben, I’m not mad at you. I’m really looking forward to going out with you.**

Rey realized at the last second calling it a date was a bad idea. At this point, Ben had no idea it was going to _be_ a date. He would either figure it out tomorrow or she would just have to tell him. So she kept up the illusion this was still a ‘group’ outing. For now.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Oh, okay. You’re just not following the role play at all.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Just have to deal with some important stuff that came up.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Need any help?**

_Yes, actually. Next time do not panic and invite your best friend on a date with us._ Rey thought. Instead, she calmed her annoyance and responded.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I will let you know. Thanks Ben. **< 3 You’re amazing! :Winky kissy face:****

That ought to keep him busy for a bit. Rey switched over to her messages with Finn. She needed his help if she was going to pull this off. Otherwise, she and Ben were going to have Poe’s nose shoved into their business.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **So, when Ben invited Poe to come with us to Dave and Buster I wanted it to be a date. You know, one on one time. I need you to help me convince Poe not only NOT to come, but also say nothing about it until tomorrow. Please help me Finn, you’re my only hope!**

Rey waited with bated breath for Finn’s response.

> Big Deal
> 
> **Of course I’ll help you Peanut. You can count on me. I will warn you though, bae is super obsessed with getting you two together. He’s not going to let this go without a fight.**

Rey groaned and laid her head down on her desk. She knew this would be a fight.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I was going to offer him exclusive details. Before I even told Rose. You think that will be enough?**
> 
> Big Deal
> 
> **Maybe? I mean if that doesn’t work try telling him his precious reylo won’t happen if you two aren’t left alone together.** **Everyone else knows about this right?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Yes. Everyone else is on board. I’ll do that, unless you want to message him first.**
> 
> Big Deal
> 
> **No, if I come to him with this he’ll get pissy. You message him first. I’ll wait until he goes insane and starts spamming me messages like a giddy school girl.**

Finn had a point. Alright, she could do this. She could get Poe on her side. She would have to be very careful though.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **So, Ben asked me out on a date.**

Simple, straight to the point. That was sure to get his attention. She was not disappointed.

> Flyboy
> 
> **DETAILS! NOW CHICA!**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Well we were messaging each other after he got out of the shower and I flirted with him. Mentioned I wanted to keep his naked wetness all to myself. And we got to the topic of hanging out, and I mentioned I really wanted to go out with him sometime.**

Rey did not have to imagine his yell of happiness. He had been in the middle of responding to Ben actually.

“I rolled a 25 on my ste-YES! Oh thank you Jesus! Praise all that is good and Holy! Fuck Yes!”

“What the hell? Oscar, dude!”

“Oh shit. Sorry. Um, I got some great news. Sorry.”

“Well, you may as well share with the group,” Ben grumbled.

Rey felt for him, this session was quickly falling into shambles. Then she remembered this was his doing and did not feel so bad. Later she might feel bad for him as a player. Right now, as a potential girlfriend, she was willing to sacrifice one Game Night for a future with Ben Solo and her happy together.

“Nope.”

“Fine, whatever. You succeeded in your stealth check. Jon, are you scouting ahead with him?”

“Yes...”

Rey once more tuned them out to give Poe her full attention. The man would not have it any other way.

> Flyboy
> 
> **Okay, so when’s the big day?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Tomorrow. Or it would have been if you had not popped into the chat when you did. I think he panicked and invited you too.**

That was good. Make him feel guilty. Poe had manipulated each of them, and all was fair in love and war. This was a perfectly acceptable tactic. Besides, so long as she and Ben ended up happily together she doubted Poe would be upset with how they got there.

> Flyboy
> 
> **Wait, so Dave and Buster, that was your idea of a date? Or his?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Mine. Something light and fun. Hux told me how skittish Ben is. I figured if we are both playing games he will be more relaxed. He asked me what sort of things I liked to do and that was the option he picked when he asked me out.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Ah, I see. So why are you telling me all this?**

Rey took a deep breath. She could do this. Poe was not unreasonable. He was a perfectly sane human who used common sense. Or at least he was before he got something up his rear about getting her and Ben together.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **I want to do this alone. Spend time with him alone. I think we’ll both be more comfortable. If anyone else is there they could throw things off. Or Ben might be too scared to make a move. I have told pretty much everyone what I wanted.**

Poe took a few minutes to respond. Rey crossed her fingers and began praying to every deity she could think of. She had gotten to Branwen the Celtic goddess of love and beauty when Poe finally messaged her back.

> Flyboy
> 
> **So, I was not the first one you came to.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **No, but you are the only one who knows we flirted and talked about my wanting to keep his nakedness to myself.**

Rey attempted to appeal to his need for self importance.

> Flyboy
> 
> **Well, at least there’s that. But I mean, Ben _did_ invite me. It would be rather rude of me to just NOT show up.**

Oh, she knew he would want something. She had prepared for this.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Exclusive, first detail rights. Before anyone else. One time offer, Poe. Take it or ruin any chance Ben and I have to be alone and see if we want to be together. Or perhaps we will just get so used to being friends that is all we'll ever be.**

While it was a dirty tactic, his own boyfriend had suggested it. Poe had brought this on himself.

> Flyboy
> 
> **So you’re suggesting that if I don’t take this deal, you’d be willing to friend-zone Ben just to spite me.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **I do not think of it as spite so much as a potential outcome. If we are never left alone to figure out what is going on between us, we may miss our window to do so. Tick Tock.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Fine. I’ll take the deal. I never knew you could play so dirty. Not very light of you.**

Rey cheered. She had done it!

> Ray of Light
> 
> **What is light without a little dark though? And keep quiet about this so Ben does not back out. Alright?**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Oh no, that’s extra. You don’t get to add to the deal.**

Rey glared at the screen. Switching back to Finn she sent him a message for help.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Your boyfriend is being a prick. He wants extra for his silence until tomorrow. I have already offered him sole detail rights.**
> 
> Big Deal
> 
> **For the love of…**
> 
> **Just hold on Peanut. I’ll get him to back off. I’m tempted to send him to see someone about this. I’m starting to get concerned, and annoyed.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **I am sorry.**
> 
> Big Deal
> 
> **Oh no, you don’t apologize Peanut. This is something Poe needs to deal with. He’s still feeling really guilty over Bazine. Especially after what happened with Ben’s dad.**
> 
> **I’ve got this, you just relax now.**

Rey loved Finn, while Rose might be her best friend, Finn was practically family. He was like an older brother that always looked out for her best interest.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Thanks Finn, you are the best. :heart:**
> 
> Big Deal
> 
> **No problem, Peanut. One might even say I’m a ‘Big Deal’**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Yeah you are!**

Rey tuned back into the game waiting for Poe or Finn to get back to her.

“So after sleeping, you guys can either decide to go after the artifact in Gima, or the one in the ruins of Eldras. Eldras was destroyed in an act of defiance against the Goddess Sarenrae. The Holy War tore apart the country for nearly a hundred years. That incident was the spark that ignited the Holy War.”

“I think perhaps we should go to Gima, who knows what sort of savagery we could find in a ruined, desecrated holy city. No pilgrimage has as of yet been able to retake the city. Or purge it of it’s taint.’ Brianne explained. ‘My father led one of the expeditions to retake the city years ago, and he never returned,” Phasma offered.

Oh, so she was not the only one with pieces to the puzzle of the story. Well that was good. Ben was really trying to mold this into an epic tale. Every day she was growing more and more thrilled with taking Poe up on his invitation to play D&D on roll20.

“Perhaps if the other artifacts are in more accessible places we should leave that one for last then.’ Kira wishes to meditate on this fact.”

“’Whatever you desire, my mate. Though to be fair, your wisdom has aided more times than I can count. Perhaps you should meditate and decide which path we should take tonight. We could even stay here another night and I could attempt to aid you.’ Kylo stands from his seat to take Kira’s hand and lead her to where the rest of the group was eating. ‘I hope you slept well, little mate.’ Kylo pulled out her chair for her.”

At least while she waited for Poe or Finn she could enjoy Ben’s voice for a little bit.

“’Oh, I did. Thank you, Master Ren.’ Kira allowed herself to be led...” Rey was tempted to say more but she was distracted by the notification of a new message. Oh well she could flirt in game with Kylo another time.

Ping!

> Flyboy
> 
> **You told on me to Finn? Really, Rey?**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Yes, really. You are being unreasonable. So, I take it you will be keeping your mouth shut?**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **Fine, you win.**
> 
> Ray of Light
> 
> **Thank you, Poe. I really do appreciate this.**
> 
> Flyboy
> 
> **You better. <3**

Phew. That was it. Crisis averted. Mischief managed. Mission accomplished. Date night was back on the agenda. Now she and Ben could go on their date with no interlopers. All was once more right with the world.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the group was in the town of Gima. Ben had decided to end the session there to prepare for next week. The pace of the game was speeding up a bit. With everyone now being more experienced level wise travel and encounters were growing easier. Ben could probably do with throwing a few more challenges their way. Overall Rey was pleased with the direction the story was going.

“So Rey, did you get everything all sorted out?” Hux purred.

Rey’s brow rose wondering just what he was doing. “Yes, I did. Thank you.”

“Of course, if you ever need my help again let me know.”

_What are you- oh. Oh._ That was just evil levels of manipulation. He was _trying_ to make Ben jealous.

“Wait? You told Hux what was going on but not me?”

Scratch that, Hux had _succeeded_ making Ben jealous.

“Or me?” Rose grumbled.

Now she knew Rose was pulling Hux’s strings on this. There was no way Rose thought Rey had done any secret planning with Hux. Not when she had just secured her best friend an official date with her ginger prince.

“Sorry, he seemed uniquely qualified to help me,” Rey decided to play along with them. She did enjoy the flutter her heart made when Ben seemed jealous.

“Oi, what about me, Chica?”

“You’re in her business enough as it is, babe. Leave my Peanut alone. Why don’t you come over and I’ll keep you distracted?”

“Okay, I’m out,” Mitaka groaned, “I do not need to think about the two of you…” he trailed off.

Mitaka left the group chat and Phasma let loose a sigh. “Well, now I know he’s thinking about it. Before you all devolve into your flirting, can I ask what time tomorrow we should all be showing up?”

Phasma was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. “Is eight pm too late?”

“No dear, I think that would be perfect. I’ll let Mitaka know. Goodnight everyone.”

“Night Phas, see you later,” Ben called out to her as she left the chat.

“Eight pm tomorrow night, then?” Finn reiterated.

“I’ll be free. I’ll have to start my stream late,” Poe hummed for a moment, “I’m sure it will be fine though.”

“I mean, if eight is too late we can always try for seven?” Ben offered.

“No, eight is fine.,” Finn assured.

“I agree, any earlier and I won’t be able to make it. I do have a prior engagement.” Hux added.

“Oh? Got a hot date, Hugs?”

“Maybe I do, Bitey. What does that matter to you?”

“It doesn’t. I’m just curious what woman is stupid enough to agree to go on a date with you?”

“Oh, I’d say the perfect woman. Right, Rey?”

_What in the hell are you doing Hux?_ Rey opened her mouth to refute Hux’s insinuation, because it could easily be misinterpreted. Her brief moment of shock lasted one second too long though.

“What?!”

The roar that game from Ben had Rey flinging her headset off her head. She frantically turned the volume down to avoid further damage to her eardrums. She could still hear Ben screaming at Hux.

“You son of a bitch! You better choose your next words wisely, Hux. Otherwise, I’m going to find very creative ways to make you regret that.”

“I just meant that Rey knows who I asked out. I helped her with her problem and she helped me with one of mine. Calm down, Solo. Jeez,” Hux’s voice wavered between cool and calm, to that of a scared bunny throughout his answer. It would seem Rey was not the only one affected by Ben’s outburst.

“Alright, there’s a lot to unpack there. Congratulations Solo, you manned the fuck up. On that note, yeah I’m coming over to see you babe. Right now,” Poe’s words were rushed and as soon as the last syllable filtered through her headset, he left the chat.

At least Poe had the good sense to run, and not with his mouth this time. Perhaps, one Ben Solo outburst of jealous rage was enough. Then again, that was a much more Kylo style outburst than the quiet anger of Ben. He usually just got snarky. She did not want to find herself on the opposite end of that level of anger. To be fair, Ben Solo did not want to be the one under her own anger.

Silence filled the chat for a few tense minutes. “So, I think I’m just going to wait for Poe. Don’t let these two kill each other, Peanut.”

“I’ll try,” Rey winced.

“Goodnight guys, see you later,” Finn called out and left before anyone could respond.

“So, you had the balls to ask Rose out finally?” Ben’s words were tense, but there was decidedly less screaming. A step in the right direction, at least.

“Did I say who it was?”

“I’m not an idiot.”

“Oh, I very much _know_ you’re an idiot Solo.”

“Fuck you! You’re being a dick.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Both of you stop it!” Rose snapped.

“I’m with Rose. The two of you are acting like children.”

“Yes, now apologize Hugs.”

“Me? He started it!”

“Bullshit you-”

“Enough! Armitage stop being an ass to Ben, or I’ll change my mind about giving you a chance,” Rose threatened.

“Yes, and Ben you stop screaming at one of your best friends, or I’ll also change my mind,” she added. If Rose was willing to threaten the man she loved, Rey would stand with her in solidarity to stop the idiotic drama going on.

“Fine, I’m sorry for teasing you, Solo,” Hux grumbled.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, Hux,” Ben finished. Rey wished she could see him right now. She was sure he was adorable when he pouted.

“Good. Now that’s all sorted, I think I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you all later. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Rose,” Rey called out.

“Hux, you get off too. We don’t need you riling Ben up any more.”

“Yes, Bitey.”

“Ass,” Rose left the chat, and Hux followed her out with a laugh.

Once more it was just the two of them in the chat together. “You really would have changed your mind if I had not apologized?” Ben’s voice was tentative, almost as if he were scared of the answer.

“Probably not, but you were a bit extra there, Ben.”

“I thought Hux had asked you out.”

“Oh, so you thought I would agree to go out with him then turn around and let you know I wanted _you_ to ask me out?” Rey’s eyebrow twitched. She hoped that was not Ben’s line of thinking. Sure, he had trust issues, but they could not be that bad could they? “Or worse yet, tell you I would very much like to go on a date with you then agree to go out with Hux instead?”

“No! I thought he asked you out while he was helping you. I, well, I don’t like sharing.”

“Sharing is caring, Ben,” Rey tried to lighten the mood.

“I mean sure, sharing you with our friends for Game Night and hanging out, but not like that.”

“Oh, and what do you mean by ‘not like that’?” Rey pressed, leaning closer to her screen.

“What? I... um, well, romantically I don’t share well. I’d want y-my girl, all to myself. Do everything I could for her, so she would only want me. At least in that sense.”

“That is generally how exclusive dating works, Ben. Well, with all not horrible people at least,” Rey felt a smile creep onto her lips. “Don't worry, Ben. When I date someone my mind is only on them. I promise.”

“Oh, well good.”

“I don’t know why you’re letting Hux bother you. We both know he’s in love with Rose,” Rey sighed.

Hearing him all jealous and riled up was nice. It _did_ things to her heart and _other_ places; it reminded her that while he was really shy, he did want her. On the other hand, his jealousy was a bit telling. He was still dealing with trust issues from the scars his ex had left on him. She would need to tell Hux and Rose to dial it down.

“Rey?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, next time use your brain first rather than jumping to conclusions.”

“You think there’ll be a next time?” Ben sounded upset, a low growl underlining his words.

“Ben, you’ve known our friends longer than I have. What do you think?”

There was a short pause before he quietly answered, “they do like to tease us, don’t they?”

“Exactly.”

“So you and Hux?”

“Never going to happen. I have my eye set on a much taller, much darker man.”

“Have you told Poe you’re interested in Finn?” he joked, complete with a chuckle.

“No. Also Finn is not taller than Hux, Ben,” Rey countered, “I think you need glasses.”

“I wear contacts, thank you very much.”

That stopped her teasing short. Ben Solo in glasses. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest like a Xenomorph. That was something she would very much enjoy seeing, if the heat pooling in her core had anything to say about it.

“You should wear them tomorrow then,” her tone was breathy, her heartbeat racing, “I would really like to see that.”

Ben continued to remain silent. Rey waited, willing her heart rate to return to normal. Just as she was finally getting herself back under control, his voice returned. This time it was husky, and a bit gravelly.

“Oh, well I think I can do that for you. Can you handle me?”

_Yes please! s_ he screamed internally. _So much for keeping myself under control._

“I think I can manage,” she was proud of the fact that her voice did not waiver. She was going to need to take a cold shower if he kept this up much longer. The room suddenly felt too hot. Her clothes stuck to her skin, and her underwear was thoroughly soaked.

“We’ll see about that,” his voice dropped an octave and Rey whimpered into her too hot apartment.

“Two can play at this game, Solo,” she was not the only one who could be flustered.

“Does my baby girl like her games?”

_Okay, put a quarter in to continue, because this is game over._ “Yes,” was all she could manage, that and a soft breathy moan she was sure her new mic picked up.

Ben made a choking sound, “D-I like games too,” then his entire demeanor seemed to change to a playful one. “So tomorrow at eight pm. Dave and Busters I hear, has loads of games.”

Rey could not help the giggle that escaped her lips. Like the rushing water of a rapid, it swept through her and carried the sexual tension with it. “Oh, well then I am sure we will have loads of fun. I will see you tomorrow, Ben.”

“Until tomorrow Rey,” she was just about to exit the chat when he cried out, “Wait!”

“Yes, Ben?”

“I, um, I have another update on Heavenly Sin for you.”

Oh well, instead of a cold shower she could indulge herself in that first. She remembered just how they started their conversation that morning; with him wet and naked.

“I _was_ about to hop into the shower after this, but I guess I can wait a bit longer.”

“Oh, I mean if it’s, like a p-problem it can wait. If you need to...of course you need to shower, but right now. I um, I s-should just send it t-tomorrow.”

So Ben had not suddenly gotten over his easily flustered nature. That was also very good news. “Give it to me Ben,” she knew exactly how that sounded.

“I’ll g-give it to you a-alright!” Rey knew she had the poor man in knots. It was charming, hearing the deep baritone of his voice trying not to break, stumbling over his words.

“Yes Ben, give it to me. I know it will be so _good,_ ” she purred. Rey hoped that being this overly sexual with her flirting now, would make her casual flirting while on their date more manageable for him.

“Y-yeah,” Rey heard his quiet moan, and once more thanked Ben for her new headphones. She doubted her old ones would have even registered that sound before hand.

After a few moments, with nothing being said and no smut grenade being tossed into her lap, Rey rubbed her fingers to her temple. She must have pushed him too far. Just as she was pressing her hot key for Push to Talk, Ben’s voice filled her.

“Take it all baby,” Ben groaned into her ear.

Rey’s eyes widened. He must have been getting himself off while talking with her again. While that should have made her feel dirty, all she felt was pride. He wanted her, as much as he tried to deny or shy away from that fact, he could not.

Then she received the notification that Ben had sent her another file. _Oh_. _There’s the smut grenade. Well, I guess he could have meant that too._

“Mmm, I’ll be reading this before I get into the shower then. Might as well get a little more dirty, before I get clean.”

“Y-yeah. O-okay Rey. I, um, I ah, have to go. G-goodnight, Angel.”

She had broken him again. She was now highly suspicious those moments of silence were of him gathering his courage to flirt back with her on a similar level.

“Goodnight, my Demon Prince.”

Rey looked at the innocent looking file, and with a few clicks of her mouse was engrossing herself once more into the story of Kira and Kylo. Someday, she and Ben would be able to do this in reality. For now, Kira and Kylo were their avatars.

 

* * *

 

_Kira was seated on top of Kylo’s lap, her willing chair. He watched over her, eyes of hellfire flicking towards the door and window of the room they were sharing. He was on high alert while his mate was so vulnerable. His clawed fingers ran soothing circles from where they were settled on her hips. He had to fight his every desire to do no more than this simple repetitive action; with their mental link he could risk no more._

_He watched her skin glow with an ethereal light, golden and beautiful. She so rarely shone like this. It was too dangerous for her to risk doing something that could alert anyone to her nature. No, only his eyes were permitted to gaze upon her radiance. The others knew she had celestial blood, but she could be an Aasimar of any quality._

_Bathing within her inner light, any fool would know whose presence they were in. The goddess Sarenrae, before she went into hiding after the Holy War, had created one child. Only one. Her pure angel son would fall in love with and mate a human woman. She would bare him but one son. This half celestial son then sired a daughter with a woman of faith and purity. Thinking him but a vision, and her daughter a miracle. She would then as her last act, place her daughter to the care of monks. She had died soon afterwards._

_Kira was the only living, mortal, descendant of a goddess almost forgotten in their world._

_His mate was no deity, but her light, her light was that of the cleansing fire of her great grandmother. She shone so bright when she went deep into her mind to seek out answers. Only her precious golden eyes were any indication to her true heritage. Golden eyes filled with fire._

_The one and only link the Plagued One had to summon the Goddess Sarenrae back to the material plane. He had called Kira a vessel, and at first he had thought the decrepit monster had meant that she was the goddess born in mortal form._

_This cursed god would use any means necessary to reach his goals. He had a plethora of them. To have his curse undone. To regain his status as a god. To get his ultimate revenge. To torture and kill the only living piece of the goddess he could. To bring the goddess to the mortal plane and kill her, through Kira’s body if possible._

_Love when wielded by a mad man was a cruel blade. One he hoped to drive into the hearts of all who wronged him. The mortals most of all. For they had the love of the goddess while he did not._

_Love had also been what stood in the way of this man gaining his ultimate prize. Kylo had been cursed, another only living heir to a great dynasty. His parents unable to conceive another. Should he not inherit the throne, wars would break over who would rule next. So when he was tasked with finding this being he had readily agreed. Then love had burned away all but his desire to see her safe._

_Twisted love had turned the world towards the path of ruin. Kylo hoped with all his cursed soul that love of a pure and true nature would set this world right once more. That or a group of seven beings wielding the sacred artifacts of warriors from the Holy War, protecting the descendant of a goddess of cleansing fire. For a time, that was his only mission. Now he sorely wanted nothing more than to escape with her to a pocket dimension and live out their lives together._

_He knew he could not do that. Running away would not make him worthy of her. No, only standing before the mortal body of a cursed god and ending his reign of terror would do for the angel in his hold. They still held the advantage, so long as they were able to continue finding these artifacts unnoticed. Their luck could run out at any point._

_Which was exactly why it was so bloody hard not to take his mate to bed and shower her with his attentions. He had to be good, which went against his new demonic nature. He wanted to be inside her, always. While he knew he was in her heart, and that was all well and good, he had other needs. Very prominent needs. One that was presently pressing into the ass of his radiant mate._

_He needed to be good. Oh, but he wanted to be so bad. If not for their mental link possibly shattering her concentration, he would._

_Kylo resigned himself to sit and keep watch over his mate. Focusing on keeping his clawed fingers circling her flesh. Over and over, as the minutes turned to hours. Waiting for her to return from the astral plane and the recesses of her mind. She was in for it when she returned._

_He felt the flutter of her heartbeat increase, heard her breath hasten, tasted salt upon the air. Why was his little angel now crying? Alarmed with this information, he delved into her head. He was shocked to see himself, his true self in her mind's eye. She had been shown visions of his past._ Why? How? Wh- Sarenrae.

“ _Kira, little love why do you weep?” his voice was soft, hoping to caress her with his words. He feared holding her in his arms may be too much for her at the moment._

_She finished returning to her body with a rush, and cried out in alarm. Her head whipped around to face him, golden fire dim within normally blazing eyes. Tear tracks like scars over her freckled cheeks. She was frozen, immobile save her heaving chest. Gasping to take air back into her lungs._

“ _I saw it,” her words were so quiet, and trembled as if the very space between them had the strength to shatter them._

“ _Tell me, my little love. Tell me what has hurt you so deeply,” he begged, needing to know what has hurt her so he might either kill it or fix it._

“ _You.”_

_One word answers were not going to get him anywhere. He needed details if he were to help her. Soothe her pain and worry. He could feel these emotions slither across the bond. He risked raising a hand from her hip to cup her cheek. She recoiled, as if his very touch would burn her. His heart ached, stabbed right through. Whatever she had seen it could- No! He would not lose her, could not lose her now that they had found their way to each other._

“ _Tell me how I have wronged you, so I may ask you for absolution.”_

“ _You were tasked to find one being. One in all the world. The Aasimar with a direct line leading right to an old goddess. The only thing he wants, the only thing he needs,” her words were harsh, but her eyes... Oh her eyes were so sad, pained beyond anything he could imagine. Even when feeling a trickle of her pain through their mating bond._

_Kylo remained silent, waiting for her to continue. In his heart, he hoped that her ancestor remembered she was revered as a goddess of redemption and mercy. Her flaming scimitar was only to be wielded against those truly lost or unwilling to be redeemed._

“ _You went along with that evil monster’s desires because you had been cursed. He took all of what you had and threw your entire kingdom into chaos. Just as he has done all over Corellia. So you agreed to help him.”_

_All of what she spoke of was true. He would have words_ (a fight to the death) _with this goddess if she had only revealed half truths to Kira. Trickery was oft a tool of the gods, though Sarenrae was usually above such misdirection. He would hold off his judgment a few moments more. The pain emanating from the one that held his heart was becoming too much to bare, and only hope held his tongue in silence._

“ _You once told me that everyone would betray me-”_

“ _But never I. My love, my mate, I would never dare to hurt you. Surely you can feel how much your own pain slays me. I would die a million times before I would ever even think to hurt you. I would destroy anything that thought to threaten you. I would tear this world asunder should I lose you. Then I would have Landon resurrect you and beg for mercy at your feet. You know this to be true Kira, you have to.”_

_He could remain silent no longer. Not while it appeared her meddlesome great grandmother thought to twist his circumstances to turn her from him. Turn him from that path he would walk until his dying day. Which was so unlike the goddess, he wondered if she had been corrupted as well._

“ _I know that!” the pain reached a fever pitch within her and his body felt aflame. He was burning right alongside her._

“ _Then why-”_

“ _I could ask the same of you!”_

_Her fists began pounding away on his chest. He remembered then that her fists were holy weapons. The burning inside his soul was now trying to meet with the holy attacks his mate was hammering upon him. If he were to die by her hands, if that was to be his fate, then so be it._

“ _I love you,” he whispered, with all the strength he could muster._

_A dark laugh, one that sent ice through his veins froze him on the spot. No! He would not give in to her rage, her accusations. He could not die, not as long as that fiend still lived and still hunted the precious being currently throttling him._

“ _Kira, I love you, but you must stop!”_

_Kira stilled, her golden eyes wide. She stared at his burned flesh, no longer silver but charred black. His hellfire gaze drifted down to see the damage. He gave a mental wince. He would need a healing potion for sure. His mate was one hell of a woman to inflict this much damage in so short a time. But of course she was._

“ _I, why would you risk everything for me? He’ll never break your curse. You’ll be like this forever. I doubt there is a god that would take pity on you enough to break it. Your kingdom, your people, everything you’ve ever had, ever been. You are throwing it all away! For me?”_

_Kylo tried to smile, despite the pain, because now he knew the source of her anguish. “I was always meant to be yours. Just as you were meant to be mine. If you are so worried about my Kingdom we’ll take care of that after we defeat Sno- The Plagued One.”_

“ _You are a fool. I’m nothing.”_

“ _You are as much of nothing, as I am a saintly virgin, Kira. You are everything. The world may think of you as nothing, but to me, my mate, you are worth more than the universe.”_

_This time when he raised his hand to cup her cheek she did not recoil. She leaned into his touch, placed her ruby lips upon his silver flesh. She turned her gaze to meet his own, sorrow and pain still flowing through them. The ember of that fire he loved had been stoked once more._

“ _How was it you saw all of this while trying to discern the location of the next artifact?” Kylo kept his tone light, but the wince that broke through his mask gave him away._

_She was flipping off him, as she could never just simply move. His flexible little angel monk. Oh no, walking was too simple for her. She had to glide through the air like a dancer. Entranced by her movements, he watched as she searched her pack for something. Pulling out a vial, Kylo held back his groan of disappointment. He despised the taste of healing potions._

_Kira must have seen the look on his face because she arched a brow at him. “I could always call Landon in to heal you.”_

_Of course if she did that Landon would have questions. Lots of questions. He would drink the foul tasting potion if only to hasten his plans. He had been good for far longer than he intended. Drinking the offered potion in one swig, he pulled his mate back into his arms._

“ _Now Kira, let me show you just how you are my everything.”_

“ _Not until after the potion has finished mending your wounds.”_

“ _But-”_

“ _Do not argue with me about this Kylo,” Kira raised her voice, eyes flaring to life. The fire had returned to her once more. At least there was that._

“ _Whatever you wish, my love.”_

“ _You can show me your passion later, love.”_

_Kylo felt the shiver rip through his body. It was not the healing magic mending his flesh that caused it either. No his heavenly little mate had a down right devilish glint in her golden orbs._

“ _Promise?”_

“ _Oh yes but this time, I will be the one on top.”_

_Kylo prayed the potion would hurry up and heal his damn flesh. He had something his little mate could ride. “If you will be on top, perhaps we could start now?” he asked, his voice hopeful._

“ _No.”_

“ _And they call me a demon,” he grumbled._

_Kira tilted her head and blinked. “What was that?”_

“ _Nothing.”_

“ _Oh yes, you are the demon. Considering you did a terrible job not thinking about all the ways you wanted to make love to me while I was meditating. It’s no wonder my search went the way it did. I kept seeing what you were trying not to think about. So you can just lay there, heal up and wait like a good demon.”_

“ _That is an oxymoron.”_

“ _And you, my love, are a moron with a head filled with air.”_

_Kylo laughed and wrapped his arms tight around his witty mate. “I shall never win, shall I?”_

“ _You already did, Master Ren,” Kira purred, her lips curving into a smirk, “and I am your prize.”_

_Kylo was beaming. For all the torture his cock was suffering, he enjoyed the banter with his mate just as much as making love to her. Okay, maybe he enjoyed their sexual escapades just a tiny bit more. He_ was _a demon after all. “Well if you’re my prize I should get to have you now then.”_

“ _No, you just get to have me, but only when I allow it.”_

“ _That is not very fair.”_

“ _Oh, I never said it was a good prize.”_

_Kylo pulled Kira close, his flesh almost fully returned to its natural silver hue. He braced her neck and pulled her close to his lips. “That is where you are wrong. You are the ultimate prize.”_

_He sealed his declaration with a kiss. Later he would make sinful love to her. For now, he would hold her close and send warmth and love to her through their bond. His mate, his angel, his prize._

 

* * *

 

Rey blinked, _but where the hell is the smut?_ She wondered. There was smut in the other two. Why was this one not filled with her delicious demon smut? Was he now withholding the Kira/Kylo smut from her? _Oh, he better not be._

> Ray of Light
> 
> **It was beautiful, and full of spoilers, but where’s the smut, Ben?**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **Sometimes demons need fluff too.**

Oh, so that was how it was going to be? Well, fine then. Kylo could have his fluff, and she would have her date. That seemed like a fair trade.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Fine. See you tomorrow Ben.**
> 
> **And remember, glasses.**
> 
> Going Solo
> 
> **For you? I think I can manage that.**
> 
> **See you tomorrow Rey.**

Oh yes, tomorrow could not come soon enough. Now she needed a shower. Tomorrow, she was coming for Ben Solo, and his glasses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just out of curiosity, how many of you thought Rey might take matters into her own hands?  
> I mean it was either that or add about another 5+ chapters of them dancing around each other.  
> Not to worry though, I'm sure there will be plenty of ways for Ben to mess things up in adorkable and hilarious ways.  
> Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be the Date, and while I'm still writing it atm I'm sure I can be done with it soon. <3  
> See you guys next week and remember I <3 You.


	13. Shifting Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my beta, [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) has once again outdone herself this chapter. My slow, very IRL busy butt was dragging to get this out. She's amazing and you should check out her stuff. 
> 
> Ben Moodboard by the talented and wonderful [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever)
> 
> Also see the end of the chapter for something AMAZING! <3

 

* * *

 

_You can do this man. It’s a group date. No pressure._ Ben swore to himself over and over again.

He stood in front of his mirror, making sure he looked perfect. He was dressed in one of his plaid button up shirts, and a pair of nice black slacks. It was an outfit he was sure Dameron would label as ‘nice causal’. Which, was far and away better than jeans and any of his plethora of nerdy t-shirts.

He stared at the black squared spectacles on his face; he despised wearing glasses. Being teased for them for the entirety of his school life had him highly considering Lasik surgery. Contacts helped him not to risk taking a laser to his eyes. Sure, it was now considered ‘geek chic’ to wear glasses, though the ones worn for fashion were not nearly as thick as his own. Too many years spent in close proximity to a television or computer screen had taken their toll.

Rey had said she had wanted to see him in glasses, and if she liked the look he would consider wearing them more often. If things went as he feared, he had his contacts in his pocket. For her and her alone, he would go out in public like this.

Deciding the more time he spent fussing over his appearance in his mirror, the more likely he was to mess everything up, he grabbed his keys. Ben let himself relax as he drove the familiar roads towards Dave and Busters. While he was waiting for a light to change he saw a floral shop and had a sudden and intense urge to pick up his date a bouquet of flowers.

Gripping the steering wheel, he pulled into the flower shop. It was totally normal to bring a date a present. An offering of some sort to thank them for taking the time to be with him. Totally reasonable.

He checked the time before killing the engine. He still had forty minutes to make it on time. _Chill out, you’ve got this._

As he strolled around the store, he had no idea if Rey even liked flowers, let alone what her favorites were. There was only one person he could even ask, but did he dare to risk it? He was staring at already made bouquet’s and glancing at his phone.

"Trying to figure out which flowers to get, hmm?" a woman asked him. He jumped a bit and turned to face her.

The woman, whose name was printed on her name tag, Jessi, laughed. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

Ben raised a hand to the back of his head and shifted on his feet. “Oh, no harm done. I’m just having a bit of trouble figuring out what I should get.”

The woman raised a painted nail to her chin, tapping it. “I can help. So is this an ‘out of the blue’ bouquet, an ‘I’m sorry I mess up’ bouquet, or an ‘I’m trying to impress you on our date’ bouquet?”

Ben’s eyes widened, his hand falling limply to his side. There was more than one type of bouquet of flowers a guy could buy? “Um, the last one. It’s our first date.”

Jessi smiled and pointed at him. “But you’ve known her a little while right? Not a blind date I take it?”

Ben’s jaw dropped open. Was this woman psychic? She had to be. “How did you know?”

She just shrugged. “I’ve been working here a while. You have a certain air about you, very nervous, but in a hopeful way. Do you know what kinds of flowers she might like?”

He hung his head, he did not, and he was going to be a terrible boyfriend if he did not know even the most basic things about Rey. “No, I don’t even know if she likes flowers.”

“No worries. Even if she’s not a huge flower person, women love being surprised by a nice bouquet. Tell me about her, and we’ll figure something out.”

This he could do. Telling a stranger how he felt about Rey was a lot easier than telling her himself. Though Jessi was rather cute, she was not his nerd goddess. “Oh- well... she’s beautiful, amazing, funny, adorable, her smile lights up a room, and her voice is heavenly!”

Jessi laughed, "Well she's a lucky girl. From the sound of it, you really care about her."

Ben nodded, his cheeks turning pink. “I do,” he mumbled.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” she reached out a hand and gave him a pat on the back. “So what things do you know about her?”

“She’s a nerd like me. She likes anime and dungeons and dragons, she’s really big into fantasy and sci-fi. The first time I met her and I didn’t even know her name, I was enchanted by her. I didn’t even know I was hanging out with her online for months before we met face to face a few weeks ago,” he gushed, finally free to express his fascination with Rey with _someone._ If he did this with Dameron or any of their friends he was sure to be teased about it.

Jessi tapped a finger to her chin again, then thrust her finger towards him. “Okay, how much time do I have? You need something made just for her, not something generic.”

Ben frowned, it would take him another ten minutes so he had about twenty if he wanted to get there a bit early, twenty-five if he pushed it. “Not long, maybe about twenty minutes.”

“Hmm, I’ll see what I can do, but if I need a half hour can you reasonably text her traffic was a pain?” she asked, motioning him to follower her deeper into the store.

Ben thought about it for a minute. If he showed up with a unique bouquet of flowers he was sure Rey would not be too upset. The others could keep her company, but he would then run the risk of presenting her flowers with an audience.

“I can guarantee she’ll love it!” she added, turning to face him.

Ben shrugged, in for a copper piece in for a platinum. “Sure.”

“Great! You wait here and I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Jessi assured him, going into the back.

Twenty minutes later had Jessi rushing out with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “What do you think?” she asked with a glow to her cheeks and proud smile on her lips.

In the center was a single lavender Rose, surrounding that were three flowers he was sure he had seen in his mother's garden. They were large, shaded in rich hues of royal purple and accented the lighter colored rose perfectly. There were long stemmed flowers blooming in tiny white buds, the deep green of the stems and leaves and soft white hues mixing together to compliment the other flowers. He recognized the baby's breath sprinkled around in single sprigs rounding out the entire bouquet. She had wrapped them in a silver paper, tied with a transparent lavender ribbon.

“I think it’s beautiful. I hope she likes purple,” Ben mumbled. He was going to have to ask her about her favorite color as well. Her favorite everything for that matter.

“You want me to run down what they all mean for you? Impress her even more?” Jessi seemed to be practically vibrating, the silver wrapping crinkling in her grasp.

Ben shrugged, it couldn't hurt. "Sure. Hopefully, I don't mess them up."

Jessi set the bouquet down and pulled out a card, writing on the back of it. "Okay, so the rose I'm sure you can recognize. The color is what is important though, lavender roses mean enchantment. You find her enchanting, and that’s what that means.”

Ben nodded and watched her write the same down on the card. "Okay, that seems easy enough to remember."

"Next we have the Gloxinia, three of them because it seems to fit rather well in the overall assortment, and they mean love at first sight." She then looked down to write that on the little card.

Ben flushed because it had been love at first sight. It had taken them three times of meeting in person before they even knew who the other was. He swayed from side to side, not sure if he was actually in love with Rey or not. There was no real way to know that. Though he had _never_ felt this way with anyone before, so if it was love that made sense.

“Isn’t it a little soon to present her with flowers that say I loved you at first sight?” Ben bit his lip and kept shifting his weight.

Jessi waved her hand in the air in front of her face. “No worries. It’s not a declaration of love so much as a saying you were interested in her the moment you first saw her.”

Ben let loose a breath he had been holding, sagging in relief. “Okay, well then what’s next?”

“The heather, those stems with the little white buds. Now white heather is pretty rare actually, and we don’t normally use it in standard bouquets. It’ll cost you a bit more but you want the white heather.”

Ben did not care how much it cost, this was for Rey and he would spare no expense. “Okay, that’s fine. Why do I want the white heather?”

"While purple heather is all well and good, color wise it does little to make the purple pop. Also purple heather can either mean admiration or solitude. We don't want that second one involved at all."

Ben found himself nodding along. No solitude was not something he wanted at all. Not concerning Rey. “Makes sense to me.”

"Just you wait," Jessi chuckled and leaned a bit closer. "This I threw in more for you than her. White heather has plenty of meanings, protection for one, which is something all women want. Then, of course, they are also the symbol for good luck," she winked at him. "That's for you. Lastly, they symbolize wishes coming true."

Ben’s jaw dropped, he could use some extra luck for sure. “They sound perfect.”

"Yup and baby's breath is actually a little-known symbol for eternal love, but it's used as filler pretty commonly," Jessi's grin grew. "So, you want to know what I think they mean all together?"Ben checked his phone and it was now seven forty-five pm. "Okay, I'm no expert, but I think this means, ‘from the first moment I met you I was enchanted. I wish all your dreams to come true, and will protect and love you eternally.' So please keep dating me."

Ben flushed a bit. “It means all that?”

"Well, I did add the 'please date me' part," Jessi leaned back with a smirk. "So you think this'll do it?"

He nodded his head vigorously. “I’m meeting her at Dave and Buster’s, will they keep?”

With that, Jessi frowned and thought for a few moments, "Can you message her and try picking her up instead?"

Ben realized he did not have Rey’s number. Pulling up discord on his phone, he sent her a message.

> Going Solo
> 
> **So something came up, can you message me back, please?**

He waited about twenty seconds before his phone vibrated.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Seriously Ben? What’s going on?**

Ben took a deep breath flashed a smile towards Jessi. His fingers flew over the keys.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Just wondering if I could meet you at your place instead. Pick you up and take you myself. Unless you already left or have a ride.**

Ben waited a minute and a half before he got another message.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Ben, I live about thirty minutes away from Dave and Buster's. I am already here.**

_Shit._ Well, that answered that question. "She's already there," he told Jessi, hanging his head.

“Oi, cheer up. She can keep it in her car or yours. Just leave a window cracked or something.”

Ben sent another message to her.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Okay then. Just wanted to check. I’ll be there in about ten minutes then.**

Ben pocketed his phone and pulled out his wallet. He followed Jessi to a register and did not even bat an eye at the total. He handed over his credit card and picked up the floral arrangement, inhaling and humming The floral scent was unique and did wonders to calm his nerves.

Jessi handed back his card and flashed him a smile. "Hope your girl likes the flowers."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks!"

“No problem. You ever need flowers again you come back here and I’ll hook you up,” she offered with a wave.

Ben waved back, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

* * *

 

A twelve-minute drive later had him standing in front of Dave and Buster's, a frown marring his face. He had hit every red light the rest of the drive. He inhaled the fragrance of the flowers and tried to stay positive. He was sure that his friends kept Rey busy enough not to notice how late he was.

Ben closed the Silencer’s door and was about to turn around when a voice called out to him that had him freezing him where he stood.

“You’re late for our date, Solo,” Rey’s voice rang out and he could hear her tapping her foot on the pavement behind him.

He straightened and turned around, thrusting the flowers towards her. “I’m sorry. I just- well, I was driving here, then I passed this shop and I just _had_ to stop. Like the universe demanded I get you something. Then the girl there told me I was better of getting a unique bouquet instead of a generic one. It took a bit longer than I wanted, but they- um... well, they smell really good,” he rambled.

He could not even manage to look her in the eye; his own were staring holes into the asphalt of the parking lot as his head bowed in both shame and fear. “Sorry.”

He heard Rey step closer and felt the brush of her fingers against his own. The single touch sent a tremor racing through his body. His head shot up and he caught the tender smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes.

"These are for me?" she asked gently.

Ben nodded his head, hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck. “Yeah, um- the girl at the shop asked me about you and picked it out.”

“Do you have any idea what these mean?” she whispered, stepping closer and burying her nose into the flowers.

Ben scuffed his foot onto the pavement, “I mean, she told me what she thought they meant.”

Rey smiled and he heard her take a deep inhale of the scent. "Well, they smell lovely. I guess I can forgive you for being three minutes late."

“I’m surprised you’re out here and not waiting with the others inside. Unless they’re all late too.”

“Oh!” Rey’s eyes widened and she stepped closer, taking hold of his hand. “They didn’t tell you?”

He would not melt into a pile of goo because she was holding his hand. Nope. “Tell me what?” he whispered.

“We’re on our own.”

Ben lurched backward and leaned against his car. His friends had bailed on them? What the hell was wrong with them? Seriously, that was pretty low. His eyes turned to Rey, realizing that they left poor Rey all alone. Assholes.

“I’m so sorry! Jeez, they could have said something sooner.”

“It’s no big deal. Rose and Hux’s date seems to be running a bit long. Poe totally spaced and started streaming already. Finn forgot to remind him, and we all know how Poe gets when he's streaming. So Finn is at his place. Without Poe coming Mitaka just was not feeling it and decided to stay home with Phasma. They have stuff to work on at home, apparently."

Rey seemed fine with being ditched by his friends, but that was not alright. "They should not have ditched you, Rey. I'm going to yell at them later!" He stamped his foot and crossed his arms. No one made Rey upset, even if she was too big of a person to admit it.

Rey stepped closer and squeezed his hand. “No! No need for that. Why don’t we just have the best night ever as vengeance, hmmm? You bought me these beautiful flowers and that makes it all better. I love flowers, plants in general, really.”

Ben considered her offer; they were both already here. So ditching her now would make him a total ass. He could not do that to her. “If that’s what you want Rey.”

She then blinded him with her smile and wrapped her arm around him in a hug. “Oh thank you, Ben!”

“I’m still mad at them.”

“Don’t be, I’d much rather be alone with you than with everyone anyway,” Rey admitted, spinning to face the entrance and burying herself once more in her flowers. “Let me just go put these in my car first.”

Ben nodded and followed Rey’s lead to her car. That was when he took all of her in. Her hair was down, lightly curled into little ringlets that framed her face. Eyes dusted a pale pink, and lips glossed over with something shiny. They were more tempting than the last time he had seen them.

She was also wearing an adorable frilly pink top. It was cute and very tight. His eyes trailed down her legs and he whimpered. The jeans she was wearing must have been painted onto her skin. They went on for miles. Above all else, her perfect heart shaped ass swayed from side to side. Cupped in the dark denim and presented to him, all he could do was swallow and pray he did not start drooling at the sight of her.

So his friends all bailed on them? He would make this night as fun and amazing as he could for her on his own.

 

* * *

 

A few moments later found them sitting together eating their food; he had ordered a burger with fries, and Rey had ordered ribs. He was glad she wasn’t sitting there eating a fucking salad. His ex did that all the time, then complained she was hungry halfway through a date. Rey ate like she was a normal fucking human.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Ben asked. He did have to know these things to be the perfect suitor for her.

“Oh, well um, purple is up there, silver too. Though I do have a strong pull towards red and black as well,” Rey answered after taking a sip of her Sprite. “You?”

He jotted that down with a mental note.. That flower shop girl _must_ have been psychic. Ben thought about what his favorite color was and his honest answer right then was anything Rey wore. Figuring that would be a creepy answer, he shrugged, "I mean, you can't go wrong with black or a deep forest green."

Rey nodded. “Yeah, it’s hard to pick a favorite color.”

Ben shifted in his seat. “Favorite flower?”

Rey bit into one of her ribs and smiled at him while she chewed. Her mouth was shut too, which was another point in her favor. He hated people who chewed with their mouths open. It annoyed him to no end. He watched her while she ate, nibbling on a fry to not seem _too_ awkward.

“Again, hard to choose. Depends on the situation. I’m well versed in the language of flora.”

Ben choked a bit on his fry; she already knew what those flowers meant then. He coughed a bit and took a long swig of his root beer.

Rey leaned over and rubbed his back. “Ben, you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” he croaked.

Rey leaned back and grinned around her straw. "Do you have a favorite flower, Ben?"

He shook his head. "Haven't really ever thought about it before."

Rey hummed and looked over towards the games where there was a bunch of adults cheering loudly and high fiving; someone must have won the jackpot.

“Favorite food?” he asked.

She turned to him and tilted her head. "Ben Solo, are you trying to get to know all my favorites to try and woo me?"

Ben felt the tips of his ears all the way to his neck burn. “Um, well. I ah, I guess.”

Rey flashed him a grin, with teeth and gave him a once over with her eyes. “Yeah, well as it is, you’re doing a good job.”

Ben tried not to hyperventilate. Okay, so he was a little out of his depth right now. Bazine who? He could not even remember a single date he and his ex had gone on with the heated looked Rey flashed him before tearing into her ribs one more. Then the minx brought each of her fingers to her lips, slowly sucking the barbecue sauce off each one. She maintained eye contact through the entire act.

Ben shifted in his seat again and willed his dick to please kindly not get excited right now. There were fun and games to be had.

_There are plenty of fun and games to be had with her in my bed,_ a dark voice whispered. Oh god, he had forgotten his dick had gained sentience.

He tried to keep the conversation light and Rey seemed more than happy to just chat about random things while they finished their meal. When a waitress came by with the check, Ben pulled out his card. Rey was pulling out cash and he shook his head.

“No, this is a date Rey, and I’m not letting you pay for anything.”

Rey pursed her lips and glared at him, “I can pay for myself Ben I’m-”

“I know, Angel, but please let me take care of yo-this, the uh, the check,” he rushed out.

Her fierce stare softened and she nodded. "Oh alright. I'll allow you to be chivalrous then."

Ben puffed out his chest. “I could never face the guys again, or my mother if I were not a perfect gentlemen.”

Rey seemed mollified, at least until he asked for one hundred dollars in gaming credit, split onto two cards. “I’m sorry you want how much, Ben?”

“A hundred seems like a good start," he shrugged. He knew Mitaka could go through a solid two hundred dollars if left alone and unsupervised for hours. Unless there was a long line for DDR and Poe was there with him.

“Ben, that’s too much!” Rey whispered fiercely, leaning towards him as the waitress went to take care of the bill and bring back the requested play cards.

Sure it was a lot, but if they ended up not using all of it he was sure they would be coming back soon enough. Next time he would plan a few weeks in advance so that his friends would not bail on Rey again. He liked that flustered, horrified, and awed look on her face; nose scrunched up, eyes wide, lips pursed in a frown with her whole face turning pink.

"It's fine Rey, we can use them again if we don't spend it all now," he shrugged and began scouting out the best games with the least amount of wait time. Saturday night during the summer was prime time and DB's was packed.

Seems like there was a group crowding around Mario Kart already. Skeeball was an option too. There was also DDR, but he would rather save that for later; his deodorant was somewhere in the trunk of the Silencer.

“It is not fine. I’m not going to let you waste your money! You could do-”

“It’s not a waste if we have fun, Rey,” he argued.

Rey’s mouth slammed shut so hard he probably could have heard her teeth clatter if it were not getting louder by the minute.

Play cards in hand, they wandered around the game area. Ben’s head swiveled around trying to find something that looked fun to do together while Rey was fairly quiet beside him, staring at the play card.

“Okay, so it looks like Mario Kart is out for right now, but what game sounds interesting?” he asked.

“Oh, well, that looks fun, and there’s no line,” she replied, pointing towards the Terminator Salvation game.

“Then let’s do it!”

After inserting their cards, they each grabbed their guns and took aim. “So, want to make this interesting?”

“What’d you have in mind?” Ben placed the gun on his shoulder and readied his stance.

He watched as Rey did the same. “Lowest overall score tells the other a secret.”

Ben thought about her offer, he could learn some valuable information about Rey if he beat her score. On the other hand, he could let her win and tell her something about himself.

With a confident smirk, he nodded. "Deal. Good luck, Rey."

“May the best human win,” she replied.

Time slipped away as he and Rey plowed through the first chapter. Both had lost a single life, which he would have marveled at if he were not hyper-focused. He and Poe often played this together, though they had never spent the money to get through to the end. Usually, they would have already needed to insert more money to keep going. Their record was about halfway through chapter three before they gave up.

Now he and Rey were calling out their targets and were so in sync, they did not register the small crowd gathering around them. Within the second part of the first chapter, they had already developed a shorthand.

“Right side.”

“On it.”

“Heavy, shotgun?”

“Using, long range, tire.”

“Sniped.”

He had never felt so immersed in a game before. God forbid, he let some metal hunk of junk hurt Rey, he was going to keep her safe. Dave and Buster’s fell away, and it was just him and Rey attempting to save the human race.

He finally needed to add more money at the end of the second chapter, having missed an enemy to protect Rey from taking further damage.

"How did you miss him, he was three feet in front of you?" Rey called out to him, both ignoring their scores showing on the screen.

“I mean-”

“You stay on your side, I had him Ben!” she stomped her foot and spun her gun around to face him.

Ben had to remind himself that they were not actually in an apocalyptic future taken over by AI death machines. “Sorry, just um, really wanted to keep you alive.”

He watched as she turned a shade of red. "Thanks, Ben, but you watch your own back okay? I don't want to lo-"

Their attention was drawn back into the game at the start of the third chapter. Rey had to add money for more lives halfway through part two. They continued on, leaning close and calling out in a language only they understood.

When the final boss fell, and the score flashed on the screen Rey cheered, setting down her gun and leaping into his arms. He wrapped his own around her, gun still in hand, and twirled her around, the two of them unable to stop from laughing and cheering. Holding her in his arms like this was much more of a high than beating the game.

She smelled like lilies and serenity. Well, if serenity had a smell. He could hold her in his arms for hours; smelling her sweet scent, feeling her warmth, and just enjoying her presence.

He then noticed the small crowd cheering with them complete with loud whoops and a few catcalls.

Ben set Rey down, leaning closer to her.“Looks like we had a few spectators,” he whispered.

Rey nodded, her hair like silk against his cheek, "Yeah looks like. Also, I won, Ben."

Ben released his hold on her, his arms now feeling cold, empty. Shaking his head, he flashed her a smile. “Yeah, looks like it. Wanna go somewhere else?”

Rey just beamed up at him, nodding vigorously. “Sure.”

His steps faltered when Rey took hold of his hand. His whole face started burning, as warmth bloomed where their hands touched. With a subtle shake of his head, he turned towards her.

“Alright, so this secret, you gonna ask me something? Or should I just tell you something?”

“Tell me something no one else knows about you,” Rey replied, squeezing his hand.

Ben thought about what he could tell her. There were not many secrets he had that either Poe or Hux did not know. There were a few, but which one?

“I’m an author, and while everyone in the group knows about my fantasy series, none of them know I write another genre. I write trashy romance novels sometimes under the pen name Organa Naberrie.”

“That’s an odd choice for a pen name,” Rey noted.

Ben just shrugged his shoulders, “well it’s my mother and grandmother’s maiden names. It was easier to get into the romance genre as a female than as a male.”

“Ah, that makes sense I guess,” she nodded.

“Of course, it also helps to keep Hux and Dameron from finding out.”

Rey leaned closer and whispered, “It’ll be our secret then.”

He was not ashamed of his trashy romance novels. He was just avoiding giving his best friends more ammunition to tease him with. They had enough with his own romance, they did not need his writing to add fuel to that fire. It felt free to share that with Rey. It also stirred something within him to know they shared something, just the two of them.

“Yeah,” he smiled at her and squeezed their still linked hands.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later found Rey and himself next in line for Dance Dance Revolution. The crowd had died down a bit, most leaving at midnight. Hopefully, they would be able to get in a few rounds of Mario Kart later. She had insisted on playing a few rounds of DDR before the night was over.

“I don’t know why you’re so eager to play this,” Ben groaned, his eyes fixed on the two battling it out on the dance pads.

Rey laughed, which pulled his attention, “I would not say I’m eager. I’ve been told I have to play with you.”

“Mitaka?” he asked, even though knew the answer.

"Mitaka," she answered.

Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders, noting how right it felt to have her tiny frame pressed into his side. “Well if that’s the case then I can’t deny you. At least you aren’t here asking me to ‘Bring it On,” he looked down and smiled at her.

_Gods above, she’s beautiful,_ he thought, _how in the hell did I manage to find myself on a date with her?_

"Oh, something will be brought. I don't know what, but something," she teased, leaning closer.

He shifted his weight. His face was flaming, and his mind (dick) was taking a detour to the gutter. He kept his eyes on her because even if it was terrifying, she was really the only thing around worth staring at. Stare, he did.

She was hilarious, beautiful, witty, smart, utter perfection, and one hell of a gamer. He once again found himself asking just what glorious deed he had done in a past life to deserve this. Even this entire night was something out of a dream. Well, not like the dream he had yesterday, but somehow this was even better.

“Oh? Are you challenging me again?” he purred. He felt a desire to prove to Rey that he could in fact, ‘bring it’.

Rey shivered in his hold, and her lips curled into a smirk. His attention locking onto her petal pink lips. “Well, it worked out well for me last time,” she said, her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Ben felt something pulling him, drawing him into her orbit. “I can’t deny you anything, can I?”

He watched her face draw closer, her lips within reach. “I hope not,” she whispered.

His mouth went completely dry. He swallowed and parted his lips, the noise around them droning into a soft hum. He could feel her breath on his cheeks. "Rey," he breathed out.

“Ben,” she moaned, her hazel orbs closing.

He took a moment to study her, his perfect nerd angel. He wanted to burn this moment into his retinas and would remember this image for eternity. He allowed his eyes to close, ready to press his lips to hers. Watching her while _finally_ kissing her would be too much sensory overload.

Just as he felt the barest whisper of pressure, someone shouted, “Oi! You going or not?”

He jumped back as if he had just been electrocuted by shoving a fork into an electric socket and frowned. “What?”

Ben turned to look over at the DDR machines and both were open. He flushed red once more before turning to Rey. “Shall we?”

Rey had the most adorable pout on her lips. “Yeah, sure.”

He felt a pain tug at his heart, he hated that she seemed upset. He pressed a quick kiss to the crown of her chestnut locks. “Cheer up Rey, you’re about to be served. Can’t beat you when you’re pouting.”

Rey straightened and pressed a finger into his chest. "You talk a big game, Ben. Better be able to back that up."

Ben smirked, “Oh you have no idea.”

Both stepped onto the dance pads and selected their difficulty. Rey's eyes widened when he selected Difficult. Ben decided to let Rey pick the song, to be fair. Song selected, Ben turned to her.

“Good luck.”

“Just shut up and dance.”

Oh, she was being feisty now. He had to admit her fire sparked something inside him. A dark primal need to dominate her to prove his ability to her, and have her find him worthy of her attention.

“Better keep up then,” he teased.

He had been made to play with Poe more times than he would care to admit. The rivalry between him and Mitaka was fierce. They both played on expert difficulty and were fairly evenly matched. He did have a few moves to show off though.

His steps were quick, and fluid. Rey had chosen one of Poe's preferred songs. While his feet fell into step, he intended to prove that he could move his hips as well. His body twisted and thrust in time with the beat and gripping the bar, he threw himself into the song.

He felt sweat pooling on his forehead and drip down his chin. He chanced a glance over to Rey during a hold note to see her red in the face. Her tongue was peeking out of her lips, squinting at the screen and he felt a smile tug his lips as he focused on his screen again.

With the final steps coming, he decided to land in a pose, much like Poe always did. Stepping his feet in time with the beat, he pushed himself off the bar. With a small hop, he turned to face Rey, hitting the up and down arrows together solidly on the final note. He threw his hand into his hair and stretched the other out towards her in his final stance.

Rey turned after the song ended, the frown at having lost wiped from existence. For one long moment, she just stared at him, looking him up and down before she chuckled, reaching out and taking his offered hand. Ben brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her slick skin.

She turned her head and pulled him off the dance pad. “Show off,” she grumbled.

“Only for you,” he flashed her a smile.

He was sweating and he worried she was disgusted when she let go of his hand.

Ben began unbuttoning his shirt. He wrapped the sleeves around his waist with a loose knot and took the bottom of his black wife beater in hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. Then he froze and looked back over to Rey.

_What the hell am I doing? That was not sexy or romantic at all. I’m a fucking idiot,_ he mentally berated himself.

Rey too was frozen in place, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open. “Wow,” she whispered, her hand reaching out to touch one of his arms.

_Oh. Oh!_ Well, that worked out better than he could have hoped. She had yet to see his arms bare or his abs. He did have an eight pack, and would be considered ‘shredded’. _Okay, now play it cool._

“Yeah, worked up a bit of a sweat there.”

“I’ll say,” she agreed with a nod.

Ben started to unwrap his shirt, “Yeah.”

_Yeah? Yeah! God, why can’t I just speak with her like a normal human? Why is it so much easier to talk with her over chat, or messages? Get a fucking grip!_

"Hey, if you're hot you can leave your shirt off. I don't mind the view."

Her words had short-circuited his brain. "You do," was his mumbled reply, his eyes flicking to her.

She nodded, and gripped his bicep. “Oh yes, Ben.”

Her eyes were heated, dark and intense. He knew what that look meant. She really liked what she was seeing, then. Yeah, his shirt was _not_ coming back on for the rest of the night then. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

“O-okay then.”

Rey’s lips turned downright sinful with the saucy smile she was gifting him with. Then she winked, and he was a goner.

-

> BenSolo.exe has crashed…
> 
> Loading Backup Driver…
> 
> KyloRen.exe executing primary functions…

He stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Keep looking at me like that Angel, and I’m going to be tempted to take you home.”

She whimpered and pressed herself against him. “Oh? I think I could be swayed to that idea.”

He pulled her flush against him and leaned down to her ear. “Shall we get out of here then?”

Rey gave him a single nod of her head. “You’ve convinced me.”

“Oi! Get a room you two!” someone shouted at them from the DDR line.

Ben turned towards them and growled, “Planning on it!”

Decision made, he started working his way to the exit with Rey in his arms, “Let’s go, Angel.”

His steps were quick and sure as he lead Rey through the crowds of people. He was a man on a mission. He had waited long enough.

She was burning into his already heated flesh, and the whoosh of air from the outside did nothing to cool the fire in his blood. All of which was on a one way trip to his now aching cock. Oh, he had denied himself too long with her. His perfect nerd Angel.

As they walked across the parking lot, Rey tugged on his wife beater. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her, immediately concerned to fulfill whatever need she held. “What is it, Angel? Nervous?”

She shook her head and bit her lip. “My car’s over there, and the flowers...” she trailed off.

Turning to walk towards her car, he smiled down to her. "We can take your car then. Or you can follow me if you want."

Rey nodded, but did not pull away from him. She continued to follow him, pressed into his side. When they reached her car she turned, biting her lip and asked, “Ben, are you sure?”

Was he sure? Was the sky blue? Was Pathfinder the superior D&D system? Were midichlorians the worst mistake of the prequel trilogy? Was his name Benjamin Organa-Solo?

“Yes, I’m sure Rey,” he purred.

He reached out and cradled the back of her neck, swooping down to press his lips to hers. Finally, he tasted Nerdvana. Sweet like honey. He could not get enough, slanting his lips along her own, he swept his tongue along the seam. He needed more, groaning into her lips and as they opened for him, he dove.

An explosion of Rey overtook his system. Never could he have imagined she tasted, _felt_ , like this. Sweet and soft. Like strawberries dipped in cream. His tongue was eager to discover all the hidden secrets of her temple. And worship her like a temple, he would.

He captured her gasps and moans, greedily drinking them in. Claiming them for his own. He pressed her closer, growling into the kiss, desperate for more. For her. The wet heat of her mouth was the drug, and he, the addict.

Tilting her head to the side, their lips danced. A salsa, spicy and heated, with twists and turns. His heart performing the lifts. Nothing mattered except the bruising pressure of their lips, the silken strands of her hair he gripped, and the soft flesh of her hip.

There was a pressure building inside him. Turning her towards her car, he pressed her against the side and ravaged her mouth. A monster devouring his virgin sacrifice. A beast having caught his prey. A man starved for the love of a good woman.

Love- That stopped him short.

-

> Warning: KyloRen.Exe and BenSolo.exe have encountered a glitch…
> 
> Both programs have merged…
> 
> Loading KyloBen.exe...

Was he? Could he be? _Yes._ There was no doubt in his mind now that he was irrevocably changed now. He was in love with Rey. That was – that changed things.

He slowed the kiss, gentling his touch. He heard Rey’s whimper and just had to soothe her. His tongue changed tempo. Now he danced to a waltz, slow and languid. Caressing her with soft strokes, gentle and loving. Massaging the back of her neck.

Ben pulled back, peppering a few kisses to her bruised lips. He drank in the image of her, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, mouth open and panting. He shifted his hold and caressed her cheek with his thumb. His precious, perfect, nerd Angel.

“Ben,” she moaned.

He wrapped her into his arms and tried to slow his racing heart. "Rey, I-”

“You’ve ruined kissing for me,” she declared with a laugh.

Ben felt a smile tug at his lips, “Yeah, well. Same, honestly.”

Rey nuzzled into his neck and he wanted to melt into a puddle of happy Ben Solo goop right there. “Good. So, do you still want to take me home?”

Ben, with the knowledge of his feelings, wanted nothing more in that moment, than to express them to Rey. Stand his ground and admit his feelings. Except he _was_ still Ben Solo, confidence boost or not. Just as his lips opened to do just that, panic laced itself through his system like a poison.

How crazy would it be to admit he was in love with her on their first official date? How insane was it that he basically assaulted her mouth? Her liking it aside, it was not how a gentleman behaved. If his mother ever found out she would skin him alive. Or start planning their wedding.

Rey deserved only the best he could offer her and rushing to take her home was not his best. His dick could fucking wait.

He had asked to bring her home. How would she feel if he bailed on her? Their friends had already bailed on her earlier. He wanted, no needed, to be better than them at least.

“I-I um, well, as much as I enjoyed that, I think we should take this slow. I don’t want to give you the wrong idea-”

“Wrong idea? Ben, I'm pretty sure that kiss showed me all the right ideas," she argued.

Face flushed, Ben forced his arms to let go of their death grip on Rey. “I just, well I- not on the first date.”

Rey tilted her head to the side. “Pretty sure this was at least our second date.”

Okay, so she had a point. Of course she did, but he was still rather sore about how their ‘first' date went, with all the crying and baring his soul. Still, they had messed around before over voice chat. That was a whole different level though, involving their characters, and neither could see the other.

Now he had a choice, he could either go with Rey to her place, take her to his, or go home. Each option had pros and cons. His own house offered privacy, but he was scared to let her in. He also needed to make sure it was completely spotless before inviting her over.

Going to her place would give him a glimpse into how she lived, things she liked, little things he would normally be privy to.

Finally, he could be a coward, back out and not risk his heart. He would also be disappointing her and breaking the plans he had just made a few minutes before.

He was never going to get anywhere if he left, and he very much wanted to get somewhere, everywhere, with Rey. Eventually. Using the idea of her flowers to help make his choice, he tried to flash her a charming smirk. It felt off on his face, but if her smile was and indication it had worked.

“Alright, fine, you win. Let’s go to your place, have to get those flowers in a vase,” he offered.

Rey's eyes widened, her jaw-dropping before she slammed it shut with an audible click. "Really? Yeah sure, we can hang out a bit, watch something on Crunchyroll or Netflix, and just chill.”

Well, that sounded harmless enough. "Sure watch something and chill. Sounds like a plan. So I'll follow you I guess?"

“Okay!” Rey wrapped her arms around him and he felt like he would fly away without her holding him in place. “Thank you for doing all this, Ben.”

Yes! He made the right choice. This was a bit faster than he would have liked. He had always been a bit of a hopeless romantic and wanted to take his time really showing a woman how much he cared. His father would have groaned and rolled his eyes. Probably clapped a hand to his shoulder and told him once more how quickly he and his mother fell in love. That he needed to just have faith and go for it. Or risk losing her to someone else.

With Rey wrapped in his arms, he felt like he could do anything. Slay an army of orcs, defeat a Demogorgon, even take on an entire alien invasion all on his own. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "You're welcome."

Rey pulled away, and while he felt empty, the promise of being with her a while longer keep him from crying out. “Let’s go, Ben. Follow my lead.”

“Always,” he purred before he turned and walked back towards his car.

The night was still young, but so far this date had been exceptional. He had not even messed up too badly. Suddenly, he was a little grateful all his friends had bailed on Rey, on them. He was still probably going to tear Poe and Hux a new asshole for hurting Rey. No one hurt his girl.

_His girl? That sounds, right. Now I just need to get her to see that._

He climbed into his baby with a wide goofy grin plastered onto his cheeks. Maybe, his luck was shifting? He sure as fuck hoped so.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, the beautiful, jaw-dropping piece of fan art was done by the talented, and glorious [Spiegatrix_Lestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange). Thank you times infinity for your wonderful fan art of Kira/Kylo. I adore this, and it has helped lift my spirits, even with all the drama and craziness going on in my life right now, maybe even more so. I still look at is and squeal. <3 <3 <3 Give her some love, and check out her [tumblr](https://spiegatrixlestrange.tumblr.com/) as well. She is amazing! She also writes nerdy fics so check out her AO3 as well, (First link) show her some serious love guys. She deserves it! <3
> 
> Okay so real talk, once a week is probably too much of a long shot. Real life has utterly bit me in the butt this month. I've had a long time friend just move back after getting out of an abusive and toxic relationship with his ex, along with his six year old son. (He has full custody, no need to worry). She's being tried in the State of Wisconson for domestic violence if that says anything about the situation. So I've been trying to help him settle in, spending time hanging out and trying to lift his spirits. Then as if that were not enough my boyfriend and I learned that his grandmother is ill. Not one of those she looks ill, or feels ill. I'm not going deep into details but it's one of those she'll be fine until she isn't fine. Unless everything goes well and they can get it under control, which then means she'll stay and continue to be fine. That's the hope, but we're still treating it like the possible threat it is. So we've been spending a lot more time with her, as well as the rest of his family.
> 
> I know it's crappy, and I wish none of it was happening but it has been. In addition, I'm in the RFFA 2019 Gift Fic exchange and have been working the last few days on a new WIP based on the prompt I received. It will be an ABO, (Which I've been tempted to write so that may account for its extra length, and my inspiration.) I am currently on chapter six, and I'm not sure when in January it will be posted, but that's something else to look forward to. 
> 
> The good-ish news is that chapter fourteen is done, and my amazing beta is helping me make sure it is the best version I can give you. I had a bit of trouble with a scene and had to go through a few revisions, and Jessi has been amazing at helping me with this. So it should be ready soonish, but it's the holiday season and she has her own WIP's so betaing takes time. I'm going to suspend any more 'weekly updates' for a while. I just can't keep up. Part of that is my fault for not having more written before I started posting. My ABO will not be suffering the same mistakes, nor will other fics moving forward. 
> 
> Sorry about the delays, and I know, (You can't help it Mizu, life happens, take care of yourself, etc.) that doesn't mean I don't still feel a bit bad. I hope this chapter was well worth the long overdue wait. <3 You.


	14. Netflix and Freakout?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to gohperbroke who as always is an amazing Beta.

* * *

Rey glanced over at the bouquet of flowers as she buckled her seat belt. _I mean, sure he_ said _he knows what they mean, but does he really? These are practically a declaration of love,_ she thought.

She took a deep breath and started her car. She pulled out of the parking space and idled over by Ben and his car. For a moment, she wished she could have left her crappy Ford Taurus in the parking lot and given his car a spin. Her eyes flicked once more to the flowers.

_They are beautiful,_ she reasoned, _there will be other chances to drive that beast._ And what a beast it was. While it looked adorable, and rather girly for a 6'2" tree of a man to dive, under that hood was a veritable monster. She ached to grip that leather under her hands and feel that baby purr.

She shivered and drove ahead when Ben started his engine. Okay, so she was trying to force her sexual frustration onto his car. He was so shy, the fact that he even agreed to come over to ‘hang out’ was a miracle. If she pushed him too hard, well, he had run from her before. _Multiple times._

Her eyes kept flicking to her rearview mirror and each time she felt a rush of warmth when she saw his car was right behind hers. He had a goofy grin spread across his lips.

“At least you aren’t panicking right now,” she mumbled to herself.

She did not want to be lost entirely in her own thoughts, which were spiraling towards the gutter each second so she turned on her radio. With Alternative Rock blasting out of her speaker, Rey drove home on autopilot. She continued to make sure her nerd was on her six.

That kiss- kisses, however many it was, kept floating through her mind. She could still feel the phantom press of him as she entered the freeway. The taste of him clung to her tongue. Spicy, and a bit minty. It was unique and complicated, just like he was.

He had been so confident, so sure. It had started so suddenly and with such _passion._ Like he was a man trapped in the desert and she was the oasis. He practically drank her, and she could not stop her wandering lust from bringing up just how amazing he would be drinking her from elsewhere.

He was warm when he practically shoved her into her car. Not too hot or overbearing. Warm like fresh baked cookies, heating her belly and her soul. He was huge, and his muscles- she hummed with appreciation. _Great Scott his abs!_

She had nearly fainted when she saw him lift his shirt. How did one man look like that so effortlessly? He had to work out. There was no way that nerd was just blessed with an eight-pack. She had even seen a little hint of that fabled and cherished ‘V’ shape. She had thought he was attractive before, now he was just sex on legs. She wanted to drag her tongue over every inch of him.

She had planned on behaving, planned on having to take care of her needs when she was home and alone. Then he just went and kissed her like that. How the hell was she supposed to say no to him then? She could not, would not ever tell him, ‘no thank you' to being around him now.

Then something in him snapped, and the passion shifted just as quickly to something that made her toes curl. He was so tender, so gentle with her. Her body had already been brought to a fever pitch, but her heart belted out show tunes when their kiss changed.

He ran hot and cold, she knew that.

But now she also knew he ran passionate and tender. Ben was going to keep her on her toes. That excited her more than anything.

Overall, the date had been a success. He was funny, fun, charming, and caring. They had spent hours with each other and all she wanted was more-more fun, more talking, more kissing, just more of him in general.

She had never been with someone who engaged with her on so many levels. There was little they disagreed on, little they did not have in common. He had her dripping with his kiss, and humming with his hugs. He brought her flowers on a whim. He wanted to know her and was willing to share himself with her. Even the raw, or darker parts of himself.

That meant something to her. The trust he had in her, that he felt that _she_ was the person to open up to about his past. If she were honest with herself that was the first moment she started to fall for Ben. The first drop the plunge her heart was taking. Every smile, every stutter, every action had her plummeting to earth more and more. She just hoped he had a ‘feather fall spell’ at the ready to catch her.

Normal nerds were a dime a dozen. They also tended to live in their mother's basement. She had met plenty of them gaming online, and they were for the most part rather unappealing to her. Most, if not all, the semi-decent ones were quickly snatched up into relationships. Ben was some rare mythical unicorn and it was a wonder he was still single. She planned to change that fact very soon.

He fit her so well. Most other men she had been with were not actual nerds. Maybe they played Call of Duty, but they had never watched an episode of Star Trek: TNG. They were never been bullied for reading Aquaman comics in high school, (Just try to do that now with Jason Momoa) or playing Magic the Gathering. They were the jocks in high school now desperate to stay somewhat relevant in their nerdy and tech-based society.

While the sex had been decent, and the dates fair, they never inspired such wanton desire within her. Just talking with Ben could get her going, mentally and physically.

His utter lack of social skills was slightly frustrating, but it was also charming and adorable. He bought her flowers to make her smile, not to get into her pants. Heck, she was the one wanting him in her pants more than anything.

She felt a bit like Fat Bastard from Austin Powers. “Get in my pussy,” she imitated, poorly, with a snort filled laugh.

She was thirsty as fuck, and she knew it. She would embrace the thirst. Deal with the lonely nights until her soft nerd god was ready.

But when he was ready, oh when he was ready she was going to blow his mind. Then she would snuggle that man like the giant teddy bear he was, and pray to never be alone again.

The grace of her patience would be rewarded.

Pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex Rey turned off her radio. _Bloody lot of good you did,_ she glared at it.

How was she going to get through the rest of this date without trying to rip off his shirt? Patience may be a virtue, but she was not Kira. Piety was not something she was versed in.

With another breath she stepped out of her car, flowers gripped tight in hand. “Looks like you made it alright.”

Ben climbed out of his own car, shut his door and jogged over to her, “Yeah I did.” He looked over the apartment building with a frown. “You live here?” he asked, disdain written all over his face.

“Oi! Broke college student!” she reminded him with a jab of her finger.

Ben held his hands up in surrender. “Broke college graduate,” he teased back, “but I get it. Just looks unsafe.”

Rey shrugged, it was a place she lived. Sure, the neighborhood was utter shite, but a can of mace in her purse and her self-defense lessons made her feel secure enough. "I may look small, but I am deceptively strong."

Ben reached out a hand and took hold of her own. "I don't doubt that," he whispered, voice rumbling.

_Oh, that voice!_ It should be illegal for him to speak like that. Panties would drop everywhere if he used that tone normally. "Good, I would hate to have to beat you up," she smiled, leading him towards her building.

Ben followed along beside her, his warmth seeping into her skin. She watched him try not to frown, his head swiveling. “You ever get sick of this place let me know, I’ll help you find somewhere sa-better. Somewhere better,” he declared with a firm nod of his head.

There must have been butterflies in her burger because they were fluttering around her stomach now. His protective nature only endeared her, and the fact that he was not insisting she move right then and there. Clearly, his mother had raised her son right. "You'll be the first to know then," she promised.

They made their way up the stairs, Ben sticking to her side like glue. He was still in protective mode, jumping and looking at every sound.

Rey unlocked her apartment, 306, and swung open the door. She walked inside and bit the inside of her cheek. She had been too wired for their date earlier. She was hit with the scent of lemon pine sol and was thankful for her nervous habits. She flicked on the light of her small studio apartment and waved her arm, gesturing towards the lumpy couch.

"Well, mi casa es su casa," she smiled, "Make yourself at home while I go find a vase for the flowers."

Rey rushed out of the open space, suddenly feeling a tad claustrophobic. Rooting through her closet for a vase, she found none. _I must be using them all_. She huffed, jumping up trying to reach the special one she kept tucked away on the top shelf. Poe had bought it for her last year for her birthday and Finn and Rose had provided the beautiful bouquet.

“It’s homey,” he whispered, his lips right by her ear.

"What the-you scared the piss out of me, Ben," she chided, turning to face him. She may have just been airborne for a moment there.

He did not seem at all bothered but still mumbled, "Sorry 'bout that. Here you go, Rey." He grabbed the vase with ease and offered it to her.

Rey noted that Ben was tall. Well, she knew that before, but know she _knew_. He could always reach things on the top shelf while grocery shopping. Or in closets, without a stool, or wobbly chair. "Thank you," she felt her cheeks flush and rushed towards her kitchen sink.

Ben just laughed, “Gotta get those flowers in some water, stat.”

Rey nodded. "Yeah, otherwise we're going to lose the patient. Can you hand me the scissors?" Rey pointed towards the plastic self over by her television. It was a bit cluttered, but it was an organized clutter. Most of her scavenged electronics or random knick knacks were on that shelf.

“Sure, are you into sculpting?” he asked, finding the scissors after a minute and bringing them to her waiting hand.

“Not really, but I do collect parts. Sometimes I take old junk and make it into something new. Take things people think are trash and turn them into treasures.”

Ben flashed her a soft smile. “Like you, huh?”

Rey froze, she turned to face him, it took him a full minute before his eyes widened and he started sputtering. "What I meant was like- um, you're a treasure, and other people have tossed you aside, but I um, I like what I see. Wait- no, well I do, but- god I'm just making it worse, aren't I?" He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“I think I get what you meant. Other people I’ve been romantically interested in haven’t seen my worth, but you do?”

There was that adorable but slightly frustrating lack of social etiquette of his. He meant well, at least she hoped she knew him well enough to think that.

"Yeah, sort of. I just, you're amazing Rey. I can't believe you're even slightly interested in me." His hands fell away and he stepped up to her.

Rey finished putting the flower food into the vase. She dropped the flowers into the vase and turned to face him fully. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her weight onto him. His hands came up and gripped her hips.

“I would say slightly interested is a vast understatement, Ben,” she admitted.

“Oh,” he whispered.

They stood there like that for a few moments. Oh yes, she could die in his arms happily. Though, she might just turn into a ghost, because she would highly regret not being able to take a ride on his Pogo Stick.

Rey pulled back, and let her hands fall to his. She took hold of them and lead him towards her couch. He followed along, his eyes soft and trained on hers. She finally broke his gaze to sit down.

She offered him the remote. “You pick,” she smiled up at him.

“You sure? It’s your place.”

“You’re my guest,” she insisted, waving the remote in the air.

Ben grabbed it and started up Netflix. “Wait is this Poe’s old Smart TV? The one he said was broken? I remember the crack in the frame.”

Rey nodded. "It is. I fixed it up, but he had already replaced it. Said I could keep it if I wanted."

Ben leaned back and laid an arm across the back of the couch. Rey willed herself not to rest against it just yet. Soon, but not just yet. “He ever tell you how that crack got there?”

Rey shook her head. He had not. Actually, he had insisted it was a boring story. Looking at the mischief and glee in Ben's eyes, she figured it must be something Poe was fairly ashamed of. "No,” she answered.

“Figures. So we're playing this 50 turn Mario Party, Hux and Finn too, and for like most of the game it's clear Poe's winning. But in the last few turns, he had three stars stolen from him, which brought his lead to only one star. Finn turned on him to help Hux and me. Which of course he got pissy about.

So we're watching the bonus stars come in, and it was the happening star which Hux and Finn both won, the coin star which Poe thought he won, turned out again it was Finn, by one coin. So they are all tied up right,” he threw himself into telling the story and leaned closer to her.

Rey smiled, she knew Poe and Finn no longer played Mario Party together. She was engrossed. “Right. Go on,” she urged, bouncing on the couch.

“Now, Poe has more coins at the end so he knows, if either he, or anyone else but Finn gets the star, he wins. Fifty turn Mario Party takes like four hours, and after claiming he was the Mario Party 6 champion, he had to win. The last star comes down, and it's the movement star, which Poe thinks he won. Except Finn won that one, not Poe. So Finn, who was in last the whole time, turned on him at the end and cost him the game. And Finn ended up winning."

“Hah, no wonder he never plays with Finn, Rose and I,” Rey laughed, throwing her head back. She had no idea Poe could be so competitive.

“That’s not the worst part. So he demanded we look at the stats, and it turns out he won each other possible bonus star. He lost both the coin and movement star by one each. Finn pointed out his bragging at the start. We all did really, but Finn was a bit extra about it. It was well deserved, Poe was being a cheeky shit the whole game.”

Rey frowned, “That doesn’t explain what happened.”

“Let’s just say Finn pushed a few buttons and Poe threw his controller at the TV. Knocked it off the entertainment stand. When he tried to turn it on it wouldn’t work. He literally broke his TV over a game.”

Rey shook her head, giggles filling her apartment. “Oh my god.”

“Finn kept calling him a sore loser too,” Ben added with a smile. “We never bring up Poe playing Mario Party with Finn.”

“I’ve noticed that he never joins us. I’m half tempted to tease him next time I see him,” she leaned her head back and felt the warmth of Ben’s hand against her neck.

Their laughter died out and Ben flicked through Netflix. He settled on The Seven Deadly Sins anime. Rey had seen it before, but if it was what Ben wanted, she would watch it with him. She would watch Barney and Friends if it kept him next to her. She was inches away from prime snuggle territory.

Over the course of the episode, Rey managed to shimmy her way closer. She was pressed against him, head resting on his shoulder. His arm had come down to rest against her side. He had even taken the initiative to lace their fingers together. He was red in the face and was not saying anything, but she would take what she could get.

She wanted _more_ , though. She could feel herself soaking her panties, but how was she supposed to remain unaffected? She felt the hard muscle of his thigh against her own, as well as the bulging muscles in the arm wrapped around her. She discreetly checked for another bulge, but sadly there was either nothing, or it was well hidden. He _had_ shifted a few times.

“So, this is nice,” Ben whispered while the ending theme played.

She could not have agreed more. “Mhmm.”

She turned to face him, and her heart stopped mid-beat. His face was right there, spice and mint filled her nose. She loved the glasses on his face, square, black, and they made him look both distinguished and drop dead gorgeous. Up close, all she could do was swallow the drool before she embarrassed herself.

“Rey,” he breathed her name.

She surged forward because there was no way he could not feel this too. "Ben," she pressed his name into his lips.

So soft and plush, they were made for kissing. As if she had flipped the right switch and solved the puzzle, his arms were wrapped around her body. He leaned forward, and Rey laid herself under him. She was caged in, surrounded by Ben. She whimpered into the kiss, the display of raw, primal, desire was only fueling her need.

His lips trailed open-mouthed kisses to her neck. He found that spot that always had her squirming and she released a low moan. He must have been encouraged by this because she felt a tug on her shirt.

Her gaze flicked down and sure enough, his hands were white-knuckled and fisted into her t-shirt. She placed her hands over his own and he froze. Time slowed as his gaze locked onto her own. She offered him a wicked smile and began pulling her shirt up.

“Rey, I-”

“Ben please, I need you,” she whimpered, pressing her hips up into his.

Her eyes shot open when she felt his hard length pressing against her core. He whined and pressed himself flush against her. "Okay Rey," he agreed. Her shirt was flung from her body to land somewhere behind the couch.

His fingers roamed her flesh, reverent with his touch. She arched closer, still grinding her hips into his. Ben attacked her mouth again, devouring her. She mewled into the kiss and began tugging his tank top off, his plaid button-up still around his waist. Ben tore his lips from hers for the few seconds it took him to rip his shirt off and toss it to the side.

Both of them were now halfway to Naked Town, and Rey wanted to make a quick stop at Drool-Worthy Bod-ville. She just had to admire the scenery before hopping back on the train. She indulged herself in his marble skin. He was a god among men, ripped muscle twitched and contracted with her touch. With their lips still locked, all Rey could do was grind her core against the thigh he had between her legs.

When Ben began exploring her flesh, Rey could have died a happy woman. His sinful mouth was made to explore the female body. His tongue, wet and soft, trailed down her neck to lick her cleavage. Instead of sitting her up to unhook her bra, he just pulled the fabric down, and attached that perfect mouth of his, to one of her nipples.

"God, yes," she cried as he began to roll her nipple between his teeth. Rey's nails dug into his hair and she pulled.

“Do that again,” he whispered against her breast. His voice trembled, his body shook.

Oh, she was going to do anything to keep the man above her happy. His silky raven hair was so thick, she loved having her hands buried there. She obliged him with a more insistent yank.

Ben moaned over her breast, while his fingers worked at her other nipple. He shifted his body around, now straddling her. She felt his cock pressing against her core.

She wanted to bare herself to him, have him see her, all of her. This warred with her need to take in all of him naked and glorious above her. Her nails drawing down his back like claws, red angry welts left in their wake. She gave a tug on his pants when he pulled back to smile up to her.

“You’re perfect, you know that, Rey?” Ben moaned, licking his lips, “I’ve been dreaming about you for months.”

Rey nodded her head vigorously. “I’ve been dreaming about you too, Ben. I’ve wanted you for so long now.”

Ben’s jaw dropped, and he leaned over her, pressing kisses along her jaw, “Oh Rey, beautiful, perfect Rey.”

"Ben," she pleaded, talking was all well and good, but right now she wanted a lot less talking and a lot more of _him_.

His lips honed in on that spot on her neck again, “What is it, Angel? What do you need?"

His voice was so deep, he was practically growling. Rey was fast losing her ability to think, let alone speak. She found the will to make her mouth move. “You, I need you.”

Rey watched as Ben flushed red, then began to pull away, “Rey, I...”

_No. No please, don’t do this, Ben,_ she mentally screamed, watching his face contort, a mix of regret, need and fear taking hold.

“Ben, it’s okay,” she tried to reason with him. She wanted this, he wanted this. They were both consenting adults. So what reason could there be for them to stop now?

“I just, I can’t Rey. Not, not like this. You mean too much to me to, to take you like-” he coughed, leaning back until he was upright, “well, like it means nothing. I want it to mean something.”

Rey bit her lip. As much as she wanted Ben, he had a point. This was more akin to one of her few one-night stands, than a natural expression of two people in love. At least from his perspective. Ben was not like her, as far as romantic experience was concerned. He was a virgin until he turned thirty. He wanted the slow romance, not the rushed need to scratch an itch.

She was only one half of the equation, and it seemed the other half equated sex to love. Or at the very least, a deep and pure adoration.

Two dates and a lot of time spent playing Dungeons and Dragons, did not a long romance make. Well, she could argue that she had some feelings for him the last few weeks they had been playing, since she had seen him. Months, if she counted their growing friendship coupled with her initial attraction to seeing him in the First Order so long ago. While this warmed her heart, her libido was throwing a veritable fit. Torn by lust and love, Rey remained silent in contemplation.

Ben’s look of fear only grew, his head bowed, hiding his eyes with his bangs. “I’m sorry. I just, can’t.”

She felt cold as Ben stood up off the couch and left her side. In a rush, she pulled her bra back into place and reached for him, her hand missing his by only inches.

Icy fear gripped her heart, torn by rejection's claw. "Wait, Ben."

He stopped, bent over, hand grasping his undershirt. He did not turn to face her, but he was not rushing to leave just yet either. Rey threw herself at him, arms coming up to wrap around him from behind. "Don't go like this. I'm sorry, I get it- I do. We can wait until you're ready."

She shifted as Ben stood, hoping, praying this was not how things would end between them. She always pushed too hard, always drove people away. She wanted Ben to stay, more than anyone else, she wanted him to always be there.

In that moment she _knew_ he had changed her irrevocably. She was falling in love with him.

“You’re not mad at me?” he turned in her hold.

_His eyes, god his beautiful brown eyes._ They danced with fear, glimmering slightly in the corners. Shame and upset marred his brow. _Oh!_ He must have taken her silence the wrong way.

“Never, I was just a little surprised. I had to...” she gave him a half smile, “calm myself down.”

He nodded his head. "Me too. We should, uh, probably..." he trailed off shaking his shirt in his hand.

While Rey would mourn the loss of his abs being on display, she desired to have his presence more. “Yeah, good idea.”

Rey tracked down her shirt, which had managed to land on one of her ficus trees. She shoved the shirt on, and with it willed her raging libido to go away. Turning around, she saw Ben sitting back down on the couch, he wore his plaid shirt again. She took soft careful steps back to the couch, still concerned he might bolt.

_Careful now, approach him like a baby deer. Nice and easy,_ she thought. She sat at the opposite end of the couch. The air was frigid, and she shivered. _Jeez, this is awkward._

Ben must have noticed her shiver. “Come here. I might not want to go further tonight, but I would really like to hold you. If- I mean, that is, if that’s okay?” He leaned back and spread his arms.

Just like that, the tense, awkward air rushed out of the room and she laid her head in his lap. He began running his hand through her hair and Rey could have purred. Melting into him, she burrowed around until she felt comfortable. She looked over to her television and frowned.

"No Netflix, we were busy," she griped at the message on the screen. It was as if it was mocking their recent activities.

Ben laughed and picked up the remote. “I find it annoying too. Want to watch something light? A movie or comedy special?”

"Sure, something light sounds nice," she agreed. _Anything you want, just don't leave yet. Just a little longer, please._

Ben flicked through her recommended list and when she saw her favorite movie she stopped him. “Wait, can we,” she whispered, trailing off and she bit her lip.

Ben stopped and smiled at her. “Is it your favorite?”

Rey nodded. “It is.”

Ben clicked on it and set the remote down. “You’ll have to tell me why later.”

Rey turned her attention back on the screen. She would, another day. Her heart was warm, her head and hair felt completely pampered, and her lust had finally bid her a goodnight by the time the first musical number played.

* * *

As the ending credits rolled, Rey tried to fight the yawn. She wanted to spend more time with him. If she asked him to stay with her, well, she knew how _that_ would go. He would get flustered, stammer out an excuse and run out of her apartment. Even if she only meant it in a platonic way, well _mostly_ platonic.

Her body was not listening to her demands and as her mouth opened wide, she cursed herself. _Damn it all, stop yawning!_

Ben surprised her by wrapping his arms around her. He lifted her into his hold and then stood up from the couch. "Alright, let's get you to bed?"

Rey wanted to squeal with joy, but she was able to reign that in, she managed to keep her voice silent. Ben walked them over to her bed. He set her down, and then pulled back the covers. "Okay, in you get."

Rey looked down at her clothes, wondering if it was worth it to mention she wanted to change, or not. Considering his freak out earlier and him nearly running, she chose to keep silent. She crawled under the covers and made herself comfortable.

“This was by far the best date I’ve ever had, Ben,” she admitted.

Ben flashed her a smile then grabbed her covers and pulled them over her. He tucked her in and Rey melted into her bed sheets. “Same, Rey,” he coughed a bit then stood up. “Well I should probably go then. Let you get some sleep.”

Rey whimpered and reached out her hand. “Wait, please...” _Oh crap. What do I say now? Oh, don't look at me like that, Ben. You're making this way too hard!_

“What is it, Rey?”

“Please, don’t go this way,” she whispered.

Ben frowned, then sat down on her bed beside her. "Rey, Angel, I have to go. I'll come back though, promise."

Rey had no idea how he knew her secret fears. She had yet to even mention them to him. “How?” was all she could manage.

“Rey, I know you. You have some of the same fears I do. About trust, and people leaving you. It’s clear in how you play Kira,” he explained, his hand once more running through her hair. “Plus, you alluded to it before and with Anastasia being your favorite movie, it’s not hard to connect the dots.”

“I was abandoned by my parents, a long time ago. In front of a supermarket. My grandparents were killed in a plane crash about a year beforehand. They were the only family my mother had. My father, well his family wanted nothing to do with him or me. So I bounced around foster care for a long time. I was always the unwanted child, the first one tossed aside, and the last one loved.”

Rey felt herself choking up, tears stung at her eyes. She swiped at them furiously, her heart heavy with the old wounds that never healed. Still, it felt good to vent all her fears and pain to Ben, cathartic in a way.

Ben pulled her into an embrace. He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear. “You’re not alone anymore, Rey.”

Rey tilted her head up. “Neither are you.”

Ben pressed his lips to hers, and for one moment she felt the old wounds knitting themselves closed. He pulled back and then kissed her tears away. His lips were soft on her heated flesh. No one had ever been so tender with her. She felt like for once she might actually be willing to believe someone had no intentions of leaving her.

"That being said, I still have to go, but I _will_ be here if you need me,” he swore, as he gently guided her back down into her bed.

Rey could only nod, snuggling into the warmth and comfort her bed could offer. It could not hold a candle to being in Ben’s hold, but it was enough for now. “Alright,” she whispered.

Ben stood up from the bed, bent down and placed one last kiss to her temple. "Sweet dreams, Angel."

Rey kept her eyes closed, she did not want to see him physically walk out her door. She had to remind herself that he was not truly leaving her. Long after he had closed her door and she could not hear his footsteps, she kept her eyes slammed shut. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out and peeled one eye open. She had a message from Ben on Discord.

> Going Solo
> 
> **Hey, just wanted to let you know I’m about to head back to my place. Stop freaking out. We’ll hang out again soon.**
> 
> **I’ll miss you. <3**

As if he cast a calm spell upon her, her fears began to abate. She glanced around her studio apartment, and her eyes stopped over the vase of flowers. She wanted to bring them over to her nightstand, but she did not want to undo Ben tucking her into bed. She typed up a response and hit send.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Drive safe. Let me know when you make it in. I’m not freaking out, I know many people who know where you live.**
> 
> **I’ll miss you too. <3**

Rey settled herself down to sleep. If her heart was any indicator, she was falling in love with Ben Solo. She had no idea how hard she had fallen, or how much was left before she reached the end. She only knew he had promised never to leave her, and she was going to try to believe him.

Maybe all her other relationships failed because she never really let them in, let them see her. Ben saw through her walls, shot straight through her armor, knew all her weaknesses. She had never even seen him coming, and here she was, ready to risk her heart for a man who ran at the thought of ‘taking advantage of her.’

His ex was a moron. She had let the perfect man go and Rey would not make that mistake. Good riddance to bad rubbish. She felt warmth spread through her with that thought. Rey was not garbage to be tossed away, this mysterious evil ex was.

Rey turned over and snuggled into the pillow. She wished she had something of Ben's to hold. Maybe a shirt, or a pillow, or something equally stuffed and snuggly. At least until she could hold him at night. Her eyes were trained on the vase of flowers.

After a while, she had no idea how long but her eyes were beginning to droop, her phone vibrated again.

She pulled it up and blearily read the messages.

> Going Solo
> 
> **I made it back safe and sound. Now close your eyes and go to sleep.**
> 
> **Beautiful as you are, you still need your rest.**
> 
> **Take care <3**
> 
> **My last thoughts will be of you, my Angel.**

Oh yes, this had been the best date of her life. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace and safety, that began to lull her to sleep. She typed a quick response and finally felt herself drift off.

> Ray of Light
> 
> **Same, my Knight <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait IRL has been crazy busy, and I've been working on a new story (not posting until I'm farther along and it's beta'd). Trying my hand at an ABO. So that should be super fun. I've also been working on the next chapter of ABM, as well as a fic for the RFFFA After the Blazing Fire Dies: 2019 Reylo Gift Exchange. There was also the Gift fix I posted to the Heaux Heaux Heaux exchange. So this month has been SUPER busy.
> 
> Now while Jessi might say she's partly to blame for the long wait, she isn't. I could have found someone else to sub in, but her needing more time helped me. I've not been writing as much lately. Recently my boyfriend and I learned his grandmother is very very sick. Her cancer's back the doctors had been putting her through transfusions and medication hoping to get her to a level she could possibly go through Chemo. Adam leaned on Christmas that the doctors have decided to begin end of life care. She is home and has only a few months left. So most of our shared free time is going to be spent with her and the rest of his family. It's terrible news, and I've dealt with the loss of a grandparent before. My regret was not being able to spend more time with my grandfather as I was still in High School and he lived in another state. So my goal for the foreseeable future is to spend as much time with Adam, his family, and especially his grandmother so that it hurts him less when the inevitable happens.
> 
> I do plan on writing while this is going on, but life's been hectic (more than just the usual hustle and bustle of the holiday season), and family comes first. So I'm sorry I've been so distracted, but I am working on chapter 15, this new ABO fic, A Beautiful Mess chapter 4, and another secret fic idea I've been tossing around for a while. I love you all, and I just want you to know even though things are really crazy right now, I am still writing. I'm just trying to juggle a lot and sometimes writing just gets pushed to the side. 
> 
> Happy New Year, Hopefully, it's a good one. Happy Holiday's and remember I ❤ You.

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly Mizu Monday Updates as well as Phoenix Friday Updates.
> 
> Follow me on Tumbr: [MizuPhoenix](https://mizuphoenix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
